A Fighting Chance
by Lord of Misrule
Summary: An Alternate history of the Earth Minbari war. Earth finds an unexpected ally who provides a way to beat Minbari Stealth giving humanity a chance to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Earth Dome**

**Geneva**

This had been the longest week of her life, every hour a century, every minute a lifetime, every single tick of the antique clock making her feel like she was wobbling on some precipice perpetually on the point of losing her balance but not quite falling into oblivion yet. She had power, more than she had wanted and all the responsibilities that came with that. She was popular with the public, charismatic, well liked by the media, everything had come together with surprising beauty making her Presidency so much better than she could have hoped.

Naturally she knew most of that wasn't directly attributable to her leadership, mostly it was a reaction to the economic boom and expansion Earth was enjoying after the Dilgar War. Many referred to it as a golden age, the final realisation of Humanity's place in the galaxy and all President Elizabeth Levy had to do was helm the ship of progress, not interfere in the day to day business of expansion, and reap the benefits that came with association.

For fifteen years it had worked and worked magnificently, her first term had been one of the easiest rides any EA President had enjoyed and this second term had been going the same way. There had been a bit of a confrontation with the Gaim, a few minor border incidents, but in general the golden age had lived up to its name.

Ten days ago the golden age had ended in spectacular style, careening over a cliff like a runaway train impossible to halt or recover. A border patrol and reconnaissance operation to identify the limits of Minbari space had gone catastrophically wrong and Levy was staring a full scale war in the face. As Earth had expanded into uncontested space the explorer divisions had become aware of an encoded jump network at the edges of their range indicating a major civilisation, most likely a race known as the Minbari, a name that had cropped up now and again in dealings with other powers. Information on them was scarce and shrouded in myths about ancient wars and demons of the dark making an accurate assessment impossible, Earth had to find out for itself who the Minbari were.

The first stage was a very simple mission that in theory could not possibly go wrong, a straight forward scout force that would head outside EA space and look for the Minbari border. They had a good idea where to start in the beacon network, it wasn't a long way from the EA border and the whole region was quiet. It was a cake walk.

The Explorer division offered to do it themselves, they even stated they wouldn't have to use one of the brand new gigantic deep range explorers, for a quick hop like this an old Oracle class scout would do the job, but the military objected. With the amount of mystery surrounding the Minbari and their apparent martial culture the Joint Chiefs recommended a military patrol be diverted instead, just in case. A standard task force built on a Dreadnought and two cruisers could be quickly deployed as an escort for an Explorer ship in case the Minbari were not friendly.

While the naval presence was not considered necessary it was ultimately approved, as was giving overall command of the mission to the task force commander, one Michael Jankowski.

His appointment was met with mixed views. There was a strong but fruitless move to appoint a solid XO to his command as a form of balance, a promising young officer who happened to be the son of the Foreign Secretary David Sheridan, but the post was refused and an officer of Jankowski's recommendation was appointed instead. As son in law of the former Secretary of State Jankowski was well connected politically with a lot of friends, glossing over his mediocre and at times downright reckless military career. It was an open secret that the only reason the Joint Chiefs accepted the pressure to put Jankowski in charge was because it was seen as a fool proof easy patrol and that it would finally allow them to promote him to a desk where he could gather dust with all the other useless things the EA had to endure thanks to political meddling.

The mission was approved, it departed with extremely strict rules of engagement including an absolute cast iron order that under no circumstances was Jankowski to approach any ship, structure or colony he may find and was to immediately depart if he saw anything resembling civilisation. First contact would be handled by a professional team at a later date once the location of Minbari space was confirmed.

What nobody had expected was that Jankowski would not only ignore his orders, but violate them so spectacularly that nobody in the chain of command could have predicted what would follow. It was so far beyond a worse case scenario it simply had not crossed the mind of anyone in the military or government, the sheer cavalier disregard for his orders struck dumb everyone who saw the truth, something which had taken a few days to unravel after Jankowski's initial after action report had turned out to be the most convoluted work of fiction in recent memory.

The arrogance of one man had put not just President Levy but every human in the galaxy in the middle of a vice that was just about to squeeze. In her office sat in a semicircle before her desk waited four men, all of them drawn and grim looking. None of them looked like they had slept much since the incident, appearing instead to have added a decade to their ages these past few days. She probably looked the same.

These men were her link to the Alliance in the current crisis, Foreign Secretary David Sheridan, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Ari Ben Dayan, Director of the Earth Intelligence Agency Victor Chapel, and the local commander of Earth space's Minbari facing border Robert Lefcourt.

* * *

><p>'Before we go anywhere else, just clarify this Jankowski situation for me.' Levy requested wearily, the name capable of inflicting actual mental pain every time she heard it.<p>

'The initial tribunal has placed full responsibility on Jankowski for the incident.' General Dayan informed. A squat Israeli with prickly grey hair that seemed to be the current cut for military officers Dayan had earned his reputation in the Dilgar war. He was an Army Officer, his khaki duty uniform heavy with ribbons and braid advertising his skill and success. 'At the moment he is under house arrest pending full Court Martial.'

'Someone leaked the story to ISN, the media is going wild.' Chapel told the group in his usually steady voice, deliberate and clear. A heavily built man Chapel had been a successful field agent and protege of the Dilgar war era Director Karl Durban, currently Levy's Vice President. Chapel was less diplomatic then his mentor, much more plain speaking and to the point, but also quick witted and insightful. He also had a darker reputation for ruthlessness and bypassing the law if it got the job done. 'All of Jankowski's political allies have gone very quiet. He's getting hung out to dry.'

'He admits lying on his report claiming the Minbari fired first without provocation.' Lefcourt added. 'That in itself will get him stripped of rank and thrown in jail. Violating orders on this scale would see him imprisoned and then dishonourably discharged. Firing on an alien ship' I don't even know if we have a punishment for that.'

'Death of personality.' Dayan informed flatly.

'He has no personality.' Chapel grunted. 'We should deal with him the old fashioned way.'

'I'd suggest another option.' The fourth man spoke. 'Extradition to Minbar.'

David Sheridan was one of the most influential men in the Alliance, quietly spoken, unassuming in appearance and largely unthreatening it was a carefully crafted image that drew from his naturally easy going attitude. Sheridan's instincts were almost supernatural, his skill as a negotiator virtually unmatched by anyone. He had achieved significant success during the period of expansion securing Earth's borders with existing powers, building on the goodwill of the Dilgar Conflict and ensuring humanity's expansion was largely free of interference from Alien governments. His talents as a negotiator also translated rather handily to the poker table, half of Earth Dome owed him money.

'Give Jankowski to the Minbari?' Chapel folded his lips into a grim smile. 'I like that.'

'It might take the edge off their anger, open the way for talks.' Sheridan expanded the point. 'All we need to do is get them to the table, even one session of negotiations will give us at least something to work with. Right now we've got nothing.'

'Still no communication with the Minbari?' Levy asked.

'Nothing.' Chapel confirmed. 'We know they can hear us, the Centauri offered us their archives including frequencies they've used to talk to the Minbari in the past. They're just ignoring us.'

'Why?'

'My people haven't been able to crack their military communications yet, but we have sent probes into Minbari space to monitor civilian broadcasts.' Chapel told the group. 'We picked up their version of ISN, apparently Jankowski managed to kill their President.'

Levy buried her face in her hands. 'That's all we needed. Is there anyway he could have screwed us more?'

'Dukhat, their leader, was more than just a President.' Sheridan expanded the point. 'He was held in great reverence, more so than any Minbari leader for generations as far as I can tell. It's hard to get a clear picture without context, but according to the Markab Ambassador he was both a leader and a Religious Icon, virtually worshipped. Jankowski might as well have put a bullet in Jesus or Mohammed.'

'From what we've seen is hysteria.' Chapel continued. 'From all accounts Minbari are very cool and calm, but when they heard about this Dukhat guy they were literally rioting in the streets. Almost completely unprecedented.'

'To say they're pretty pissed is an understatement.' Sheridan grunted. 'It's a Crusade, a Jihad. They're calling for our extinction.'

Levy sighed heavily, her easy run was definitely over.

'Is there any chance of a diplomatic solution?'

'At this point, with the Minbari not even taking our calls?' Sheridan shook his head. 'We can try Jankowski, see if they bite, but otherwise we need a different response.'

'Then we come to you General.' Levy directed her view to Dayan. 'Have we heard anything from the Cyrus battlegroup?'

'No Madam President.' Dayan returned sombrely. 'To the best of our knowledge they have been destroyed completely.'

'Ten Dreadnoughts and thirty Cruisers plus escorts.' Lefcourt provided the details. 'Our main combat force in the area, a rapid reaction fleet to hit any surprise attack with overwhelming force.'

'And the Minbari just wiped them out?'

'It appears so yes.' Dayan fought to keep a straight face. 'So far we've lost two bases, twelve Dreadnoughts and thirty six cruisers.. more lives than in every battle since the end of the Dilgar war.'

'We've also lost contact with Cyrus Colony, it's either under siege, in the process of being stormed?' Lefcourt exhaled heavily. 'Or they just wiped it off the surface of the planet from orbit.'

'Eight thousand civilians.' Sheridan informed. 'A mining colony.'

'We're arranging a recon flight, quick jump in and out.' Chapel said. 'Be a few days to get out there though, most of our assets were watching the Narn.'

'At this point we know relatively little about Minbari capabilities.' Dayan said. 'What we do know is we are massively outclassed in all aspects of space warfare.'

The statement drew glances from the rest of the room, all of them increasingly worried. Dayan did not exaggerate, he didn't panic or use hyperbole, he spoke only in hard truths.

'How bad is it out there' Sheridan asked with a heavy frown.

'We have data from the loss of Spartan Station and from the Prometheus Task Force.' Dayan shared. 'Just as powerful is the lack of data from Cyrus. Based on our beacons we know roughly how many Minbari ships jumped into the Cyrus system, we had them outnumbered. There is nothing I've seen that can take ten Dreadnoughts in a straight fight, not without heavy casualties, not even the best Centauri fleets could go in there and win without crippling damage. Whatever the Minbari did they did it so fast those ships couldn't even send a distress signal.'

'Spartan station was an Orion base, build to act as a fortress. In the past they've defeated whole fleets of ships, they're the keystone in any defensive operation.' Lefcourt proceeded. 'The Minbari killed it with one ship, and a damaged ship at that. One of the vessels the Prometheus struck.'

'Just sliced it to pieces from range.' The Army General concluded. 'Their weapons go through our armour like it doesn't exist, an Orion base can soak up massive firepower and it didn't help one bit. They out range, out gun us and can run down our ships with their superior speed. And that isn't the worst of it.'

'Go on.'

'They use some form of active stealth that negates our targeting sensors. We know they are there but we can't get a clean lock.' Dayan grimaced, shaking his head. 'Without a lock given the ranges of regular combat its virtually impossible to hit the enemy. The Prometheus managed it because they were at point blank range, nobody else has lived long enough to get that close again.'

'Our people are working on it, trying to figure out what it is.' Chapel said. 'It's still too early to know for sure.'

'Alright.' Levy rubbed her heavy eyes. 'Alright, that's the bad news. Give me some good news.'

'We've begun mobilising the reserve units.' Dayan answered. 'Given the apparent scale of this conflict I want to ask the Senate to approve total mobilisation and a recall order for former personnel.'

'How many Personnel?'

'Enough to crew the mothball fleets. It is my recommendation, and the recommendation of Admiral Ferguson that we reactivate the vessels we put into storage after the Dilgar war.'

'It'll take at least two months to bring those ships to active status.' Lefcourt mentioned. 'We're also looking to recall our ships from League space and redeploy them to the Minbari Front.'

'The League patrols have been a major diplomatic boost.' Sheridan offered. 'But I think the League has recovered enough to hold its own by now. I'd expect to see some friction with the Narn but nothing major if we bring our people home.'

'Given the possible scale of this war I strongly recommend it.' The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs echoed.

'What about our allies?' Levy asked.

'The League has offered us diplomatic support and what economic aide they can spare, which isn't much.' Sheridan shrugged apologetically. 'The Dilgar inflicted massive damage on League infrastructure during the war, they can barely support themselves.'

'So noted.' Levy affirmed.

'But on a positive note the Brakiri, Markab and Drazi have said they are prepared to deploy warships to support us if required.' Sheridan added with a smile. 'I wouldn't expect more than token fleets from Brakir and the Markab, their forces are still weak, but the Drazi could be a major help.'

'What about the other main powers?'

'So far not much. I have meetings with Ambassador Mollari and Ambassador G'Kar set up. The Centauri are already back peddling hard, you should se ehow many are suddenly finding they have urgent business far away from Earth Space.'

'Like they know something we don't.' Chapel grunted in disgust.

'The Narn are a bit more receptive, probably looking to fill the vacuum the Centauri are leaving as they run for home.' Sheridan reasoned. 'I wouldn't expect warships but we might have something to gain from them.'

'That just leaves the wild card.' Levy looked to Sheridan. 'What about the Dilgar?'

* * *

><p>It was the obvious question. The Dilgar had torn the league apart, only the intervention by Earth had prevented the feline species becoming the biggest single power in local space. The Dilgar had been pushed back, the main worlds freed, but a sudden fierce counter attack at Balos had stalled the offensive. The war turned into a massive grinding battle that pushed both sides to breaking point, leading to a stalemate as both sides found they didn't have the resources to break through.<p>

With the war paused and both sides rebuilding the unthinkable happened, the Dilgar requested a truce for negotiations. Realising they could not win a protracted war but that they were also in a position to exact a huge toll in blood on the Allies the Dilgar proposed a compromise. They would withdraw from all League member worlds provided they could maintain control of the seized independent worlds of Alaca, Tirrith and Balos.

The initial proposal was rejected, but after the massive casualties suffered at Balos there was a strong popular groundswell on Earth to reach a settlement. In order to placate the League's demand for blood and Earth's commitment to liberating the league President Hauser offered different terms. The Dilgar could keep Alaca and Tirrith, but not Balos. They must also leave Drazi, Hyach and Abbai space at once and withdraw any guerrilla forces left behind allied lines. Finally, and crucially, they must surrender all known war criminals for trial on Earth.

To almost universal surprise the Dilgar agreed with one caveat, they would not turn over Jha'dur, most wanted of the war criminals. The Drazi rejected the treaty and launched an immediate attack against Omelos that failed spectacularly, leaving the Drazi virtually defenceless and unable to do anything to prevent a Dilgar counter attack except accept peace. The armistice was signed, and the war ended. A few years later the Dilgar sun somehow went Nova, ripping the heart from their Imperium but not apparently dooming them.

While greatly reduced the Dilgar population survived, hundreds of millions of them living on their newly acquired worlds. After the Nova the Drazi took another shot at ending the grudge with a limited invasion that was easily turned aside. Despite being much smaller the Dilgar remained exceptional soldiers with a new generation of surprisingly powerful warships that made their borders secure enough. They seemed content to hide behind their borders and tend their weakened population, but nobody had forgotten their actions in the League and Earth Force maintained strong formations in the League to counter any second invasion.

'I'll be speaking with a Dilgar representative when we're done here.' Sheridan said. 'Low key, no need to let the League know.'

'Very well.' Levy affirmed. 'Director Chapel?'

'Enigma section is working on the Minbari transmissions, trying to break into them. They haven't seen anything like this before, it'll take a while.' He reported. 'I'm getting teams put together, working with Naval Intelligence on recon missions and infiltration, but I don't know if we can find sympathetic Minbari to help us. We need to know more about their culture first, the lack of basic knowledge is going to hold us back on a clear course of action. We'll deal with that first, then find weaknesses to exploit.'

'I've also asked the Skunkworks to give me a full report on our advanced weapon programmes.' Dayan added. 'As it stands our existing systems are inadequate, anything we can acquire to add some punch to our ships would be useful.'

'Might be worth asking the Narn and League for weapons.' Levy suggested. 'Anything else gentlemen?'

None of them answered.

'Very well. This looks bad, but we're only a week into this crisis. Do what you need to do and keep working towards a solution. The Dilgar were considered unbeatable but we still fought them to a standstill and forced them to negotiate. We need to make the Minbari see reason, and if we can't we need to hurt them badly enough that they'll have no choice but to listen to us. That will be all gentlemen, keep me informed.'

Her office emptied, her people at least knowing what they had to do next. Levy did not know what she had to do next, she didn't have that clarity of purpose or that ability to bury herself in work. All she could do was wait and worry about the next step, hoping that the next meeting might give her something to cheer for.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that day.<span>**

Negotiating with the Dilgar was never something David Sheridan relished, it always left him feeling like a lawyer with a serial killer as a client. The war had been fifteen years ago now, the new batch of voters, soldiers and students had only vague memories of those violent days and the brutality that stalked the galaxy. To many older people, especially those in power who had largely earned their reputation in that conflict the bitterness was still easy to uncover.

Technically Earth had won the war, it wasn't a total victory, the Dilgar had not been completely crushed, but nobody could argue that the result was not a foregone conclusion. It might have taken another year to replace warship losses and launch a fresh offensive but in the end Earth would have prevailed. Unfortunately by then the casualties in the League would have been even worse than they already were. Sheridan had been on the negotiation team and what had transpired was a classic case of real politik. Alaca was gone, there was no way the Allies could liberate it before the Dilgar simply murdered the population. It served only as a bargaining chip, as did Tirrith. Balos was the same from the Dilgar perspective, they couldn't hold it so used it to sweeten the deal, offering it up to Earth in exchange for other concessions.

In exchange for galactic peace Earth had abandoned those worlds closest to the Dilgar border, the fate of their populations likely to be slavery and death. Naturally the Dilgar had signed an agreement that they would respect the rights of the sentients in their domain, a sentence that had eased the mind of the EA Senate, but it was a promise precisely no one expected them to keep. Earth signed the document anyway, and to this day a vocal slice of the public regarded it as a betrayal.

Never the less the war ended and Earth found itself with a vast amount of influence. The DIlgar were too weak to and too distant to be a serious threat, the League was smashed and needed Earth's help to rebuild, and while the victory was not total Earth Force had clearly demonstrated its potency on the international stage. Respect was quickly turned into wealth as human companies move din on the League, helping them rebuild while snapping up contracts with the Narn and Centauri corporations who found their League business partners either dead or ruined. For most people the economic and political prowess Earth attained from the war far outweighed the slightly unsavoury deal that ended it, and when Omelos' star partially exploded scouring several billion Dilgar from the universe most considered it payback enough for the war.

Since that point diplomatic contact had been sparse. Aside from marking out the borders and a few communiqu's over Narn expansion Earth had no contact with the Dilgar. A few merchants traded across the borders and some ridiculously optimistic missionaries sometimes tried and failed to gain entry to Alaca which had been designated the new Dilgar Homeworld, but as a rule the Dilgar were recluses. This meeting was unusual.

He paused at the door, hand on the handle, steeling himself. Sheridan made sure he was in full control of his composure, calmness descending over him like a curtain of rain driving any emotional or impulsive thoughts from him. The Dilgar were reviled, but he was as concerned as the President with the developments on the Minbari front. If the Dilgar had something to offer he'd sit down, play nice and let them talk.

It still felt like he was about to cut a deal with the devil.

He opened the door with his best expression of sincerity, the representative of the Imperium standing to meet him. Sheridan had not been informed who was coming and was immediately surprised to see the uniform of a Warmaster. It was extremely rare to see a Warmaster outside Dilgar space, especially this far away. While the galaxy was technically at peace most League nations ran bounties on the head of any Warmaster running into the tens of millions of credits. The bounty on the head of the most famous Warmaster of all was over eleven figures at last count.

'Mr Sheridan.' The Dilgar spoke in clear English. 'I am glad you chose to see me, I realise it is an awkward situation given our history.'

That was an understatement of biblical proportions.

'Earth is always ready to talk to other governments.' Sheridan replied diplomatically, sifting the feline face through his memory. 'Warmaster Dal'shan.'

'You remember me.' The Dilgar officer inclined his head in a gesture of slight appreciation. 'We met briefly at the armistice, my father was the Supreme Warmaster.'

'I remember.' Sheridan gestured for the man to sit. 'Please.'

'You made a favourable impression, calm and even tempered in a very tense and emotional cauldron.' Dal'shan settled. 'My father respected you, something few can claim.'

'How is Gar'shan, didn't you make him Emperor?'

'Yes, largely ceremonial of course. The war ruined his health, he could no longer serve as our leader but he remains our spiritual ruler. Sadly his health is growing worse, I fear his time is short.'

Sheridan felt precisely no sympathy.

'And Deathwalker? I'm sorry, I meant Jha'dur?' He asked, making no error in his phrasing of words.

'She is well, she keeps a low profile.'

Sheridan bet she damn well did.

'Alright Warmaster, now the fake pleasantries are over lets get to the point.'

'I assure you Mr Sheridan I am sincere.' Dal'shan spoke with a hint of wounded feelings. 'Many of my people are hated, many of them deserve it, but some of us adhere to old concepts such as honour, professionalism, even compassion. I am sure you have read my war record, your spies were very efficient. You know I am not lying.'

He had a point, Dal'shan had been arguably the most skilled Dilgar warship Captain, his warship fighting hard and well in several major battles. As far as anyone knew Dal'shan had never fired on a target that couldn't fire back and had never ordered a strike on civilians.

'I accept your war record.' Sheridan nodded. 'But a few good officers don't balance the atrocities of that war.'

'No they don't, but I assure you the current leadership of the Imperium is made up of those who have no blood on their hands. Supreme Warmaster Dar'sen for instance is afforded respect by all of his enemies, even the Drazi.'

'And Jha'dur?'

'She is an advisor only, she holds the rank of Warmaster but is not part of the council.' Dal'shan clarified. 'She does not make policy. Lately she has returned to her scientific studies.'

'I think we are all aware of what her interpretation of 'scientific study' gave the galaxy.' Sheridan kept his voice steady. 'We had to use an orbital strike to seal the mass graves on Balos.'

'I'm not here to make excuses, the war had many crimes and many criminals. We surrendered the senior officers to you for trial and punishment. Very violent punishment.'

Sheridan winced slightly.

'Earth favoured death of personality for the sentence, but the League outvoted us.'

'As I recall the punishment was to be thrown in a pit with a mob of drug frenzied Drazi.' Dal'shan spoke eloquently. 'Not a pleasant end, beaten and torn limb from limb by a pack of animals.'

'Not what we would have advised.' Sheridan fixed his eyes on the Dilgar. 'But not exactly altruistic on your part either. Don't think we didn't notice that every officer you sent us for trial also happened to be political rivals including the old Warmaster Council.'

'They were guilty.'

'They also stood in your way. You just took the opportunity to purge your government and military of rivals, a coup to ensure your faction retained power, and you had us do it for you.'

'This is why my father respected you Mr Sheridan.'

'Was it his idea or Jha'dur's?' Sheridan asked. 'Clear out your problems at home and win currency with your enemies at the same time' Very efficient Warmaster.'

'it was.' Dal'shan agreed. 'We knew what was coming, we knew the majority of the Dilgar would die sooner or later, so why not die to help the survivors' We were given an unusual opportunity, a way to sort out the strong from the weak and ensure the survival of those best suited for the future.'

Dal'shan did not flinch as he spoke, believing his words entirely.

'The people we saved from Omelos were the best of our race. Those who looked to the future, visionaries, radicals, those who wanted a change. The Imperium you fought against was shaped by war, by the need to fight for our survival, to prevent our extinction. But now that war is over, we can live on as a new Dilgar race shaped by a need to prosper, not simply conquer. We are still warriors Mr Sheridan, but we have what we needed to fight for. We are no longer enemies.'

The Dilgar relaxed his posture a little.

'You have other enemies these days.'

Sheridan nodded, there was no way to hide that fact.

'We do, but if you think this presents an opportunity to squeeze some sort of concessions from us?'

'You misunderstand me Mr Sheridan, as I have said we have no need to expand.' Dal'shan spoke openly, Sheridan paying attention to the more subtle hints his body language offered. 'I am here to offer you some assistance.'

It wasn't exactly what Sheridan expected, it took years of training to keep his expression neutral.

'You want to help us?'

'In a way.' The Warmaster confirmed. 'I understand the League are offering warships, that is not our goal.'

'How would you know that?'

'I'm sure you remember our intelligence agencies during the war. As I understand one infiltrated this very building.'

'Before he was detected and neutralised.' Sheridan also reminded. 'What is it you are offering?'

'My people are not much older than yours, like you we have no real experience with the Minbari. There was a brief altercation after Balos which went poorly for both sides?'

'We have no record of that?'

'It was a brief skirmish, a Minbari ship attempted to abduct Jha'dur. We drove them off but at a high cost, so we know what it is to fight a Minbari ship.'

'By this point so do we.' Sheridan replied. 'I don't think there is much more you can tell us.'

'Except that the biggest problem fighting Minbari is their stealth systems, their jamming technology.' Dal'shan arrived at his point. 'We can give you the means to defeat it.'

Sheridan did not react at once, very carefully weighing his words.

'As far as our people can tell nobody has found a way to defeat Minbari technology. Not the Centauri or even the Abbai and Hyach, races with much older technology and far more resources than the Dilgar.'

'And yet we have the ability to scan, target and lock Minbari ships.' Dal'shan reiterated. 'The war is young but your Generals are no fools, they must already be aware of how this war will go if you cannot hit the enemy at normal combat ranges.'

'They do.' Sheridan confirmed, no point denying it.

'With our help you can at least fight back. We can't help you with much else, the Minbari are still old and powerful, but what we offer could make the difference.'

'How do you have this technology?'

'I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that it does work. Of course you can try it yourself, we will provide samples and blueprints. We won't even charge you for it beyond the cost of materials and labour.'

'You're just giving us this? Why? Why help us? We beat you in the war, why aren't you cheering on the Minbari?'

'Because while we don't exactly like humanity we do respect you. You matched us, fought us fairly. Your victory came from skill and determination, something we didn't think any other race could match us with. It was a fair fight and we lost fairly. This war with the Minbari, it isn't a fair fight.'

'That isn't really answering my question.' Sheridan pressed.

'Then perhaps this will.' The Dilgar spoke seriously. 'They tried to kidnap Jha'dur, sneaking in while we were weak to snatch her. Nobody knows why. At least you met us face to face, the Minbari did not. They made a lot of enemies that day, killed a lot of good soldiers who would have sat beside me on the council. The Minbari spilled the blood of our friends and tried to take our most innovative leader as some sort of prize.'

Dal'shan scoffed angrily at the notion.

'We chose to take it personally. If you want to know exactly why we are making this offer, it is because Warmaster Jha'dur personally proposed it. She wants to see Minbari pay in blood for their raid on us, and can think of nobody better than you to do it.'

'So that's it?' Sheridan chuckled. 'It's payback? Petty revenge?'

'Jha'dur can certainly hold a grudge.' Dal'shan accepted. 'But what does it matter to you what the motives are' The result is the same, you will have the ability to beat their stealth systems.'

'And you want no concessions? No extortion?'

'Our reward is watching Minbari die.' Dal'shan replied coldly. 'We are a reformed species, but we are still Dilgar and we can still take pleasure in the suffering of those who have wronged us.'

Sheridan studied the Warmaster carefully, selecting one of the known honourable Dilgar could have been a trick, a way to create a false sense of trust, but there had been nothing in his manner to suggest a lie. Sheridan was damn good at reading people, including aliens, and his instincts were telling him that this man at least believed what he was saying. He also knew from the EIA that Dal'shan was considered the second most powerful man in the current Imperium and probably the next Supreme Warmaster. Nobody would be fool enough to send him all this way with a fake story.

'I can take your offer to my superiors.' Sheridan answered. 'I'll need to get this from the top.'

'Understood.' Dal'shan said. 'How long will it take?'

'Probably a day, first to check the details, then to get a decision.'

'I'd suggest keeping it quiet. Your allies may not like you cutting a deal with us.'

'I'll have my people put you in a suite until we're ready, maximum security. You have my personal guarantee of safety.'

'I trust your word Mr Sheridan. And I hope the degree of trust I have shown by travelling here underlines how serious we are.'

'I think it does Warmaster.' Sheridan stood, the Dilgar leader doing the same. 'I should go talk to some people.'

'I am glad they sent you, it was agreeable to see you are well.' Dal'shan spoke. 'We did monstrous things as a people, but who can claim they have never done so' Don't judge us by what we were, but by what we are.'

'Some of you deserve that title.'

'Some of us, but we need still need some of those monsters for their other skills. You have done this before in your past, forgiving your worst enemies, those who committed terrible crimes, because they helped you afterwards in other conflicts. Humans are practical enough not to refuse a gift like this because of where it comes from.'

'We'll see if that is true tomorrow.'

Dal'shan nodded. 'Until then Mr Sheridan.'

'Warmaster.' Sheridan nodded a farewell and left the room, exhaling hard as the door clicked shut behind him. He took a long moment to consider the situation, discern what had happened, then tapped the link on the back of his hand.

'Sheridan to Earth Dome Chief of Staff. I need an immediate meeting with the President and her core advisers. I think hell just froze over.'


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Geneva**

**Earth**

"There is something very wrong with this picture." Chapel stated firmly, his lined expression underlining his point. "I don't believe it for a second."

"The Warmaster sounded genuine." Sheridan responded with a slight shrug. "I know Dilgar Madam President, they're quite similar to us in how they communicate. If he was lying I'm pretty sure I could have spotted it."

"Or he's just a damn good liar." Chapel warned.

"That is a possibility." Sheridan accepted in his Southern twang. "I wouldn't recommend jumping in feet first, but we can't afford to ignore something like this."

President Levy accepted both opinions with a nod of acknowledgement.

"To say it's a surprise doesn't do it justice." She offered her thoughts. "It sounds a lot like the Dilgar are giving us what we need when we need it. It's damn convenient."

"We know from the war the Dilgar had surprisingly good sensors." Chapel reminded. "It is possible, but I can't see them just anteing up something like this. It's a major advantage and nobody just gives away their edge on somebody else."

"Especially not a power as reviled and under threat as the Dilgar." Sheridan had to agree. "But whatever the motives we have to give it consideration."

"Do we believe what they are saying?" Levy sought her advisers opinions. "That this is about revenge?"

Beside Chapel and Sheridan General Dayan had returned this time joined by Earth's Secretary of State, Luis Santiago. Santiago was not part of Levy's political party but his skill and popularity had earned him a place in the cabinet. He was amiable and open minded, a career politician with a strong record as a diplomat and facilitator. Like Sheridan he was an extremely sharp man but masked much of that wit behind the veneer of a friendly faced elder statesman.

"We have to consider the source of the offer." Santiago raised. "It isn't just from the Dilgar government, from what the Warmaster said this offer started with Jha'dur. This isn't simply a matter of politics, it's a personal offer from the most evil creature still drawing breath."

Nobody suggested he was exaggerating. Warmaster Jha'dur was the most famous, or perhaps infamous, of her race. If it was possible to distil the Dilgar into one being, to condense and emphasise their traits into a single form she was it. Extremely intelligent, resourceful, considered and innovative she had out thought and then beaten every opponent she faced. She had lost battles and suffered massive casualties at Earth's hands but had rallied at Balos and held the line until the Allied offensive ran out of steam. It was generally accepted she had almost single handedly saved her people from utter defeat through sheer skill and determination, something which demanded respect.

She was also cruel, sadistic, vindictive and quite probably psychotic on a scale that dwarfed any known war criminal in the history of the known worlds. The qualities that would have earned her grudging respect in her enemies were completely obscured by her horrific excesses when it came to pacifying the worlds she had conquered. Nobody knew the true death toll of the war, but it easily exceeded ten billion and a lot of that was placed at her feet.

Even worse for many people was the personal enjoyment she was rumoured to take in experimenting on individuals. Rather than leave the task to orbital strikes she preferred to use biological weapons and took glee in experimenting on living beings, inflicting tortures that were beyond repeating. Evil was a word that was used a lot in every day life and to many had lost its potency. Someone like Jha'dur gave evil back its true definition.

"I've seen the aftermath of some of her other gifts." Dayan curled his lips into a snarl. "There aren't enough body bags on the planet to deal with what she does to people."

"I can believe that she holds a grudge." Sheridan weighed in. "If it is true that the Minbari attacked her I can understand why she'd want to hit back. What does concern me is that she isn't doing it personally."

"Most psychopaths I've dealt want to be the one dishing out the pain." Chapel agreed. "It isn't enough to watch somebody else doing it. I'm sure she'll be glad to see a whole bunch of Minbari burn, but I seriously doubt that's the real reason behind this."

"Which begs the question what is?" Levy asked. "Opinions?"

"I think she's trying to drive a wedge between this government and the League." Sheridan suggested. "She offers us help, then lets it leak out that we're making under the table deals with the most hated race in the universe."

"It'll piss off the League." Chapel nodded. "Especially the Drazi, they were very keen to wipe the Dilgar off the map, still are."

"The Drazi who are the only ones to offer us substantial military aide." Dayan reminded the room. "That could have some serious backlash."

"If we accept this I strongly suggest we talk to the League." Santiago spoke. "Make sure the Dilgar can't use this to bite us in the back side later."

"Will the League accept it if we are open?" The President asked.

"It's possible." Sheridan nodded. "Most have heard of the Minbari, some of the older powers are very wary of them. They'll understand that we're going to need help to stand a fair chance in this war and if they can't offer it we'll go to someone who can."

"We've got a lot of diplomatic currency with the alien governments." Santiago added. "A lot of popularity. It will take a hit if we cut a deal with the Dilgar, but it's not something that's going to hurt us in the long term. Not diplomatically anyway."

"We're more worried about the system itself." Dayan picked up a new thread of discussion. "I ran the idea past our head of research, in his view the biggest danger is hooking up an alien system from a potentially hostile power into our ships. For it to work properly we'll need to install Dilgar software into our core systems, put their code in our main computers."

"That doesn't sound good." Levy frowned.

"The sensor system is tied into everything. Navigation, communications, weapons, jump drives. If there was something hidden in there the Dilgar could seize control of our vessels remotely, completely bypassing our cyber warfare defences."

"That's our main concern too." The EIA Director cautioned. "This could be an excuse to introduce a vulnerability to our ships for the Dilgar to exploit later."

"Can we defend against it? Isolate the Dilgar systems?"

"It is possible, but if they have an aggressive virus in there it could still break through." Chapel guessed. "I have people who can test it, but we all know how devious the Dilgar can be."

"Well I think that covers the risks. Is it going to be worth it?"

"I don't think so." Dayan shook his head. "We have other methods we're going to try first, I'm confident we can break Minbari stealth without taking candy from mass murderers."

"I'd recommend taking a sample, one set." Sheridan gave the opposite view. "try it out on one ship, see how it works, if there are any anomalies."

"I'm reluctantly in favour too." Chapel said. "Even if we do find our own methods to beat the Minbari systems this is a chance to get a look at Dilgar technology. I know people who'd sacrifice virgins for that opportunity."

"I'm in favour too." Santiago concluded. "Aside from the technical aspects this has allowed us to open dialogue with elements in the Dilgar Imperium. At some point in the future we are going to have to engage with them, I'd rather open talks with someone like Dal'shan than Jha'dur and her kind."

It was a risk, there was no doubt about it. What concerned Levy most was the speed of the offer, the fact that the Dilgar had walked in with this golden egg within two weeks of hostilities starting. Levy and her staff knew that the Minbari were turning into a massive threat but not many others did, the loss of Cyrus Colony and the ease it was taken weren't public knowledge. Indeed when Dal'shan departed the colony was still in human possession, before that point there were only hints at how powerful the Minbari war machines were.

It seemed to her the Dilgar had pre-empted them in recognising the dangers which to Levy confirmed that the Dilgar had indeed met the Minbari before. While she did not believe this was an act of altruism or even revenge, she could believe that payback was a motivation in it even if there was more they weren't being told. It was dangerous, it had all the makings of a trap, but lives were at stake and if the science divisions couldn't come up with a human engineered solution to the Minbari soon this Dilgar option might be their one choice.

"Alright David, tell the Warmaster we'll take a few examples for evaluation."

"Yes Madame President."

"Ari, you take one and give it to the Skunkworks. Vic, put your best tech guys on it and make sure there are no surprises."

"I know just the people." Chapel confirmed.

"Better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it." Levy reasoned. "Hold off telling the League for now, if it turns out we need to deploy these devices actively we'll talk then."

"On that note Madame President I've been in contact with Admiral Thornhill of the Fourth Fleet." General Dayan reported. "Her forces are fully supplied and ready to move to Cyrus."

"That's good news." Levy nodded, exhibiting a decrease in tension. "I expected it to take longer?"

"I guess Anne lit a fire under those rear echelon lay abouts." Dayan cackled briefly. "She's got her people together, we just need your final approval."

"How many ships are we talking about?"

"Over six hundred in the fourth, all of them top of the line." Dayan informed. "The Beta model Nova Dreadnoughts and Delta series Hyperions, much tougher than the earlier models we used against the Dilgar. They all use pulse cannons, fast firing, good range and plenty of punch."

"So even if we can't get a solid lock on the Minbari we can just fill space with so much gunfire it's bound to do the job." Chapel theorised. "How many Minbari?"

"Base don jump traffic about a hundred, hard to say for sure, but they seem to be holding station in Cyrus." Dayan informed. "Probably waiting for reinforcements."

"Is it possible to have one of these Dilgar sensor devices present at the battle?" Levy asked. "Have it observe from range, test its claims?"

"If they can give us an example within the week, probably." Chapel answered.

"Try and do so. General, mission approved."

"Yes Madame President. I should warn you however that given the power of the Minbari fleet casualties are going to be high. I'm confident our training and spirit will carry the day, and we do outnumber the Minbari heavily, but you should still be prepared."

"I understand General. Keep me informed of events, and on that note I think we're done. Anything else?"

"Not at this time Madame President."

"Thank you Gentlemen, I shall leave these matters in your capable hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Alaska<strong>

**North American Federation**

**The following day.**

There were quite a few things she meant to change in the house. The vid link was a little glitchy, half the doors creaked, and then there was the doorbell. It was electronic of course but whoever had lived here before her had insisted on making the chime sound like an actual bell. She hated it, every time somebody came to call the entire house sounded like the bell tower at Notre Dame. What made it even worse was that she had just started brushing her teeth leaving her moderately indisposed.

"Freddy! Get the door!"

A few moments later the needless 'ding dong' sounded again, the sound being the audio equivalent of some fat schoolboy flicking her ears.

"Dammit Freddy!" She spat flecks of toothpaste on the bathroom mirror. "Door! Open! Now!"

The only response was another chime from the front door, sawing away at her nerves.

"Fine." She spat and quickly rinsed, not fast enough to avoid another push of the button. "I hate this so much right now."

With a hint of fire in her temper she purposefully strode across the living room, shooting a look up the stairs to the recalcitrant Freddy's room.

"Don't think you'll be getting away with this!"

With the well practised resignation of a parent she opened the door, pausing in mild surprise at her guest.

"What's up with the bell?" Vic Chapel asked. "I had a flashback to church as a kid."

Jennifer Sakai burst into an expansive smile, her frustrations replaced swiftly by warmth.

"Vic? What are you doing out here?"

They embraced briefly as she invited him in, closing the door behind them.

"Just coming to see how my best agent is doing." He replied, looking around the room and drinking in the details. Typical EIA operative behaviour.

"Ex-Agent." She reminded gently. "I retired remember? Family and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, that." He smiled over his shoulder. "How's that working out for you?"

"You always ask that question." She chided. "And then you talk about the good old days and how much you think I'd like to get back in the game."

"Okay, so I'm predictable." He shrugged with a grin. "I'm also right."

"I'm fifteen year solder and maybe five years wiser." Jenny smiled back. "I can't do all that spy stuff anymore, yesterday I pulled a muscle taking off a pair of boots."

"You're just rusty, we can fix that."

"you're a good friend Vic, but you suck at coercion."

"True, I'm I bit more direct usually. Pliers, electrodes, not really that useful in polite company."

"Nice work reminding me why I left the business in the first place. Want some snacks?"

"Sure." Chapel dropped onto the couch. The living room was clean and spacious, one wall was entirely glass giving an amazing vista on the Alaskan wilderness beyond. Snow capped mountains and a glacial lake dominated the view with nothing resembling civilisation for a hundred miles in any direction.

"Sweet or savoury?" She fumbled through the kitchen.

"Stop putting me in these impossible situations." Chapel dead panned.

"Both then." She laughed. "Drink?"

"Just water, I have to fly back home, this place is harder to reach than my ex wife's lawyers."

"I always said I'd retire to a place where I could get away from it all."

"Not an idle threat." Chapel looked through the windows.

"Besides, I also made plenty of enemies." She returned with some food and glasses of water, laying them on a coffee table. "No chance of being surprised out here."

"Except by old fiends?"

"Radar had you locked twenty miles away, but I didn't expect you to head up here personally. I thought you'd send a minion, didn't think you liked the cold."

"I don't, but I also didn't think anyone else could do the job."

"Alright then." She took a drink of ice cold utterly clear water. "I know what you want."

"Like you said, same thing we always end up talking about." Vic confirmed her thoughts. "But this time I mean it."

"You didn't before? I'm wounded."

"We always wanted you back in the Firm, but until now its been easy going. Narn plots, domestic terrorism, Mars Rebels, all day to day stuff. Of course now things have changed."

"This whole Minbari business." Jenny guessed.

"What do you know about it?"

"Only what's on the news, a border skirmish, we lost a few ships, they lost a few ships, the Foreign Office is trying to open a dialogue before it escalates. I'm guessing David Sheridan is calling the shots?"

"Yeah, Sheridan is taking a lead, but the truth is much worse then what ISN is broadcasting."

"Usually is."

"Truth is we've lost nearly fifty ships in a week for as far as we can tell no Minbari casualties."

That news definitely shook her.

"We also lost our outpost at the Spartan Transfer Point and have lost all contact with Cyrus Colony." Vic continued. "They are over our border in strength and appear to be consolidating their position."

"That's sounding pretty bad." She shook her head. "What are we doing?"

"A major counter attack is going in next week, the whole Fourth Fleet. The general's are confident we can push them back through sheer weight of numbers if nothing else but it's going to be bloody. The Minbari are a lot more advanced than we are, even with numbers on our side it's going to be a bitch of a fight."

Jenny tapped the side of her glass as she thought, her mind ticking over as it ran through the scenario.

"What happens after the battle?"

"We're hoping a clear victory will show the Minbari we are serious, encourage them to answer our calls." Chapel informed. "So far we have no contact, we've tried interlac and have some people going through Centauri translations of their language but it's pretty complicated."

"So we want to negotiate a settlement?"

"There are a few in the fleet who'd prefer to take the war to the Minbari, some hawks in the government are furious anyone would cross our border." Chapel related with scorn. "But most of us want to stop this before it starts. We haven't got much to gain by fighting and looking at what their ships are doing to ours a hell of a lot to lose."

"Sounds like it's a job for the Navy then." Jenny observed. "And the diplomats."

"It is, but I've also got a little side job needs doing." Chapel crunched down on some of the snacks. "Sort of job I need a specific skill set for."

"Retired." Was all Jenny said. "Want me to look it up in the dictionary for you?"

"Just hear me out on this one."

"Vic…"

"Come on, I've travelled a long way, and damn is it cold up here."

She rolled her eyes despite herself.

"Fine."

"How's the Space Race doing?" Vic wondered.

"The Race? Pretty good last I heard. My niece was running it before she joined the Force."

"Catherine Sakai right?"

"That's her. When she enlisted, which for the record I was not in favour of, Jors took over. Last I heard he and Toby were running her on trips to the League."

"She was a good little freighter, especially with all the stuff we installed on her. Still got all that gear?"

"She's still got it. Uprated engines, interceptors, but we had to give the armed cargo pods back after the war ended. Guess Earth Force wasn't thrilled with the idea of a bunch of civvies running around with capital grade plasma cannons and nukes."

"That little ship did a lot of work for us against the Dilgar. I'm looking to bring her back in." Vic revealed. "I've got a job for her."

"Then you want to be talking to Jors, I'm not flying anymore."

"No, but its not just the ship I need, I need the crew too. Francis is very eager to be back with the team."

"Francis O'Leary." Jenny smiled. "How is he doing? Heard he had twins?"

"His wife did all the hard work." Vic grinned widely. "He's fine, he runs the cyber warfare division these days but he recognises the importance of the situation and is prepared for a little fieldwork. But we need your help."

"I'm not the one you want to be talking to."

"You're always my first call. I had a lot of students, you were the best."

"I don't see what we can do out there." She shook her head. "What do you need the Race for anyway?"

"The details are classified, but we need a ship to test out a new form of sensor technology."

"Why not an Earth Force ship?"

"There's some concern over the stability of the system." Vic said carefully. "A warship is very heavily reliant on its computers, if something goes wrong it could kill a hundred people."

"But on the Race it'll only kill…"

"Not what I meant." Chapel interrupted. "The Race is an older ship, less sophisticated, far less reliant on its computers. If something goes wrong you can bypass the problem and get clear the old fashioned way. If I remember your reports fixing problems on that ship usually involved whacking something with a hammer."

"Bizarrely it worked every time."

"Bottom line is we need a ship with an upgraded sensor system to test this device, but simple enough so if something goes wrong you can just shut it down and make your own way out." Vic opened his hands. "You're the best game in town."

With a beep the door unlocked and opened, both former field agents snapping their heads around to identify the sudden arrival to this remote location. A well wrapped up man stood in the doorway, tensed, looking ready to break into violence at a moment's notice. He saw Chapel and at once his shoulders relaxed and his body language softened.

"Vic Chapel." The man pulled back his hood. "I didn't think you liked the cold?"

"I knew that was the real reason you two moved up here." The big man smiled. "How's it going Paul?"

"Well you know how it is." Paul Calendar answered with a grin. "Good to be alive."

* * *

><p>Jenny walked over and welcomed him home with a kiss, stepping back as he hung up his coat.<p>

"I saw the government skimmer on the pad, I was worried you were the IRS." Paul joked. "Are you trying to recruit my girl again?"

"I'm getting predictable." Vic chuckled. "Not good in a spy master."

"How was Kassi?" Jenny asked. "Get her to school okay?"

"She's fine, but she stomped her feet a bit when Freddy got to stay home."

Compared to parenthood storming a Dilgar base was easy. Paul and Jenny had managed to raise two children in the years since the war, Alfredo who was named for their old friend Alfredo Garibaldi, and Kasumi named for Jenny's grandmother. Alfredo was the elder at fourteen, with Kasumi a precocious and very loud six years old.

"He's supposed to be studying, but he's obviously playing Rebel Yell." She sighed. "It was so much easier back in the day, if someone refused to do what you told them you just started breaking bones."

"Which funnily enough isn't recommended in any parenting book." Paul shared. "I was surprised."

"Because it would probably work." Chapel considered. "Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you too. I have a proposal."

"I don't think we…"

"Does it involve money?" Paul asked. "Because I quite like money."

"Standard rate of pay, which is very generous."

"Paul." Jenny fixed him with a withering stare.

"But money!"

"It's a short term job, one mission, then you can go home." Vic said. "You'll have plenty of back up."

"And the catch?" Paul asked. "There's always a catch."

"You'll have to go to the Cyrus system."

"Okay." Paul nodded. "Long way, but okay."

"Which just fell to the Minbari." Jenny updated him.

"Oh."

"I can't tell you much more, you know how this works, but we could really use your help."

"They want to put us back together on the Race." Jenny said. "Like the old days."

"You guys were a great team, and luckier than a cop in a donut factory." Vic grinned. "I think we could use some good luck. This could be important, risky, but important."

"If it's just one job I think we should do it, put the old team back together." Paul said. "And these Minbari look pretty nasty."

"Very nasty." Chapel confirmed. "This whole crisis is looking worse by the day, lot of people are starting to think we are in way over our heads."

"Maybe." Jenny exhaled. "So you need us to test some new sensor system, that I understand. You want the Race because of how it's built, that I also understand, and you want to send Francis to run this thing which again, with him being a tech wizard, I get. But there is something I haven't figured out yet."

"What?"

"Me." She answered. "Why do you need me? This mission is space based, I'm just going to be spare out there. Nowhere to infiltrate, no one to shoot, the other people on the ship can do their jobs better than I can. So why ask for me too?"

Chapel cleared his throat.

"Well there was one more thing, hardly worth mentioning before now."

"What?"

"As part of the deal to test this new device we had to accept an observer, someone to come along with it. Another reason we didn't want to do this on a warship where this observer might see something important."

"What kind of observer?"

"The kind we might need someone to break the neck of if something goes wrong."

"Which is why you are talking to me." Jenny exhaled. "Who is it?"

"You might recognise the name."

* * *

><p><strong>Alaca<strong>

**New home of the Dilgar Imperium**

Battlemaster Ari'shan returned the salute sharply, the two armed guards opening the heavy gateway for him to enter the compound. Security was tight here which was to be expected, the luxury single storey villa was well patrolled and surrounded by heavy walls designed to take artillery strikes. It was unfortunate but normal, since his childhood he had grown up surrounded by this sort of security and considered it part of the back ground. As son of the former Supreme Warmaster Ari'shan had witnessed a few assassination attempts in his time, all of them fortunately unsuccessful. They had been the work of political rivals, a culture which he was thankful to have left behind on Omelos to be burned away by the furious sun. It was one of many things he did not miss from his old home.

The sun here was paler, more distant making Alaca colder than Omelos. Generally speaking Dilgar preferred warmer climates, something more similar to the Narn homeworld would have suited them better but of course beggers could not be choosers. Mitoc would have been perfect, the original League world marked as the new home of the Imperium, but circumstances had prevented that. They were lucky to have Alaca, and while not perfect there wasn't a soul who did not recall with relief the events that led them here.

The occupant of this villa in particular had guaranteed their ownership of this planet and as such the survival of the species in general. In the past this security would have been to prevent attacks by elements of their own race, today it was to defeat alien infiltrators and bounty hunters.

He confirmed his identification at the door. It was a good guess that every Dilgar alive knew his face by this point, Ari'shan had been something of a poster boy for the new Imperium, an example of the traits the Dilgar should embrace to ensure their future. Loyal, honourable, dedicated and diligent Ari'shan was hailed as something of a knight, an image greatly enhanced by his war record. He was acknowledged as the best pilot in the galaxy, his kill count more than double that of his closest rivals. Even more impressively he had never killed an enemy in cold blood and outright refused orders to fire on unarmed civilians, he only fought those who could fight him, much like his brothers.

Gar'shan had three children, Dal'shan was the eldest and joined the fleet following in his father's footsteps as was expected, Kam'shan had joined the army rising to command a prestigious guards division, and Ari'shan as the youngest decided to join the fighter corps, a choice he had never regretted. He lived for the challenge of duelling a worth enemy, single combat against a similar pilot plane against plane, knight against knight. It was a romantic notion, one reality kept trying to destroy, but for Ari'shan it was the only true test of a warrior's skill.

He had fought well in the war up to Balos when he had finally met his match and was shot down by the human ace David Sinclair. After the war Ari'shan was repatriated at the insistence of Earth Force despite his family connections and League demands for his blood, his reputation as a man of honour hitting a note with his human adversaries. The war had claimed his middle brother but Dal'shan had survived to continue following his father letting Ari'shan continue much as he had before.

"You are expected Battlemaster." The last guard told him, then opened the door. The Villa was normal looking but had a few telltale signs it had been enhanced. The doors were abnormally thick, the windows armoured, the walls and roof heavily reinforced. Outside the grounds were patrolled but inside it seemed empty, something Ari'shan knew was an illusion. He couldn't see them but he knew they were there, Spectres, the elite of the Dilgar military, special forces agents in black light camouflage suits rendering them all but undetectable. His father had founded them and they had been enthusiastically adopted by his host.

He spotted a note on the closest chair which simply said 'on the roof' and pointed a drawn arrow to the staircase. It was clear enough, the officer marching up the stairs and back into the clear sunlight, the air still a little chilly despite over a decade on this world by now. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

"Ari, please." An armed stretched from a high backed chair looking outward, pointing to an accompanying chair.

He accepted the invitation, joining his host and glancing out at the view. He felt vulnerable looking out over the green countryside over the security wall, in plain sight of any snipers who could be waiting. They weren't there for him of course, but it was still disconcerting. He constantly wondered how the person sat next to him dealt with being the focus of so much hatred and vehemence.

"Your brother is on his way back from Earth." Warmaster Jha'dur said in deceptively casual tones, the voice of somebody living completely at ease with themselves. "It was a success, the humans have asked for three sets of targeting sensors for testing."

"I'll admit I'm surprised." Ari answered truthfully. "I didn't think they'd be ready to deal with us, even for something this valuable."

"You can thank the Minbari for that, they have a way of forcing people to adjust their priorities."

"Human media says the war is still very low key, a few skirmishes."

"Obviously a lie, by this point the humans must have lost at least a task force, otherwise they wouldn't even have opened the door for our offer." Jha'dur reasoned. "They've learned the same lesson we did, the Minbari fleet is a nightmare."

Ari shuffled to find a comfortable position, still feeling awkward.

"There's no one out there." Jha'dur seemed to read his mind. "My security is the best there is, even the Centauri can't get an agent within a hundred miles, and believe me, they have tried."

"When was that? I never heard?"

"A month ago." She said. "The head of the Centauri Secret Service should be getting a very funny parcel in the post any day now. Well, funny if you like tentacles. Did I ever tell you about Centauri anatomy?"

"Yes, when I was ten, gods I hated that talk."

"I'm always amazed by alien biology, so much variety, so many different methods of achieving the same thing." She smiled. "And yet all of it so susceptible to getting stabbed by sharpened pieces of metal. You'd think at least one species would be able to survive vivisection. But no."

"So now that the humans have taken up our offer, do we proceed?" He brought them back on topic.

Her smile faded, the Warmaster looking over to her younger colleague.

"Look, Ari, when you made this suggestion I was in favour of it. I know you quite like these humans and honestly I almost like them myself, but there is a big leap between liking them and trusting them."

"We both fought them in the war, you know what they are like."

"Yes I do, they are willing to do what is necessary to win." Jha'dur said harshly. "They fought decently against us, but if we had been winning and if we had been waging war in their space do you think they would have been so generous in their terms? Of course not, they'd have nuked us into oblivion."

"I've spent time among them, you haven't."

"I don't have to, I studied them and tested them in battle. Take my word for it, if it was a choice between our extermination and their own they'd push the button that wiped us out in a second. That's why this whole Minbari business is so fascinating, the Minbari are demanding humanity is exterminated and they have the power to do it. I want to see what humanity does when it is forced into a corner."

"They'll fight back even harder."

"Yes, and when that doesn't work they'll carpet bomb Minbari colonies and break out bio weapons. They stole enough of my materials from Balos to wipe out every planet in the galaxy twice over."

"I think you're wrong."

"And I think you are still a naïve optimist, that's why I am against your decision."

"I already have approval from the Council, when the devices are delivered I will go with them and supervise the tests." Ari informed. "I'm the only one who can."

"We can just give them written instructions, they don't need a tutor."

"But they do need to know they can trust us. If I go it is a sign of trust, proof we are not trying to trick them. If it was a trick why would I risk myself?"

"Because you are a naïve optimist, we've covered that."

"Earth Force knows me, they'll accept me."

"That at least is true, they've approved your visa, the first one ever I might add." Jha'dur sighed. "If you are determined to carry this task out you are free to do so, I can't stop you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you come home, I was concerned when Dal'shan chose to make this offer in person in the first place. He's a lot smarter than you."

Ari cracked a laugh. "Thanks!"

"You know what I mean." She lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. "You people from the Shan family, you really need to learn the art of delegation. You don't have to do every mission yourself, that's why we have staff."

"Sometimes you do." He stated firmly.

"Just be careful, not all humans are like your fighter pilot drinking buddies from the war. Some of them hold grudges that would make me proud."

"I'll be fine, and maybe we can make a difference." Ari suggested. "The Minbari are out of control."

Jha'dur accepted that statement without argument.

"It is inelegant." She assessed. "A world gone mad, driven by anger. Very distasteful, anger without focus is a waste, hatred without reason just forces mistakes. Take a look at our incredibly amusing Drazi neighbours. Making them angry and luring them into ambushes was tremendous entertainment, but after sixty times even I got bored. Thank the gods for Stro'kath beating some tactical sense into them. Literally I understand."

"Maybe the humans will do something similar."

"I'll be disappointed if they don't." Jha'dur nodded. "We'll just have to see how the Minbari react. The anger will fade and with it so will their stupidity. Hatred, that's the real test. If it goes too the Minbari will talk, if it doesn't they'll have the coolness to fight well and the drive to fight hard. Very, very dangerous mix."

"I'll see for myself." Ari said.

"That is at least one positive, we've never seen the Minbari engage in a full scale battle before. I will be very interested to read your report."

He rose from the chair and nodded.

"I better make a start, it's a long way to Earth."

"The Narn have granted us a secure shipping lane for a ridiculous fee." Jha'dur sighed. "I'll definitely be complaining about Narn extortion to someone."

"I'll be in touch Warmaster."

"Don't take risks." She warned as he departed. "I still think of you as a younger brother, and it would end your father."

"I understand."

"Good fortune Ari, let me know how it goes."

She gave it about an hour before returning inside, heading down the stairs and into the basement, the large expanse divided into several glass enclosed rooms. Very few knew of this place, even Ari didn't, it was something of an echo of the scientific facilities she used to run. The laboratory was as neat and clinical as one would expect, well stocked with the finest machines and computers. While smaller than her old facilities it was vastly more efficient, her various associations granting her examples of technology nobody else outside a few select circles had access to.

"I can't believe the Narn government." She announced loudly, wrapping the medical robes over her uniform. "I understand they want to make money, especially as their expansion has come to a grinding halt, but really?"

She pulled on her synthetic gloves, entering the lab.

"I can understand how they might try this with some League diplomat, even a human." She talked as she advanced around the table. "But they know who I am, they understand I don't like people trying to take advantage of me."

She picked up a gleaming metal saw.

"It makes me a little upset, then I have to go do something to help me relax."

On the table in front of her a bound and gagged Narn watched her with enormously wide eyes, tracking the saw.

"I know you understand."

"Some of us understand very well." A male voice remarked from the edge of the room.

Jha'dur barely reacted, registering the cloaked figure standing half in shadow.

"I didn't think you people cared for the grim details of what I do?"

"Not usually." The robed figure answered. "We're mainly interested in results, the methods don't really matter."

"The method always matters."

"Very well, a question. You have laser scalpels, plasma cutters, monomolecular filament. This lab has the finest instruments money can buy, and plenty of devices money can't. Yet you are going to open that things head with a hand saw?"

"I like to feel the resistance, the friction." She said simply. "The other methods are too quick, done too soon. I like to take my time, watch their eyes, wait for that moment, that instant when they know you aren't going to stop. That second when hope dies."

She held the thought, relished it for a beautiful, blissful second, then tapped the recorder.

"Experiment N-417. Cranial extraction and examination of Narn telepathic capacity."

She paused the recorder.

"Funniest thing is this is a commission. Oh I'd do it anyway, but I'm being paid by elements in the Narn Government to experiment on their own people to crack this telepath problem they have." She grinned. "And I thought I was a bad person."

"They are animals, they all are." The figure dismissed. "Are you any closer to finishing your work?"

"Getting there." She marked her victims brow with a pen, indicating the cut. "I remember our deal."

"Good."

The figure walked out of the shadows, removing his hood and peering at the Narn.

"How long do they take to die?"

"Watch and see." She picked her saw back up. "Not too close, don't want to ruin those expensive robes."

She rested the blade on the Narn's brow, drinking in the moment before she began, the terror. It was divine.

"So then Sineval, my old friend, tell me about this war of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Beta Durani**

**Earth Space**

Beta Durani had always been busy, a great hub of motion sitting across a major jump route linking the central colonies of Earth space to the Eastern and Southern frontiers. It was from here that for more than a decade Explorer ships had pushed forth the borders, expanding the edges of human influence out beyond the rim of known space and into brave new worlds. Following those exploration missions were the colonists, the miners, the surveyors and exploiters All of them stopped at Beta Durani on the way out and Beta Colony was more than happy for them to hang around for a while and spend a little money.

During the golden age Beta Durani had expanded massively becoming one of the major centres of humanity, as Important as Orion or Delta colony and ranking behind only Mars and Proxima Centauri. Most of the expansion came from services supporting the missions to the rim, fuel stores, ship yards, various supplies and equipment plus all manner of hotels and corporate headquarters. Away from the gleaming city centres other industries were also burgeoning, casinos, brothels, smuggling and all types of organised crime. Beta Colony had always had a reputation as being a bit rough and seedy, the golden age only helped to cement it.

Never the less Beta colony had remained a keystone in the Earth Alliance, an important strategic location and as such well defended. A quartet or Orion class stations circled the planet, guarding the approaches to the world while at the heart of orbital control sat a tubular O'Neill type star base. At two miles long it was a smaller version of the massive base at Io guarding the gateway to Earth but still one of the largest structures in Alliance territory. It served as headquarters for Earth Force ships in this sector which meant that the coming war with the Minbari would be commanded from here.

"Busy." Paul Calendar observed rather unnecessarily as the transport approached Beta Prime, the largest of the stations. Space around them was packed with ships, something that was no small achievement given the actual volume of airspace Beta Prime commanded. Most of the traffic appeared to be civilian, but behind the station were the unmistakeable grey blocks of Earth Force capital ships gathering in strength.

"At least three thousand ships." Vic Chapel confirmed.

"Where are they coming from?" Jenny wondered. "Refugees from the front lines?"

"Some of them, but I think most fled last week." Chapel answered. "These are the pioneers, prospectors, surveyors, all the guys out on the rim."

"Trying to get back to the inner colonies before the war gets too hot." Paul guessed. "I didn't realise we had so many ships out there."

"Lot more than this." Chapel watched through the windows. "It's been jammed up here for a week and there's more coming through. We've made enough money off gate fees to buy a planet made entirely out of Quantium."

Their transport made its way toward the station, the schedule bumped to give them priority clearance much to the anger of the waiting civilian traffic. Space traffic control was dealing with at least a dozen captains yelling at them as nerves began to get frayed.

"People seem in a rush to get out of here."

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't you?"

"They'll have to wait their turn." Chapel shrugged. "Most don't have jump engines, they have to use the gate and the Navy has priority. We're shipping in a lot of supplies and fuel for the Fourth fleet, making sure they can exploit any weak points after the counter offensive."

"That must be the Fourth then." Jenny glimpsed the distant warships. "Been a while since I've seen that many ships."

"Six hundred." Chapel informed. "Including eighty Dreadnoughts and two hundred cruisers."

"Pretty top heavy for a task force." Paul frowned. "Shouldn't you have more escorts?"

"According to what little information we have nothing smaller than a heavy cruiser is worth a damn against the Minbari." Chapel shrugged. "We've reinforced with as many heavy ships as we can to add some punch, even so the Admiralty is expecting half these ships to be shot down."

"I thought we outnumbered the Minbari six to one?"

"We do."

Paul could only shake his head. "They're that tough?"

"That's the estimate. We have no idea how large the Minbari fleet is or how much reach they have. If it's anything like ours… well let's just say we need to get them to open up talks before this turns into a serious fight."

"Looking at all those ships out there I'd say this is already pretty damn serious." Jenny remarked.

"The President is already preparing a recall order for recently retired personnel." Chapel told them. "After that it'll be veterans of the Dilgar war. Hell, there's even talk of a full Alliance wide Conscription bill."

"There hasn't been a Draught since World War Three."

"Like I said the President is starting to take this very seriously."

The transport switched to auto pilot letting the station computers guide it through the rotating dock and into the layered bays within. The actual procedure was quicker than they had expected, the ship landing on one of the huge magnetically suspended elevators and shuffled into the complex structures within the station, slipping from the vacuum of the docking bay into the pressurized landing bays.

"This is our stop." Chapel picked up his gear. "My people say everything is waiting for us, The Race got in two days ago."

"Been at least two years since we last saw the guys." Paul smiled widely.

"Seems like yesterday. Guess time flies huh?"

They opened the transport door and stepped down onto the station, the vast chamber of the landing bay ringing and clanging with machinery as forklifts and cranes shifted cargo pallets from location to location. A quick look down the length of the tubular bay showed how full it was with materials, most of it bearing official government seals.

They took a lift to the more inhabited parts of the station, the cramp corridors exhibiting the classic dull grey metal finish of a human built structure. Despite its size Beta Prime was still claustrophobic and unwelcoming suiting its main role as little more than a stop off point and springboard to the rim. Most people preferred the planet with its myriad of distractions to the bland metal pivoting above.

"So can you tell us the mission yet?" Paul asked.

"Couple more minutes." Chapel replied plainly. "When we're all together again."

"Who's on the team?"

"Beside your crew, two specialists. You'll probably know the names."

He stopped at a nondescript door and tapped the entry code revealing a small conference room, probably one of the smallest and most underwhelming any of them had seen. Around a virtually child sized table three familiar faces waited with a mix of happiness and relief that the whole crew was finally back together.

The first two were instantly familiar, the other half of the Space Race crew. Jors and Toby were an odd mix, one a massive Scandinavian with bright blond hair and a trim beard who might as well have just walked around with an axe and a helmet calling himself a Viking., and the other a short dark haired skittish fellow who constantly seemed nervously energetic. Despite appearances they worked extremely well together and had formed a strong bond of friendship over the years.

They welcomed each other warmly, Jors greeting his old friends with a trademark bone crushing bear hug, the power of which he remained blissfully unaware of. Toby was naturally more restrained but still clearly glad to have the team back together.

The other individual was a little more unexpected but no less welcome.

"Francis O'Leary." Paul gave the man a hearty hug and slap on the back. "What happened to your face?"

"What?" Francis rubbed his stubbly chin. "It's a beard."

"Yeah, if you're fourteen." Paul grinned widely.

"Hey Francis." Jenny embraced him. "How's Heather and the kids?"

"Doing fine." The Irish EIA analyst replied cheerfully. He had a long history with the crew of the Race having been through hell and high water together during the Dilgar war. He had started in the EIA just before the war, a wide eyed teenager fresh out of school making his first steps into a bigger and suddenly very dangerous world. He'd grown up a lot in that conflict, facing his fears and saving Paul Calendars life in a cavern deep under Balos. While Jenny had retired from the Agency after the war Francis had stayed on, marrying fellow agent Heather Laney and starting a family in Geneva.

"Okay, I guess it's time to make a start." Chapel brought them to the point. "Hit it Franky."

"Right." Francis cleared his throat, his old fear of public speaking long since evaporated. "You guys know the drill, this is highly classified, prison, death of personality, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah, yeah." Paul smiled. "Great to be appreciated. What do you need the Race for this time? Trip to Minbar?"

"Not yet anyway." Francis grinned back. "Just a nice easy tech trial."

"Okay, little unexpected."

"As you've probably heard the Minbari are more advanced than us and that has the Navy very worried." The Agent began. "The worst part of it is the Minbari use some sort of stealth technology, we can only hit them at point blank range."

"And getting that close against such well armed enemy ships is going to be a nightmare." Chapel chipped in. "That's why we're expected fifty percent casualties even with heavy numerical superiority."

"We have absolutely no idea how their stealth works, if it is active, passive, pixie dust, nothing." Francis explained. "Our job is going to be to find out."

"So you'll be on the ship with us?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "I'll be running the new tech you'll be taking with you."

"Goody." Jors rubbed his hands together. "Upgrades. I knew there was a reason I loved government jobs."

"Not exactly." Chapel mentioned. "You will be taking a new sensor system into action but it won't be installed in your ship."

"It'll be in a modified cargo pod attached to the outside." Francis said. "Separate to the Space Race's existing systems so we can keep it isolated in case something goes wrong."

"Goes wrong?" Toby narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"The sensor system is…well…" Francis cleared his throat. "A gift from the Dilgar Imperium."

The room was quiet for a moment before Paul loudly clapped his hands together.

"Now I know why you picked us. We all just love the Dilgar."

"More of a tech reason." Francis offered. "We we're going to use one of our warships but we would have needed to integrate the sensors into our command network. The Race has a much simpler control system, we can isolate it so if something goes wrong it doesn't affect the Race. I'll be there making sure the two systems don't interact. If the Dilgar do have a hidden computer virus in there I'll handle it."

"Franky is our top man at Cyber warfare." Chapel reminded. "If he can't do it then it can't be done."

"If Francis says he can handle it that's good enough for me." Jenny nodded firmly.

"And if the wife has made up her mind I'm too smart to argue." Paul chuckled. "So you want us to fly a recon? Test these sensors?"

"We don't have time for a recon flight unfortunately." Chapel said. "The Minbari are on the point of breaking out of the Cyrus system, we've already had Minbari scouts checking out Jericho."

"Cyrus was just a small mining Colony wasn't it?" Jors asked. "Jericho is much bigger, lot more people out there."

"Which is why the attack is going in immediately." Chapel nodded. "We can't afford to let them hit Jericho in force. It's going to cost us ships, but it's better than watching them glass seventy thousand colonists."

"Our job is to stand off away from the battle and monitor it, see if the sensors work and report back." Francis said. "If they do work it will give our people a boost in combat, if not then we don't lose anything."

"Are we going to be buddied up with a scout cruiser?" Paul asked. "The Race doesn't have its own jump drive, if we're going to act separate from the fleet I'd prefer having our own way out."

"We've got that covered." Chapel informed. "Our people have built a self contained jump engine small enough to fit in a standard cargo pod. Same drive as used on a Hermes class transport."

"That's a pretty big step." Jors sounded impressed.

"It's a pretty expensive step." Vic grunted. "Quantium 40 core, extra power systems, tachyon projectors, just don't break it."

"Break it?" Paul feigned shock. "Us?"

"Most of the time we send you on a job you ship comes home looking like it's been chewed by a giant dog."

"We're victims of circumstance." Paul defended.

"We've only got three of those things, so if it does get broken then you'll be victims of my boot."

"Also it has limits." Francis chimed in. "The core requires huge amounts of power, that's why small ships can't use them. With the extra generators we can boost the core enough to make a jump, but you only have enough power for three or four jumps. So be careful."

"Careful is our middle name." Jors reassured. "That or 'near death experience', I forget."

"In theory the Navy should be keeping the Minbari busy." Francis said. "But if they don't, well you guys are the most improbably lucky people in the universe so I'm sure you can find a way out of there."

"All joking aside, if these sensors work it could help us a lot." Chapel related. "Our ships were built with this sort of battle in mind, we designed them to be armoured enough to take hits and tough it out until they got close enough to hit back. But if we can avoid that, if we can fight a stand up battle and have the freedom to execute a battle plan more complicated then just yelling charge, then its going to save lives. This might be the most valuable job the EIA has done since cracking the Narn Conspiracy on Mars, that's why it had to be you guys."

"I have a question." Toby raised his hand. "Aren't we a man down?"

"Yeah, you did mention another specialist." Jenny looked over to Chapel. "Who are we missing?"

"About that." Chapel coughed. "You aren't going to like it."

"Nice set up Vic, very ominous."

"Because these sensors are Dilgar they insisted on sending one of their people to oversee it's use." Chapel exhaled. "Another reason we didn't want to do this on a warship."

"You want us to let a Dilgar set foot on the Race? After what they tried to do to us?" Paul scoffed. "Come on Vic!"

"You're getting plenty of compensation."

"It isn't the money, unbelievably this time it's the principle!" Paul argued.

"They guessed this wasn't going to be popular so sent their best man." Chapel said. "Battlemaster Ari'shan."

"That name mean something to anyone?" Paul asked.

"Dilgar ace of aces, youngest son of their Emperor." Jenny recited. "They say he is a man of honour, chivalry even."

"That's him." Francis nodded. "The man who killed David Sinclair."

"That was him?" Paul gritted his teeth. "Sinclair was a friend, he saved our necks twice in the war. This guy is taking a space walk the second we hit hyperspace."

"No he isn't." Chapel laid down firmly. "Because if he does we've got a two front war on our hands which we do not need. Be professional, suck it up and deal with it. Crap is getting real out there gentlemen so we will tolerate his presence."

Paul elected to sulk in response.

"We need to get going, the Race should be all set by now." Francis said. "And our advisor is waiting."

* * *

><p>The trip across to the Space Race was uneventful, Chapel's transport once again enjoying priority clearance much to the unrestrained fury of the civilian traffic, many of whom had been waiting for days in the schedule. With a quick loop over the station they found their target, the small but distinctive silhouette of the SS Space Race. On the surface she was unremarkable, a modified light freighter built to a fairly old design that was uncommon but not unique. It wasn't until one delved a little deeper that her alterations became clear, the uprated engines, larger sensor grid and interceptor cannons which were all but unheard of on civilian vessels.<p>

The Race had forged a successful career piloting the riskier routes even before her upgrades during the Dilgar war, dodging Raiders and warzones to deliver small amounts of valuable cargo or passengers to their destinations. As a small ship she was never going to make money shifting bulk goods, speed was her selling point.

The transport put down in the shuttle bay at the front of the ship under the flight deck, barely fitting in the confined space. They waited for the bay to seal itself and pressurise before stepping off and entering the main body of the ship itself. Like the vast majority of human ships the Race had no gravity, being too small for a rotating section and unable to steal an artificial gravity unit despite their best efforts. Moving in zero gravity was an art form, something the old crew had perfected a long time ago. Only Francis had trouble.

They were welcomed by a team of Earth Force technicians, the senior officer greeting Chapel almost as soon as he made it through the door.

"Director, we're ready to go."

"Good to hear lieutenant." Chapel approved. "Both the sensor pod and the jump pod are installed?"

"All set."

"And the advisor?"

"Amidships in the cargo bay, under guard."

"Very good." Chapel acknowledged. "Load up on the transport, I'll finish up here and join you for the trip home."

"Yes sir."

The technicians began to depart as Chapel led the group deeper into the ship seeking their unwanted new crew member.

"We should have brought a litter tray." Paul said snidely.

"Just try to be on your best behaviour." Chapel advised. "It's only for a few days."

"Why did they have to send him?"

"Because he's the only Dilgar who can give his oath and expect us to believe him." Francis said in response. "It's a trust issue, Ari isn't going to want to ruin that by telling lies to us."

"Ari?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You're on first name terms now?"

"I've worked with him before." Francis admitted. "It's the other reason I'm on this mission. I know him, if he says he's genuinely here to help then he is."

"He killed hundreds of our people Francis." Paul snarled. "He nuked the Wiszna!"

"And we killed millions of his people, including his brother. Its war, he understands that, we need to understand it too."

"Whoa, wait a second." Paul glared. "Did you just take his side?"

"The war is over Paul, we've got another one to worry about today, one he's going to help us with."

"Is it over for the Alacans?" Paul asked. "The Tirrithans? We got forced down on Tirrith, we saw what they did. But hey, that's all water under the bridge because they have something we want?"

"Actually yeah." Chapel cut in sharply. "That's exactly how its going to work. So you go in there, you smile and you play nice and I don't give a damn if you hate every second of it. If this is going to save lives then you deal with it. Clear?"

"Yeah, actually that cleared up a lot of things." Paul said harshly. "This is why we moved to Alaska."

They opened the door to the cargo bay finding three people inside, two were EIA agents, the other was a Dilgar male in standard battle dress, a plain dark blue flight suit with subdued insignia and badges of rank.

"Ari." Francis greeted, floating awkwardly across until he grabbed a rail on the wall to slow himself. "How was the installation?"

"Very simple." He said. "I've linked the sensor suite into your computers via the portable server you brought."

"Good, by putting an extra layer between the sensors and the Race's computers it lets me monitor the traffic for irregularities." Francis explained to the crew. "I'll be down here with Ari keeping an eye on things during the mission."

The Dilgar officer stood and formally inclined his head to the new arrivals.

"Battlemaster Ari'shan of the Imperium. It is my honour to serve beside you."

"Sure it is." Jors dismissed, turning away. "I'll be on the flight deck running pre flight checks."

"Me too." Toby joined him.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense, each of them waiting for the other to say something. It fell to Paul to bite his lip and take a lead.

"Welcome aboard." He managed, ignoring the bile in his throat. "Hope you like the wallpaper."

"It is interesting to be on this ship." Ari spoke conversationally, the tension apparently broken. "We tracked it a few times, my brother nearly boarded you at the Comac nebula before your fleet forced him to retreat."

"We almost had him too." Francis recalled. "He was very lucky to escape."

"Well on that note I'll leave you guys to catch up." Chapel grinned. "You've got priority clearance, the fleet jumps in six hours, I'd recommend going with them."

"I'd just like to say again, thanks for bringing me in on this mission." Paul said through clenched teeth. "Really, I don't know how I can pay you back."

"I'm sure you can think of something." He smiled indulgently and patted Paul on the back. "Jen, got a minute?"

He pushed himself out of the cargo bay, Jenny joining him as they sailed through zero gravity back towards the shuttle bay.

"Ari'shan huh?" She observed with interest. "Bit of a celebrity."

"Yeah, he's taking a risk being here. Lot of people feel like Paul."

"Paul's an idealist, he still has some moral values, right and wrong, that sort of thing. He isn't as practical as people like us."

"Not a bad thing." Chapel lingered on the thought before moving on. "Still, he's the son of the Emperor and the closest thing the Dilgar have to a hero." He looked over at the former agent. "Think he's going to be travelling alone?"

"Not a chance." She have smiled. "I was wondering why I was on this mission."

"Our scans didn't pick anything up, neither did the sniffer dogs, but they might have found a way past them." Chapel cautioned. "His father invented the Spectres, his best buddy Jha'dur refined them into the friendly invisible assassins we've come to know and love. Even if he didn't want one as a body guard chances are the Warmaster Council sent one anyway."

"What happens if I find one?"

"I'll leave that to your discretion." Chapel said. "If it's just a bodyguard, might not be a big deal, but if this is some sort of elaborate trap for us… well, you've handles Spectres before, you're our top scoring solution to that particular problem."

"Understood."

"You armed?"

"Always."

"Then I won't lecture you on what you already know." They reached the bay and stopped. "I can reactivate your commission Jen, bring you back into the firm?"

"Not today Vic. Ask me again if this all goes to hell."

"In that case I hope its not a question I'll have to ask." He nodded. "Good luck out here, and remember Durban's three rules of a good field agent."

"Be courteous, be efficient, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet." Jenny recited with a smile.

"Watch your back." Chapel floated through the door. "Not just with the Dilgar, this battle is going to be a bloodbath, don't get caught in it."

"Just check on the kids for me, especially Kasumi."

"Got it." Chapel affirmed. "Try not to die."

"Absolutely the last thing I plan to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later<strong>

**EAS Garuda**

**Flagship, EA Fourth Fleet.**

"Do we have those final reports?" Admiral Anne Thornhill asked curtly, at this point she was in no mood for further delays.

"Third cruiser squadron still reports they haven't been refuelled." Her XO, Commander Josh Martin shook his head. "They're at sixty percent capacity."

"It's going to have to be enough, we can't delay any longer." She ruled. "They can join us for the fight."

"But they won't have enough fuel to chase down any fleeing Minbari after the battle Ma'am."

"We can assign them to guard Cyrus from any raids after we free it." Thornhill decreed. "The refuelling ships will just have to catch us up there."

"Yes Ma'am." Martin filled out the order and sent it. "In that case all units are ready to depart."

"Alright Commander, initiate jump by division. Best speed for Cyrus."

A full fleet jump was a spectacular display, the manoeuvring of so many ships in formation, the deployment of such a vast amount of forged metal and trained crews a source of fascination and wonder to most people. This case was no different, the civilian chatter dimming briefly as the fleet began to move, leaving the proximity of Beta prime and powering up for hyperspace transition. Of course in this instances there was more depth than just an exercise, a demonstration of power. This time it was for a real and there were few among the assorted ships that did not feel a wave of pride as the fleet made its move.

Earth Force had forged itself an enviable reputation as the premier combat force in the galaxy, with the skill of the Centauri Royal Navy, the determination of the Narn and the cold execution of the Dilgar fleet. In the last decade or so Earth had even managed to close the tech gap somewhat with its rivals, with weapons, propulsion and sensor systems benefiting from the haul of parts left behind on a dozen battlefields. It was generally accepted that Earth Force could defeat any power beside the Centauri, and even then many believed it would be a very close thing.

Hundreds of jump points sparkled in the sky, golden energy cascading from the dimensional pools as the fleet engaged their drives, piercing reality and creating a road to the tumult of hyperspace beyond. Behind them the massed ships around Beta Durani offered messages of support and fortune, giving their blessings and hopes of a speedy victory to the heavily armed battleships of humanity. It was a heart soaring sight, the largest deployment of ships in a decade, a concentration of force nothing was going to be able to stand against.

Against such a violent looking assortment of ships what chance did the curved and gaudy Minbari ships have? They had crossed the border and spilled human blood, and now they would understand the price that brought. As the massive fleet made its jump there wasn't one soul over Beta colony that did not know exactly how this was going to end.

The journey to Cyrus took less than a day, even for the slow moving Earth Force warships. Thornhill made sure they were travelling at the pace of the slowest ships guaranteeing they all jumped together for maximum impact. Fortunately the well plotted jump route aided her in this task, with only the gravitic disturbance of the Cygnus Singularity causing reason to pause. There was no sign of the Minbari, no scouts or probes, nothing to suggest their approach would be noted. They all wished for the element of surprise but did not rely on it.

Thornhill was a skilled officer, an Admiral who had worked her way up and earned her rank the hard way. She'd seen action in dozens of border skirmishes before the crucible of the Dilgar war, leading a cruiser squadron with her flag aboard the by now elderly EAS Lexington. Her record was successful enough to give her command of the EA Fourth Fleet covering the rimward edge of Earth's expansion, probably the riskiest assignment in the navy. If there was an unexpected danger, an unknown enemy, then it was probably going to be found out here and it was the Fourth that would act as the front line of defence. Consequently the fleet was well equipped with modernised warships and veteran crews, one of the finest fighting formations humanity had to offer.

The Joint Chiefs had confidence in Thornhill and her people, if there was one fleet in the Alliance that could handle a superior foe it was Thornhill's. While Earth's main test had been against the Dilgar who had been largely equal in terms of technology Earth Force had been built to fight superior opponents using efficient designs and raw brute force to overcome technology. Before today humanity had never needed to test the theory on a grand scale making the coming battle one that could expect extensive study. Yet even with all that training, skill, experience and the latest weapons what little the senior staff had seen of the Minbari so far had made them very worried. The Fourth could handle it, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

Thornhill was acutely aware of this, her immediate superior Admiral Ferguson had warned her before hand to expect a hard fight and not to rely on the tactics that worked against the Dilgar.

"Admiral, we just crossed the outer beacon." Commander Martin reported. "Approaching Cyrus Colony."

"Are all ships in jump formation?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She forced herself to keep calm and steady, to set the example in the face of uncertainty.

"Initiate jump, defensive posture."

"Initiate jump, yes Ma'am." Martin echoed, giving the word. "Fleet responding, all ships forming jump points."

"Navigation locking position, opening jump point."

"Helm reports all systems green, moving into normal space."

The jump was textbook, each division and squadron jumping one after the other in waves above and behind the preceding force. EA Jump engines were still considered fairly inaccurate, there was no guarantee a ship would emerge within a couple of dozen miles of where it actually wanted to meaning that for safety's sake the ships had to jump in very loose formations. As soon as they arrived their first task was to abandon jump formation and form up for battle, which in this case involved lining up to maximise firepower.

It wasn't their usual formation, as a rule Thornhill preferred to fight in mixed task forces deployed loosely at a distance from one another, each unit fighting as an independent force. It gave them more flexibility, something her well trained officers were experts at exploiting. Human task forces had proven the antithesis of the previously unstoppable Dilgar Pentacan formations, the hard hitting Dilgar finding their match in human versatility. But not today, instead Thornhill was going to take the Minbari head on fleet to fleet and for that she had to maximise her strength. Her dreadnoughts and cruisers formed up in six waves, long lines of grey metal with the escorts deployed on the edges and her carriers to the rear.

There would be no creativity or flexibility today, no tactical dancing or strategic games, it was a pure brawl. Get in close and smother the enemy with gunfire, negate finesse with the massive application of brute force. Her Hyperion cruisers were good at this, but her Nova Dreadnoughts excelled in a brutal gunnery duel. This was exactly their kind of fight, and her entire strategy was based on getting those ships into action as quickly as possible.

"Jump complete, all units are answering ready."

"Very good." Thornhill acknowledged. "Where are the Minbari?"

"We're getting readings ahead, tachyon scans are inconclusive."

"That's got to be them." She studied the tactical map, the large screen showing the relative positions of her forces, the Minbari and the planet. "Try the other systems."

"Nothing clear on Lidar or radar. Microwave scans inconclusive. Visual seems our best return."

"Guess that means we'll be sighting down the gun barrels." She grimaced.

"They do appear to be moving, telescopes suggest approximately one hundred vessels."

"Naval intelligence got it right for once."

"First time for everything Admiral." Martin remarked.

"It'll be going at the top of my report, written in red ink and heavily underlined." Thornhill smiled a little. "Alright, let's do this properly. Open a channel."

"Yes Ma'am, broadcasting on wide band."

"Minbari Vessels this is the Earth Alliance Dreadnought Garuda. You are in violation of Earth Alliance territory and are engaged in hostile action against Earth Alliance citizens. You are ordered to immediately leave Earth space and return to your borders. I am authorised by my president to offer the opportunity for a cease fire and negotiations to address any grievances you may have regarding initial contact between our nations."

She paused, looking over to her XO in case the Minbari responded. He shook his head.

"If you do not accept a cease fire and do not withdraw," she continued, "I am also authorised to employ deadly force to remove you from this star system. My government does not want a war, but if you do not withdraw your forces we will have no option but to open fire. We await your response."

"Nothing." Martin stated. "But I'm pretty sure they heard us, they've altered position and are deploying to attack."

"Well at least we're getting a welcome." She said, looking at the estimated enemy positions. "Any transmissions from the colony?"

"No Ma'am, I'm detecting wreckage in orbit from the station and defence grid, and a cluster near lunar orbit, probably the initial response fleet."

"They don't seem too fazed by us." Thornhill observed. "They're heavily outgunned."

"Our briefings said they were a warrior culture Admiral." Martin offered a thought. "Maybe they can't back off from a fight no matter the odds?"

"Maybe." She accepted the theory. "Saves us hunting them down, I think we're all wanting a little payback after what they did to the local forces."

"I think we'll get our chance, they appear to be accelerating towards us."

"Then that answers the question." The Admiral resolved. "Fleet status?"

"Formed and ready."

"All ahead full, no need to take this steady. Close the range and prepare for maximum salvo fire."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Launch fighters, take the safeties off the nukes and get ready to swamp them with everything we've got. Want one high speed pass through their lines laying down all the hurt we can."

"Course is set."

"Make it happen Commander, all ships prepare to fire on my command."

* * *

><p>On the far flank of the battle the Space Race hung silently away from anything of significance. As the battlefleets charged for each other and the heavy warships on both sides prepared to get to grips with one another the modified freighter appeared entirely insignificant, it's true rule unknown even to Admiral Thornhill.<p>

"We're in position boss." Jors radioed in from the flight deck. "Looks like kick off."

In the dim cargo bay Ari began to power up the sensor system, unfamiliar Dilgar script scrolling across the bank of computers through a net of cables.

"What does all that mean?" Paul frowned, determined to be present in case something went wrong. He had not too subtly stuffed a mallet in his belt which he was more than ready to use on the cluster of computers.

"Just status readings, all normal." Francis answered.

"You read Dilgar?"

"Like a native." He confirmed.

"This would be faster on a ship with an integrated sensor array." Ari informed, his own English impeccable. "But it should be firing up any minute."

"Toby." Jenny clicked the intercom. "We still have EIA sensors on this thing? As good as a military frigate?"

"Little old but yeah, military grade." He answered.

"What can you see with them?"

"I can see our ships fine, but I'm getting conflicting readings on the Minbari." He reported. "Results are jumping everywhere, I'd say it was a form of active jamming but I can't isolate it."

"Anything you can do to clear it up?"

"Nothing, I'm running the search bands and it isn't making a difference. All I have is visual and at this range I can't make much out."

"Copy that, keep us informed." She turned off the channel. "That's our benchmark."

"Let's see if we can do a bit better down here." Francis enthused. "Bringing sensors online."

With a hum the system engaged, the screens flickering as the text was replaced by images, tactical details overlaid with a map of local space.

"Now that is interesting."

"Admiral, we are well within range, sensors show no improvement." Commander Martin reported with obvious anger. "We have no targeting information, I can't get an exact range or weapons lock."

"What about the Elint ships?"

As part of the fleet Thornhill had a handful of specialised Oracle class electronic warfare ships. Acting as mobile SWAC posts they boasted formidably powerful sensor arrays and counter jamming technologies specifically designed to defeat this kind of situation.

"No results, they can't break through either." Martin reported. "Ma'am, our first wave is within optimum range."

"What about the Minbari?"

"I'm reading active sensors but I can't determine if they are preparing to fire. Admiral, they could hit us at any second."

"We need to land the first strike." She exhaled, looking at the map. "We're well within range, order the first wave to fire at will."

"Yes Ma'am." He opened the channel. "First division, all ships, fire at will, I repeat, open fire!"

Without conclusive targeting information and with sensor readings wildly fluctuating the lead ships had to make do with what they had. Most used visual data to triangulate a target, adjust for estimated velocity and range, and feed that data to the guns. It wasn't perfect as even at close range it would take a few seconds for the charged particles of the pulse cannons to arrive, enough time for a ship to radically change course to avoid the strike. Most officers elected to lead with laser fire, using the near instantaneous travel time to pinpoint a target and then follow up with a full barrage of pulse fire.

Over a hundred ships made their move, a sudden wave of bright light linking the two opposing formations, bright red beams from the flank turrets of the Hyperions and the bow turrets of the Novas. The vast majority missed at first, even with complex calculations the Minbari appeared elusive, ethereal as if they weren't really there. The curved ships had a ghostly sheen to them, bending the light around their gleaming hulls, rich purple patterns ingrained in the blue hulls unique to each vessel.

The Minbari allowed Earth Force to take the first shot, taking the measure of their opponents. It was a gamble, if they had been wrong that initial salvo from so many ships could have crippled them, broken their fleet before it could respond, but it did not. As predicted most of the shots missed and those that didn't barely scored the surface. Laser weaponry was virtually useless against armour built to refract energy and sustain attacks by far older opponents than humanity, the Minbari fleet remained unharmed and emboldened by the poor showing.

Before Earth could follow up with the more powerful pulse weapons their ships were armed with the Minbari moved on to part two of the experiment, determining how resilient these unlovely looking ships were.

Green lances of light pierced space, much brighter and more energetic than the human weapons. While almost every human weapon missed not a single Minbari beam went astray, the Earth Force ECM systems wholly inadequate to the task. During the Dilgar war Earth ships had become almost legendary for their protection, able to take massive volleys from enemy ships and some how keep moving and fighting. Some ships made it home with a third of their mass missing, others were found completely destroyed but yet somehow having survivors within them. The Minbari weapons went clean through with negligible resistance.

The Hyperions had no chance, the neatron cannons simply coring through them from bow to stern, in one side and out the other. Most just exploded, their reactors cracked open and released with uncontrolled fury. Ship after ship was consumed, lost in fire to the Minbari fleet. The Dreadnoughts did better, their greater mass and thicker armour meant they were not simply opened up like a tin can. It took three or four more hits to end a Nova, the blocky warships fighting back against the assault, struggling to stay alive. It didn't really matter, instead of taking two seconds to die it took four, the Minbari assimilating the information and setting their fire control systems to put multiple beams on the tougher human ships.

The first wave survived six seconds.

* * *

><p>"Admiral…" Martin tried to speak past the lump in his throat. "Divisions one through three are gone."<p>

"Are the sensors right?" Thornhill demanded. "This isn't false information from the Minbari?"

"Negative Admiral, readings confirmed. The whole first wave was just wiped out."

She swallowed down her fear, enforced her calm despite what her mind was telling her. No power in the galaxy could do that, there wasn't a ship in existence that could deliver so much power in a single weapon., nothing even close. If the Minbari had that power attrition wasn't going to work.

"Increase speed to flank, redline the engines."

"Yes Admiral."

"Release fighters, tell them to just get as close as they can and fire on enemy sensor arrays, try to kill their jammers."

"Enemy firing!"

The tactical display showed another swath of her force go suddenly dark in the space of a few seconds.

"Third and fourth cruiser squadrons just went down!"

"Dammit!" Thornhill snapped. "Get us right up alongside the enemy! All batteries fire at will!"

The Dreadnought shook as it accelerated, joined by its sisters. The formations began to merge into each other, the different waves coalescing as the Admiral took them off the leash. Fighters raced forwards, most of them the latest Aurora class Starfuries equipped with superior engines and weapons than their older counterparts in the Dilgar war. Squadron after squadron raced forward, but the Minbari had predicted this.

Without mercy the Starfuries were jumped by Nial fighters, the heavy Minbari craft equipped with the same type of jammers as their fleet counterparts. It rapidly descended into a massacre, the celebrated agility of the human fighters offering no protection from the speed and stealth of their enemies. As with the warships the sturdy construction of the Starfuries offered only marginal protection against the raw power of the Minbari weapons, the battle as one sided as the naval duel unfolding beside them.

"What just happened?" Paul looked intently at the sensor screen. "Where did all our ships go?"

"I'm afraid your initial attack has been destroyed." Ari exhaled. "This is what I feared."

"We knew our defence fleets fell almost immediately, but we assumed they were surprised and overwhelmed." Jenny gasped. "We had no idea they could do this, it's a slaughter!"

"A lone Minbari ship destroyed three Pentacans during our initial contact." Ari shared grimly. "Veteran Pentacans, Jha'dur's escort. We never knew if it was an elite ship or if all Minbari were that powerful."

"Now you have an answer." Francis spoke flatly.

"The Admiral is ordering a general advance." Jenny observed. "Throwing every ship into the fray, even the reserves."

"What are those ships?" Ari highlighted a group at the rear of the EA lines. "I haven't seen those before."

"Prototype Destroyers." Jenny answered. "Long range ships, I can't talk about it."

"I hope they do better than your older ships."

"Do you?" Paul challenged. "Do you really?"

"I do Captain Calendar." Ari kept his voice calm. "I don't enjoy seeing this, I always believed our two races shared a sort of kinship, that when we were both at our best we had much in common."

Paul bit back his initial answer.

"The only thing we have in common is that we both quite like cats."

"The Minbari attacked us at our weakest without declaration or warning. It was the height of dishonour." Ari spoke with distaste. "Many in our race hate them, far more than hate you."

"That makes me feel all warm inside."

"Ladies." Jenny interrupted and pointed to the scanners. "Can we get to the point?"

"Yes, of course." Ari settled down. "I'm going to change the mode on the array. Up until now it has been running on its basic components, not much different to the sensors we used in the war."

"What's the difference?" Francis asked with genuine interest.

"We tested a few new systems in the war, most of them on the Sekhmet class advanced cruisers, if you remember them."

"I remember we killed most of them." Paul returned.

"One was a new type of sensor." Ari ignored the Jibe. "It was recovered technology so I don't know exactly how it works, something to do with crystalline technology, more advanced than anything in the League."

"Wait, this isn't recovered from the League?" Jenny cut in.

"No, it came from a dead world, the location is highly classified, even I don't know it." Ari admitted to them. "What matters is that while our regular ships couldn't target the Minbari, our last two Sekhmet class ships could. That's how we turned them back, forced them to withdraw with heavy damage."

"Better see if it works then." Francis suggested. "While we still have something to scan for."

"The system is ready." Ari reported. "Beginning sweep."

They all hovered over the screens, waiting as the system cycled.

"It would be faster on a warship." Ari apologised.

"I'm not seeing any abnormalities in the software." Francis monitored. "Looks clean."

"And take a look at that." Jenny pointed to the screen. "That looks a hell of a lot like a Minbari fleet."

"Well holy crap." Paul shook his head. "Did a Dilgar just do something useful?"

Ari raised an eyebrow and a faint smile. "You're welcome."

"What happened to our carriers?" Thornhill demanded.

"Not responding, we have no ships to our rear!" Martin answered. "They must have been hit by enemy light warships!"

Thornhill swore heavily. "Escorting units?"

"Gone, our flanks are not secure!" Her XO warned. "Enemy forces predicted to be on all sides and to our rear!"

"So why aren't they closing? Why aren't they finishing us?"

"At a guess Admiral? I'd say they're leaving us for the big fish."

She rubbed sweat from her brow, no longer feeling a need to hide her stress. By now the situation was blatantly obvious.

"Bombers?"

"Gone, enemy fighters also have stealth systems. No known survivors."

"We can't win this, if we stay we're all dead." She growled. "Son of a bitch! Jump prep! Power up the engines and prepare to get the hell out of here!"

"Powering up, Admiral enemy forces increasing speed, they probably detected that." Martin warned. "Picking up very intense scans."

"That's what shut down Jankowski's jump drives." She inhaled. "What about it? Is the extra shielding working?"

"Affirmitive, we're still building power!" He related.

"Fleet command, this is sixth division, we've got your back."

Sixth division was Thornhills reserve, a heavy warship group including her handful of advanced Destroyers.

"Negative Six, begin jump!"

"They'll be on you before you can jump, we'll take this." The group commander replied firmly. "Good luck."

"Sixth division advancing on the enemy." Martin reported. "They're engaging."

The fleet was firing with all it had, while the bulk of the survivors tried to turn away the Sixth pressed on into the teeth of the Minbari. It was suicide and they knew it, positioning themselves in such a way to maintain their best ships for the longest. The advanced ships came along behind the main force, their rotating hulls and miniaturised weapons distinctive when compared to the older ships. They were Earth's answer to the Dilgar Sekhmet series, long ranged, fast and very heavily armoured. They were simply the best ships in Earth Force, and they lasted barely a second longer than their sisters.

"Sixth Division is overrun!" The XO shouted. "Minbari firing again!"

Several ships near the Garuda exploded as they powered up, their explosions particularly violent as the energised Quantium in their jump drives detonated ferociously.

"Jump engines ready!"

"Get us out of here, all ships commence…!"

The Garuda ceased to exist, not simply sliced to pieces by neutron cannons line her sisters but immolated from stem to stern by something even worse. The Minbari switched from the long range scalpel to the short ranged hammer, the apocalyptic anti matter converters the Minbari capital ships carried at the base of their upper fins. Rarely used as there was usually simply no need the cannons fired a beam which transformed whatever they touched into anti matter, which then reacted violently with the unconverted matter around it.

The results were staggeringly violent, the last of the EA ships vanished in a shower of light and radiation, immense explosions grander than any nuclear warhead reducing the great ships to little more than fragments. It was at least a swift end for Admiral Thornhill and her crew, her ship scattered to the eternal dark.

With the battle done the Minbari turned on those few ships that had not been instantly destroyed during the engagement, ignoring the surrender messages and coldly slicing apart any hull section that still had life support. Two corvettes and a few dozen Starfuries assigned to protect the gate managed to escape before the Minbari reached them, but of the main force nothing would return to Beta Durani and the welcome that was being prepared.

"Dammit Toby try again!" Paul yelled down the intercom. "We can see the Minbari! We need to get these coordinates to the fleet."

"I'm telling you I can't raise them!"

"Well why not! These readings are critical!"

"Because there is no one left to contact." Ari said quietly. "I'm sorry Captain, your fleet is lost."

"There were six hundred ships out there, where are the other waves?"

"He's right." Francis echoed. "They're gone."

"We've only been here ten minutes!"

"Seven." Francis corrected. "Seven minutes to kill six hundred ships."

"And we didn't nail even one of theirs." Jenny said emptily. "This was, it was just… we need to get out of here right now."

"She's right." Francis agreed. "With what we've learned we can stop this happening again, we we're blind out there."

"I mean it." She pointed at the screen. "Minbari fighters inbound."

"Point." Paul turned back to the Radio. "Jors, get us out of here fast."

"Making the jump."

"I can't believe that just happened." Paul turned back to the others. "How the hell do we fight back against that?"

"I don't know." Francis replied, resting his hand on the sensor displays. "But I think it's going to start right here."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Geneva**

"Now we know what we face."

It was a simple enough statement and of course entirely true. In the days since the battle of Cyrus Earth had been trying to build a picture, the lack of communication and scattered reports had obscured what had actually happened. The hyperspace sensor net, tied into the beacon system, had seen the fleet go in and had detected a small number of ships leave shortly after, but there had been no communication with the system itself. It wasn't until the Space Race and the small group of survivors from the periphery of the battle had made it back to Beta Durani that a full report had been compiled.

"I want straight answers." President Levy spoke flatly, emptily, the tone of a person who had just been told they had a terminal illness. "No euphemisms, no sugar coating. What are we going to do?"

"Simply Madam President, we are even more outmatched militarily than expected." General Dayan spoke, his own voice far less assured than normal. "Admiral Ferguson and General Denisov have recommended our forces deny battle to the Minbari fleet until we can develop a countermeasure. We should only engage in the most favourable or most desperate of circumstances."

"Our defences and tactics were completely inadequate." Director Chapel added. "Engaging the Minbari fleet head on is not survivable, not in our current condition."

"Did Admiral Thornhill do any damage to the Minbari at all?"

"None." Dayan shook his head. "We believe the Minbari schedule is uninterrupted, they will break out any day now. We believe they will make Beta Durani their main objective with Jericho colony a secondary target."

The President rubbed her brow, forcing the painful information to settle in her mind.

"Can we evacuate?"

"We've already started, but we don't have the time or capacity to evacuate the entire Colony, especially Durani." Secretary Santiago informed. "We're getting the women and children out, we're also asking for volunteers to join the planetary militia."

"Beta colony is heavily defended, it has a powerful defence grid and plenty of stations." Dayan said. "It was built to hold off a fleet, but after what we've seen of the Minbari, I don't think it'll slow them down."

"Have the Minbari answered our transmissions?"

"No Madam President." David Sheridan reported. "And after the scale of their victory at Cyrus I don't think they've got much incentive to do so."

"Then we only have one choice, we must fight." Levy resolved reluctantly. "How? How can we hit back?"

"General Denisov is already putting together wolf packs to raid Minbari supply lines." Dayan informed. "If we can't beat their ships maybe we can render them ineffective by cutting off their fuel supply. Captain William Hague of the Endymion will be taking the first raid out when he assembles a team. He's a bright officer, we're confident in his success."

"We do know from our analysis of the battles so far that our ships are not entirely ineffective." Chapel raised. "When we manage to land a hit we do inflict damage. It appears Minbari armour is tough stuff but we do have the firepower to bring them down. It's just a case of making the shots connect."

"A Nova class Dreadnought does appear to have superior firepower to a Minbari capital ship, it just can't survive long enough to shoot back effectively." Dayan exhaled. "The stealth issue."

"I understand our ships could not get a solid lock on the Minbari to shoot back?" Levy asked.

"Correct Madam President, all of our sensors were spoofed, our traditional homing weapons were burnt out or shot down and attempts to employ countermeasures were either unsuccessful or took too long." The General informed. "Once they entered range our ships lasted literally seconds, not long enough for them to effectively analyse relevant information."

"What about the Dilgar sensors?"

"Hard as this may be to believe, that is our only bit of good news in all this." Chapel commented. "They worked exactly as advertised. We were able to identify, track and if we'd have had weapons lock on to Minbari vessels. Whatever they used to beat our sensors, they didn't beat the Dilgar."

"I find that difficult to understand." Santiago frowned. "All our information says League sensors were just as useless, we improved our own technology based on recovered vessels during the war. The Dilgar did the same thing, their base technology is League tech, so how did they manage this?"

"They say it was recovered technology from a dead world, ancient tech." Chapel explained. "They didn't go into details."

"Not impossible." Dayan remarked. "Our own interceptor technology has similar origins."

"They've offered us a hundred sets available immediately." Sheridan picked up. "All ready to install."

"I can accept they work, but are they safe to use?" Levy asked. "This could still be a trap."

"My expert says yes." Chapel answered. "He's already designed a safety switch, a small box that we will set up between the sensor array and our main ship systems, if it detects anything abnormal it'll automatically pull the plug."

"We also believe we can duplicate the technology and mass produce our own versions." Dayan added. "According to Chief engineer Wallis at the Skunkworks it's a new type of synthetic crystal, very complicated structure but something our existing infrastructure can recreate."

"Pretty handy." Santiago expressed with reserve.

"He says its very user friendly. The science behind it is incredibly complicated, but actually recreating them and using them couldn't be easier."

"Which probably explains how the Dilgar jumped ahead so fast." Chapel pointed out. "I'd put a years pay on the Dilgar recovering more than sensors from wherever they raided. The sort of thing IPX keeps praying for."

"The Dilgar are smart, if they are giving us this technology it's because their own versions are superior." Dayan reasoned. "However it does appear to work, it does appear safe, and given how easy it is to link with existing systems we can have the first batch active in a couple of weeks."

"I don't see that we have much choice." Levy sighed. "Will this turn the tables?"

"it's not going to level the playing field, we're still badly out gunned and we still know very little of the Minbari." Dayan shook his head. "But it will let us fight back, it'll let us hit their ships and hurt them. I reluctantly advise accepting Dilgar assistance."

"Do it."

The decision was made, the path set. There was nothing now but to hope it was a smart move and that it would do more good than harm. Levy moved on.

* * *

><p>"What news from our allies?"<p>

"Good news, Stro'kath is preparing two thousand ships." Sheridan smiled. "It will be a welcome boost, Drazi ships are lightly built but very fast. They can close on the Minbari from different angles, hopefully distract them until our big guns get into range."

"I think he's looking forward to a good fight." Chapel grinned. "Admiral Ferguson is keen to integrate them into our plans, he's already been in contact."

"They were a good team fighting the Dilgar." Dayan agreed. "Bit like the old days."

"We also have an agreement with the Narn to buy Centauri weapons technology recovered during their uprising." Santiago informed. "It isn't cheap, but it will significantly boost our firepower. Definitely worth the money."

"On a more concerning note we've had a few ships vanish on the Mars Jupiter run." Dayan warned. "The patrol we sent also vanished."

"Minbari?"

"It's possible, I've increased the strength of our patrols with any ship we can find. Some brand new, some a bit older."

"if they've penetrated to the Sol system that's a concern." Sheridan frowned. "They could blitz all the way through and there's not much we can do to stop them."

"It's a definite risk, even if we encode the beacons they can still be detected. By process of elimination they'll find the right one eventually." Chapel considered grimly.

"See what you can do gentlemen." Levy ordered. "In the meantime we have to install these new sensors and find a way to use them effectively."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Durani<strong>

**Space Station Beta Prime**

"In a press conference just an hour ago President Levy confirmed initial reports that the attempt to retake the Cyrus colony had met with disaster. ISN had previously learned from several refugee ships fleeing the scene that a Minbari fleet of unknown size had secured the area and were conducting landings. This too was confirmed."

Along with the rest of the station's operations staff Captain Helena Black watched the report grimly, the usually perky news reporter much more professional as she delivered bad news.

"In a large scale battle the President confirmed that almost the entire Fourth Fleet had been destroyed. Enemy casualties are not known at this point but the Minbari remain in control of Cyrus and its colony. The President has authorised the recalling to service of selected veterans of the Dilgar war and has given Earth Force a blank cheque to reactivate reserve warships put into mothballs after the last war, and to begin a massive building programme.

In related news while the markets have been down heavily in light of announcements regarding the war, today's news of massive military procurements have helped boost the defence industry and ship building leading to a moderate recovery."

"Screen, off." Black commanded, the display going dark. "Well great."

The command deck remained quiet for a while, the dozen blue uniformed crew lingering on their thoughts. Cyrus was only one jump away, and if the Minbari owned it that meant there was nothing to stop them walking straight through the gate and hitting Beta colony.

"The whole fleet?" Commander Lin Kawoo asked in bewilderment, shaking her sleek dark hair. "We've never lost a whole fleet before, not even at Balos."

"This is our worst defeat since the founding." Black agreed. "And according to the ships that made it back we barely scratched the enemy fleet in return. Massacre."

She exhaled, mentally assessing their chances of holding out in a fight. It wasn't optimistic.

"If the Minbari show up, what are our chances?" the Commander asked, virtually reading her thoughts.

"I can sum it up in one word." Black half smiled. "But it wouldn't be very lady like of me to repeat it."

Beta Prime was very well armed, as were the four Orion bases guarding other sectors of the planet, but from what she had heard it wasn't going to help. Beta Durani was now the front line in a major war and a blindingly obvious strategic target. Black had been assigned command four years ago, it wasn't exactly what she had wanted but it was a high profile assignment guaranteed to set her up for promotion. She would have preferred a warship, or if possible one of the new Explorer class ships, but she endured the politics and business negotiations, indeed she had even grown to like it.

It had been peaceful, apart from the police raids, the smuggling and the occasional heated row over survey rights. Nobody was dumb enough to actually attack Beta Colony, despite the rich pickings no Raider was anywhere near that suicidal. The local fighter squadrons and patrol ships kept themselves busy running down smugglers and on one notable occasion had to break up a fight with a dozen armed freighters working for rival companies, but that was it.

Now, suddenly they were staring at an alien warfleet that had just wiped the floor with the biggest concentration of ships in the region and was undoubtedly looking their way. Apparently all their bad luck had lumped itself together and was heading in with a vengeance.

The Minbari would not find them unprepared. Given its position as the gateway to the rim Beta colony had attracted quite a few of the more adventurous Earth Force officers, men and women who had missed out on an Explorer division posting but still wanted to get close to the edge. Consequently she had some of the best pilots in the Alliance at her command in some of the best maintained and tuned Starfuries available. Her security forces and Marines were also hardened veterans, patrolling the mean streets and hitting smugglers bases had made them a tough and flexible force well suited to fighting a brutal close quarters war with the Minbari.

"it's no secret we're going to be next." She announced. "Keep all fighters ready to drop at short notice and ensure our patrols are up to strength."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Also let our ground forces know we probably won't be able to hold orbit. Recommend they disperse from their main bases and get ready for a Guerrilla war."

"The Governor and Council have agreed to declare martial law if the Minbari are detected on approach." Commander Kawoo informed. "They'll submit to military authority, which I suppose means you."

"At least I can skip that whole running for office thing." Black remarked in cold amusement. "I want to talk to the Mafia, they might not like us but if the Minbari are going to invade and start slaughtering their customers they might want to help us. I'll take any armed people I can at this point."

"I forwarded your request for immediate reinforcements to Earth Force Command." Kawoo continued. "They say they have no forces to spare, we will have to manage with what we have."

"They were massing at Proxima, Orion and Earth itself last I heard." Black gritted her teeth. "Not a great sign."

"Does that mean we're expected to fend for ourselves?"

"Pretty much Commander." Black sighed. "Hell, with the Fourth fleet gone I don't think there's another fleet close enough to help anyway. What do we have?"

"Eighteenth cruiser squadron, three Hyperions and four corvettes." Kawoo answered. "That's it, they were on patrol near the rim and headed back here as fast as they could when the shooting started. They are currently in hyperspace watching the jump route."

"That would make them the closest vessels to the Minbari?"

"Yes Ma'am." The Korean XO confirmed. "We also had a scout cruiser, the Sphinx. She's in hyperspace too watching the lanes."

"Where in hyperspace?"

"Near Cygnus, holding station just off the main network."

"Very risky, Cygnus is a mess." Black winced. "The black hole churns up hyperspace like crazy, it's a very narrow path through the maelstrom."

"I believe that is why they are there. If the Minbari are coming here they'll have to pass the Maelstrom on that narrow path. Makes them easy to spot."

"Who's in command of the Sphinx?"

"Jack Maynard Ma'am."

"Well let's hope he knows what he is doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hyperspace<strong>

**Near the Cygnus Maelstrom**

The ship jolted hard as the gravity wave battered it, the interior echoing with a tremendous bang that did little to soothe the nerves of the crew.

"What was that?" Captain Maynard glanced around. "Did anything break?"

"We have some buckling ports side, F-frame." One of his crew reported. "We still have beacon lock."

That was an obvious relief. Hyperspace here was so violent that losing the beacons for just a second or two would result in catastrophe. Unlike conventional space the realm of hyperspace was a folded rippling miasma of energy and gravity, great peaks and troughs threatened the unwary traveller while whirlpools and maelstroms distorted the red shifted universe that engulfed them. It was a place of danger and risks where even a brief loss of concentration could lead to disaster. Many had likened it to walking a winding mountain pat with sheer cliffs on both sides. At night. In fog. While drunk.

Sensors were virtually useless, far too easily distorted and fooled to rely on, the only way to travel was to follow fixed beacons marking out the save routes in hyperspace, the areas of relative calm where ships could navigate. The beacons existed in normal space beaming a tachyon signal into the tumult that provided a solid waypoint, if that signal was lost a ship would drift off the path in a very short time, the treacherous gravity waves dragging a ship aways that even if the beacon reactivated it would be out of the very limited sensor range. Standard procedure was to try and stop dead and wait for the signal to return, but in truth that was a forlorn hope. There was no such thing as standing still in the constantly moving morass of hyperspace, there were very few points of reference in hyperspace beside the beacons, only sources of intense gravity had an effect and usually for the worse. To become lost in hyperspace was an instant death sentence, it was impossible to even jump back as the volatile regions outside jump routes scattered the tachyons needed to make a vortex.

"Just watch those thrusters." Maynard reminded. "We're already damn close to the Maelstrom."

The Cygnus Maelstrom was a rare fixed point in hyperspace, the result of the intense gravity of the Cygnus singularity exerting an influence beyond dimensions. It was a massive swirling whirlpool of gravity and exotic energy dangerously close to the Durani jump route, an otherwise stable and swift path by hyperspace standards. The route was well marked and had a lot more beacons than average for safety but ships had still gone missing here. If a ship ran into trouble in most places it had ten or twenty seconds to get back on beacon. Here it had no margin for error, one mistake, one error in navigation while passing the Maelstrom, and it was all over.

This naturally made Maynard nervous. His ship wasn't on the main route, it was just off to the side of the main path hidden in what would be considered the 'long grass' of hyperspace. You could still travel through it but the gravity distortions were very noticeable and a ship had to expend a lot of fuel to hold course. He still had a beacon lock but he was operating at the edge of what was considered safe, one solid wave of energy and he could be nudged just far enough away to lose the signal. That would be a bad thing.

Not far away the Eighteenth cruiser squadron was performing a similar manoeuvre, the more powerful warship engines holding position better than his elderly scout ship. The Sphinx was an Oracle class, a modified version of Earth's first ever jump capable ship launched almost a century ago. It was of course a poor design to send into open war but had found a niche as an electronic warfare ship and as a scout using an enhanced sensor array to aid in combat. Several had gone into Cyrus to try and break the Minbari jamming but with no apparent effect.

That sensor array was now Maynard's curse. His ship had been reassigned from exploration to piquet duty, to sit in hyperspace and look for the Minbari offensive. On the chart of suicidal ideas this ranked a 9.8, up alongside self immolation and shotgun lobotomies.

* * *

><p>"Captain, I might have something."<p>

Those were not words he needed to hear.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Unusual gravitic emissions, very focused. Could be a propulsion system."

"Like the Minbari use." Maynard whistled. "Where?"

"Far side of the Maelstrom, were bouncing a signal off the beacons, it's very fuzzy."

"Get a probe out there."

"On it." The officer set to work. "Launching probe."

A small tube opened on the hull, releasing the robotic device. They had been specially designed to navigate the harsh environment of hyperspace, using the parent ship as a reference point to seek out new routes and expand the beacon network into unexplored territory. In this instance the probe just used the existing network, cruising past the Maelstrom towards the contact.

"Nothing yet." The sensor officer reported. "Sensor range is very short near the Maelstrom, visual clouded."

Virtually the whole bridge was on the edge of their seats, watching their displays, trying to make out something in the red and black.

"Should almost on top of them…"

The screen suddenly showed the clouds part to reveal the immense prow of a Minbari warcruiser, the blue hull stained blood red by the dull gloom of the dimension. A second later it fired, destroying the probe.

"Ah hell." Maynard cursed. "Get a message to Beta Prime, tell them we have incoming. Then warn the cruisers and get ready to head back to Durani, I think they'll need our help."

Captain Black took the message with resignation.

"How long?"

"Four hours, maybe a little less." Captain Maynard relayed. "It'll take them a while to pass the Maelstrom but after that it's a clean run."

"Understood Captain. I'll ask you to hold position a while longer, try to get me some hard numbers on the Minbari fleet, then get out of there."

"I'll do what I can Captain, Maynard out."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Well that answers that."

"What should we do Captain?" Kawoo asked apprehensively, her youthful features fighting shock.

"Order the ground forces to disperse, bring the defence grid to hot standby, and make sure our fighter pilots get a damn good meal." She ordered.

"Last Supper?"

"Something like that." Black nodded slowly. "How many civilian ships are still in the system?"

"Over seven hundred."

"Get as many out as you can. We'll try buy them as much time as possible."

"Yes Captain."

"Better tell the Governor we're expecting company, have him move civilians into the shelters. Pray it does some good."

* * *

><p><strong>Minbari Battlecruiser Eternal Duty<strong>

**Flagship, Star Riders clan.**

**Approaching Beta Durani.**

"The probe was undoubtedly human in origin."

"Then they know we are on our way." Alyt Vetenn intoned, looking around at the storm of hyperspace. "So much the better. We have no need to sneak up on them, there is little reason to be cautious."

That at least was true. Vetenn had been sparring with another of his clan when news of the attack on the Council arrived. It had shaken him in a way he had not thought possible, the sheer affront of firing on the revered Grey Council, the treachery of meeting a diplomatic mission with gunfire. It had enraged him and all those around him, but when it was then learned Dukhat had been killed by this sneak attack, words were inadequate to his emotions.

Dukhat was a Minbari like no other. He had the wisdom of a great priest, famously debating the legacy of Valen for an entire month stopping only for sleep and food with the entire leadership of the Religious caste and ultimately winning the argument. He had showed great architectural ability and technical prowess, designing a new temple with such sublime brilliance and respect for tradition the Worker caste immediately bowed their heads and set to work on his design without modification. He had then also challenged the legendary Durhan to single combat, the greatest duellist in generations, before fighting him to a standstill if not exactly winning. His courage and determination earned Durhan's respect, and as Durhan bowed before Dukhat so followed the entire warrior caste.

No leader since Valen had ever managed that, to meet each caste on their own terms and prove he could stand with the best of them, to show he had the wisdom of the religious class, the practicality of the worker caste and the courage of the warrior caste. Dukhat was made the leader of the Nine, chief of the Grey Council and found himself universally supported. Obedience was expected of course, but people did not follow Dukhat out of mere duty, but out of choice. He was the greatest Minbari in a thousand years, rising to power as Valen had predicted, ready to lead his people into the great darkness as was prophesied. He was their great hope of defeating the Shadows, and now that hope was lost.

What happened next required no thought. The people went wild with grief, mourning their leader and for many mourning themselves, for without Dukhat who would stand against the Shadows in his place? It wasn't just the end of a man, but the end of all beings. Most believed this was the first shot in the great war itself.

Vetenn and his people had no idea who the humans were or what strength they had. Like most Minbari he had no interest in the affairs of other races and the information his elders provided did not extend beyond images of the ships that had fired on the Council and a route to their suspected base. The Warrior caste went to war expecting an apocalypse, ready to wage war against the great darkness as their ancestors had, to fight and die in defence of the light.

They were shocked when the first battles ended so quickly. The humans had killed Dukhat, Vetenn expected them to be a ferociously powerful enemy but it was not so. It was barely worth the effort of showing up. He was genuinely surprised, as the second most senior leader of the Star Rider clan Vetenn had the honour of leading this wave of the attack and was expecting heavy casualties, so far he had killed over six hundred human ships for the loss of a handful of fighters.

Still, the power of his enemies was irrelevant, their crime stood. The Council had ordered the extermination of the species and that was now Vetenn's task. The Minbari had waged two wars since Valen's era, in both cases they had completely destroyed the warriors of those races and then left. This time they would wipe out everyone. This was the word of the Council.

"Frigates forward." Vetenn ordered. "This area is unstable, move through slowly and ensure there are no traps. If they know we are coming they could have mined this region."

"Yes Alyt."

He smiled slightly, a Windsword would have just ordered a fleet advance with no precautions. He had no idea why they had command of the Black Star, it was a honour he hoped to earn himself after this war.

"Proceed."

* * *

><p>"They're on their way." Maynard reported, his communications crackling as they fought to get through the environment.<p>

"Understood Captain." Black responded from Beta Prime. "I don't think you can do much more, head for Orion or Proxima with whatever information you have."

"Sir." His sensor officer raised her voice. "I have movement, our cruisers are moving."

"What was that Captain?" Black strained to hear.

"The Eighteenth are on the move, they're heading to engage."

"Recall them."

"Maynard to Captain Stavros, Beta control is ordering you back to Proxima."

There was a pause before the officer answered, his voice utterly calm.

"Jack, you saw what their ships can do in an even fight. Beta doesn't stand a chance. We're going to hit them as they cross the Maelstrom."

"There are at least eighty ships out there!"

"And they all have to travel single file through this narrow path." Stavros replied. "And in hyperspace they won't see us coming."

"Captain…"

"This is our best chance to slow them down, maybe even turn them back!" Stavros spoke passionately. "This is what must be done. You understand Captain."

Maynard reluctantly nodded. "I understand Kris. Good hunting."

"Go tell the Spartans." Stavros replied proudly. "Safe journey Jack."

The mists and energy distortions of hyperspace hid them to the last moment, the particular violence of this region allowing the EA cruisers to approach almost unhindered. One second there was nothing but angry red skies, then without any warning the haze was torn away by the blunt bow of a Hyperion cruising at maximum speed on a collision course for the closest Minbari cruiser.

The blue hulled ship immediately turned aside and fired, destroying a Corvette instantly before the cruisers could shoot back. The range was less than three kilometres, the trio of cruisers passing on both sides of the surprised Sharlin and training their guns. They still didn't have a lock, but flank on at this range the Sharlin was a massive target.

The exchange of fire was brutal, a rapid salvo of blue pulses hammering the Minbari cruiser, fracturing its hull in gouts of flame. Each impact was magnified by the energy caressing the warships, every shot reacting more violently as the fickle nature of hyperspace exerted itself. The Sharlin managed to reply with its secondary guns, the fusion cannons also benefiting from the magnification effect. Two Hyperions were torn to shreds but not before they had inflicted enough damage for their third sister to finish the job.

The point ship fell away, burning fiercely and wracked by secondary explosions, drifting off beacon and consumed by the red and black mist. The four surviving EA ships left her there, firing at the pair of frigates that should have been acting as escort. Virtually every shot missed, a bank of gravitic energy lurking between the two enemies curvivng and bending the weapon fire unpredictably, saving the EA ships from destruction.

"Human ships, dead ahead!"

Vetenn focused on the warning, the holographic curtain displaying the targets. He snarled a little, they had taken him by surprise.

"Concentrate fire. How did they get past the vanguard?"

"The Silver Dagger is not responding Alyt, escorts report they are unable to fire effectively across the gravity incline."

"Valen's fury." He swore. "This is why we don't fight in hyperspace. Order them to close the range! Fighter escort forward!"

The Minbari frigates altered course, a risky move in the narrow safe path of the Maelstrom. Already the battered EA force was past them and closing on the main body of the Minbari force, several more light ships trying and failing to hit them. Neither side was scoring hits even at ten kilometres, which suited the EA ships just fine.

Fighters raced forward, their guns ripping deep into the human armour, taking out gun turrets and thrusters. One Corvette began to slip behind, swarmed by fighters scenting blood. It fought hard but could not endure the thousand cuts inflicted by the fighters, fading into the murk on fire and out of control. It did however draw off the bulk of the fighters, their pilots taking the easy kill instead of engaging the bigger threat, a serious error in judgement and training. The Cruiser and her two last escorts raced on, blasting a great hole in the drive fin of a frigate which began to fall behind, frantically trying to hold position on the beacon.

"Earth cruiser moving into range."

"Concentrate escorts a head. Close to one kilometre and burn it down."

"She's launching missiles, fusion warheads!"

"All stop!" Vetenn ordered. "Maximum defensive fire!"

The fleet paused, the half dozen ships at the front opening fire with all they had. The ranges were dangerously short and their sensors greatly hindered but the Minbari point defences proved their worth. However while they were firing at the missiles they weren't shooting at the Cruiser.

"She's on a collision course!"

"Maximum firepower!"

"It won't stop her!"

From nowhere one the Tinashi class ships crossed ahead of Vetenn, its hull filling the great chamber with gleaming blue and purple. Seeing the threat to the flagship it took the only action it could, ramming the bow of the human ship from an angle and pushing it aside. Both vessels rolled away in flames, vanishing into the Maelstrom. Behind it the two corvettes were destroyed as a mere after thought.

"That was the Unwavering Cause." The bridge reported.

"Alyt Remnon." Vetenn exhaled. "He knew even in death the wreck of the human ship would hit us, it had to be physically diverted. His sacrifice will be remembered and honoured."

"Yes Alyt Vetenn."

"Resume course, and this time make sure the point ship is properly escorted."

* * *

><p>"The Eighteenth is gone." Maynard sighed. "But it looks like they took down a battlecruiser, maybe one or two escorts."<p>

"Our first real kills of this war." Black acknowledged. "Captain Stavros and his people will be remembered."

"The Minbari are back on course, I have a few nukes on board, I might be able to get close enough to use them, make them at least evade and lose the beacon."

"Negative Jack, head back to…" Black stopped mid sentence, something clicking in her head.

"Beta Prime? Are you still there?"

"Jack, are they crossing the Maelstrom?"

"As we speak."

"Get out of there Jack, jump to normal space, do it right now!" Black demanded with a strong tone of urgency in her voice.

"We're almost on top of the Cygnus Singularity." Maynard protested. "Our jump drives are so inaccurate we might end up inside it!"

"Take the risk Jack, just get out of hyperspace right now!"

"Copy that." He replied, his gut tightening. "Navigation, emergency jump."

"Aye sir, jumping into Cygnus."

"Brace yourselves." Maynard warned. "And pray. That's an order."

Captain Black waited a few more seconds, from her position she couldn't really tell if the jump had been successful. She hoped it was.

"Commander, take the safety locks off the beacon network."

"The beacons?" Kawoo raised her eyebrows.

"You heard me Commander, select every beacon between here and Cyrus including the Maelstrom." Black ordered, forcing her breath to remain steady. Select them, and shut them down."

"What?" Kawoo exclaimed. "Captain!"

"Just do it Commander!"

"No one has ever deactivated a section of the beacon network, we might not be able to restore it!"

"I am well aware of the risks! We have no ships out there, we have nothing to lose! Now kill the damn beacons!"

The Commander was not entirely correct, selective deactivation of the beacon network had been done before. Black was aware of a Drazi story about a race that had done it centuries ago to hide themselves from Drazi attacks. It appeared that when they tried to restore their connection to the galaxy wide beacon network hyperspace had shifted making their old readings invalid. They had never been seen again.

She watched the map of local space, the beacons looking like street lights snaking from one sector to another. On her orders they began flickering out, the route between Cyrus and Beta Durani going dark. Some beacons were human, others were part of the original ancient hyperspace network, but it didn't matter. All of them went dark.

* * *

><p>Vetenn heard the alarms and at once looked for more human ships, trying to scry some divination out of the mists. He knew this was a vulnerable stage in the journey but he was prepared for anything, at least he imagined he was.<p>

"Alyt! We just lost the beacon signal!"

"Reacquire the last good beacon."

"It's gone too! Every beacon in range just went down! All ships report the same!"

"Valen's name!" Vetenn had no plan for this, it hadn't even crossed his mind. "Immediate jump! Get us out…!

The Eternal Duty dropped suddenly like a rock, the srtificial gravity doing virtually nothing to stop the effect. Vetenn bounced aross the floor and into a distant wall, breaking half his ribs in the process.

"We're in the Maelstom!" A voice from the bridge yelled. "Jump engines offline!"

The entire ship was creaking, the massively strong hull compressing under the crush of gravity.

"Emergency power! Put everything in the engines!" Vetenn yelled through the pain.

"It isn't working! Hull integrity compromised!"

The ship hit another gravity incline, shearing off its fins and cracking the hull like an egg. Vetenn had the pleasure of being catapulted into the roof of the chamber at over a thousand miles an hour as his flagship disintegrated, no trace of it ever to be found again.

Most of the Minbari fleet suffered the same fate, dragged into the Maelstrom by the shifting tides and eddies. Those that saw the danger tried to react but it was pointless. The forward elements of the fleet were lost in seconds, caught in the whirlpools and accelerated far beyond their design limits. Some broke up, others were slammed into gravitational inclines like a glass bottle into a brick wall. The raw power of the Maelstrom was simply unimaginable and completely unsurvivable.

The ships closer to the rear tried to jump, several of them actually managing to form a vortex before they were dragged away. Some were snatched into the Maelstrom before they could enter the vortex, the opening simply shutting down as the parent vessel was carried millions of miles away in seconds. Only a tiny handful actually made it out of hyperspace.

* * *

><p>"There's another." Maynard watched a vortex open on top of the Cygnus black hole, the gateway distorting under the gravity pull. The ship exited and was instantly crushed, glittering fragments merging with the accretion disc. "Make that six in total."<p>

Maynard's ship had been far enough away to jump safely into the Cygnus system, just on the edge of the black hole's area of effect. The Minbari on the other hand were much closer, their vortexes opening so close they were dragged to face the Singularity depositing the warships right in its maw.

"Get a signal back to Beta Prime, tell them the Minbari fleet is lost." Maynard reported. "Then request reactivation of the network. It's a nice view but I don't fancy staying here."

"I suppose that's going to make the Minbari stop and rethink their plans."

"Yeah." Maynard nodded. "And at least we got some payback for the Fourth Fleet. If they hated us before they're going to really hate us after this one."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Between Mars and Jupiter.**

"She's out of range of nuke two, only one left."

It didn't matter, it would be enough. He watched her run, watched the flagship of the Minbari fleet, the queen of the skies turning tail and fleeing for its life. If he died now, right now, he would die satisfied that is final act was to kill this monster.

"See you in hell."

The wave of radiation caught the Black Star, sublimating portions of the outer hull leaving glowing scars on its flanks. The whole vessel was shoved sideways by the transformation of solid to gas, its outer hull stripped and torn. For a heartbeat she hung there, glowing in the reflection of the nuclear blast, molten rock illuminating her in stark whites and yellows, and then the Black Star died. Her reactors collapsed, their systems shorted by the attack. Containment failed, the system ran out of control and within a second it was done. The Black Star was immolated from the inside out, a burning sun that melted the vessel out of existence leaving a small sun in its place.

The crew of the Lexington burst into cheers, the tension gone, the certainty of their failure banished. They had not only survived they had actually won, they had beaten the unbeatable. It was a rare excuse to feel some real joy.

Sheridan just felt tired. It had been a gamble and it had worked but they were far from home free yet. They were still isolated in the middle of an ambush zone in a ship that was barely holding together.

"Lieutenant Carroll, double check those readings." Sheridan cut through the cheers. "You make damn sure that bastard is dead."

"It's confirmed, there's nothing out there bigger than a spoon."

"Alright." He lowered his head and closed his eyes for a second, planning their next move. "Alright people, good job, we did the impossible. Now we need to do it again. I'd bet good money that ship isn't operating this far behind our lines without some sort of support network."

"You think there might be more of them sir?"

"I do." Sheridan nodded confidently. "And we need to do something about it."

"Commander our distress signal has been acknowledged, the nearest patrol group is on its way."

"Might not be enough." He considered. "What happened to the Bolivar?"

"Shot down in the first pass." Carroll replied.

"She was carrying over sixty warheads onboard in her launch tubes. I'm guessing she didn't get a chance to fire them?"

"No sir."

"So they're still there." Sheridan concluded. "I need more EVA teams. Recover those warheads and set them for proximity detonation. Same plan as before."

"Respectfully sir, that isn't a lot of warheads if we don't know where the enemy will approach from."

"But we do know Lieutenant." Sheridan smiled. "They lured us into an ambush, a pre-plotted jump point. I'll bet good money any mission to locate their missing ship uses that exact same location to jump in. Minbari efficiency."

It seemed a reasonable enough guess.

"Understood sir, moving us into position."

"Make sure the EVA teams work fast, they could arrive any time. Let's try and add a little insult to injury."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Durani.<strong>

"I was wondering when this would arrive." Captain Helena Black screwed up the paper and hurled it across her office, missing the bin by a good margin.

"What is it Captain?" her XO Lin Kawoo asked.

"A recall ordered, I'm being summoned to Proxima to meet with General Denisov." She exhaled. "I'm betting that whole unilaterally turning off the beacon network without permission probably has something to do with it."

"And killing eighty Minbari ships in the process?" Lin reminded. "He probably wants to give you a medal."

"Yes, which he will hand to me between the bars of my jail cell."

"I'm sure it won't be anything like that."

"You better hope not." She handed over another sheet of paper to the Korean XO. "He's sent for you too."

"Oh right." She read the orders. "Oh… right."

"A new officer is already on his way, with Beta Durani now the front line their massing more ships in this region, assigning a full general to take command." Black relayed. "Matter of fact I heard they were wheeling Hamato out of retirement."

"The commander of our combined fleets in the Dilgar war?"

"Rumour mill said he was a broken man after Balos, considered it a betrayal that the government wouldn't let him finish the job." The Captain gave a shrug. "Do you remember it on the news? The President pinned the Medal of Honour on him, and he took it off and handed it back along with his sword and rank stars. I bet that took more balls than fighting Deathwalker."

"If the government are reactivating his commission they must be serious about where this war is going. Good to see they aren't letting pride get in the way of practicality."

"So we might not be getting drummed out of the service?"

"Only one way to find out. Pack a bag Commander, no point keeping the firing squad waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Minbari Space<strong>

"Well." Jenimer cleared his throat. "That did not go exactly according to plan."

The Council stood in silence as it watched the Black Star explode for the fourth time, the intercepted transmission from Earth broadcasts confirming their suspicions.

"It is not fake." Fenner of the Worker Caste shared. "We have determined the images to be genuine."

"They tricked the most honoured ship in our fleet into an ambush." Snarled Morann, the young warrior barely restraining his fierce temper. "Tricked it and then murdered it! There was no chance for it to fight back? What honour is there in that?"

There was a gentle snort of derision from the smallest member of the Council, the noise drawing in attention.

"Did the Black Star itself not trick human ships into an ambush?" Delenn countered. "Do they have a chance to fight back against us? You are right Morann, there is no honour in such a battle."

"You dare impune the honour of the Warrior Caste?"

"I make no such accusation." Delenn retorted. "But I wonder why you are so swift to defend that which should be beyond reproach?"

"Enough." Jenimer tapped the staff of office on the deck drawing the Council to order. With Dukhat gone Jenimer had stepped forward as temporary leader. As the longest serving and oldest of the Council it was his right until an election could be held. "What about the other vessels?"

"We lost six additional escorts trying to discover the truth regarding the Black Star." Coplann answered in his carefully modulated voice. "We believe they fell victim to the same tactic."

"And all you had to do was turn on the news." Delenn said simply.

"We have marked the human who did this" Morann sneered. "This John Sheridan will be brought to justice."

"I have yet to see warrior justice." Delenn commented sharply.

"You will when you witness their worlds burning."

"Satai." Jenimer raised his voice again. "We must resolve the most urgent issue these disasters have placed before us. The destruction of the Black Star cost us Shai Alyt Sekann, our overall military commander and senior warrior of the Windsword clan. In a cruel twist we have also lost Vetenn of the Star riders, the warrior who would have taken over in the event of Sekann's death."

"Who is next in the chain of command?" Rathenn of the Religious Caste asked.

"That is a matter of dispute." Jenimer exhaled.

"The dispute is pointless." Morann dismissed. "The Windsword clan has taken the lead in this war, Alyt Sineval is next in line of command."

"The Star riders dispute this." Coplann interjected. "The Windswords have so far led us into two completely avoidable disasters."

"I remind my fellow warrior that the fleet lost in hyperspace was under Star rider command."

"And I remind the Satai that they were following Windsword orders to advance at full speed without deploying adequate scouts."

"We can discuss why this happened later." Jenimer cut off the brewing argument. "You have both summoned your candidates so we may question them?"

"We have." Both warriors agreed.

"Bring them before us."

"The Windswords summon Sineval, of the family Kerazad."

"The Star Riders summon Branmer, of the family Mir."

* * *

><p>Delenn at once raised her gaze, turning to confirm the identity of her kinsman. Two males in the black of a warrior entered the circle, each bearing badges of rank and honour with subtle differences displaying their heritage. Sineval was broad and hard faced, his features heavily lined and his eyes narrow and angry. In contrast Branmer was taller and more relaxed, emanating an aura of calm.<p>

"Summoned, we stand before the council." Both warriors announced in perfect unison.

"You are here to determine your suitability to lead." Jenimer informed flatly. "One of you will leave here Shai Alyt. We will judge who."

"If I may speak." Sineval stepped forward, Jenimer granting his request with a nod. "I am a true warrior of Minbar, raised since birth to fight, kill and if needed die for my people. My opponent is a priest wearing a warrior's robes! The choice should be clear."

"Tell me Sineval, what is your strategy?" Coplann asked.

"To strike the humans as hard and swiftly as possible as is our way." He replied with relish. "The Windswords revel in open war! We must seek their fleets, their worlds, their places of strength and attack them head on, destroying them completely."

"Frontal assaults are costly in terms of lives, even in victory." Coplann cautioned.

"Death in battle is not to be feared." Morann remarked snidely.

"Not to be feared, but not to be embraced either." Coplann retaliated.

"Death is merely the final act of a warrior's life." Sineval added. "To die in service of our people is a high honour indeed."

"It sounds you are perhaps intoxicated with death in battle?" Fenner queried.

"Merely accepting of the possibility honoured Satai of the Worker Caste. "Sineval bowed. "It is not something a worker would understand."

Coplann grunted.

"It is not something I understand."

"Which only serves my point." Morann shot him a look, drawing a sneer from the Star rider Satai.

"Focus." Jenimer reminded. "You would bicker before Dukhat? Do not do so in this place which holds his legacy."

The two senior warriors fell reluctantly silent.

"Branmer. Speak."

The taller of the two walked forward, ignoring the glare from Sineval's angry eyes.

"My colleague is correct, I was not born a warrior. My father was Venmer of the Star riders, a respected leader of fleets, but my mother was Herienn of the religious caste, so my blood was that of a Priest. I served in the temples as was required, but I ever felt the warrior heritage in my bones. I studied the ways of Valen, became a teacher and a scholar seeking answers in the ancient texts."

"He admits his unsuitability." Morann waved.

"He has admitted no such thing." Coplann shot back. "Let him speak as we listened to your candidate."

"Branmer." Delenn drew his attention. "When did you choose to become a warrior?"

"In my time I studied with Dukhat, and with your father." He smiled warmly. "I counted both as friends so when I learned Dukhat had fallen I felt moved to act. I could no longer simply read the deeds of others, the blood of my father called out in my veins and it changed the direction of my heart. I sought the Star riders and joined their ranks."

"Branmer applied as a mere initiate." Coplann informed. "Seeking to serve as a humble foot soldier. When we recognised him and recalled his great wisdom and the deeds of his father we gave him a place of honour among the strategists of our clan."

"I have developed a strategy for this war. Methodical, careful, an approach which conserves our strength to be released in overwhelming force at a time of our choosing."

"Against humans such tactics are pointless, they are no challenge." Sineval discounted.

"The challenge may not be defeating the enemy, but in improving ourselves and relearning the tactics of Valen." Branmer answered. "To ensure we are prepared for the coming darkness as Dukhat desired."

"The Windswords respect the wisdom of Alyt Branmer." Morann said flatly. "But in war wisdom is not so important as combat prowess."

"We disagree." Coplann stated.

"Alyt Sineval is a master warrior, if we wish to decide the better warrior why not simply let them duel?"

Delenn laughed harshly. "Because Morann the ability to hit people with a stick does not mean you can command a fleet! Unless Alyt Sineval is so skilled with the pike that he can destroy human battleships in one swing?"

"Do you mock an honoured warrior Delenn?" Morann bristled.

"Warriors have their place, but they must also recognise their limits as Valen did." Delenn countered. "I remind the Council Valen was priest before he was a warrior, as is Branmer."

"That is disputed."

"What is not disputed is that wars require many skills." Coplann interjected. "Branmer may not be skilled with a pike, if Sineval wishes to decide leadership of the fleet through single combat then I shall summon Neroon to the circle, or perhaps Durhan."

The Windsword did not seem particularly enthused at the idea.

"Alyt Sineval seeks to continue the existing strategy, one which has already seen unnecessary losses, preventable losses." Coplann pointed out. "We need a new direction, a wiser mind to direct our forces and quell the fire of battle lust. As a student of Valen's war Branmer is the wisest warrior, and at this time we need wisdom before we need fury."

"All has been said that needs to be said." Jenimer called an end to proceedings. "The Council will vote. Those in favour of Sineval?"

The chamber went dark as the Satai dimmed the lights above them, only Morann retained his signalling his opinion.

"It is decided. Branmer is made Shai Alyt." The leader of the Nine announced. "Go now and continue this war as you see fit."

Both men bowed and left, the lights of the chamber returning.

"The Council has made an error." Morann spat.

"Our only error was tolerating Windsword control of the fleet for so long." Coplann retorted sharply. "That is now corrected."

"Branmer was a good choice." Fenner considered. "But why not consider Althain of the Nightwalkers? He is champion of Minbar is he not?"

"Althain is a leader of armies, not of fleets." Coplann answered. "He is the greatest of warriors, of that few will disagree, but Branmer remains a superior strategist and a better leader of warships."

"Althain supported Branmer and refused to stand against him." Jenimer clarified. "He is fighting on the human world of Cyrus, he will inform us of his findings regarding human warriors."

"Naming them warriors is an insult." Morann sneered.

"I will wait for Althain's word on that." Coplann shook his head. "You may argue with him, if you do not wish to keep your teeth in your head."

"The matter is resolved." Jenimer grunted. "We must discuss another issue, several members of the league of Non-aligned Worlds have offered aid to Earth. Warships are massing as we speak."

"Sineval monitored the League during the war with the Dilgar, observed them closely." Morann chuckled. "This isn't even a threat."

"Never the less our war is with Earth, not the League." Rathenn said. "We should contact them, inform them not to interfere."

"They fight in honour of a debt." Delenn considered. "If they do attack us it will be for a noble cause, at least from their perspective. To destroy them would be an injustice."

"So we must convince them it is better to abandon their friends than to make an enemy of us." Morann surmised.

"For once I agree." Coplann nodded. "A show of force is necessary, a demonstration of our ability to reach the League and if necessary bring it down in a single day."

"I will not support expanding this war to the League." Delenn said firmly. "I will not support taking more lives."

"I do not believe that will be necessary." Coplann explained. "Simply send a fleet to each homeworld, jump out in bombardment range and let them understand that if we wanted to we could destroy them and that it is beyond their power to stop us. A simple message."

"We will vote." Jenimer decreed. "Those in favour?"

It was unanimous.

"Provided it is just a demonstration." Delenn nodded.

"What about the Narn? They are selling weapons to Earth?" Fenner raised.

"Let them, it won't make any difference." Morann dismissed. "The outcome is inevitable."

* * *

><p><strong>Alaca.<strong>

"So they didn't make Sineval Shai Alyt?" Jha'dur broke out in a brief peel of laughter. "I suppose my theory was right, there is such a thing as an intelligent Minbari."

Dal'shan grunted in sympathetic amusement. "Looking at the data my brother brought back you wouldn't think it."

"Hmm, I've been waiting all week for this. Show me."

Dal'shan walked over to the screen in Jha'dur's living room, pressing a control which closed the curtains and activated the display.

"The sensors apparently worked fine, despite being first generation examples." Dal'shan slotted a data crystal into the port. "Earth allowed us a copy of the data after making sure it didn't reveal any of their secrets."

He activated the system and sat back down beside Jha'dur, both of them watching the brief Battle of Cyrus with a critical eye.

"Initial deployments are cautious on both sides." She noted. "Very linear, very straight forward."

They watched as the initial salvos were exchanged, grimacing slightly as the Minbari effortlessly sliced through the human ships.

"It took our best ships multiple strikes to bring down Earth vessels. I knew Minbari guns were superior to ours but never by how much." Jha'dur shook her head. "This gives us a direct comparison."

"Their primary weapons are neutron cannons." Dal'shan noted, pointing out energy bursts. "Very good at piercing armour but tightly contained."

"Like a scalpel." The female Warmaster reckoned. "Worthless in orbital bombardments, it isn't going to create any area of effect damage."

"Which is where these come in, anti matter conversion beams."

Jha'dur watched in interest as the Minbari finished off the last of the fleet in spectacular style.

"Alright, I'll be honest and say I really want one of those guns."

"Perhaps you can make a request from your crusty benefactors?" Dal'shan suggested, referencing the Drakh.

She huffed a harsh laugh.

"If it were only that easy."

"Are they here now?"

"No, I use the same system of energy fields here as we installed in the Council rooms and high command. Prevent our little friends from sneaking in where they aren't wanted."

"Are they wanted anywhere?"

"Fair point." Jha'dur accepted. "They are a necessary evil. Hell, that should be our motto."

"Many believe it was fate. Some race was going to be exterminated and another race would rise from obscurity to become a galactic power."

"Pity Earth ended up as the new super power and not us." Jha'dur shrugged. "Still, at least we swapped places with the Alacans for the whole extinction thing."

"Perhaps it was for the best, holding the League with Omelos gone would have been incredibly difficult." Dal'shan suggested. "Fate may have been kinder to us than we understand."

"If you believe in that sort of thing." Jha'dur rewatched the battle. "I prefer to be more proactive in deciding my fate."

"Earth fought well, they adapted tactics, they were ready to take losses. They just had no idea." The male Warmaster observed.

"Neither did we until seeing this." Jha'dur agreed. "It was vitally important we saw how the Minbari fought in a major battle. Sineval was all bluster and the Drakh wouldn't tell me a thing. Now we have our own answers."

"We can adapt our tactics appropriately." Dal'shan confirmed. "The Minbari are the greatest threat, if we can fight them we can fight anyone."

"Which makes these observations very important." Jha'dur nodded. ""The humans fought exactly as we would have done in their place, they will use tactics similar to us. By watching this war we can see how a Dilgar Minbari war would go, observe how the Minbari would adapt to fight us. It saves us a great deal of worry and pain in the future."

She paused the video as the Earth fleet collapsed again.

"The Minbari are archaic. They had the human fleet flanked on all sides but their attack ships held back." She observed. "They should have folded in and hit the humans from all sides. The battle would have ended in half the time. Why didn't they?"

"My guess, orders." Dal'shan said. "They probably had instructions to secure the flanks while the main fleet handled the EA capital ships. When they finished their task they just held position until ordered otherwise."

"I think so too. No initiative, no freedom to innovate, too much reliance on central control." Jha'dur considered. "What if the commander is someone like Sineval? That much power in such clumsy hands would be devastating if they run into a powerful enemy. I doubt any Minbari would refuse orders, even if they knew it was suicidally stupid."

"Presumably this is why Sineval is not in charge."

"He said they picked Branmer, it is not a name I am familiar with."

"How much information do you have on the Minbari?"

"Just Sineval and some basics from the Drakh." She shook her head. "I tried to send a Spectre home with our bone headed friend but their sensors are better than our stealth gear."

"So this war is a potential goldmine for us."

"The Minbari have begun deploying ground forces and have sent out scout ships. I think we can go in there and capture the odd scout or recon team, bring them back here for processing."

"it holds risk."

"So does doing nothing." Jha'dur argued. "We need to test our abilities in a controlled environment, see if our ships are capable of taking on the best. Watching Earth fight gives us a broad idea of things, but we need specifics."

"What have the Drakh said?"

"They didn't ask." She smiled. "Salasine likes to think he knows everything, that I am on his side. Necessary evil."

"They are playing us you know."

"Of course." Jha'dur confirmed. "They drip feed us technology, enough so we survive but still rely on them. They withhold what we really need, the ability to strengthen our infrastructure and stand on our own two feet. I've been studying them intensely, the Centauri have significant archives on the Drakh from the time of the Orieni war. They see themselves as puppet masters and no doubt think we are their next little toys."

"While we are surrounded by enemies like this we appear to have little choice."

"We need an alternative, someone else we can use instead of the Drakh." Jha'dur reasoned. "What we need is a friend in the galaxy."

"The Narn are very keen to be our friends."

"And we are glad to work with them, most of our trade goes to the Narn." Jha'dur agreed. "Especially as Emperor Turhan seems to dislike us. But the Narn are fair weather friends, they seek to gain something from us and if they decide we are worth more dead then their policy will change."

"The Minbari?"

"I thought so. Granted I can't stand them, they're either boring or just full of hot air, but their technology is equal or better than the Drakh and elements of their warrior caste seem to have a fascination with us. I managed to secure a few devices in exchange for offering them parts of my research, but we need more."

"Open political support for instance."

"Exactly." She nodded. "Which leads us to one inescapable conclusion. Our best chance for future independence and survival is the nation that put us in this position in the first place."

"Thank the gods we all have a sense of humour."

"Ari has asked to go back as a full time observer." Jha'dur mentioned. "I think he has earned Earth's grudging trust."

"He doesn't know any of our dealings, if he is scanned by a telepath he'll walk away clean." Dal'shan affirmed. "He'll be fine."

"Not worried for your brother Dal?"

"Sometimes I think he'd prefer life on Earth to here." Dal'shan smiled sadly. "Perhaps we should let him?"

"He is tarnished by the reputation our race holds, a reputation I helped create. It will be a long time before that is forgotten. " she offered a shrug. "Maybe it should start with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Proxima System<strong>

**EA Space.**

The mothball yard was a sight to behold, located away from the main shipping lanes few outside the military had ever seen it. Contained within laid out in neat lines were literally thousands of warships, designs going back to the first days of the Earth Alliance as a space going force. It was a visual history of the Navy, like rings in a tree marking each stage of growth. From Ancient Orestes and Tethys class ships which predated first contact with the Centauri right up to more modern ships completed after the Dilgar war. These were the vessels Earth did not need but did not wish to scrap in case they proved themselves useful in the future. Apparently that wisdom was going to pay off.

At the closest edge of the silent fleet was a relatively small space station, a white metal ring rotating on the end of a long skeletal structure used to monitor the array of vessels. It was mainly an administration post and sensor station, while unlikely it would be embarrassing if one or two of these ships went missing.

"Ten credits say our job is to supervise the reactivation order." Commander Kawoo pressed her nose against the glass of the approaching shuttle. "I think my soul died a little."

"It's vital work."

"It's a demotion." The Korean exhaled.

"Maybe we should be thankful." Black remarked. "This is out of harms way, Beta Durani is almost certainly going to get hit, and after what we did to their vanguard they'll be going in there with a vengeance."

"You really think that way Captain? You'd really prefer to be here rather than on the front lines?"

"Well…" Black began before scoffing a laugh. "Not really. Beta Prime was mine, we should be the ones preparing the defence."

Helena Black was a career officer, a veteran of the Dilgar war with a spotless service record and a colourful bunch of medals. She had commanded an Artemis class Frigate in the war acting as part of a wolf pack, operating deep behind Dilgar lines ambushing supply convoys and light warships. Her moment of glory had come when her squadron was ambushed by a heavy Pentacan build around a Mishakur Dreadnought, the standard heavy weight battleship of the DIlgar navy. Despite heavy odds she had managed to destroy the dreadnought with a few well placed rail gun rounds, then disabled two more cruisers while covering for her other ships to escape. It had earned her the Medal of honour and a promotion to Commander, followed shortly after by command of a brand new Hecate class battlecruiser.

After the war Black continued to patrol Earth's borders earning promotion to Captain along the way. She earned a few more commendations during minor skirmishes and raider hunting before taking the job commanding Beta Prime. It was a simple stepping stone job, run the station for a few years and earn a promotion to General and a nice little Task Force in the League, but of course the Minbari had rather neatly torpedoed that plan.

Both officers remained silent as their transport docked in the primitive base, run down and blank even by human standards. It was only sparsely manned, most of the crew presumably firing up the ships outside.

"Captain Black, Commander Kawoo." A male voice greeted them. "Welcome to Proxima, glad you were able to make it on time."

Both at once snapped to attention.

"Reporting as ordered sir."

"Stand easy." General Alexei Denisov allowed. "We've got a lot of business, follow me, sooner we get this done faster we can be on our way."

The two arrivals shared a look then followed the General, suddenly not quite aware what was going on.

"The Joint Chiefs haven't stopped talking about that little trick you pulled, they are impressed." Denisov told them as they left the docking bay. "You'll be glad to know the beacons were reactivated in a test though we plan to keep them off for now."

"Thank you sir." Black responded. "So the Joint Chiefs approve of the tactic?"

"We'r elooking to implement it alliance wide, selective deactivation of key beacons and laying false trails to nowhere. Anything to keep the Minbari guessing." Denisov answered. "After what you did they won't trust the beacons anymore, they'll have to bring their own and map their own routes. That will slow them down a lot and buy us time to organise a stronger defence."

Denisov had been chairman of the Joint Chiefs during the Dilgar War and was largely responsible for overall Earth strategy. His actions were considered a tremendous success and he was generally credited with introducing Earth Force to the galaxy as a force to be reckoned with. He had stepped aside from the top job a few years later to run the EA Academy before changing jobs again a few years ago and accepting command of the strategically important inner systems defence sector. In that capacity Denisov commanded Proxima and Orion colonies and had authority on any fleet assigned to defend it. In addition to their civilian populations and extensive trading both systems also maintained large ship yards and other vital strategic facilities making their defence paramount to the success of the war. Fortunately in General Denisov they had a man equal to the task.

"With respect sir I think it's time we learned our new assignment." Black stated calmly, getting a little tired of the mystery.

"You are quite forward Captain." The old Ukrainian smiled. "Very well, you deserve a clear answer. I bet you thought you were going to be given a desk to command didn't you?"

"The thought had occurred sir."

"Not at all. Your tactic was unorthodox and spur of the moment but also within the best traditions of innovation and initiative of the Force." He reached into his pocket and tossed Black a badge. "You're getting a promotion, congratulations."

She examined the badge, it was similar to the thin gold bar she wore below the enamel EA symbol on her chest, but this one had the addition of a silver star in the centre showing her promotion to a staff level officer.

"We're making you a Flag Captain." Denisov informed. "I'd have preferred to give you a shoulder star and make you a full Commodore but bureaucracy. We'll handle it later."

He brought them to a video screen and activated it, typing in his codes to bring up an image of a section of the mothball yards.

"And that Captain is your new command."

The image showed a small group of Nova Dreadnoughts, the one closest to the camera was distinctive in design. It still had ranks of guns but these were different, instead of the titanic laser/pulse cannons that the standard Nova carried this ship mounted rail guns. Each barrel was much smaller in calibre, appearing as long thin sticks compared to the more familiar stout barrels of the regular Nova, but thanks to their size were mounted four guns to a turret instead of just two.

"The Warspite." Black smiled widely. "A Rail Nova? I thought the idea was unsuccessful?"

"More they were inefficient." Denisov corrected. "We found that with Dreadnought reactors we could give a ship a huge battery of rail guns and plenty of punch, each one of those guns has four times the punch of an Artemis. Compared to a standard Nova they have much better armour penetration but cause less blast damage, so in other words you can blow holes in just about anything but they're going to be pretty small holes."

Denisov pulled back on the image, giving a wider angle.

"We were testing these at the same time as the Nova Beta, the Pulse cannon armed ships, and we decided we didn't need both. The pulse cannons cause more general damage and while the rail guns are harder hitting as a rule we decided it was overkill, nothing is standing up to thirty six capital grade pulse cannons firing five rounds per second. Coupled with the fact the pulse cannons draw fuel from the same source as the engines it also simplified our logistics. Shipping fresh ammunition for our rail gun ships in the last war was a massive headache."

"I remember going into action with only half my magazines filled most of the time." Black nodded. "So has Earth changed it's mind?"

"Not really, the Nova Beta is still our primary heavy ship. Analysis shows it is capable of killing the biggest known Minbari ship if we can get a solid lock. However we are activating every vessel fit for service and these Nova Delta series ships pack a hell of a punch. Seventy two twenty one inch rail guns, we'd be fools to discard that sort of firepower."

"Understood sir, are you assigning me to command one?"

"Actually Captain I'm giving you all five."

She raised an eyebrow. "Five sir?"

"And five Hyperion Delta series too as escort." Denisov clarified with obvious glee at her reaction. "Task Force 91, obviously based on rail gun armed ships. Based on your experience with frigate wolf packs in the last war I want you to do the same on a grander scale. Ammunition shouldn't be a problem this close to home, we're already starting up the production lines again to give you plenty of rounds, all different types. Missiles won't be a problem either so don't go easy on the ordnance."

"Understood sir. Thank you for this chance."

"You saw what happened at Cyrus Captain." Denisov aid grimly. "You know what taking the Minbari head on looks like. We need to try and soften them up before another attack, look for vulnerabilities and hit them hard. After losing their initial force they will be bringing in more ships, our plan is to raid Cyrus colony and try to sow some havoc in their rear echelon."

"I'm ready to take a shot at them sir, but it might not be pretty. Even with such a heavy raiding force even a trace of Minbari Heavy ships could give us hell."

"We have two solutions to that. First the tech boys believe they have a system to break the Minbari jammers that were so effective in our last battle. With that system broken you can engage the Minbari effectively at standard combat ranges, which of course are quite long for rail gun armed ships."

"How did we break their stealth systems so quickly sir?"

"That information is classified." Denisov returned frankly. "Second you will be going in with another two forces. Fifth Cruiser Squadron under Captain Hague, and the Ninth Dreadnought Division."

"The Jolly Rogers." Kawoo grined. "Jungle Joe."

"That would be Vice Admiral Joe Tennant of the Nemesis to you Commander." Denisov half smiled. "Until he gives you permission otherwise. He's supervising a refit to his ships, next room over. You should go introduce yourself."

Unlike the rest of the station the adjoining room was notably busy, technicians leaning over consoles and rushing back and forth with various data pads and sheets of paper. Among them were a few officers looking over the information, presumably the commanders of the respective ships in the force. Among standing clearly taller was a gigantic Maori, by now middle aged with his black hair mostly grey but still apparently strong enough to uproot trees and hit people with them.

"Are you sure this stuff is safe?" The Maori asked firmly. "Are you one hundred percent certain that installing this stuff in my ship isn't going to make her go all weird? Because I have standards, only the best sets foot on my ship."

"It won't be a problem sir, the EIA have installed a breaker between the new sensors and your old systems…"

"Old systems? Did you just suggest my ship was old?"

"Your… existing systems sir."

"Better, she gets very sensitive about her age. You know how girls get, she is a bit highly strung."

"Yes sir, right sir." The technician humoured the large man. "It will automatically isolate the system if anything unusual happens, your ship will be quite safe."

"I'll be happy if it works, kind of like giving my girl X-Ray specs. Actually now I think about it that is pretty cool. Let me know when you are done."

He turned to greet the two new officers with a broad smile.

"Joe Tennant, you must the girls from Beta Prime?"

"Yes sir."

"You basically turned off all the lights in hyperspace when the Minbari were passing a black hole right?" He checked. "So they either got lost in hyperspace or jumped into the black hole?"

"That was the plan, yes sir. We estimate eighty ships killed, including twenty Cruisers." Black offered a smile. "Almost the entire fleet from Cyrus."

"I can tell you honestly it brought a tear of manly joy to my eye when I heard that." Tennant congratulated. "That level of deviousness and inventiveness in killing the enemy is why you are here. I put in the request to have you assigned to this mission."

Black smiled. "Thank you sir, I've always wanted a Dreadnought command."

"Now you've got five, plus another five cruisers. I think I have a good officer to command them for you. Heard of Bill Hague?"

"Not that much sir."

"He's a solid man, good thinker, good tactician. I'll introduce you later." Tennant promised. "We have two Task Forces, ninety one under you and fifty four under me, plus I'll take overall command of the operation."

"Understood sir."

"This is a highly aggressive unit Captain, we don't mess around. We prefer to get up close and personal with our enemies, make sure we can put maximum fire on our targets. Every Captain is hand picked here, we are the best in the Force, I know you won't let us down."

"No sir, I think I have set the bar for Minbari kills pretty high." Black returned with an amused glance.

"Oh you're going to be trouble." Tennant grinned. "I like trouble. You know my command of course, the example she sets?"

"Everyone knows the Nemesis sir, top scoring warship of the Dilgar war."

"The Lady Nemesis is eager to get to grips with the Minbari, we used to operate with Admiral Thornhill back in the day so we're taking this personally. Lady Nemesis has a real bad temper, anger management issues, I don't think she got enough love when she was getting built."

"So I understand sir. I saw the cartoon on one of the networks a few years ago, Travels with a Space Lady or something."

"Yeah, they made her into a cartoon, quite a celebrity." Tennant grinned. "Talking starships and stuff, really cute. I liked the episode where she helped that Narn cruiser with a broken engine, got it like a crutch or something, really sweet. Not realistic of course, but I guess kids don't want to see a cartoon starship slaughtering other cartoon ships and painting its naked body in their blood. That's more how Lady Nemesis rolls."

"I can understand that sir."

"Once we've finished refitting these sensors to all ships we'll test them out." Tenant informed. "I suggest you meet your crews, we won't have long to get acquainted but they are professionals, you'll have no trouble with them."

"We'll get on it sir."

"One more thing." Tennant paused them. "Do you know why I know this team is going to be so good?"

"Why sir?"

"Because your name is Captain Black." Tennant grinned widely. "Who better to serve under the Jolly Roger? You're going to fit in here perfectly Captain, let me know when you are ready to depart, sooner the better, we have to try and improve on that kill count of yours!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Minbari Battleship Sword of Valen**

**Approaching Jericho Colony**

**EA Space.**

Branmer was fascinated by hyperspace, amazed that something so bleak could be so active, so full of motion and light. He knew that there was a lot of mythology built up here, a lot of legends about what lurked off the beacons. Some races spoke of creatures and hidden treasures, of entire civilisations living quietly in the infinite tumult. The Minbari were an old race, they had been in space for over a thousand years yet they only had the very barest knowledge of what really lay in the depths and what might be out there even now, watching them.

There was a rumour that one could see the future in hyperspace, that if one stared at it long enough they would receive a vision. Branmer had never experienced that and most cases he had heard of were more likely nausea caused by the motion, but he did admit there was a sort of timeless quality to it. Where most people got sick looking at hyperspace Branmer found it calming and fascinating. A reminder of the wonder that existed everywhere.

"Shai Alyt?"

It took a moment to recognise that he was being addressed. The title was still quite novel to him.

"You must be Neroon." He deduced, not needing to turn around.

"Yes Shai Alyt." The voice continued. "The elders have assigned me as your aide and guard."

"My guard Neroon?"

"I mean no insult, nor to suggest you cannot guard yourself." His companion quickly clarified. "But it was felt that in the event of human forces boarding this ship you required extra protection."

"And you are the finest duellist in the Clan." Branmer recalled. "Do you believe we will be boarded?"

"It is highly unlikely, but there is wisdom in taking precautions."

That made Branmer grin.

"Wisdom indeed, I think I recognise why the elders picked you. Step into the circle Neroon, tell me what you see."

Neroon was in his thirties, old enough to have proven himself but young enough so he could still learn without pride or ego getting in the way. Branmer knew Neroon was spoken of highly by the clan elders, one of the rare few who had mastered the martial arts but also displayed a sharp mind and ambition. He was already being promoted as a future Satai of the Council after he learned more of the galaxy.

"Hyperspace, about half an hour from our target." Neroon answered Branmer.

"You spoke of precautions. Tell me what precautions we have taken?"

"We are using our own beacons that cannot be turned off." Neroon listed. "Thereby ensuring we will not suffer the same fate as our over enthusiastic vanguard fleet. The beacons were laid by our scouts and are guarded, they are considered vital assets."

"What about our target?"

"Jericho colony. Scouts report the planet is largely deserted, the humans have fled."

"Why are we taking it?"

"To secure the flanks of our advance on Beta Durani, the main transit hub in this sector."

"Very good Neroon, you have clearly read my orders well."

"Thank you Shai Alyt."

"Now I need your opinion, your personal opinion." Branmer asked. "Do not tell e what you think I want to hear, do not assume formality. When I ask you a question I demand the truth even if you do not think I will like it."

"I understand."

"What do you think of my strategy?"

It was a test. Branmer was confident in his assessment of the war but he wanted to make sure Neroon knew what he was talking about. Sineval had been vehemently against Branmer's new plan for the war which of course just served tot ell Branmer he was right.

"Your strategy is cautious, slow." Neroon analysed. "Securing our path as we advance along it, not simply rushing into a fight."

"Such a slow advance allows the humans to flee from us, to preserve their forces."

"Only for so long." Neroon answered. "They will have to make a stand somewhere, defend a location of vital interest, even if it takes until we reach their homeworld. Eventually they will fight, until then we can content ourselves with seizing their worlds."

Branmer nodded in approval.

"Very good Neroon. We hold the initiative and we are deciding the pace of this war. For now at least. I anticipate the humans will attempt to hold Beta Durani, that will be our first real test."

"Based on our information it will be no real challenge."

"Be careful with assumptions Neroon, things can change in the blink of an eye. We know little of humanity, to assume we can accurately predict them with so little information is dangerous."

"They have hurt us only through deception and trickery, their success is not a matter of human skill, simply a case of them taking advantage of our weakness."

Branmer raised a curious eyebrow, his beard twitching as he smiled.

"Explain further Neroon."

"The Black Star was destroyed by human weapons, but the true reason it was lost is pride. Likewise the Vanguard fleet was overconfident, too blinded by the ease of its initial victory and seeking to heap further glory on itself. This is why so many decry the loss of these forces, they recognise the truth but cannot accept their failings. It is easier to blame humans than to accept that we were at fault."

"And because we cannot allow it thought the humans are superior warriors to our greatest ship and crew we label them tricksters and deceivers to further nurse our wounded pride at simply failing to treat our enemy with respect." Branmer concurred. "I am impressed Neroon, this is clearly why you are here beside me."

The younger warrior bowed his head at the praise.

"Your command of history is well known Shai Alyt, we all have faith it will translate into success in battle."

"You can see the truth for what it is Neroon, you can see the flaws in our fleet as I do. A good commander must ensure not only that the enemy is defeated but that his own forces are preserved, and that means knowing our weaknesses so you may guard them."

"And that is where the Windswords fail, they do not acknowledge their failings and so cannot protect them." Neroon recognised. "Which is why they must not be placed in command of anything larger than a guard post."

"You will find no disagreement from me." Branmer gave a brief nod. "Valen said that in many cases war is politics by other means, this one is no different. As we have military objectives so too do we have political objectives."

"We have no political aims for the humans, so that goal must be within our own government." Neroon considered. "Do you seek to use this war to diminish the power of the Windswords?"

"That is exactly my objective. They are reckless, foolish, arrogant. They can fight well but they cannot lead." Branmer confirmed. "Better to remove them now while we have this opportunity than to do so later when the Shadows fall upon us and the need is greater."

"You have my support Shai Alyt, and my discretion."

"Good. We can use this as a chance to restructure our forces and ensure the Star riders ascend to prominence once again. But we must not discount the humans. The Dilgar underestimated them and paid dearly, the Windswords underestimated them and paid dearly. We will not."

They were alerted to a change in circumstances by a recurring chime, drawing their attention to the enclosing holographic displays.

"Ah yes, I was expecting this." Branmer parted a smile. "There."

"What is it?" Neroon squinted, trying to make something out in the haze.

"Human reconnaissance probes. They are waiting for us."

"Your orders Shai Alyt?"

"Proceed to Jericho, double check our deployment, make sure we have plenty of fighters guarding the perimeter."

"At once."

"It is almost certain we will have to fight within the next few minutes, make sure all ships are fully prepared." Branmer commanded. "Arm the missiles, we will use them first. They are less likely to be disrupted by gravity than our beam weapons. Tighten the frigate screen and decrease speed. Reaction times will be short, I will need all warriors at their best."

"You will have nothing less Shai Alyt."

"Watch those sensors closely Neroon, very closely. The humans are out there."

The younger warrior obeyed, looking closely for hints of movement, the powerful sensor systems on the cruiser seeking targets. They highlighter areas on the flowing display that could be contacts drawing them to Neroon's attention, letting him assess each location in turn.

"There is too much interference, they could be anywhere, or nowhere."

"They are out there." Branmer assured. "They know that in hyperspace they have a chance, their last attack cost us more ships than we lost at Cyrus even before they turned off the beacons. They will attempt to recreate that success."

"Fighter patrols have not detected anything."

"Don't wait for the reports, ask yourself where you would be in their position."

Neroon frowned. "How do I think like a human?"

"Don't. Just do as you would do if you faced a superior enemy. Some concepts are universal and intelligent strategy is one of them."

"Well I would be off the beacon as much as possible. Not too close to the colony but not far away either. Probably close to an area of natural instability for greater concealment."

"Like the gravitational incline over there?" Branmer suggested.

"That would be a prime location, yes."

"My thoughts exactly, I have already arranged our formation to meet an attack from that direction."

"We will pass by shortly."

"Then we will see if your insight was correct."

Neroon found himself feeling surprisingly tense. It wasn't the potential battle he was concerned with, it was whether or not Branmer would approve of his judgement. This was a clear test of his strategy, Neroon was a superb combatant but had never commanded a sizeable military force before. Branmer's patronage could make or break him, if the Shai Alyt labelled him a fool or too inexperienced it would set back his goals by years, perhaps permanently.

"Possible movement." Neroon remarked. "Fighter patrols have something."

He checked the data, the scout fighters emerging to find themselves face to face with a dozen human warships.

"Contact, enemy warships!" Neroon called with as much relief as anything else, happy to at least have passed the test.

"Long range missiles, open fire." Branmer ordered. "All stop, target that location and engage."

The leading elements of the fleet came to a relative halt keeping the range fairly open, turning to face the newly discovered threat. With their cover blown the EA ships advanced, a few fighter squadrons engaging the Nial units with moderate success. The long grey hulls of several cruisers and a pair of dreadnoughts emerged from the mists, a significant threat if they managed to get close enough.

"Missiles having a hard time tracking." Neroon informed.

"Slave them to our sensors, guide them in from here." Branmer ordered.

The EA vessels opened fire, the Dreadnoughts unleashing a massive storm of gunfire. The vast majority of it missed which was extremely fortunate, even for such primitive vessels Neroon had to admit the display was mesmerising.

"Look for calm areas in the gravitic currents." Branmer gestured. "If you fire across the tides the distortions will bend our Neutron beams. Fire through the calm areas only, wait for the right moment."

* * *

><p>The EA ships were too far away and not closing fast enough, their ambush sprung to early by Branmer's scouts. The initial volleys from both sides missed by miles, twisted and distorted by hyperspace. Branmer remained utterly unmoved by the approaching warships, well aware that every mile, every second, reduced his advantage and gave Earth a better chance of inflicting damage.<p>

"Missiles are approaching enemy ships." Neroon reported. "Impact."

Striking from different angles and small enough to be hidden by the violent nature of hyperspace until the last second the antimatter missiles struck home, detonating with furious power. Normally they would have broken up the human ships with little difficulty, but here with their power enhanced by hyperspace the devastation was total. Both dreadnoughts and all but one of the cruisers were destroyed instantly in titanic explosions, only the rearmost Hyperion reacting swiftly enough to shoot down the projectiles racing toward it.

"Impressive point defences on that last ship." Branmer accepted.

"We have a break in the distortions." Neroon stated. "Firing."

The flagship fired on the last cruiser, the single beam from its bow gun cutting the engine block from the human ship. It at once started drifting, carried on the tides.

"She's drifting off beacon, in a few seconds she'll be lost to the ages."

"Finish her off."

Neroon glanced over.

"Shai Alyt, they condemned many of our brothers and sisters to this fate. Why should we not do the same?"

"Because I intend to fight with honour and dignity." Branmer answered flatly. "They tried to fight us, that takes courage and we should acknowledge that with a swift death by our hand, not by starvation in hyperspace. Open fire."

Neroon obeyed, ordering the ship to engage again, blasting the drifting hulk to scrap.

"We have accepted responsibility for this war, for killing the humans." Branmer said. "So we will kill them, their blood will be on our hands not abandoned to fate. This is the war we have been given, it is bloody and brutal and it will make any decent Minbari lay awake at night. War is death, so we will kill and accept the consequences."

"We are approaching the colony." Neroon said quietly, considering the statement. "Shall I order the attack?"

"That is why we are here." Branmer exhaled. "Initiate jump, deploy to envelope the planet, target military facilities only. We are warriors and will kill only those who take up arms against us. When the war is over and only the human women and children are left, their fate will not be an act of war. I don't know what it will be, this is not what I expected."

"The Council has given us our purpose Shai Alyt. To the death."

"Perhaps more will die than just the humans in this war, perhaps something of ourselves will die." The older Warrior reflected. "Activate jump engines, take is in Neroon. For our duty."

* * *

><p><strong>Edges of Cyrus Colony.<strong>

"There it is again." Alyt Giredd frowned. "Same narrow band transmission, out beyond the edge of the fifth planet."

"Our sensors indicate a dense asteroid field trailing the fifth planet's orbit." A voice from the bridge informed. "It would be a good hiding place for a human spy ship."

"Of a hidden base." Giredd considered. "We need to investigate."

"Shall I send a fighter Alyt?"

"No, if there is a ship or base there I wish the honour of destroying it myself."

"It could be a trap sir, the humans could have mines in the asteroids."

That made Giredd pause a moment for thought.

"We will advance slowly, we do not wish to follow the fate of the Black Star. Bring our escorts too, make sure they are scanning for danger."

With most of the fleet heading to Jericho Cyrus colony was only lightly defended with no more than a dozen ships, only five of them Sharlin cruisers. Branmer had surveyed the system and at this time decided it needed nothing more, there were only about thirty cargo ships in the system and a fairly small force of soldiers on the planet, the plan to turn Cyrus into a major forward base had not yet been implemented.

Giredd considered that fortunate. If there was a human spy ship it was good fortune to discover it this early. The outer worlds had been swept to look for human bases but clearly the check had not been thorough enough. He would certainly be mentioning that to his clan elders.

"Moving into orbit." His staff informed. "Scanning for mines."

He had two Sharlins and a trio of Tinashi frigates under his command, a very powerful force but still less than the fleet Starkiller had tricked a few weeks earlier. People were outraged of course, but there was also a lot of talk about where the blame really lay. The fact that the Star riders were now running the war spoke volumes.

"I think I have the target, a small freighter."

"Any traps?"

"Nothing, no metallic contacts apart from the ship."

"Is it running?"

"No Alyt, it is just sitting there."

He immedieately tensed.

"Keep our distance, scan it thoroughly."

"Holding position. Scans show normal… wait, I can detect no life signs."

"An automated ship? Why?"

He didn't have to wait for an answer.

* * *

><p>Behind his small force at point blank range a jump point opened, the two flanking Frigates simply ceasing to exist as gravitic energy turned them to vapour and atoms. A fraction of a second later the vortex burst open, ripping Giredd's ship to pieces and tearing the fins from the second Sharlin, both mighty vessels shoved aside in flames bleeding debris.<p>

From the bright blue swirl of the dimensional tunnel a grim looking shape emerged, unlovely and armed with massed ranks of giant cannons that were already swung out to point right, the rectangular warship cruising behind the broken fleet at point blank range. The warship wasted no time, barraging the surviving Tinashi with a ridiculous volume of particle pulses, hammering the smaller ship remorselessly and overwhelmingly. It died before it could even turn around or lock its aft facing weapons. The other ships were even easier, than the crippled Sharlin was disposed of first, with Giredd's fractured command ship dealt with last just to make very sure it was dead.

The dark grey vessel cruised past the wreckage, realigning its guns as the vortex closed and left it in the shadow of the nearby planet, letting it survey its handiwork in silence. The warship was old and bore many scars, its hull showing the repairs and wounds of a veteran ship. Most notably at its bow where most ships had a formation letter indicating their sector fleet, this ship had simply a skull and crossbones.

"Damn me if that wasn't the best entrance ever made!" Admiral Tennant enthused merrily. "I wish I could have seen that guy's face when we showed up, ISN could have put it on the galaxy's funniest videos."

"Yes sir." The long suffering Captain Simon Anderson replied from the First Officer's station. "Sensors show enemy fleet completely destroyed."

"Did you actually doubt otherwise?" Tennant asked. "This is the Lady Nemesis Simon, if you try to look her name up in a dictionary all you'll find is a burning hole."

"Indeed sir." He answered simply.

"You know Simon I'm starting to get the impression that maybe you don't want to be here?"

"Well I was quite happily retired sir." He admitted. "I was commanding a liner on the Saturn tourist route."

"You were a hotel manager in space Simon, you should be thanking me and the Lady for rescuing you from a lifetime of playing shuffle board and listening to old people snore."

"Still, with the Minbari on the loose I suppose it was inevitable we'd all be reactivated." The XO exhaled.

"At least you got a promotion out of it." Tennant pointed out. "And think of all the anecdotes you'll have."

"Yes sir, clearly it will all be worrh it in the end." He dead panned.

"What's the word on the sensors?"

"Worked as advertised, they locked on past Minbari stealth, they were accurate enough to pinpoint our jump directly into the enemy formation, and they didn't melt the mainframe."

"I suppose that is phase two of the test complete." Tennant resolved. "Give the go order to the other ships, then break orbit and engage targets of opportunity."

"Aye sir, sending the signal."

"Then enter this in the log." Tennant cleared his throat. "One. Test of Minbari type jump point attack huge success. Two. Have introduced Minbari society to the concept of irony. That is all."

* * *

><p>The word was sent into hyperspace, the other nineteen ships of Tennant's Task Force spinning up their engines and using data from the nemesis to plot their specific jump points. As they did the Nemesis herself cleared the asteroid field and emerged from the shadow of the planet with violent intent, cruising past the Minbari wrecks as she found herself gleaming angrily in the distant sunlight.<p>

"Engines are at flank, Minbari forces have seen us and are deploying to engage." Anderson reported. "Firing range in ten minutes."

"Feed that information to our ships, keep them updated." Tennant ordered.

"Aye sir, battlenet is active, they should be seeing what we are seeing."

"Weapons status?"

"Laser cannons fully armed and ready to fire, pulse cannons fully armed and ready to fire." The XO informed. "Firing solutions are plotted for mixed salvo fire, alternating between laser and pulses."

"Very good Captain, be ready to break out your tap shoes because we're going to be dancing on a lot of graves after this."

"Shall we launch fighters sir?"

"No, I want us out of here in five minutes." Tennant shook his head. "Recovery will take too long. One high speed pass, kill everything, then home. The Lady Nemesis love tap."

"Love tap sir?"

"Of course! Just because my girl is the leading cause of spontaneous Dilgar combustion doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings. She is really very sensitive."

"Sir, what's sensitive about fifty million tons of very heavily armed metal?"

"oh, oh you better apologise for that." Tennant warned. "I know it's the heat of battle but you should be careful."

"Sir…"

"Remember the last time you said Lady Nemesis was just a ship and then you got stuck in a lift for eighteen hours? Just saying."

"It's a chance I'll take sir. Approaching firing range."

"Alright, tell the rest of the fleet to jump."

"Signal outgoing."

"Then order the gun crews to engage at will, if they called Johnnie Sheridan Starkiller I can't wait to hear what they'll call us."

The Minbari ships had not seen the fate of their comrades, all they knew was that a Minbari squadron had gone behind the planet and an Earth Force dreadnought had come out. That was reason enough to deploy for action, aligning themselves to confront the human warship. Their deployment did display a hint of caution, they placed their best ships in the centre with their escorts on the flanks to watch for danger, but could not predict exactly what was coming.

Several jump points formed in the midst of the Minbari warships, crushing some, shredding others, flinging others still in random directions as reality tore. The Minbari fleet dissolved at once and what few ships were not destroyed or disabled in the first moments were pulverised by the emerging cruisers and Dreadnoughts.

"Warspite to Nemesis, entry point clear."

"Captain Black, welcome to the party." Tennant approved. "We've spiked the drinks, blocked the toilet and thrown the television into the pool. Now it's time to really trash this place."

"I make thirty eight Minbari freighters, looking at the returns fully loaded." Black announced. "I guess the sensors work."

"They aren't jump capable." Tennant checked the same data. "Not much of a challenge for my girl."

"Want us to take them all?"

"I didn't say that." Tennant chuckled. "Lady Nemesis also enjoys a little recreational murder. We'll take the left flank, you take the right. Kill everything and jump out."

"Yes sir."

"And Captain, my compliments on your enthusiasm."

The two Dreadnought groups lined up and cut through the mass of Minbari ships, the two groups proceeding in two lines side by side, one group firing left, the other right. With the warships gone and no fixed defences to speak of it was ridiculously easy, even without the advanced sensors it would have been a shooting gallery.

"Captain Hague, this is Nemesis."

"Go ahead Admiral."

"First of all good to have you on the team. Second, what can you see on the planet?"

"It looks like the Minbari landed on a plain away from the main colony, we can see a few ships on the ground, look like freighters and armed transports."

"I think they are too concentrated in one place, distribute them across the stratosphere if you will Captain."

"With pleasure Admiral, nuclear missiles are already in the tubes."

"I want to see the most wanton display of felony arson that colony has ever seen. Take them out."

The Dreadnought groups finished their attacks and turned away leaving the Minbari cargo ships as nothing but burning debris. As they did so a few points of light burst on the planet as Hague nuked the landing sites, then turned to join them. Ahead of them the second batch of cruisers also left their station, guarding the flank of the attack just in case they had missed a Minbari ship or two.

"All units converging, jump engines are charged."

"Damage?"

"None sir."

"Just a soar throat from all the gloating." Tennant grunted. "This was like taking Candy from a Minbari baby, eating it in front of its face, then spitting it all out again just to show we can."

"It does appear that…"

"And then taking that kid out of the pram, setting the pram on fire and rolling it down a hill, fully ablaze, into a gas refinery which then explodes with a kiloton of force."

"I suppose…"

"And then telling the Minbari kid, as it has no candy and witnesses its pram turned into a weapon of mass destruction, that really it's parents don't love it and wanted a dog instead."

"That was an unusually specific analogy Admiral."

"Sometimes I have these thoughts."

"Did you use to set fire to things as a kid?"

"No." Tennant answered flatly. "Well, nothing that was mine."

"Jump engines ready sir."

"Time to go home. Now we know these sensors work in a real fight the Joint Chiefs will be eager to send in a real counter attack. Things are going to get busy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hyperspace<strong>

**Somewhere in Narn Territory**

"This brings back memories." Jha'dur ran her hand over the Commander's chair as she strolled around the bridge. "Waiting on the eve of battle, the atmosphere, the tension, the balance of fear and excitement. Sometimes I yearn for the grand old days."

She turned with a smile to the Commanding Officer.

"You remember those days? Another life, a better life perhaps."

"I remember." Warmaster An'jash nodded her white haired head stepping gracefully down from the doorway onto the bridge. "Before we began our task seemed impossible. Nobody expected to fight the League, we were outgunned ten to one by just the Drazi. We all thought it was just a glorious method of suicide, to burn out in one bright flame of destruction never to be forgotten."

She took her seat in the centre of the room, arrays of screens and officers surrounding her interpreting the influx of information and reports.

"But then we started to win." An'jash settled in the chair. "You and Dar'sen, you gave us victory after victory. And your brother…"

"Yes, Sha'dur." The other Warmaster lowered her gaze briefly. "He proved the true strength of our people, that we could learn and adapt and excel despite the circumstances. He was not born a soldier and he suffered for it, but he became one of the best we had."

"He died well Warmaster."

"It is small consolation."

An'jash had done well for herself after the war. As a relatively young officer she had been selected as Jha'dur's attaché and first officer, a position which had allowed her to observe and learn from the enigmatic Warmaster. That knowledge had allowed her to forge success of her own, when the war ended she had assumed command of Jha'dur's old fleet and fought several successful skirmishes securing her promotion to Warmaster and a place on the Council.

In combat An'jash was clearly Jha'dur's protégé employing a similar philosophy, but she did not hold her mentors fascination with biology nor did she carry any of the emotional scars making her a far more stable and reasonable personality. While not considered a genius like Jha'dur or Dar'sen she was considered a very competent and steady commanding officer for the Dilgar fleet. She commanded one of two Dilgar Strike Fleets, the most elite formations in the Imperium, with Dal'shan commanding the other.

"If I may ask Warmaster," Anjash began, "what are we looking for here?"

"In a word, Drazi." Jha'dur replied. "Have you been following the Minbari?"

The younger Warmaster nodded.

"They sent expeditions to the league, a small fleet to each homeworld that jumped out under the defences and informed each government that if they did not withdraw their support for Earth they would be back with mass drivers."

"An interesting approach to diplomacy, I'll give them that." Jha'dur briefly chuckled. "My contacts say the League has caved in, there are a lot of old soldiers who want to help Earth but the politics of appeasement commands the League."

"They are pathetic, they did not help each other when we attacked, now they refuse to help the people who saved them from extinction."

"Politicians have short memories." Jha'dur dismissed. Only the Markab and Brakiri offered help anyway and their fleets took the highest casualties in our war. The handful of ships they could offer would be a passing amusement to the Minbari. Now if the Hyach or Yolu had responded, that could have been interesting."

"I presume the Drazi were more favourable?"

"Yes, the Drazi." Jha'dur smiled. "Also the Balosians but their fleet numbers in the single digits. It is the Drazi who are of interest, they are an actual warrior race, they yearn for battle and remember their debts of honour. Plus they put Stro'kath in charge and he is a good friend to humanity. As I understand it when the Minbari threatened him he spent forty minutes yelling the most fascinating language ever uttered by a head of state. Suffice to say two thousand Drazi warships are on their way to Earth."

"Almost a quarter of their fleet."

"Given they have the Narn, the Centauri and us to worry about that is a very generous deployment." Jha'dur confirmed. "Stro'kath clearly takes his debts of honour seriously."

"I admit feeling some admiration." An'jash remarked casually. "The Minbari are not a race I would want to pick a fight with."

"Stro'kath is not one to be intimidated, those threats seem to have just made him even more angry. It doesn't matter, it is not in our best interest to have the Drazi and Earth form stronger ties."

"I imagined that was why we were here." An'jash reasoned.

"To reach Earth they have to cross Narn space, we will not permit that. One of my friends in the Kha'ri informed me of the exact time and route of the Drazi passage. Fleet status Warmaster?"

"Eight hundred and twelve ships of all types, no vessel is more than six years old." An'jash informed. "They are all state of the art."

"Ships like this are the future my old friend. I'll be interested to see how they perform under these circumstances."

* * *

><p>The Dilgar fleet was already feared, the reputation it had gained by dismantling the older and stronger navies of the League so swiftly was rivalled only by Earth Force doing much the same thing in reverse. In terms of skill and leadership the Dilgar were considered largely equal to the best fleets in the galaxy, but it was their technology that had raised eyebrows.<p>

During the war the Dilgar had stolen a lot of League technology and meshed it together into the Sekhmet class. No one really knew how they had managed to make such different systems work together, especially Earth Force which had tried and largely failed to do the same thing with its own recovered tech. The secret of course was the Drakh, a mysterious and advanced race who had offered the Dilgar aid during the war including technology. Their involvement was strictly secret, their motives still unknown even to the senior Dilgar though Jha'dur had her suspicions.

Whatever their reasons the Dilgar fleet had benefited immensely. It's warships were fast, tough and heavily armed. Most used gravity based shielding and propulsion and were armed with extremely potent laser and pulse weapons. The main fleet fighter, the Thorun MkV was in constant competition with the latest EA Starfury design for the title of most effective fighter in space, with the Thorun generally being faster while the Starfury was more agile.

The greatest weakness was of course numbers. With a much reduced population base the Dilgar simply could not afford to build and crew a grand fleet like the old days forcing them to emphasise quality over quantity. An'jash's flagship, a Monarch class battleship, was two kilometres long packing a trio of spinal lasers and a bewildering array of secondary guns. They were considered the best warships in the galaxy until the Minbari had revealed themselves. Even then there were many who would put money on the Dilgar vessel over the Minbari.

"if we go into battle…" An'jash began.

"The fleet is yours Warmaster." Jha'dur smiled. "You earned this position, I am just here as an observer."

"Understood." She accepted. "When are they due?"

"Any minute." Jha'dur replied. "We should see their vanguard soon."

"Do you think the Narn were telling the truth?"

"They know better than to lie to me."

"I can believe that." An'jash grinned. "Wait, there's a contact."

The ship went to full readiness as the sensors located an inbound object, the DIlgar fleet behind it arming their heavy weapons.

"Multiple contacts now, they are following the beacon." The sensor officer repeated. "Minimal power emissions."

"They're rigged for silent running?" An'jash frowned. "In hyperspace?"

"I don't think so." Jha'dur stepped forward. "Are we in visual range?"

"Yes Warmaster."

"Show me."

The main display altered to show the visual feed, zooming in on a distant Drazi ship. The design was easily identified but torn and blackened, the sleek hull shot to pieces.

"Interesting." Jha'dur watched several more wrecks drift past, all of them showing signs of massive damage. "Some one beat us to the prize."

"They took out the whole fleet?"

"It appears so. Those ships will drift until they reach the next beacon and then just keep going instead of making the turn to the next one. Lost in hyperspace forever." Jha'dur narrowed her eyes. "That was my plan."

"I have other ships on sensors, these ones are active."

"Drazi?"

"Too big Warmaster."

"The people who stole our thunder perhaps."

To little surprise a Minbari cruiser appeared from the red mists followed closely by additional flowing blue vessels. They came to a relative stop before the Dilgar fleet, the communication console chiming a signal.

"Message from the Minbari commander. An Alyt Sineval."

"Oh good, let's see how many ships he lost." Jha'dur smiled widely. "I understand it is a habit for his clan."

She put on a diplomatic smile as the Minbari warrior's image appeared on the main display.

"Alyt Sineval, how strange our paths should cross."

"Warmaster Jha'dur I should have known." Sineval chuckled. "if anyone could erase a Drazi fleet it would be you!"

She didn't even blink.

"Well, we just happened to be in the area."

"How did you do it? We estimated two thousand ships, it would have been a tremendous battle?"

"It was nothing really, barely worth talking about."

"Still, I am greatly impressed. You have done us a great service, the Windswords thank you." Sineval inclined his head. "I think our friendship is proving very beneficial to both our races."

"It is of course a pleasure." Jha'dur bowed slightly in return. "We must be departing now Alyt, I look forward to our next meeting, I will have some more compounds for you if you remember to bring me what I want."

"Dusty old scrolls? In exchange for your bioweapons you can have any scrolls you like. Until then Warmaster."

"Allyt."

She ended the transmission and turned sharply to An'jash.

"Analysis?"

"He didn't kill the Drazi." The white haired Warmaster shook her head. "So who did?"

Jha'dur turned back to the screen, now returned to showing the scattered hulks of the Drazi fleet.

"Who indeed? I have only seen Drazi wrecks so far, even our best estimates accepted we would take notable casualties fighting in hyperspace. So where are the other wrecks?"

"Either they were recovered, a very risky trick in hyperspace, or they lost no ships."

"The latter, based on the Narn reports there would not be time to recover wrecks before we intercepted this fleet. This all happened in less than twenty minutes. Twenty minutes!" Jha'dur shook her head. "Two thousand ships, in hyperspace, with no casualties in twenty minutes or less! No power can do that, not us, not the Centauri, even Sineval was expecting casualties. Who did it?"

"The Drakh?"

"That was my first thought, but I am not sure." Jha'dur mused. "They are advanced but are they this advanced? They are clearly hiding their best technology from us but I have done plenty of research on them. They suffered heavily at the hands of the Orieni centuries ago, if they had this power how could the Orieni harm them? Why did not they not wipe them out of the stars? We could do it, why not the Drakh?"

"So they may not be as powerful as they lead us to believe?"

"My information says the Drakh are nomads, their worlds and powerbases destroyed over the centuries. They are advanced but hollow, without a friendly nation providing resources they will never have a means of mass producing their ships. I'm sure they see us as that nation in the near future, they are going to be disappointed."

"So if not the Drakh, and not one of the local powers, who?"

"Who and why." Jha'dur added. "Answer either of those questions and we learn the other. Sineval wanted to prevent the Drazi helping Earth militarily, we wanted to isolate Earth from the League politically, but what motive would another power have for this?"

"Either they want to see Earth suffer, or they want to see the Minbari succeed." An'jash reasoned. "So an enemy of Earth or a friend of Minbar."

"With power far beyond any existing nation." Jha'dur concluded. "We have a mystery to solve Warmaster. Good." She rubbed her hands together, grinning widely. "Retirement was starting to get boring anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Beta Durani**

For the second time in the last two months Beta Colony was playing host to a concentration of Earth Alliance warships, once again the heavens were grey and heavy with iron and steel, rank after rank, row after row, squadron after squadron. This fleet was much bigger than the ill fated Fourth Fleet which had confronted the Minbari at the start of the war and found itself utterly annihilated but for many it did not matter. Against the Minbari few out on the edges of EA space believed there was much chance of victory.

There was a growing shift in public perception, a feeling like the ground was opening up beneath them and they were in that fraction of a second when gravity took hold, just before falling into an abyss. On the major colonies and in the Sol system people were still largely shielded from the true weight of events. They knew the Minbari were powerful and they knew that Earth's first attempt to stop them had failed. The recent news that the Minbari flagship had been destroyed had helped restore a lot of confidence, but there was still the growing sensation that humanity was getting into something way over its head.

But on the edges, on what promised to become a battlefield within the next few days the feelings were far grimmer. These were the people who had seen the proud fleet depart and never return. They'd seen the refugees, spoken with them, discovered just how quickly the EA fleet had been killed. The outer colonies were quiet, the cities increasingly deserted as those who could flee did so. Even Beta Durani, the jewel of the outer worlds was emptying, its bravado and frontier spirit driven to fear and resignation by the true face of the Minbari.

The sentiments had not escaped the notice of the President. Very soon the refugees from the outer worlds would reach the core worlds with the stories of disaster. So far they had been able to control a lot of the reports about the war, making no secret that Earth was losing the campaign so far but not mentioning exactly how badly. Soon she would have no option but to reveal the scale of the disaster unless her forces could somehow claw back a victory. Sheridan had made a good start, he had provided a ray of hope, but they needed more. The war was on a knife edge, this was their one last chance to push it in Earth's favour and prove that humanity could force a victory.

Four thousand ships waited at Beta Durani, fully half of the entire Earth Force fleet commanded personally by Admiral Donald Ferguson, one of the heroes of the Dilgar War. Ferguson had lead the EA forces fighting beside the Drazi, operating even further away than Admiral Hamato's main expedition. Ferguson had been both a fearless tactician and a subtle diplomat forming an excellent partnership with Drazi Warleader Stro'kath who had since gone on the greater things.

When Admiral Hamato resigned in dramatic fashion in protest at the Dilgar Armistice Ferguson had been promoted to his job, the quiet spoken American accepting only after his friend Hamato had given consent. Ferguson had also believed the war should have been fought to the end but a mass resignation of senior officers would not have helped Earth's position post war. Ferguson accepted the political decision and buried himself in his work, becoming senior officer of the Navy and rebuilding Earth Force after the heavy losses inflicted and the hard lessons learned fighting Dilgar.

One of those lessons, perhaps the hardest, was that the public needed unequivocal success. The Dilgar war wasn't lost at Balos, it was lost in the living rooms of Earth and Mars and on the Senate floor. The Joint Chiefs knew something similar was happening here, but this time the ramifications were much worse. They needed a victory, a clear victory to keep the public in the war and make sure the politicians gave the military what they needed not just for this war but for the next one.

Ferguson had a simple task, stop the Minbari. How he did it was entirely up to him, the president had been so shaken by the loss of the Fourth Fleet she had handed the fleet a blank cheque to do whatever it needed. Reserves were entering the fleet, mothballed ships were coming on line, within a fortnight Earth Force would be stronger than ever, superior to the force that sailed forth at the height of the Dilgar war.

Ferguson also knew it wasn't nearly enough.

This wasn't a war of numbers, it was about abilities. Ferguson's ancestors had served in the US Cavalry centuries earlier in the Old West, he knew that technology could overcome even titanic numbers. As he looked at the classified data from the early battles with the Minbari he had very clear images of tribesmen with spears and shields charging Maxim guns and howitzers.

As he arrived at Beta Prime it was this image that came with him, so vivid it was impossible to dismiss. He was not heartened by the show of force arrayed before him, a fleet that could have fought its way from one side of the League to the other or to the Narn homeworld and back. It had been shown on the news day after day, a reassuring wall of steel that no enemy could overcome, the great bulwark of human kind.

Numbers would not do it, and to his great sadness it seemed even training and courage would make little difference. He firmly believed the veteran ships of Earth Force were the finest in the galaxy, courageous and competent beyond any other military, but so far it hadn't made a difference. This next battle had to be different, it had to be, because if it wasn't the third battle of this war would probably be over Earth itself.

"Admiral on deck."

Ferguson answered the salute as he arrived on the station, a small guard of honour snapping to attention. They showed no sign of nerves, the troopers blank faced and unreadable.

"Captain Fierre, temporarily assigned to this station sir." A rather short man introduced himself. "We have quarters prepared for you and the fleet commanders are waiting for a briefing."

"Call them right now." Ferguson ordered. "I want to see them immediately."

"Would you prefer to eat first sir?"

"We don't have time, Jericho is already under siege." He replied curtly. "Assemble all staff officers and representatives. I want to be off this station in three hours."

"Yes sir."

Ferguson tapped the controls on a transport lift, glancing around.

"Pretty quiet here."

"Yes sir, most civilians are long gone."

"Can't blame them."

"I hoped they'd have more faith in our chances of stopping the Minbari."

"Do you Captain?" Ferguson asked blankly.

"I… yes sir, I do."

"Keep that attitude and we will." The Admiral smiled slightly. "Get the staff together."

He entered the lift with a nod.

"Keep the Faith Captain."

The door slid shut, the Admiral's face falling. Faith was just about all they had going for them.

Within fifteen minutes the main conference room was busy with six Admirals and twice as many Captains, each representing one of the main formations answering to Ferguson. In addition to the military personnel there were three civilians trying not to be conspicuous without much success. They immediately ceased talking among themselves as Ferguson entered, a khaki uniformed Army officer in step beside him.

"We'll need at least five divisions no more than an hour behind us." Ferguson finished off. "The Minbari won't have had time to dig in but I'd still expect a hard landing."

"We'll be ready." The General said. "permission to stay for the briefing?"

"By all means, take a seat." Ferguson affirmed, assuming the central position in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, less than an hour ago Jericho Colony fell."

Nobody was really surprised.

"We had already withdrawn our warships to join this fleet, a strike in hyperspace failed to achieve any success. We had hoped the planetary defences would hold until we could arrive but unfortunately not. Our last report said the Minbari were landing troops and that the garrison expected to last no longer than five days. It will take us two to arrive with the fleet."

He placed a data crystal in the nearest port, bringing up a series of grainy images.

"We managed a few recon flights at long range beyond the ability of the Minbari to intercept. While we have no hard sensor readers a review of photographic images taken on the mission suggests the Minbari fleet has increased to at least five hundred ships."

That drew a few comments.

"While we still heavily outnumber the Minbari I would remind you all we had them heavily outnumbered at Cyrus too." Ferguson intoned. "Now we have a great deal of flexibility in how we approach this, before we commit I need to know that we have a chance."

He fixed his gaze on the broad form of Vice Admiral Tennant.

"Give me good news Joe."

The tall man broke into a confident smile.

"The field test was flawless. Our new sensor system penetrated the Minbari jammers. We had full targeting data, we could scan them internally, it even boosted our effective range two fold."

"What about our weapons?"

"Minbari are tough, but we can hurt them." Tennant assured. "Now we can aim accurately we have a chance sir. A fighting chance."

It was what he needed to hear. In one moment the task had hand went from suicidal to achievable, from a desperate attack to a battle that could be planned for and won. In a heartbeat everything came back to him, he would not have to simply preside over the Death Ride of the veterans of Earth Force, he could fight a real battle.

Admiral Ferguson's frown lessened marginally, his stomach untied itself and his mind engaged to formulate an effective response to the information.

"This is what we were hoping for." He voiced everybody's thoughts. "This is what we needed. Understand very clearly that this does not guarantee victory, all it does is remove the possibility of inevitable defeat. This battle remains ours to lose."

He looked over to the civilians.

"I understand you represent the EIA?"

"Agent Sakai." The apparent leader of the group confirmed. "This is my plot Captain Calendar, and this is Clarence Wallis."

"Professor Wallis?" Ferguson tilted his head. "From Vickers Lockheed?"

"Ah, yes sir." The middle aged man answered absently, his mind clearly elsewhere. "I run the Skunkworks back home, I'm here to oversee the installation of the new sensor kits."

"How is it going?"

"Already done Admiral." Wallis said with obvious pride. "Two hundred ships have them, mainly command vessels and scout cruisers."

"Can we share the data over standard datalinks?" Ferguson asked.

"Yes Admiral, the sensors are integrated with our systems. Just treat them like our old units. The information can be loaded up to the standard battle net and be accessed by any warship or fighter, providing those vessels aren't destroyed."

Ferguson nodded sternly at the comment.

"Those ships are our trump card. Hopefully the Minbari won't guess their purpose until it is too late, but if they do make sure they are well distributed and protected."

"Already set up in the fleet plans sir." One of the other commanders affirmed.

"We're already working on mass producing sensor packs, enough to outfit the whole fleet." Wallis stated. "But for now we only have these two hundred read for service."

"It'll be enough." Ferguson resolved. "Are we waiting for anyone?"

"No sir, we have every ship fully fuelled and ready."

"Yours too Joe?"

"Ready for round two." Tennant affirmed.

"Very good." Ferguson addressed the room. "The plan is simple. Jump to Jericho, engage the Minbari fleet and retake the planet. I'll give you each your assignments individually but I'm expecting each of you to handle your fleets flexibly. You've all proved yourselves in wars and battles before, you are the best and most experienced of our senior officers. I need that, Earth needs it. I need you dangerous, razor sharp, ready to exploit our advantages mercilessly. Admiral Tennant has proven we can beat their ships, it's up to us here in this room to prove we can beat their navy."

He took the data crystal back, shutting down the display screen and ending the short briefing.

"The whole war turns on our actions. Our experience with the Minbari is still mainly mystery and fear, but likewise their knowledge of us is also very limited. Let's show them exactly what to expect from us. Report to your units and be ready to depart in three hours. We owe them bloodshed."

* * *

><p>"Captain Black." Tennant collared his newest lieutenant. "Checking up on the station?"<p>

"Just making sure everything was where I left it." She replied with a huff. "They already repainted my quarters. Just appalling."

"Well you've moved on to bigger and better things. Come on."

They headed down one of the numerous corridors, Black easily navigating the labyrinth.

"The briefing didn't seem to take long."

"Admiral Ferguson likes to get to the point." Tennant stated. "We're going in, no messing about."

"Understood sir."

"Are your people ready for it?"

"We came out of that last battle without a scratch sir, we just needed to top up the fuel tanks. Should be done by now."

"Not your ships Captain, your people." Tennant specified. "We had surprise on our side that last little fight, this is going to be a stand up fight. Whole different thing."

Black nodded heavily.

"It's been a while, but most of my senior officers are veterans of Balos. They've seen it get bad, they won't lose their nerve. We're ready for this."

"You'll need to be." Tennant led her to one of the dormitories within the station. "The Minbari still out range us and can out run us. If they chose to fight a mobile battle they can still tear us apart."

"So far all they've done is form line and advance on us."

"That's because so far all we've done is explode and die." Tennant reminded. "I'm hoping we can change that, which means they'll change too. Assume nothing, just because they fight like morons doesn't mean they can't suddenly get smart. Don't let them surprise you."

"Understood."

Tennant opened the door.

"I'm going to give you something to help you out."

Within the room a group of uniformed officers were relaxing, some playing cards, some reading, some composing holo letters. They at once stood to attention as the two senior officers entered, a tall and rather dashing man with dark hair standing ahead of them.

"Sir." He saluted the Admiral. "Lieutenant Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, Thirteenth Tactical Fighter Squadron."

"As you were." Tennant nodded. "Captain Black, meet the Ghostriders."

"The Thirteenth." Black didn't bother hiding her awe. "Best squadron in the Force. This unit made the Dilgar fighter corps cry themselves to sleep every night."

"They have a reputation and I'm glad to say they are living up to it." Tennant confirmed. "You are looking at the only pilot to kill a Minbari fighter."

Black regarding Sinclair with interest.

"I engaged a scout at the edge of the system a few days ago." Sinclair informed. "He'd already taken out four Furies on patrol, I went after him."

"This was before we tested the targeting sensors. The Commander brought his kill down the old fashioned way." Tennant stated. "Closed to within thirty yards, thirty damn yards, and unloaded every gun into him."

"It did the job sir." Sinclair concluded.

"This is your new Commander, Air Group." Tennant grinned. "Commander Sinclair, you'll be serving aboard the Warspite under Captain Helena Black. We're going to be front and centre when all hell breaks loose, the Minbari will make us priority targets."

"Understood sir, we'll do what it takes."

"On the plus side we've broken Minbari Stealth, you won't have to get within thirty yards anymore." The Admiral smiled coldly. "Think you like those odds Commander?"

"I think I like them very much sir." Sinclair grinned widely. "My people are better, if we can see them we'll bring them down by the squadron."

"You're going to get your chance. We move out in three hours, report to the Warspite, you too Captain, this is where we see what we're made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Jericho Colony.<strong>

"They didn't even put up a fight." Neroon snorted. "What kind of Navy lets us walk in without a fight?"

"A Navy that is conserving its strength for a massive counter attack." Branmer responded simply, the image of the world filling the curtain display before him, several blue ships circling lazily and from time to time sending a brief line of green energy to a target on the surface.

"The orbital defences were respectable if ineffective." The Shai Alyt considered. "And they had already dispersed much of their army. Did we get the reports from the initial attack?"

"Our warriors landed to no opposition, we levelled their bases but they had only a skeleton force." Neroon informed. "Most likely their main strength withdrew to difficult terrain. We're having a hard time finding them from orbit."

"Then we'll have to find them on the ground." Branmer shrugged. "Our ground forces were decrying the fleet for killing all the humans before they had a chance to wash their knives in blood. Now they have their chance."

"Going after a well prepared enemy in difficult terrain probably isn't what they were expecting."

"In the words of Valen, be careful what you wish for."

"You believe the humans will attack?" Neroon considered. "They must be aware of how heavily we outmatch them?"

"They know." Branmer agreed. "So they will not attack unless they think they have an advantage to exploit. They are quite clever, Satai Delenn gave me some information about them and their recent war with the Dilgar. You should read it."

"I will Shai Alyt." Neroon promised.

"But at the same time they know they must attack, they cannot hold a defensive line against us, they must retake the initiative. They will attack and it will probably be here."

"That means they must have found a weakness in our fleet." Neroon narrowed his eyes. "Something has changed since our initial attack."

"Possibly. Our guard force at Cyrus was recently destroyed along with most of our fuel supplies."

"How is that possible Shai Alyt?"

"According to the local Commander the humans attack with surprise and overwhelming force." Branmer replied. "It seems that if they send enough ships they believe they can bury us in an avalanche of bodies. It appears we will soon find out."

He changed the view to a map of local space.

"Our scouts reported a human fleet at Durani, nearly four thousand ships."

"That must be most of their navy."

"About half." Branmer informed. "They left their base several hours ago, they are almost certainly on their way here."

"they could be heading to Cyrus." Neroon suggested. "To cut our supply lines."

"Possible, but I do not think so. Human doctrine seems to emphasise the destruction of the enemy. Anything else they do is merely in service of that goal. They will fight us head on, and they will want to do it quickly before we cut them apart piecemeal."

"What are your orders Shai Alyt?"

"There are reports from Cyrus that the humans used jump point attacks. Keep the fleet mobile and flexible, we don't want a repeat if true. Shift beyond lunar orbit, we will fight the battle in open space, nowhere for the humans to hide."

"Nothing to interfere with our fields of fire." Neroon understood.

"Exactly." Branmer affirmed. "We engage at long range. Clinical, precise. It may not offer the glory many of our warriors apparently seek, but it will keep them alive. See to it."

"At once."

"And Neroon, ensure we have a clear line of retreat to Cyrus." Branmer half smiled. "Just in case they are as good as they believe they are."

* * *

><p><strong>Approaching Jericho Colony<strong>

Two days later.

"You smell that? I smell battle."

"Nah, that's just Powell, you get used to it after a while."

Private Groller hurled his newspaper at his bunkmate, Cooper swatting it aside with a chuckle.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" Groller pressed. "This is it, finally!"

"This is what, Private Groller?"

At that voice the entire room snapped to attention, leaping up from their bunks or chairs. They held their posture as the owner of the voice regarded them, then settled his attention on Groller.

"Talk Private."

"Sergeant, sir, I meant this is our chance for action."

Sergeant Major Alfredo Garibaldi took a step back, nodding indulgently.

"That it is Private. Red platoon, one step forward if you have seen action before!"

All of two people from the twenty strong unit stepped from their positions.

"Mark my words boys and girls, this is not a movie!" Garibaldi called out. "You have trained hard, you have learned everything you can be taught, but it will not fully prepare you for what you are about to experience. You will be asked to kill a sentient being, one who looks a bit like us. This isn't Gaim swatting, these guys have faces, eyes. You will see terror in their expressions, you will see them sob and cry. You will be responsible for inflicting that pain and death."

Garibaldi was close to being a legend among those who knew of him. He had joined the army late in life, the final stop on a road of troubled events and dead ends. He didn't expect much, but when war with the Dilgar broke out he found himself dropped into the heart of it all. Habitually trapped behind enemy lines Garibaldi had fought with fury and skill, beating anything the Dilgar happened to put in his path. He was promoted to Sergeant and eventually above, leading by example. His most well reported exploit came during his first combat with the Dilgar, in the midst of the fight he found himself facing a Dilgar Spectre, one of the finest special forces agents in the galaxy. With no gun to hand Garibaldi had to improvise, grabbing the nearest heavy object which turned out to be a crowbar and simply beating the operative to death.

Ever since he had borne the nickname 'Crowbar' to his amusement.

* * *

><p>When the war ended and the army downsized Garibaldi, by now a more mature and confident man, started his own detective agency and turned his life into something worth while, even recruiting his son into the family business. It lasted until the Minbari arrived and the President authorised the call up of all experienced military personnel. Garibaldi was near the top of the list.<p>

He returned to his old unit, the 99th airborne as Regimental Sergeant Major and immediately began turning the fairly green unit into something meaner. The decade of peace after the Dilgar war had meant a lot of Earth Force, especially the younger recruits, hadn't seen much action. While most of the veterans of the Dilgar war filled out the more senior officer and NCO posts the junior ranks had a serious experience gap. If it wasn't handled right it could be disastrous.

"By the end of today you will have killed." Garibaldi said simply. "It will change you. What you must do is not let it change you for the worse. Do not doubt yourself, do not hesitate, do not question the situation. You are here to stop the Minbari, you do this by killing them. There is no other way, we have tried. We kill them or they kill us, end of story."

He was interrupted by a horn sounding through the shipwide tannoy system.

"Now here this, all hands to action stations, all troops report to launch bays."

"You hear that? Time to step up Red Platoon!" Garibaldi shouted. "Drop your gear and double time it! Move!"

The room emptied rapidly, the green clad soldiers flowing through the corridors to their assigned armouries. The process was much easier than it had been in Garibaldi's day, the troopship had a rotating section to simulate gravity for the troops.

"Get to your stations, gear up!" He ordered. "By the numbers people!"

This was the part he wasn't so familiar with. Between wars the 99th had transitioned from being a pure airborne unit into something considerably different. As Garibaldi opened his much larger locker he was confronted not with the basic body armour, helmet and rifle had grown to know so well, but with a dull green full body suit of powered armour. The Infantry Combat Exosuit.

"Okay, here we go." He exhaled. "Hope I don't break this thing."

Earth had learned a lot of lessons from the Dilgar war, some of them very painful. During the final months of the war the Dilgar fielded a new type of soldier, cybernetically enhanced commandos who proved incredibly hard to kill. Strong, resilient and utterly committed to the cause they caused havoc in the tunnels of Balos disproportionate to their numbers.

Earth Force began working on a hard counter to these units almost at once, adapting the full enclosed space combat powered hardsuit for terrestrial use. While the war ended before the concept was ready the continued threat of the Dilgar military ensured a much more refined exosuit was eventually designed and given to elite units within the army and Marine Corps. Using a sophisticated brain wave reader the suit responded to basic thoughts making it highly responsive and swift to master, it boosted the strength of the wearer ten fold and provided a fully enclosed heavily armoured environment rated against the best known weapons. They could absorb fire from Narn pulse rifles and even Centauri particle guns, no small achievement.

The suits had proven themselves in limited engagements and in exercises, but this was to be their first true combat mission.

The suit opened automatically, Garibaldi stepping it. It closed around him, the power systems whirring, all the various actuators adjusting the suit to his height and build to make it a perfect fit. He had a full micro fusion reactor in the back giving him nearly limitless power for any conceivable task and extensive recycling systems. While he didn't examine exactly how it recycled material he knew he could stay locked in here for weeks at a time. Naturally he'd prefer not to.

A little awkwardly he stepped forward, the armoured boots clanking on the metal deck. He was joined by the metallic thunder of the rest of the company doing the same, taking up their various heavy weapons and moving to the final assembly area where the Commanding officer of the battalion awaited them.

Garibaldi did a quick check, then made his report.

"Colonel Franklin, all personnel present and accounted for sir."

From within his armour Colonel Richard 'Firestorm' Franklin accepted the report, standing ahead of the Battalion with an expression of obvious pride.

"Soldiers of the 99th. As you know the Minbari have taken Jericho Colony, it is our job to take it back. Fortunately the attack occurred less than three days ago, the latest reports say the Minbari are still being engaged by our garrison down there. This means the will be badly positioned and not prepared for the sort of hell we're going to be bringing with us.

"The Navy will hit the Minbari fleet with overwhelming numbers and firepower. They'll be launching enough missiles that we'd be able to walk to the surface! We wait here, watch the show, then we get our own turn to deliver some payback. We'll be rescuing the civilian settlements which are apparently still holding out at this time and if possible linking up with the surviving garrison.

"We know very little about the Minbari, what we do know is that they are a warrior culture and have an advanced level of technology. Do not underestimate them or their abilities. Just because you are in an exosuit does not make you invincible.

"One other thing we do know is that the Minbari do not take prisoners and are known to execute wounded soldiers where they lay. If that is the war they want to fight, then that's the war we'll give them! We owe it to our brothers and sisters who have fallen to take back Jericho, to drive the Minbari out of our space and take the war to them! We were the first unit to set foot on a Dilgar planet, we will be the first unit to land on a Minbari world! Hoo-rah!"

"Hoo-rah!" The battalion replied back with deafening power.

"Then load up to your drop ships, follow orders, use your heads, and we'll al make it home alive as heroes." Franklin smiled. "And as you wait consider these words, written by a wiser man than I.

In peace there's nothing so becomes a man

As modest stillness and humility:

But when the blast of war blows in our ears,

Then imitate the action of the tiger;

Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood,

Disguise fair nature with hard-favour'd rage;

Then lend the eye a terrible aspect;

Hold hard the breath and bend up every spirit

To his full height.

"The Minbari took their shot at us." Franklin finished. "Now we get our turn."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Approaching Jericho**

**EAS Charlemagne**

**Flagship, Earth Force Combined Fleet.**

"The last beacon activated, code confirms." Commander Austin reported from his station, cycling the data to double check it. "We have a clear run to Jericho."

"Very good Commander." Ferguson ran through the final status reports. Everything was in place, eight full sized fleets were poised and ready, the heart of Earth Force, the best ships and most experienced crews. These were the ships that had fought the Dilgar to a standstill, that had endured a campaign that would have broken any other navy in the galaxy. He had never imagined having to face a more difficult test than that, yet here it was.

"Put all ships into jump positions. Deploy scouts forward, there's a chance they may try to hit us in hyperspace."

"Yes sir, Fury patrols are already checking the route ahead."

"Send word to Captain Maynard, I want him ready to jump on the edge of the system as soon as he's in position. Have him locate the enemy and report back."

"It's likely the Minbari will detect him jumping in, even at long range." Austin warned. "We'll lose the element of surprise."

"It's a judgement call, I need to know what's waiting for us at Jericho." Ferguson answered. "If the Minbari have the upper hand we're not going to livelong enough for a second chance."

"Yes sir, sending the orders up."

"Make sure everyone is at action stations." Ferguson reminded. "Once we get that picture we're going in immediately."

It was the moment everyone had waited for, each and every member of the fleet sensing it was near, waiting in limbo for the final word, that definitive call to arms. Once given there was no more room for doubt or questioning, philosophy and the examination of possibilities was replaced by the clear framework of duty. Every man and woman in the fleet had a place and a task to perform and they knew their role intimately.

Most of the people in the fleet had not seen much combat. They were mostly career personnel but only the more senior hands and officers had fought the Dilgar. Fortunately that experience had a way of trickling down through countless drills and exercises, hour after hour of practice, training and war games. Even those who knew war had not faced an enemy like the Minbari before, they had gone over the last minute reports from Commander Sheridan and Admiral Tennant on possible weaknesses in the enemy, the drive fins and exposed weapons were all marked as priority targets. With the new sensors they might actually be able to hit them.

Alarms sounded, blast doors clanged shut, the myriad of main and back up systems worked themselves up to full power. Damage control parties hung at their stations, fighter pilots tightened their harnesses and braced for instant launch the moment they exited hyperspace. Bridge officers ran their checklists, warship Captains gave their vessels a last minute run down, battlegroup commanders ensured their communications and data links were fully operational.

Everything that could be done had been done, all preparations were made. Clocks ticked, hearts beating in time, loud and rhythmic. Silence descended, the beeps of the consoles fading as the mind sped up and adrenaline infused the system. Even at the height of the Dilgar war Earth had not committed this many ships to one battle, this was the largest fleet human kind had ever sent into action, and the most important battle of the age.

Clocks ticked, hearts thumped, lungs paused mid breath. Moments bled into moments, all waiting that one command.

"Jump."

* * *

><p><strong>Alaca.<strong>

"You've been locked in here for two days now." Warmaster Dal'shan announced by way of greeting, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the dark conditions in the quiet room. "Have you eaten? You missed three appointments you know, some people were preparing to declare you dead."

Jha'dur dismissed his concerns with a disinterested wave, rewinding a piece of video footage on her screen for at least the fiftieth time.

"I'm sure the Council can reach its decisions without me." She barely looked up.

"Even when you are neck deep in experiments you always check in." Dal'shan frowned with mild concern. "Especially at this time, Earth Force is due to engage the Minbari at any minute, Ari is with them. I am genuinely surprised you haven't made arrangements to watch it."

"I lost track of time." She admitted. "two days?"

"Two days." Dal'shan held out a sealed paper box. "I brought dinner."

The female Warmaster broke a rare true smile.

"You think of everything."

"Part of my training." He pulled up a chair in the dim room, looking at her screen. "So is this what has been keeping you captivated?"

"Sineval's payment." Jha'dur said. "Well, part of it. These are Minbari historic records, over a thousand years old."

"I see." Dal'shan sounded unimpressed.

"They come direct from the Grey Council archives, viewed only by Satai grade individuals. Sineval broke several rules copying these files, they are extremely highly classified."

"What is he getting in return?"

"Immortality." Jha'dur replied. "Well, theoretically. I'm not sure exactly how I'll deal with that, for now he's happy with some biowarfare agents. What he gave me, these files, I'd have sold him a damn planet for this information."

"I'm going to assume you found something interesting?"

"You could say that." Jha'dur accepted. "Not much surprises me, call me jaded and cynical, but I have never felt true stomach dropping amazement since I was a child. This morning it happened again."

She tapped the screen.

"And this is why."

Dal'shan looked at the image and shrugged.

"It's a human space station, looks like Io Prime but with green markings. Bit bigger perhaps."

"Well spotted."

"Is it new? I didn't read anything in our reports. Something this big should have been flagged."

"Oh I assure you that isn't even close to the most interesting bit. This isn't an intelligence report. This is the archive Sineval sent me."

Dal'shan frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you said they were a thousand years old?"

"I did." She answered, watching the realisation cross his face. "Now you know why I vanished for two days."

"This is impossible."

"I've checked the records extensively, they aren't forgeries." She answered, switching through a few other records. "Apparently not much survived from this war, perhaps deliberately. You remember the Drakh spoke about this era, and several League powers have a history dating back here? Markab, Yolu, a few others?"

"I remember, all of it pretty vague."

"That vagueness bothered me. Whatever happened back then is still affecting us today, through the Drakh and I suspected through the Minbari too. What I've seen here confirms that."

She shuffled through dozens of papers all across the large table before her, days of work, research and notes.

"This all started years ago. After the war and my enforced retirement I took to reading about pivotal figures in history. The first Centauri Emperor, human classical figures, several leaders from the League, and then I read the book of G'Quan."

"I'm familiar with the story, a Narn telepath who united most of his planet to drive off a bunch of demons. Most people with intellect now accept they were an advanced alien race." Dal'shan said. "Though in the process all Narn telepaths were killed off."

"You remember when it happened?"

"A thousand years ago." Dal'shan paused. "At the same time as the stories from the League about wars with demons."

"That connection is where I started gathering all I could on this era. The Drakh were part of it, I know they were, but they were quite reluctant to share any precise information. I thought for a while that they might have been the demons in question but they don't fit. Not nearly powerful enough."

She tapped the screen, playing some video.

"Sineval delivered."

Dal'shan watched in fascination as a small group of what he assumed were ships moved across the screen. They were like lancer crabs from Omelos, small black bodies sprouting vicious spines and spikes in a ferocious spread, simply looking at them made the veteran warrior grow cold.

"These three ships killed a hundred Minbari vessels." Jha'dur explained. "And even back then the Minbari had respectable units, superior to the Centauri and not much worse than us now. These ships match several images scattered through texts across the galaxy. A thousand years ago these things were ranging free killing with impunity. They knocked off the major powers one by one, then turned on the Minbari."

"This is Valen's time isn't it?" Dal'shan asked.

"Precisely." Jha'dur nodded. "The Minbari were getting torn apart, they lost their main bases, most of their colonies, vast numbers of ships. The enemy was one jump from Minbar when poof."

"Poof?"

"Poof, battlestation."

She brought the image back to the human style space station.

"Just what they needed exactly when they needed it."

"So this isn't a coincidence?" Dal'shan asked. "Not some old race with a similar design philosophy?"

"It's definitely human." Jha'dur confirmd. "Take a look inside." She changed records. "That's English writing, and look at the hanger bays."

"Starfuries." Dal'shan recognised. "But no crew?"

"Just one. Valen."

"The only explanation is time travel."

"Agreed." Jha'dur exhaled. "My brother wa slooking at theories before the war, using the time distortion of a hyperspace transition to see if you could actually travel in time. He didn't really scratch the surface, maybe if things were different."

"I'd say this looks like proof." Dal'shan concluded. "Which raises two questions, how and why?"

"The how is easy. Vorlons." Jha'dur replied. "The records state the Vorlons delivered the station. We know that the Vorlons are certainly older than the Minbari and Drakh, and that the Drakh hate them. If any race had the ability it would be them."

"And the why would be in order to give the Minbari a victory."

"Which it did, the Minbari fleet rallied and held the line. But the station was only half of the equation."

"Valen." Dal'shan commented.

"Valen."

"This is where I hit a brick wall." Jha'dur resumed. "I analysed the station, while it has the basic design of a major human base there is nothing of that size planned or in service. So I checked out the fighters, they are basic Aurora class fighters similar to those in use right now but there are differences. These fighters have modifications, enhancements, an improvement of the current design."

"So this station comes from the future?"

"Yes, but not too far in the future if they are still using Furies. Earth could build this station tomorrow I'd say, but of course they won't."

"Because you can get two or three task forces for the same resources that base would eat up." Dal'shan recognised. "This station isn't a wartime project."

"Exactly." Jha'dur nodded. "This station was built by humanity in the future, a future where Earth is at peace, where they are still wealthy enough to afford a station of this scale, and where they clearly aren't incinerated by the Minbari. This station, these records, prove the Minbari do not wipe out humanity, nor do they break the Earth Alliance to a minor nation that couldn't afford such a project."

"And then it ends up a thousand years in the past in Minbari hands. Beautiful irony."

"If the Minbari get their way in this war, no station, no rally point, Minbar gets burnt down by these aliens a thousand years ago." Jha'dur chuckled. "I quite like the idea, it would be the perfect reward for them."

"So this is proof the war must end favourably for humanity?"

"Yes and no, it's a whole timeline multiverse issue, more my brother's area of expertise." Jha'dur wrinkled her nose. "Basically this has already happened, if it doesn't happen again it won't affect anything we know, but would branch off a parallel timeline. Or something. What I mean is this does not guarantee humanity survives, just that in a possible previous timeline they did."

"I hate temporal mechanics."

"Me too, suffice to say this information isn't going to change Minbari policy by itself."

"Is this what we want?" Dal'shan asked. "Are we going to try and influence Minbari policy?"

"In a word, yes." Jha'dur answered. "But I still don't know how. We have a way in through Sineval but he doesn't have any real power. I need a better contact, ideally someone on the Grey Council with a brain cell."

"Someone you can shoow this footage to?"

"Exactly. I don't know if they understand what it means, if they can recognise the human architecture, if they've even seen it. But if I can make them see what I've seen, I think we can alter their perception of humans."

"Encouraging a settlement, which we can take credit for."

"And making both Earth and Minbar beholden to us." Jha'dur affirmed. "Which is going to be very important in the future. We need allies, powerful allies. Right now we're completely isolated and vulnerable which is not healthy."

"I'm still not entirely convinced." Dal'shan frowned. "Did you find anything else?"

"Well, maybe a little something." She dug out a piece of paper. "Some selected speeches made by Valen."

"Quite poetic." Dal'shan scanned them.

"Actually, very poetic." Jha'dur dropped a thick book on the table written in English.

"The complete works of Alfred, Lord Tennyson." Dal'shan read the title. "Human?"

"Read the pages I've marked." She leaned back and smiled. "And I hope you're comfortable because we'll need more than two days to figure that one out."

* * *

><p><strong>Jericho Colony<strong>

**Near Jericho III**

"They could arrive any second." Branmer declared across the fleet. "Their fighters destroyed our sensor buoys more than five minutes ago, more than enough time for them to assume position."

"Shall we concentrate Shai Alyt?" One of his flotilla commanders asked.

"Not until they jump in. Let them deploy first, then we'll know where to put our guns." The cautious Minbari answered. "Once the do all ships will form on my position. Follow my lead, standard deployment."

"Sharlin groups one to fifteen on the right, sixteen to thirty on the left." Neroon clarified. "Escorts hold formation on the four flanks, fighters stay close to the parent ships."

"Expect the humans to engage aggressively." Branmer warned. "They know what happened to their last fleet, they know that they must close to point blank range to stand a chance against us. It will be a cavalry charge played out with capital ships, expect a lot of fast moving debris heading directly for us. Don't be afraid to break formation to avoid an impact."

"Provided you return to position swiftly." Neroon added. "We will need to hold a firm centre and fire efficiently to counter human numbers."

"Against these odds, expect casualties." Branmer said flatly. "Whatever your personal opinions of humans they will fight hard and they will be prepared to sacrifice lives to reach us."

"Fanatics." One of the commanders sneered.

"It is a calculation, they can afford to sacrifice three or four ships to kill one of ours and still win. We must prevent this. Learn from the Black Star, maintain range, ensure your targets are completely destroyed."

"Shai Alyt." Neroon suddenly stepped in. "An Earth ship."

Branmer looked for the target, a lone vessel several hundred thousand miles away.

"A survey vessel. Can we jam its transmissions?"

"Too far away."

"It's telling Earth where we are. You all know the plan, form on me and engage capital ships first. Valen willing we will break the human navy today and fulfill our obligation to the council. In Valen's name."

"Valen's name."

Branmer exhaled gently, cleansing his mind, arraying his faculties for the task before him.

"Into the fire my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>EAS Charlemagne<strong>

"Coordinates confirmed, Captain Maynard just uploaded the data."

Ferguson nodded curtly, far too focused to spend time on any unnecessary word or movement.

"Plot jump location and signal the fleet."

"Coordinates locked, beacon is stable. All ships have their jump coordinates." Commander Austin reported, almost tripping over his words in haste.

"Into the fire ladies and gentlemen." Ferguson exhaled, setting his resolve to the task at hand. "Make the Jump."

"All ships, Jump now." Austin ordered. "Jump now."

While nobody noted the fact the transition from hyperspace was the largest ever attempted by humanity. Nearly a thousand vortexes formed, generated by the capital ships of the fleet, the Nova Dreadnoughts, Hyperion cruisers and Avenger Carriers. Through these came not just the immense grey shapes of the battle fleet but also a myriad of escorts, mainly Olympus class corvettes but with a healthy scatter of Sagittarius missile cruisers and Artemis Frigates.

They funneled through the vortex, each jump point positioned so there was no chance of it merging with a vortex from another vessel. Such an occurrence would be a disaster, if they were lucky the emerging vessels would collide with each other at high speed, if they weren't the interaction of hyperspace energy could obliterate any ship within hundreds of miles. It meant the EA ships emerged in a series of small task forces distributed quite widely, a necessary precaution.

The mass jump went well, the fleet arriving outside Minbari weapons range but with enough velocity to cross the gulf of space quite sharply. At once the fleet began to concentrate, the task forces breaking up and moving into mutually supporting positions, capital ships in the centre, escorts on the flanks in a mirror of the Minbari deployment. Ferguson had considered many different formations but in the end had settled on this simple arrangement designed to concentrate maximum firepower against a single part of the enemy line. Exactly the plan desire as Branmer.

Sinclair felt the ship lurch out of hyperspace, never a pleasant sensation made rather worse by the velocity the Warspite had picked up. Captain Black wasn't wasting any time, her Dreadnought group and its escorts were Ferguson's reserve ready to plug any gaps in the line, exploit a break through, or if called upon form a last line of defence to cover a retreat.

"Ghost Riders, brace for launch." The flight deck controller informed unnecessarily, the whole squadron knew it was coming as soon as the ship stopped wobbling. The bay doors snapped open revealing space beyond, no sign of either the colony or the Minbari could be seen but they were out there.

With a familiar kick the catapults fired Sinclair down the range, his Aurora Fury engaging engines once it was clear and conserving the useful velocity imparted by the launch rail.

"Warspite Airwing, form on me." Sinclair ordered calmly. "Missile birds take position at the rear."

Despite his relative youth Sinclair was already commanding three squadrons, his obvious talent as a pilot matched by the easy authority of a natural leader. He was soft spoken, thoughtful, cuttingly witty if the situation demanded it but above all else dedicated entirely to his unit and his mission.

"Ghost leader, Warspite." A transmission came through. "Assume point, all squadrons are authorised to move forward and clear the battlespace of enemy light craft."

"Copy that Warspite." Sinclair replied. "Alright then, accelerate to attack speed. Missile birds go for enemy escorts in grid two zero by three. All other craft engage Minbari fighters. We owe these guys some bloodshed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sword of Valen<strong>

"There they are." Neroon observed. "Nearly half their remaining fleet."

"They are taking this battle very seriously." Branmer nodded. "Whichever way it goes the next hour will be decisive. Alter course, set fleet formation along our axis of advance. One quarter thrust."

"Only one quarter Shai Alyt?"

"We have no need to close the range, and the humans are advancing quite rapidly." Branmer narrowed his eyes, judging the situation. "They're forming a core of heavy warships. They intend to meet us head on, very well. That is where we focus the attack."

The tall blue ships of the Minbari Federation arrayed themselves as if for a review, the high sails and broad fins lining up in a checkerboard formation three vessels high and ten wide, ninety battlecruisers each mounting eighteen Neutron cannons and an array of secondary weapons. The formation was perfect, much neater than the hastily assembling human ships but conferred no special advantage beside the aesthetic.

"Human fighter craft are detaching from the main force." Neroon reported. "They are approaching from multiple directions."

"Order the escort ships to engage at will and to protect the battle line." Branmer countered. "Release all squadrons, have them intercept the human craft and destroy them before they get close. The frigates can deal with any stragglers."

Like shoals of glittering fish wave after wave of Nial fighters surged forward eager to taste battle. The sky was full of targets, Earth Force throwing fighters at the fleet like confetti, tens of thousands of starfuries against less than a tenth that number of Minbari craft. It did not concern them, in previous battles a lone Nial had proven a match for a full squadron of human craft, it was going to be a massacre.

"Approaching maximum effective range." Neroon stated. "Human ships are jamming us, at this range we can't guarantee hits."

"Fire anyway." Branmer ordered. "Let the guns run hot."

* * *

><p><strong>EAS Charlemagne.<strong>

"Enemy fighters on intercept vector." Austin informed. "Minbari capital ships are lighting us up."

"Time to effective range?"

"Five minutes Admiral."

"Fingers crossed they can't beat our Electronic Warfare at this range, or else this is going to get ugly."

The Minbari took the first shots, green beams tentatively crossing the void. Only three of them made contact and fortunately only scored glancing hits.

"The Vincennes is reporting engine damage, she can't maintain pace." Austin checked. "No other hits."

"Put her with the back up units." Ferguson ordered. "The blanket jamming seems to have worked."

"Yes sir, shall we return fire?"

"We're outside pulse cannon range, but we have plenty of missiles. Begin salvo fire by battlegroup, we won't overwhelm them but we'll force them to shoot down those missiles instead of focusing on us."

"Yes sir."

"Where are our fighters?"

"Seconds from contact."

"Are they linked into the sensor grid?" Ferguson asked swiftly. "Are the new sensors working?"

"Everything looks in the green sir." Austin reported. "All units should be able to engage Minbari vessels as soon as we enter range."

"Get those missiles in the air." Ferguson pulled back, reviewing the larger scene. "And make sure our ELINT ships are well shielded."

Almost every ship in the fleet had some assortment of missiles, some launched from bow tubes like the Hyperion class, others from racks on the outer hull. The missiles were a mixture of types, some nuclear, some mounting plasma warheads, others more conventional shaped charges. Human tactics in the Dilgar war had favoured massive deployment of missiles and while Ferguson had far fewer Sagittarius class ships than his predecessor a decade and a half ago his fleet could still churn out tens of thousands of weapons.

They began firing in stages, the capital ships first with the Novas popping a steady ripple from their flanks and Hyperions opening their bow torpedo tubes. For now the Sagittarius class held their fire, Ferguson saving them for a more critical moment.

As expected most of the missiles did not come close, but with the escorts deployed to the flanks it was up to the Sharlins themselves to handle the missile storm. They did so without particular difficulty but as Ferguson had hoped by engaging the missiles the amount of fire the fleet received dropped substantially. It bought the EA fleet time and distance.

Sinclair watched the missile waves for a few moments, the grey tubes pushed on blue fire cruising past in successive waves ending in brief explosions. The missiles were doing their job, now it was the turn of the fighter wings to do theirs.

"Ghost two, Ghost lead, I have enemy fighters ahead."

"Confirmed." Lieutenant Mitchell answered, Sinclair's wingman and old friend. "Data looks clean."

"Clear as crystal." Sinclair broke a smile, his targeting computer showing the Minbari ahead of him in perfect detail. It was glorious to see, the Minbari were so confident they weren't even taking evasive action. "This is it, pick a bandit and break on my mark."

The squadron marked their targets, Sinclair's targeting computer beeping for a few seconds as it bounced a signal off the Warspite taking telemetry from the battleship's superior sensors. The moment was incredibly tense as the guns tracked, taking an apparent eternity before he heard that magical droning tone in his headset signalling he had weapons lock.

"Ghost Riders, break and attack!"

That first salvo was catharsis on a biblical scale, the sudden evening of the scales and wiping out the overhanging humiliation of the defeat at Cyrus. The sense of relief, of exhilaration as fighter after fighter achieved weapons lock overwhelmed any sense of fear or trepidation. Any doubts evaporated in that one moment, in less time than it took to depress the trigger. In that moment it stopped being a slaughter and became a war.

The leading Minbari squadrons, outnumbered and not manoeuvring might as well have been target drones. None of them made it past the initial exchange, the pilots caught out of position and unable to respond tot he sheer volume of gunfire that swamped them. Crystal fractured in glittering showers, beautiful but tainted. The follow up squadrons were smarter, to their credit taking instant evasive action and throwing themselves into the fight.

Sinclair banked tightly into a full thrust turn, forcing through the g forces to keep his eye on a blue cone darting past. His threat indicators were blaring, someone somewhere was trying to kill him and he would have to trust Mitchell to deal with it.

He performed an evasive half role, changing direction but always staying near his target, targeting systems beeping as they sought a solid lock. He could see the twisting Nial but still had to get it in front of his guns, which given the speed of the Minbari fighter wasn't as easy as it sounded.

There was a flash behind and to his right, a few pulse shots raced past and his threat indicators fell silent confirming Mitchell had destroyed the pursuer. Sinclair could now fly more aggressively, increasing thrust to close the range. The sky was flickering with explosions, the two groups of fighters tangling viciously. Many of those explosions were Starfuries, The Minbari fighter still lethal adversaries, but they were so heavily outnumbered and facing a well trained force eager for revenge they had no real chance.

Sinclair didn't wait for the tone, he lined up a deflection shot as his target raced past, firing ahead of its path and letting Nial and particle pulse round converge half a kilometre ahead of him with a satisfying flash of light. He raced past the fire, finding his sector now empty of Nials.

"I still have Minbari fighters above and to the right." Mitchell stated. "Shall we intercept?"

"Leave it to the other squadrons." Sinclair replied. "Reform and head for the main force, fly evasive and line up for some strafing runs."

* * *

><p><strong>Sword of Valen<strong>

"What happened?" Neroon stormed forward for a closer look. "Our fighter compliment just dropped forty percent, fifty… sixty!"

"Confirm those reports." Branmer ordered. "Show me."

Neroon found an area of the battle and brought up an image, zooming in to show several Nials hopelessly fighting over two hundred Starfuries. They picked off in seconds.

"How can this be? In the last battle our fighters decimated the enemy!"

"Because the humans could not hit them." Branmer looked at other locations. "Look at them Neroon, they aren't missing anymore."

"They can't have broken our stealth systems, no race has that technology." Neroon shook his head. "The system has been perfect for centuries."

"Clearly the situation has changed. Pull back any remaining squadrons."

"I don't think we can, all fighters are heavily engaged and unable to withdraw. We only have a handful of squadrons left."

"They broke our stealth systems." Branmer remarked mainly to himself. "If their fighters can do it, so can their warships."

Neroon looked at the massive rows of heavily armed warships, acutely aware that those guns were now pointing directly at them.

"Valen's name."

Most people would be forgiven for panicking. It would have been expected of any man faced with such a tremendous reversal to freeze to the spot or make a rash decision promoted by fear. Branmer did not.

"The mission has not changed." He said. "All commands, our mission has not changed! We are still capable of winning this battle! Our objective remains to destroy the human capital ships. If we do that regardless of losses we can still cripple the human navy and we can still ensure our forces maintain the upper hand."

"Shai Alyt, human fighter wings have broken through and are approaching from all directions." Neroon reported anxiously. "Many squadrons appear to be armed with nuclear missiles."

"Tighten our formation and bring the escorts in closer." Branmer ordered confidently. "This is what our frigates are here for, hold off the human fighters while the battle line engages the human fleet. We are still capable of cutting them down in a matter of minutes! Their ships are still unable to survive a single direct hit from our weapons!"

"Human warships are beginning to alter formation, they are assuming firing positions."

"Escort wings, I need five minutes." Branmer asked fervently. "Whatever the cost I need five minutes."

"By our lives and our deaths we serve."

"This time, right now, when all seems lost, this is when we become true warriors!" Branmer slammed his fist into his hand. "This is our moment to honour the legacy of Valen and our forefathers. Increase speed, keep the jump engines primed. Target the largest class of Earth ship and fire every weapon we have!"

* * *

><p><strong>EAS Charlemagne.<strong>

"Well that let the cat out of the bag." Ferguson observed, the red blobs representing Minbari fighter squadrons evaporating rapidly.

"They know we can see them." Austin agreed. "Will they run?"

"Let's help them decide. Paint them, arm all weapons and prepare to fire."

The fleet went active, every ship using its targeting sensors though only a percentage could actually decipher any sensor returns from the Minbari. The information was shared, targets were marked, gun turrets tracked. Both fleets were on a collision course, the Minbari renewing their attack. Several ships were hit this time, cracking apart as the Minbari accuracy improved.

"Range is still long but we have lock."

"All ships commence firing." Ferguson ordered. "Fire at will."

Space turned into a hail of blue stars, uncounted thousands of energy bolts erupted from the human ships and raced towards the enemy, met in turn by green lances of energy heading the other way. Most of the shots were basic blue pulses, but a few were orange signifying more powerful Narn weapons.

The majority missed, the range was still long for human gunners, but they were near misses caused by target drift and the inherent inaccuracies of energy weapons, not by deception.

Two Sharlins broke, caught by a series of pulses that hammered them into shards, the proud ships dragged down by simple volume of fire. Most vessels began to absorb damage, the flagship shuddering under Branmer's feet as it soaked up half a dozen hits from a Hyperion. His gunners were clever enough to cut the human cruiser from the sky before it marked his range and shared it with a Dreadnought buying them slightly more time.

Fires burned in the midst of both groups, warships fell away in ruins, the scales wavered in the balance.

"Alright, this is the time." Ferguson opened his fleet wide communication channel. "Ripple fire, all remaining missile ships fire everything. Escort ships are released, advance at flank speed and hit them with everything we've got."

"Watch that Corvette, twelve high!" Sinclair flipped his fighter over a hundred thousand ton lump of burning metal and crystal, elegantly side stepping disaster as he closed on a Tinashi class frigate.

"Delta flight, we see him, flying interference!"

The Warspite's second squadron altered course and headed for the new target, drawing fire as the Ghost Riders went for the Minbari frigate. It was a large vessel and already pockmarked by glowing wounds where other squadrons had hit it. Despite this it was still throwing out plenty of fire and claiming a steady toll of Starfuries.

"We'll make a high speed pass, knock out its bow guns." Sinclair informed. "Beta squadron, once we're done, nuke the bastard."

"Roger that Ghost lead, we are five seconds behind you."

"With me Ghosts." Sinclair opened the throttle, his targeting system still receiving data with pinpoint accuracy from the Warspite. "Fire when you get a clean shot."

They went in at full throttle, a risky move under any circumstances relying on speed to keep them safe. To hit their target they were going to have to get close, even with accurate data picking off individual systems on the hull of a ship was an art form requiring plenty of skill and practice to master.

The blue hull grew rapidly, Sinclair holding his nerve, regulating his breath, his mind focused entirely on the target and the closing range squeezing out any fear or concerns about mortality. The ship was still busy fending off a slower moving squadron that was circling it and pouring in weapons fire, shredding its unarmoured drive fins and distracting the crew. By the time they saw Sinclair they were already finished.

He held to the last second before firing, spraying pulses almost perfectly down the barrel of a neutron cannon as he flashed past its muzzle. It burst apart in a torrent of flame, his fellow squad mates ripping through the other forward mounted guns and carving into the weakened hull.

His fighters alone had no chance of breaching the hull, they simply didn't have the firepower, fortunately his wing mates did. Sinclair skimmed the hull of the Minbari ship, breaking hard to avoid its aft guns and throw off the Minbari gunners. He was a tempting target and the odds were high that the Minbari ship would bring him down as he made his escape if Beta squadron made a mistake. Fortunately they did not.

A trio of nukes exploded with a brief white light, vaporising most of the front half of the ship. A few seconds later the gutted vessel immolated itself as the reactor went critical, the frigate burning away as the Earth fighters darted for safety.

"Good kill beta squadron!" Sinclair congratulated. "Prepare for a new target."

"Enemy frigates above!" Mitchell warned. "They're in tight formation, interlocking fields of fire."

"Understood, give them a wide berth." Sinclair ordered. "We'll need some other fighters to take on…"

He was interrupted by a series of silent explosions, the Minbari frigates dissolving in massive plumes of fire as they came under intense gunfire.

"It's a Wolfpack, Artemis Frigates!" Mitchell recognised. "Nice shooting!"

The blocky Earth Force rail gun frigates shifted targets, sweeping away the remaining Minbari escorts in this sector and freeing up the fighters.

"All squadrons, Warspite." A fresh signal came in. "Break current engagement and attack the main battle line. Concentrate all remaining nuclear ordinance on the enemy battlecruisers."

"Form on me." Sinclair set the orders into motion. "Beta squadron stay close, let's find you a nice fat target."

* * *

><p>The two core fleets were by now heavily engaged, each showing scars. The Dreadnought beside the Charlemagne had lost its entire right side but was still in formation displaying its legendary resilience, its left side guns still engaging. The Hyperions leading the formation were taking the worst of it, fifty of them were destroyed or disabled, but their loss had saved the more powerful Novas in the second wave and gave them their chance to get into optimal range.<p>

The Minbari line was breaking, gaps were opening up. Most of the escorting frigates and corvettes were either destroyed or burning, they had held out to the last but were simply overwhelmed. Now squadrons of Starfuries engaged the line of Sharlins, punching missiles into the blue hulls and ripping through the powerful combatants. The Minbari were still fighting hard, still bringing down Earth force ships, but sheer mass was against them.

"Escort forces reduced to twenty percent!" Neroon called across the command room. "Enemy fighters are among the main fleet, we've just lost the Tilani to a concentrated nuclear strike."

"We're not causing enough damage." Branmer gritted his teeth. "We haven't even made it into optimum range yet, these fighters have ground us down before we had a chance to strike the core of the human fleet."

The flagship jolted as a volley of missiles struck it.

"We spent too much time on the defensive, too much time intercepting missiles, then fighters, then missiles again. We were simply overwhelmed."

"More fighters are inbound, thousands of them." Neroon informed urgently. "Your orders Shai Alyt?"

"Nothing more is served here today by staying. Order all ships to jump."

"We cannot retreat sir."

"You will follow my orders!" Branmer snapped with uncharacteristic anger. "I will bear the shame of this decision, it is a small price to pay for saving thousands of lives."

* * *

><p><strong>EAS Charlemagne.<strong>

"They're breaking." Austin watched with growing joy. "The fighter squadrons are hitting them hard, they're fighting for their lives, fire against us is negligible."

"Our fighters had orders to take out the Neutron guns first." Ferguson smiled. "Pulled out the teeth on those big blue bastards."

Ferguson took a final glance at the strategic picture, very pleased at what he saw.

"Alright, let's end this. Order to all Dreadnought groups, cut forward thrust, rotate sixty degrees toward target. Standby saturation fire."

"Moving into position."

"Have all units clear our firing arcs." Ferguson reminded. "In front of us is not a healthy place to be."

The core of the fleet, the still largely intact Nova class battle line changed orientation. Instead of facing the Minbari nose to nose they swung into a broadside position to bring maximum firepower to bear, the guns on the far side of the ships rotating inwards to fire over the hull and between the near side turrets. As they did so the battered but valiant Hyperion groups withdrew to the flanks to give the Dreadnoughts a clear shot, the titanic pulse cannons lining up with deliberate, even malicious relish.

"All fighters, clear local airspace now!"

"Break contact!" Sinclair shouted, racing away from the burning Minbari line. "Get clear and wait for the fireworks!"

* * *

><p>"Enemy vessels changing position!" Neroon reported swiftly. "Receiving multiple targeting signals."<p>

"Valen's wrath, this is what they did to the Dilgar." Branmer recognised the formation immediately, the massed rows of heavy guns all aligning on him. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he knew exactly what it meant for his fleet. Annihilation.

"Emergency jump! We're out of time! Go now!"

He didn't waste any time. The flagship opened a jump point as the human fleet opened fire, the massed broadsides from the Dreadnoughts every bit as terrifying as expected. The vortex opened as the shots raced towards them, the battered Shargotti accelerating away seconds before it would have been smashed.

Branmer's order saved many ships, dozens of vessels made the jump, most of them carrying damage from the intense battle. Many others did not make it, either too slow to respond or too damaged to make the jump. The barrage from the Dreadnoughts ended the battle without ambiguity, blasting apart anything in their way like an avalanche clearing a path through what was left of the Minbari line. Nothing survived.

"They jumped!" Austin would have leapt from his chair had he not been strapped into it. "They ran!"

"Sons of bitches!" Ferguson snarled. "They robbed us of our kills!"

"We drove them off!"

"I should have had the Nemesis task force waiting for them in Hyperspace!" Ferguson snarled again "Dammit! Well like hell am I letting them get away!"

He opened a channel.

"All ships, recover fighters and prepare to jump in pursuit."

"We actually won." Austin beamed. "And we survived."

"Some of us didn't." Ferguson reminded, his anger subsiding. "Minbari ships are faster than us, they're going to reach Cyrus about seven to ten hours before we do. That's time to set up a defence or more likely evacuate their forces and hunker down behind the border."

"But we did drive them off sir."

"We did, but right now they are telling their leadership we broke their Stealth systems. Next time they'll be ready for us, we need to sweep these guys out of Cyrus before the Minbari bring more ships in from over the border. Then we can fortify and get ready to fight them on our terms."

"It'll be about ten minutes before our fighters are recovered."

"Have the damaged vessels support the GROPOS as they retake the Colony, everyone else is coming with us." Ferguson announced. "And before I forget get a signal to Beta Durani and let them know what happened. We're not finished yet, but I suppose this is one hell of a start."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Cyrus Colony.**

"Time?"

"At most ten minutes." Neroon answered. "Sensor buoys are already down."

"How swiftly is the evacuation proceeding?" Branmer asked.

"Most of our key personnel are already clear. Unfortunately we're not going to be able to evacuate our supply dumps."

"Have the Ingata destroy them."

"Understood." Neroon grunted. "We only just refilled them after the last attack."

"Fortunes of war Alyt. Better burnt to ash than held by humans."

Neroon could see little fortunate in this battle. They were alive but had lost more than half their number and many ships that did survive were heavily damaged. The fleet that returned to Cyrus was battered and scorched, their hulls scored black by weapons fire and missing great chunks from their flanks. Most had damage to the poorly protected drive fins harming their mobility, several had been struck by massed pulse fire or missiles and were gnarled and torn. A couple were still burning, their crews too depleted to repair the damage.

They were a sorry sight, a defeated force and the humiliation was not done yet.

"The main batch of transports are clear." Neroon reported sombrely. "We only have six left, they should be at the gate shortly."

"I want all ships ready to jump." Branmer said. "We're in no position to take on the Earth fleet."

"Our second fleet is standing by at the border to block any human attempts to cross into our space." Neroon reported. "The Council is with them. They have requested your presence."

"I'm sure their invitation was not so polite."

"No Shai Alyt." Neroon shook his head. "I think they will blame you for this."

"It is the nature of government to shift blame. We lost because Earth gained and advantage and exploited it. We did the same thing earlier in the war, we inflicted a defeat which no doubt shook humanity to the core. They accepted the losses, adapted, and struck back hard. I only hope we do the same thing and do not allow wounded pride to dictate our strategy."

"Will they appoint a new Shai Alyt?"

"Almost certainly." Branmer nodded. "Sineval wants the job, but it will be over Coplann's dead body. No, I'd expect they will give it to Shakiri."

"Shakiri is more clever than Sineval." Neroon agreed. "But he is still a Windsword and he has an uncompromising interpretation of honour. I do not think he will distinguish between warrior and civilian as you have."

There was a gentle chime, both officers looking up at the curtain of images surrounding them.

"It appears our time is up. Withdraw by flotilla, launch missiles on the way out to slow the humans down."

* * *

><p><strong>EAS Charlemagne.<strong>

"We're in position Admiral, Captain Maynard reports Minbari forces are scattered and retreating."

"Jump in with the lead elements." Admiral Ferguson ordered. "Dreadnoughts front, jump in as close as we dare. We'll try and bring some down before they bolt."

This time the caution and need to weigh up the enemy were no longer needed, Ferguson knew what he was up against, he knew what the enemy could throw at him and he knew it wasn't nearly enough to stop him. It was time to be bold, to hit the enemy with fury and firepower and try to finish off his wounded opponent. His fighter squadrons had done their bit, today he'd let his battleships draw blood.

The heavy warships surged forward, receiving their coordinates from Maynard's scout mission. Each Dreadnought went in with a pair or corvettes for safety, the rest of the EA fleet close behind.

"Make sure the enhanced ships go in first." Ferguson reminded. "Jump them straight into the action."

The transition was quick, the Dreadnoughts knew where the Minbari were and jumped within a few hundred kilometres, their guns already tracking before they even left the vortex. Minbari missiles were launched to meet them, tremendously powerful weapons but few in number, barely target practice for the Olympus corvettes which swiftly went to work.

"Contact forward, Minbari in sight!" Commander Kawoo picked the three closest ships as the EAS Warspite blazed out of hyperspace, the brutal looking warship fully prepared to live up to its appearance.

"Lock main cannons, fire as they bear!" Captain Black replied sharply. "All ahead flank, do not let them run!"

The Minbari were powering up to jump but with the EA ships jumping out almost on top of them the few moments they needed to activate their drives, create a vortex and cross the event horizon gave Earth a free shot. It was a very brief window, but fortunately for Earth there was no ship in service that could fill such a fleeting moment with more hurt and pain than a Nova with a target in its firing arcs.

The Warspite unloaded into the nearest ships, engaging a battered Sharlin and three Frigates. It wasn't even a contest, the semi automatic rail guns went through the Minbari ships without even slowing down, carrying thousands of tons of debris with them as the exited their targets. She put nearly a hundred rounds through the Minbari ships in less than three seconds, at the end of that time there was nothing resembling a warship left.

Not to be outdone the EAS Nemesis was also neck deep in pieces of blue hull, blasting pulses in every direction in a spectacular display of violence, wreathing the ship in flames and shimmering crystal fragments. Two dozen Dreadnoughts turned everything in range into scrap in just seconds. The pure scale of the destruction was extraordinary, the speed with which a further forty ships were simply erased from existence was genuinely blood chilling.

Further out the remaining Minbari ships made the jump, deploying countermeasures as they arrived to decoy the volley of missiles Ferguson fired at them through the red tumult. It was a gamble, the Minbari were using a different beacon and were at extreme range for hyperspace, none of the missiles hit and Ferguson wasn't about to chase them over the border.

"They were ready for us." Commander Austin exhaled. "Looks like they evacuated most of the colony too."

"A shame, but I suppose this isn't the moment to complain." Ferguson said. "We hit those ships hard, I doubt they'll be back in action for months. Deploy in guard formation, if I were the Minbari I'd start launching spoiling attacks straight away."

"Sending out the orders sir."

"Then tell the army to move in, if there are Minbari still down there we'll have to weed them out."

"The Normandy was holding a few minutes behind us, I think they were crawling the walls in there expecting to hit Jericho."

"Now they'll get their chance on Cyrus." Ferguson shrugged. "Break them out and get them planetside."

"Admiral." The communications officer interrupted. "Sir, I have a signal coming in from Geneva. It's the President."

"And I thought only bad news travelled fast." Ferguson chuckled. "I'll take it in the briefing room, keep me informed of any changes Commander."

"I suppose this counts as a victory." Austin observed. "People are going to be happy."

"I think we've earned it." Ferguson agreed. On the main plot the sensors showed clearly the debris field left behind by the Fourth Fleet weeks earlier, the cold graves of thousands of his friends and colleagues. "But we're still nowhere close to being even."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

"The initial reports are better than we could have hoped for. Far better."

Vice President Karl Durban lay the file down on his table with a deliberate whack, the soft card jacket making a suitably satisfying sound. It was perhaps the first report he'd read that hadn't darkened his mood, the first indications of an upswing in fortune.

Naturally Durban wasn't about to break out the champagne just yet, but it did offer a ray of hope in an otherwise bleak future. Durban had been one of Earth's best spies, one of only a handful to outwit the legendary Centauri Secret Service in the field before eventually finding himself promoted to Chief of the Earth Intelligence Agency. Under his stewardship the EIA fashioned itself into an even more formidable instrument of human security, it's track record in the Dilgar war speaking for itself.

Not long afterwards Durban had followed in the footsteps of many Intelligence Chiefs and stepped into politics rather easily winning nomination to sit in the Senate on behalf of his native Australia. He'd risen swiftly to the cabinet until selected by President Levy as her running mate ane later Vice President, a role he saw as practice for the Presidency itself.

Assuming of course there was an Earth left to preside over.

"We achieved a better than even loss ratio, even our most optimistic assessments believed we would still suffer in the face of the Minbari." He remarked to his quest. "The Joint Chiefs are ecstatic."

"They should allow themselves a little relief, this victory will certainly be great for morale and will boost our reputation abroad." The guest agreed. "But we both know the odds of us winning this war are still against us."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Durban considered. "Now we can see them we can hit them."

"And they can still hit us too, from greater range with greater accuracy. We won these batles because we achieved complete tactical surprise, the Minbari had no idea we could do this, they weren't prepared. Next time they will be."

"I think so to." Durban manouvred towards the point of this little meeting. "Which is why we need to make sure that our fleets have every advantage. Like you."

Akira Hamato managed a very, very faint smile, about the closest anyone outside his close family ever witnessed as a display of emotion.

"For a spy master you are not very subtle."

"Only when I need to be. You knew exactly what this meeting was about long before you stepped on the plane, why try and hide it?"

"You have plenty of flag officers, good competent officers." Hamato spoke flatly. "Ferguson is doing a fine job commanding the fleet, Denisov is also available after giving up his desk job. Why talk to me?"

"Because you have a name people know and respect." Durban returned plainly. "You built a reputation in the Dilgar war, you fought hard battles against the best commanders the galaxy had seen. People who had crushed all resistance, annihilated thousands of ships and relentlessly conquered the League. Yet you beat them."

"Not entirely."

"No, not entirely." Durban accepted. "Which brings us to the point."

"When I resigned after the war it was not on good terms. I'm surprised the government let me keep my pension."

"You did make a bit of a scene on galaxy wide media. You can't expect the government to tolerate that sort of insubordination."

"It was perhaps fortunate my daughter persuaded me not to commit Seppuku."

"I expect it would have been hell to get the stains out of the carpet."

The former Admiral remained silent for a moment, clearly contemplating this new sequence of events. For him the Dilgar war had been a betrayal, even with the Dilgar victory at balos it was obvious they were broken and cracking. They could not sustain a war any further, if Earth had rearmed, regrouped, replaced her losses and hit back four or five months later it would have been a straight run to Omelos. But doing so would have condemned hundreds of thousands of soldiers to death on Balos under the Dilgar siege. Hamato was prepared to make that sacrifice for final victory, President Hauser and the Senate were not, especially with a very appealing Dilgar armistice before them.

"The President may have changed, but most of the cabinet voted for the armistice. Why would they want me back?"

"Because you remain the best Admiral we have."

"Admiral Ferguson…"

"Is a great commander and will remain Admiral of the Fleet." Durban affirmed. "But everyone knows he's as good as he is because you taught him the game, along with almost all our other senior officers. They are products of the Dilgar War Navy, and that Navy was built in your image. They still call you the Father of Earth Force, you made the modern military, you and Denisov. The Nova Dreadnoughts, the new generation Furies, the doctrine that goes with them, this was yours."

"The fleet has moved away from my doctrine, after I left the senate retired most of the missile cruisers and rail gun ships I wanted."

"They're being reactivated." Durban smiled slightly. "Along with any prototype, limited run ship and half serviceable wreck we can stick a cannon on. The Joint Chiefs are partying right now but they know this is going to be a war to the knife, worse than the Dilgar. What's happening now makes the mobilisation we had for the Dilgar look like a school trip. We have ships, we have skilled officers, we are training crews, but we need someone to be the face of the new Navy."

"And you are looking at me?"

"It isn't just public relations, though that is a big part of it. No one is going to be happy serving on a ship dragged out of mothballs or sent into battle still smelling of paint and grease, but they'll be a hell of a lot happier if they know they have an Admiral like you calling the shots."

"And from a practical point of view you need someone with experience training and organising an untested fleet."

"Precisely." Durban nodded. "The standing fleet isn't a worry, they know they're stuff, but the secondary fleets are either raw recruits or reservists who have been out of the loop too long. In a perfect world we'll never need them, the front line units will handle everything. But you know as well as I do that losses are going to skyrocket in the next couple of weeks and we'll need to throw more ships into battle. You can give them a better chance of making it home again."

"What does the President think about this?" Hamato asked. "She was Hauser's protégé, I can't see her being too thrilled."

"President Levy understands the necessity." Durban replied. "She'll take anything which gives us an edge."

The old Admiral grew slightly more dour, which was something of an achievement.

"Speaking of dealing with the devil." He dropped his voice. "I've heard rumours."

"Still have friends in high places?" Durban snorted. "The Old Boys Network was always the best source of intelligence."

"Don't derail the discussion." The Admiral pressed. "Did you make a deal with Deathwalker for these advanced sensors?"

"No." Durban answered.

"No?" Hamato repeated.

"You asked a question, that is the answer."

"I know you were a spy, and that you are a politician, but I want a better answer than that."

Durban leaned forward, his eyes suddenly animated. "Alright, yes we did make a deal with the Dilgar, no, it wasn't Deathwalker but only a fool would suspect she didn't have her hand in it. No, I don't give a damn if she is pulling our strings because this deal might save our species."

"I see."

"With all due respect Admiral I know this game a lot better than you do, there is no way this deal came our way right when we neede dit most without some sort of price tag." Durban grunted. "There's a lot more at work here, but I officially don't care. At this point if Deathwalker wanted to put a leash on my neck and make me beg for treats I'd do it if it gave our navy a chance to win this war, because before the Dilgar showed up we were losing hard."

He crossed his arms, bleeding off his temper.

"I don't care if you approve or not, I will handle the Dilgar and their schemes, you get back in uniform and get our second line forces into a fit enough shape so they aren't just lambs to the slaughter."

"Alright." Hamato said without further discourse. "But I know the Dilgar, they are playing us."

"Almost certainly." Durban agreed. "But just like you built the fleet, I built our intelligence network. Trust them to do their job as well as we trust your people to do theirs."

"Very well." Hamato inclined his head. "What is my next move."

"I already have a ship waiting to take you to Proxima."

"You must have been very confident I would accept your proposal."

The Vice President half smiled.

"I didn't get to where I am without knowing how to read a person. You are a man of duty, even when that duty seemed to abandon you, you did not abandon it. You're fleet will be waiting for you along with all the information and clearances you'll need. Welcome back to the Force Admiral."

"One condition. I want to pick my own Captain."

"Someone in mind?"

This time Hamato really did smile.

"One name springs to mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Minbari space.<strong>

"Summoned, I stand before the Nine."

Branmer didn't flinch, whatever was about to happen he was utterly resolute in his choices, fully accepting of the consequences. The Council was going to crucify him and he would let them, compared to the alternative of losing the lives of everyone in his fleet this was a tiny price to pay.

"Branmer of the Family Mir, Star Riders clan." Jenimer began, his voice bearing the authority of his rank. "You are called to answer your actions. Also present is Neroon also of the Star Riders who will serve as witness."

Neroon was far less comfortable, positively seething with rage at this apparent injustice.

"Branmer, by your own report you admit to losing more than half of your fleet." Jenimer continued. "You also accept that you withdrew from all human territory we had previously seized, and further allowed some of our installations to fall into human hands."

"The last is not accurate, I ordered the facilities destroyed." Branmer clarified. "The rest is accurate, I offer no denials."

"Do you wish to speak in your defence?"

"My report has all the relevent information. I have nothing further to say."

"Shai Alyt?" Neroon frowned angrily, the older Minbari subtly shaking his head. It was not the time or place for an argument.

"Then the Council will decide what is to be done."

"Isn't it obvious?" Morann scoffed loudly. "Branmer has failed spectacularly as a war leader! This is what happens when priests lead fleets!"

"It is not as if your choice did much better." Coplann shot back.

"At least he had the common decency to die with his ship, not flee for home!"

Neroon started forward, again forcing Branmer to check him from laying into Morann and causing more trouble.

"It is customary for Minbari Warriors never to flee, to fight and die if necessary despite great odds." The Shai Alyt spoke up. "But I ask what good is a dead soldier when we need living warriors? What use is a ship destroyed in a hopeless fight when it can be saved, reinforced, then used again in a more advantageous battle?"

"You dare question our traditions priest?" Morann growled. "You dare belittle our honour?"

"What you call honour I call short sightedness."

Morann began to turn a deep shade of red, Neroon glarng at him, daring him to lose his temper.

"This is preposterous!"

"Retreat is not dishonourable if it is not done out of fear." Branmer clarified. "Withdrawing from battle is a strategy, no more or less honourable than a flanking attack or forced march. It is a tool to be used, a mere tactic, it has no greater significance than that. If it serves a better purpose why should we refuse to embrace it?"

"You are talking heresy!"

"Then perhaps heresy is needed!" Branmer declared loudly. "Perhaps it is time the Warrior Caste removed itself from the cycle of being bound by traditions and looked beyond itself. You may speak of tradition, but tradition does not deflect plasma fire or vaporise enemy ships!"

"Neither does running away!"

"No, but it does preserve our strength so we may return another day with more ships and just as importantly more veteran crew than we would otherwise have."

"Neroon." Jenimer shifted his focus. "You are a respected warrior, a student of Durhan, there is no one here who would question your credentials."

"Alyt Neroons ability is not in question." Morann stated quickly. "It is Branmer who…"

"If I may continue." Jenimer chided. "Alyt Neroon, in your assessment did the Shai Alyt make the correct decision?"

"The situation was against us." Neroon looked around the circle, the illuminated figures silent as he spoke. If anything this was more intimidating than facing a thousand Earth Dreadnoughts. "The enemy struck with massive force on favourable terms. Somehow it appears they have broken our stealth systems."

"How is this possible?"

"I do not know, but it is fact, I witnessed it myself. Given the enemy strength, their superior position and numbers, if we had stayed we would have been wiped out without significantly weakening the human fleet. It would have been a total defeat."

"So you admit Branmer failed in his position?" Morann demanded.

"There is no warrior who could have won that battle." Neroon returned forcefully. "And there is no warrior who could have extricated as many ships as the Shai Alyt did from that disaster. Instead of accusing him of incompetence you should be praising him for showing such insight and control of his forces!"

"Then perhaps it was not incompetence. Perhaps it was cowardice."

"Enough!" Jenimer banged the tall staff of the Council leader on the metal floor, the sound deafening in the chamber. "Dukhat would not tolerate such insults, do not assume I will either! Neroon's testimony is accepted."

"If I may make one more comment?" Neroon addressed Jenimer.

"Speak."

"I was not convinced Shai Alyt Branmer was the best choice for the role. When I was assigned I was sceptical of following a scholar rather than a veteran warrior. However I have learned that this is not a war of simple warriors but one of thinkers and scholars. As Valen was both scholar and warrior I say do not judge Branmer by what wa slost but by what was preserved."

"Would you follow him again?" Jenimer asked. "Even after this defeat?"

"To the surface of Z'Ha'Dum and back."

"So noted."

Jenimer stepped back towards the circle of light that marked his place in the circle.

"We will vote. Those who wish to retain Branmer as Shai Alyt, be known."

Most of the lights went out, only Coplann and Delenn remained illuminated along with Jenimer himself.

"The Council has decided. Branmer of the Family Mir you will step down from the post of Shai Alyt."

"I accept the judgement of the Council."

"We must now decide upon a new Shai Alyt, and what punishment if any to assign you."

"Given the lack of judgement shown by my fellow Satai," Morann glared at Coplann. "I suggest the new Shai Alyt be from the Windsword clan."

"The first Shai Alyt of the war was too, do you remember him Morann? He managed to lose the Black Star!" Coplann sneered. "Do not act as if your clan has a spotless record."

"Rather than turn this into yet another chapter in the rivalry between your to clans," Delenn interrupted. "Is there a leader from one of the other warrior houses we can summon?"

"Only Althain of the Nightwalkers commands the respect and power necessary to lead." Branmer answered. "And sadly Althain is a master of ground combat. What is needed is a leader who has studied space combat."

"The Star Riders nominate Alyt Neroon." Coplann announced.

"Neroon is acknowledged as a worthy warrior, but with respect he does not have the experience needed for a task of this importance." One of the Worker class stated. "In time perhaps, but if the situation is as dire as it seems we need a skilled and experienced leader at once."

"Sineval would be…" Morann began.

"If you wish to continue walking you will stop yourself from finishing that sentence." Coplann sneered.

"Then I suggest Shakiri." Jenimer offered. "As I understand it he is a skilled warrior well learned in the art of starship combat, he is not so… inflexible shall we say, as Sineval, but he is still a Windsword. Does this meet your approval?"

Morann nodded. "The Windswords approve."

Coplann also nodded, less enthusiastically. "The Star Riders reluctantly approve."

"Any objections?"

None of the Council made comment.

"Then Shakiri will be promoted to Shai Alyt."

"Very well." Morann accepted. "What is to be done with Branmer?"

"It would be unwise to cast aside such a source of wisdom." Coplann defended his kinsman. "While he may not lead our fleets he has skills we need. He should not be sent back to the temple."

"You suggest a lesser role for him?" Jenimer inquired.

"With recent losses we are being forced to reactivate many of our older ships. As you know the Warrior Caste forms the main offensive element of our combat strength, but each of the three castes has its own forces used for patrol and defence. We have begun taking these workers and religious caste crews from their lesser roles and placing them into the reactivated ships where they will form a reserve."

"But while these crews know how to operate their ships they do not have the knowledge of warfare we possess." Neroon recognised Coplann's plan. "They would require a teacher, someone both warrior and scholar."

"Someone who had already made the transition from one of the other castes into being a warrior." Jenimer nodded. "A wise use of resources. Shall we assign Alyt Branmer to administer the training and organisation of our reserve forces?"

Only Morann predictably objected.

"Then it is done. Branmer will assume command of the reserve fleet. Neroon, you will join Shakiri as his aide."

"With respect I prefer to stay with Alyt Branmer."

Jenimer frowned.

"Shakiri is now Shai Alyt, serving with him is a clear way to gain fame and glory."

"But not wisdom. For that I must follow a different leader."

"As you wish. Leave now, turn to your duties. We will summon Shakiri and see where the universe leads us next."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Quadrant 7**

**Narn/Drazi border**

The Narn Colony was relatively sparse, a single domed outpost with a token population. The military outnumbered the civilians by a significant margin, the space station above was heavily armed and filled with soldiers and fighter bays offering only scant facilities to travellers and traders. It didn't matter much, beside the military no one really came out here.

The reason could be summed up in one word. Drazi.

Relations between the Narn and Drazi had been strained for a long time, since first contact when the expansionist and aggressive Narn had bumped up against the stubborn and equally aggressive Drazi. While both sides avoided full scale war border skirmishes were a frequent occurrence with neither side displaying a clear superiority, the only real movement on the border came when the Narn seized a handful of worlds and outposts from the Drazi at the height of the Dilgar war, an act which backfired slightly when the Dilgar struck a captured world regardless of ownership and massacred thousands of Narn.

The Narn government had swept that under the carpet at the time in return for technology and resources from the Dilgar who were happy to oblige. It was an open secret that the Narn had collaborated with the Dilgar and sold them a lot of weaponry including mass driver components taken from Centauri depots. As an added insult the Narn had not returned most of the outposts taken from the Drazi at their moment of greatest weakness, an act of treachery that sent the average Drazi into an apoplectic rage.

Quadrant 7 therefore remained fairly barren, the site of simmering tensions and countless minor battles. It was therefore not unusual to see a Drazi fleet arrive in combat formation, several squadrons of Sunhawks swooping around to approach the Narn station dominating the approaches to the colony.

But this time no gunfire rose to meet the Drazi strike ships, nor did the Narn cruisers move to respond. Most of the Narn ships were sluggish elderly assault cruisers but docked on the far side of the station were a pair of gleaming and garish G'Quan class heavy cruisers, the new pride of the Narn fleet. Ships of that type rarely deployed away from the Centauri border, their presence was just one more indicator of unfolding events.

* * *

><p>The Drazi fleet settled into a wary holding pattern near the station, the Narn keeping an equally wary eye on them. Neither side had weapons armed but they maintained a combat posture ready to break into violence at the first sign of trouble. A single shuttle exited the Drazi flagship, the closest thing the Drazi fleet had to a cruiser and still dwarfed by the G'Quans docked nearby, and landed in the civilian bay.<p>

Neither side really trusted each other, meetings like this were rare and usually ended in at the very least punches being thrown. The last attempt at a summit had cost the Narn three cruisers and nearly triggered an all out war, subverted only by Centauri manoeuvres necessitating the Narn navy stay on the border.

For the two governments to meet face to face in spite of all the mistrust, the bad blood, the shared penchant for rapidly losing their tempers, it was a sign of how seismic events in the galaxy had become.

The Drazi arrived with only two guards, a pair of warriors flanking him and surveying every inch of the journey. Both guards were clearly veterans, their bony heads notched from gladiatorial bouts and front line combat service. They walked as if they knew they could take this station alone if they had to, and perhaps they were right.

Between them walked the focus of this meeting, an individual the Drazi had elevated to near legend. Warleader Stro'kath was everything a Drazi should be, a man who preferred to let actions do most of his expressing and had proven a very fluent communicator. He was regarded as the saviour of his people, the man who had turned back the Dilgar and liberated Drazi space. He had taken on politicians and his own incompetent superiors and he had cast them down in true Drazi style, by hitting them until their eyes bled.

With his war record, his untarnished reputation as a fighter and his surprising eloquence and insight when it came to diplomacy Stro'kath commanded respect and obedience like no other. A rare achievement indeed for a race as divided and argumentative as the Drazi.

To meet him the Narn had sent their own rising star, someone who could also speak with eloquence and who could navigate the treacherous waters of diplomacy with confidence, but also somoene who wouldn't really be missed if Stro'kath decided to just stab him. Given their topic of conversation that was a very real possibility.

"You are G'Kar?" Stro'kath wasted no breath on pleasantries.

"I am." The much taller Narn introduced himself. "On behalf of my government I welcome you to this facility and…"

"Why don't we just get on with it?" The Drazi pushed.

"Very well, direct to the point I see." G'Kar smiled broadly. "Your reputation proceeds you, shall we?"

They stepped out of the docking bay and entered a drab corridor. While the station had simulated gravity it was clearly built on the cheap. Even Earth Force stations were more welcoming than this.

"I have a lot of things to do." Stro'kath growled. "The only reason I am here is because your government said it involved my missing fleet."

"Yes, the ships you were sending to aid Earth. They would have been very useful I am sure."

"Do you know something about them?" Stro'kath put a hard edge in his voice. He wasn't young, by Drazi standards he was in advanced middle age, but he was still an incredibly intimidating presence by anyone's standard.

"I wish I did." G'Kar offered, remaining entirely calm as he reached their destination.

"Then if you have nothing to tell me why am I here?"

"Because it wasn't the Narn government that wanted to speak with you."

Only one person was waiting in the conference room, standing behind a long table with the same confidence of command Stro'kath possessed, the ease of a person who had faced death on a massive scale and survived. Stro'kath's two guards instantly tensed as they saw the dark blue of a Dilgar uniform, the old warleader subtly indicating they should stand down. It wasn't a trap, it was certainly a surprise, but it wasn't treachery. Not this Dilgar.

"Supreme Warmarster Dar'sen."

"Warleader Stro'kath."

* * *

><p>Both of them stood at the opposite ends of the table motionless, eyes locked, weighing up the situation. G'Kar fidgeted slightly beside Stro'kath keenly aware that the Drazi leader was carrying more knives and blades than a decent sized kitchen. Putting a man who made his name killing Dilgar, the race that had tried and nearly succeeded in exterminating his species, in the same room as the currently leader of that same race constituted a gamble of explosive proportions. G'Kar wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but recognised the potential benefits to his career if things went well.<p>

For his part Dar'sen was calm, his face more lined and hair going white. It had been a long time since he had led forces in battle, like Stro'kath they were old soldiers now running their respective nations seperated from the blood and fire which had made them. Of all the Dilgar Dar'sen was generally seen as the superior warrior, most considered him a better fleet commander than even Jha'dur though he lacked her more devious qualities. He had fought with far less resources for far longer than Jha'dur had and never needed to resort to terror attacks or mass murder to achieve his goals, and his chief opponent in that time had been Stro'kath.

"I have said that I would kill anyone in this galaxy to have a chance to stand face to face with the hero of Omelos." Stro'kath finally said. "That my greatest wish, the one thing I still want in life, is to face you in single combat to the death."

G'Kar slowly began to back away.

"I was the last Warmaster to be inducted into the nobility by the Emperor." Dar'sen answered calmly. "By the old code if you challenge me to a duel I must accept."

"I have fought thousands of opponents, most of them I barely remember their names or faces. But you are the only one I never truly defeated. You are the only fight I never finished, and by far my favourite."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dar'sen flickered a smile. "You were always a challenge Stro'kath, never boring."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Drazi grunted a laugh. "I will fight you, I know you are a trained duellist, I know that our battle will become a legend and I know that it will be my last fight. Even if I win I will never fight again in honour of that contest. But it will not be this day."

He pulled out a chair.

"I am Drazi, I cannot deny it is in my nature to seek out battle with a worthy enemy and I know of none more worthy than you Warmaster. But I must also look to my duty. I came here for answers, looking for the truth about my lost warriors. If you know anything then I ask you to speak truthfully."

Dar'sen sat down, Stro'kath doing the same and a very relieved G'Kar finding a spot between the two of them.

"Truthfully." The Dilgar spoke. "I don't know. I had ships in the area with orders to intercept your fleet and encourage them to turn back home."

Stro'kath kept an even expression.

"Why?"

"Because if your ships had joined Earth at that time they would have been massacred. Sadly it appears they were anyway."

"And if my ships had refused and tried to continue on? Would you have fired upon them?"

"My commander had orders not to." Dar'sen said simply. "While there they detected debris, wreckage from your fleet. It appears they were destroyed."

"So your fleet observed this but was not responsible?" Stro'kath narrowed his eyes. "While I trust you, I do not trust the others of your kind. Do you believe the word of your subordinates?"

"I've seen the data recordings." He fished out a data crystal from his pocket and slid it over to Stro'kath. "it's all on there, my ships didn't fire."

"So who did do it?"

"We detected Minbari ships in the area and assumed them at first, but it turns out they were just as surprised." Dar'sen stated. "To destroy that many ships so swiftly and absolutely, if it wasn't the Minbari I don't think any other power has the capacity."

"Who else is there?"

"I don't know, but they clearly don't want Earth to receive help and are willing to kill thousands to make sure of it." Dar'sen informed. "And this is where we find ourselves holding something in common."

The Drazi tilted his head in interest.

"We have not widely publicised this." Dar'sen continued. "My government has been supplying technology to Earth. We gave them the means to defeat Minbari stealth and helped them fight back."

"Something they have been doing well." Stro'kath approved. "I am surprised though, Earth was the decisive factor in breaking your Empire. Why would you help them instead of celebrating their deaths?"

"Because while they did destroy the old empire they also delivered the new one. Earth forced the armistice on the League, made everyone sign the ceasefire and kept the Dilgar as a living race. If not for Earth we would have been exterminated, we both know this."

"It is true." Stro'kath admitted. "In our mind the war could only end in the bombardment of Omelos. The crimes of your people could only be paid for in blood."

"Earth disagreed." Dar'sen returned. "And so here I sit, leader of a small but proud nation trying to stand up again. But you are right, we aren't helping Earth just for the sake of it, we want closer diplomatic ties."

"Understandable." G'kar stepped in. "The Dilgar are still pariahs. Apart from my government nobody has any real dealings with you."

"For a time we accepted this, but the lack of trade and development is starting to bite. We can't grow as a nation unless we return to the galactic community, but the stigma of the war prevents this."

"Most of your people were monsters."

"Most of my people are dead." Dar'sen returned. "Those who aren't are not monsters. They were hand picked to carry on our race in a changed galaxy, they are a new breed of Dilgar, children of a new philosophy. My philosophy. You know me Stro''ath, you know what I stand for. That is the world I am trying to make."

"I sympathise, I faced similar difficulties trying to change how my people saw themselves during the war. Make them into better soldiers to defeat you."

"And you succeeded." Dar'sen agreed. "Now I'm trying to do the same thing, I think Earth is the key to that, they are the only ones to offer us the chance at being something better. But now there is a possibility they could be destroyed, and worse it seems anyone who helps them may be a target. That's why we are meeting here, in part because the Narn are neutral and have contact with both our nations, but also because the Narn by selling weapons to Earth may be under threat themselves."

"Whoever attacked your fleet is clearly trying to influence the war in favour of the Minbari." G'Kar concurred. "But we don't know who or why."

"I have people looking into it." Dar'sen informed. "But in the meantime we need to do something. I for one am not going to change my policy on helping Earth, but we are not strong enough to risk losses like the Drazi have suffered."

"Whoever attacked us will pay." Stro'kath promised. "It is not just an act of war, it is an attack on our honour, a denial of our chance to repay our debt to Earth."

"We both owe Earth a debt." Dar'sen agreed. "Which is why we should work together to pay it."

* * *

><p>Even with his usual mastery of playing politics G'Kar was taken by surprise at that one.<p>

"Work together?" Stro'kath missed a breath. "Dilgar and Drazi?"

"Why not?" The Warmaster asked simply. "Are you going to let the war dictate our future? The Dilgar Imperium that committed atrocities against you is gone, those responsible dead mainly at your own hands. Those who remain are my people. Yes we fought each other, but it was a fair fight, an honourably fight. You have said that time and again yourself Stro'kath. You hated the butchers in my race and I don't blame you, but you respected the fleet I led and built. Now I am asking you to respect my new command."

"You are asking the impossible."

"Have we ever violated the armistice?" Dar'sen demanded. "Have we crossed your borders? Raided your worlds? Have we ever broken our word?"

The Drazi exhaled.

"No."

"There have been some who have wanted to, some see the hostility that is still directed at us and ask why shouldn't we fight? We shouldn't we launch pre-emptive strikes at our enemies? Why not weaken them to preserve our borders? I know at least one of my commanders wanted to destroy your expeditionary fleet herself."

"Herself?" Stro'kath growled. "I can guess who you mean."

"I keep those people in check. It is not easy, even with the monsters mostly gone we are still a war like race, we are still a nation bred for battle and many of us see war as our first choice to solve disputes. When your fleet vanished almost the entire council wanted to exploit it, to hit you when you were weak, establish a buffer zone. But I gave my word. I signed a treaty. So instead I am here to ask for your help."

"I respect you Warmaster, a title you have earned." Stro'kath nodded. "But there is too much blood. We will never be allies."

"That isn't what I am asking." Dar'sen stated. "All I ask is that your government recognise the sovereignty of the Dilgar Imperium and sign a peace treaty with us. Not an armistice, a peace treaty."

"That would mean giving up our claim to the worlds your nation owns."

"It would." Dar'sen nodded. "But it would also stabilise your border with us and free up warships to send to Earth."

"And in turn my government has authorised me to agree to Drazi demands to return several disputed colonies and agree to a fixed border." G'Kar added. "Which again should free up ships for you to send elsewhere."

"The Dilgar I can understand." Stro'kath considered. "If we recognise you the rest of the League will be obliged to do the same. If the stubborn Drazi have agreed to this the others will be shamed into doing it too. But what do the Narn gain from this?"

"As the Warmaster said by associating with Earth we suddenly find ourselves on the same side facing the same enemy." G'Kar clarified. "Your fleet was lost in Narn space yet we detected nothing. That could just as easily been one of our fleets, we would have no defence."

"There's more than that."

"There is also the Centauri." G'Kar sneered at the very mention of the name. "By normalising relations with the Drazi we can redirect ships toward Centauri space. We know you and the Centauri don't get on, we should be united in our hatred!"

"We don't hate the Centauri. We don't like them, we fight them about as much as we do you and we've been killing them since your people were still farming. But we don't hate them."

"Never the less if the Centauri think we are moving closer together it will upset them. That was reason enough for most of the Kha'ri to approve. The rest were moved by the practical benefit of demilitarising our border, at least to a degree, so we can focus on our true enemy."

"Ultimately we all want to see Earth win this war, or at least survive it." Dar'sen observed. "For practical reasons and in our case as a matter of honour. If we do chose to continue offering direct support we may come under attack, if we are wanting the same thing and facing the same threat we should do so together even if It is behind closed doors. I'm not expecting miracles, I don't expect to see a Drazi and A Dilgar shaking hands in my lifetime, but to make ourselves vulnerable to attack because of the past is foolish."

Stro'kath stood.

"After reading the latest news from Earth perhaps this is the season of miracles."

The Drazi Warleader extended his hand, the bony plates and strong tendons probably quite capable of crushing whatever bones were placed in their grasp. Dar'sen did not hesitate despite the obvious risk, standing and extending his own hand in the human custom.

* * *

><p>"If any other Dilgar had tried to speak to me I would have ignored them, or beaten them until they cried."<p>

"And if it had been any other Drazi I would have expected a knife in the back as soon as I turned around."

They shook hands firmly but respectfully, two equals divided by history but united in vision.

"My people adopted the custom of a hand shake after the war. It has symbolism, power." Dar'sen remarked. "it was the gesture that birthed our new nation."

"I remember shaking hands upon meeting Admiral Ferguson of Earth, a warrior who should also be stood with us." Stro'kath added. "He called us the best of enemies."

"Perhaps not forever."

"Maybe." The Drazi accepted. "I will sign the treaty. We will have peace and I will mobilise a force in case we are attacked. I intend to continue helping Earth, if we can count on the security of our borders we will try again."

"And with the treaty signed my government will offer open aid to Earth following your example. Weapons, supplies, technology. If we both give aid whoever destroyed your fleet will have to deal with two nations. Three if the Narn step up their game."

"The Kha'ri is prepared to do so." G'Kar smiled. "This is an historic day, who would have imagined it would ever come to pass?"

"Extraordinary times." Dar'sen agreed whole heartedly. "This may drag us into a war."

"If war comes it is for the right cause." Stro'kath smiled. "Standing with our old friends from Earth. In the end Warmaster I still wish to duel you, to know finally who is better, but before that day if the chance comes to fight side by side with you I will be a very happy Drazi."

The summit meeting broke up amicably, Stro'kath leaving with an unusually pleasant disposition. Dar'sen also withdrew, heading home on his flagship which had been hidden behind the colony at the time of the Drazi arrival to avoid provocation. The station gradually went back to normal, very few of them recognising exactly what had transpired within its walls.

* * *

><p>"That went better than expected." G'Kar fell back into his seat within the now silent conference room. "We have so many jokes that begin 'A Drazi and a Dilgar walk into a room' that all end the same way. Broken bones and blood stains."<p>

"The Drazi are not unreasonable." A voice emerged from a side door. "They are argumentative, irascible, prone to acting without thinking, but present them with a clear opportunity and they will jump like any other species. Especially if they have a leader who can see beyond the obvious flaws of his nature."

Jha'dur sat down in the seat vacated by her fellow Warmaster, resting her hands on the desk.

"Peace between Dilgar and Drazi though?" G'Kar shook his head. "I thought I'd take afternoon tea with the Centauri Emperor before I saw that."

"It isn't an treaty between nations, it's an agreement between two men who respect each other." Jha'dur answered. "This could only be done by Dar'sen and Stro'kath and only because they trust each other. Ironic that the greatest of adversaries should get on so well, I doubt I would have had such a pleasant conversation with Admiral Hamato."

"You're not worried some lower Admiral or Captain will ignore this?"

"Not at all. On the Drazi side Stro'kath has given his word and no one in his nation would dare break it. It's a sign of the reverence they hold him in, as I said no other Drazi could have done this. Even if he had wanted to only Stro'kath has the sort of power and respect for the Drazi to set aside their nature and obey him without question."

"And your people obey Dar'sen in the same manner?"

"Not the same blind obedience, but he is respected enough for people not to question him. Besides, anyone who does jeopardise this arrangement will draw my ire."

"An unhealthy circumstance as I understand." G'Kar chuckled.

"To function as a nation we need international relations. We need to have normal diplomacy, acceptance." Jha'dur stated. "it will take generations, nobody disputes that, but the hardest part was always going to be making that first step and opening the door for the first time. The war between Earth and Minbar gave us a common ground we could use. Dar'sen was wise to use it."

"I had thought all this would be your idea?"

Jha'dur smiled.

"My idea was a bit easier, destroy a few thousand Drazi ships, blame the Minbari, offer to help them get even. Turns out somebody did that for us and Dar'sen suggested simply exploiting the truth."

"So who did actually destroy that fleet?"

"I have no idea, but a few leads. There are some powers out there who seem to have helped the Minbari before and may be doing so again. It needs more investigation."

"I never thought the Minbari needed much help."

"Neither did I, but according to ISN they've taken quite a beating." Jha'dur smiled. "Which is a little bit delicious. Is there anything more satisfying than seeing someone get what they deserve?"

"Careful, half the galaxy would say the same for you."

"They'd be right too, I don't deny it." She shrugged. "But I'm a long way from finished yet."

"So the Drazi sign a peace treaty with you, then what?"

"It legitimises the existence of the new Imperium, recognises our borders, our right of ownership over these worlds." Jha'dur said. "And if the Drazi do it, the most vehement of our enemies, the rest of the League will too. The Abbai have sought this for a while but could never push it through against Drazi opposition. That is no longer an issue."

"So you become a legally recognised nation, set up embassies, formal relations, perhaps trade?"

"I doubt the League will have much to do with us, but after recognition they can no longer try to prevent us trading with you or the Centauri. This is going to make us a lot richer and more independent, and of course you benefit too."

"That was the deal." G'Kar nodded firmly. "We play nice with the Drazi, help you gain your recognition, and in return we receive the same sensor technology Earth has."

"A small price to pay." Jha'dur accepted. "If the Minbari come for you now you can fight back. Of course it isn't the Minbari I'd be worried about."

"Our phantom fleet thrashers."

"Well put." Jha'dur smiled briefly. "But until we know more we can't let fear dictate our actions. I'd say that was what our mysterious opponent wanted. I don't react well to people trying to intimidate me. I've been told I have a problem with anger management sometimes."

"I can't imagine who would actually have had the courage to say that to you."

She smiled again.

"We'll speak again G'Kar after the various announcements. While this war the humans are fighting was unexpected it does help accelerate our plans."

"Do you think they can win?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure about is that whether Earth survives or not they will take the Minbari with them. The Minbari need to make peace or at the end of the war they'll find their homeworld an irradiated waste ground. One way or another."

"You think Earth would do that?"

"Of course they would." Jha'dur chuckled. "That's why I like them so much."

"I'm not sure if they'd appreciate that compliment."

"it doesn't matter. We need to position ourselves to benefit from however this war ends. Either with a strengthened Earth or a crippled Minbar. I'd prefer the former, but if it is the latter we can still profit G'Kar. We just have to be a little bit clever about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Cyrus System<strong>

**Two weeks after liberation**

"We'll rotate Tennant's people out on the next supply run." Admiral Ferguson rubbed his eyes as if to physically remove his weariness. "They've been deployed for over a month now, they need some real grav time. Have him take his fleet back to Durani for a week of shore leave."

"He'll insist on staying." Commander Austin mentioned glumly. "You know what Joe's like, he won't want to miss the fun."

"He's no good if his crews are weakened by prolonged exposure to zero gravity and lack of rest. Make sure he knows it's an order. Eighth Dreadnought group can replace him for a week."

Ferguson no doubt expected the same thing was being said about him. The Charlemagne had been deployed since the war began over three months ago now and his own crews were approaching the limits of their expected endurance. The could fight for longer of course if they had to, they could stay out here permanently if that is what Earth Force required, but with things apparently quiet it was a good time to swap out some of the more tired crews for fresh ones.

Back home there was already a big push for negotiations to restart in the hope that the Minbari had now realised this wasn't some cheap easy massacre but a true war. Earth had demonstrated clearly that they were not easy victims anymore and any attempt by the Minbari to reach Earth was going to be mired in blood and bodies. This time their own.

President Levy had set probes to transmit the offer of talks into Minbari space so the message was clearly heard. David Sheridan had also made it known throughout the League, Narn space and the Centauri Republic that Earth was open to a peaceful settlement and no further lives needed to be lost. So far no other nation had reported contact with the Minbari, even the brief line of communication provided by Representative G'Kar had dried up after the ambush on Epsilon Outpost.

The Minbari had gone very quiet, and while the more optimistic members of the Government believed they had knocked the fight out of the alien species Ferguson was far more wary about events.

"Anything on the latest scout reports?" The Admiral continued, his body aching after several hours of filing reports and shuffling timetables. He promised himself half an hour in the centrifuge afterwards to restore some feeling to his legs.

"Probes had nothing, and the Minbari still have a strong presence in hyperspace. If we try push a manned recon through it'll get bloody."

"Plus the President doesn't want us to provoke the Minbari if they really are wavering."

"Think they are wavering sir?" Austin asked.

"I doubt it, they're licking their wounds, gathering their strength. We haven't seen the last of them which is why we need to keep ourselves fresh."

"I understand Admiral Hamato has been reactivated." The Commander mentioned. "He's taking over second line command which frees up General Denisov to relieve us."

"Akira always put his duty first, even ahead of his own career." Ferguson grunted. "Stubborn old bastard, but he knows his stuff. We're lucky to have him."

"Yes sir."

"Are we still in orbital synch with the moon?"

"Yes sir, we're orbiting Cyrus at the same rate as it's moon. Should keep us sandwiched between the two bodies and secure two of our flanks."

"Shield us from long range fire too. If I was a Minbari I'd be launching raids and trying to snipe us at range. If we can think of it so can they."

"With respect sir, I don't think they really see things like we do. Their tactics seem, well, a bit simple really."

"They are, but we can't rely on them always being simple. Plan for hard fight and be happy if it turns into a cake walk."

There was a chime on his monitor fixed into the wall a few feet away. Despite being an Admiral's cabin the quarters were still tiny, the price one paid for serving on a Dreadnought.

"Admiral, Conn." The voice announced. "We just had some unscheduled jumps on the edge of the system. About a dozen."

"Any transmissions?"

"Negative sir, we're deploying scouts."

"Set actions stations." Ferguson ordered, grabbing the back of his bolted down chair and swinging for the door. "I'm on my way up."

He was in the Control Room in less than a minute making the journey with practised speed despite his age. He pushed himself into the commanders chair and tightened the belts as he looked over the computer screens attached to the arm rests.

"No further contacts." The sensor officer reported. "Whoever jumped in took cover behind one of the outer planets."

"Civilians?" Austin asked.

"Unlikely." Ferguson shook his head. "Who's out there?"

"29th Frigate group."

"Tell them to keep their distance." The Admiral warned. "They are to double back at once if they encounter resistance."

"Yes sir." The Commander relayed on the order. "All fleet ships report ready, Furies are on the racks and ready to launch."

"Get the alert fighters up, hold the rest until we know it's not a false alarm."

On his word Starfuries began to launch, leaving their parent ships in steady rows before breaking into loose combat formations, the classic four ship element dating back centuries. The various combat groups also began to disperse, standard procedure when facing Minbari. Earth scientists were working on a way to inhibit jump points so the Minbari could not use them as a weapon to gouge through Earth Force formations but until that time fleets simply had to spread out and keep their fingers crossed. At least now with the new sensors Earth Force could return the favour.

"Scout group reporting." One of the officers called. "Minbari fighters sighted."

"Fighters don't jump in alone." Ferguson grimaced. "Pull those ships back a safe distance, tell them to standby for further orders."

"Aye sir."

Ferguson looked over the map of the system, Cyrus wasn't a huge place but the Minbari ships were still well outside even their impressive firing range. They were however close enough to scan his fleet and relay jump co-ordinates to their allies.

"Launch all remaining fighters." He ordered. "All ships will move ahead flank speed, clear this area."

"Admiral, tachyon distortion!" The sensor officer called. "Jump points, multiple, fifty plus!"

"Where?"

"Five light seconds sir."

"Really?" He paused. "That's well out of range…"

space illuminated for a few moments as dozens of jump points opened far beyond the EA positions, each vortex allowing a group of tall Minbari warships to enter. The fleet was a little more balanced than previous forces, there was less emphasis on the heavyweight Sharlin cruiser and a more even distribution of types and roles. They took the time to form up in a standard combat formation and promptly halted.

"Minbari fleet confirmed, about eleven hundred ships."

"Twice what we faced at Jericho." Ferguson mused. "What are they doing?"

"Nothing sir, holding position."

"The Minbari don't have any weapons that can hit us this far out do they?" Austin checked.

"Not even close." The Admiral replied. "Cut velocity to one quarter standard, turn us about to face them."

The fleet wheeled in formation, the block of grey metal facing off against the waves of blue crystal separated by a vast expanse of blackness.

"So what's their game?" Ferguson considered the data. "No element of surprise, with that many ships I doubt he left any in reserve to jump us. Why commit forces but leave them so far from effective combat range?"

"Maybe he's trying to provoke us to come after him?"

"Maybe, he's in open space, we can't use terrain to mask our approach. He can exploit his range advantage no matter what direction we move in from. He's probably got scouts in hyperspace to warn him if we try a jump point attack, give him time to disperse." Ferguson nodded. "But he's got to be pretty damn optimistic if he thinks we're just going to sail neatly toward him like a damn shooting gallery."

"Our new sensors have a pretty effective jamming mode." Austin noted. "It should disrupt his long range fire quite a bit."

"It would, plus we have our older countermeasures, chaff, decoys. But even so it's a long way to go. We could make it into range and probably have enough ships to win, but that's a lot of Minbari. It'll cost us a thousand ships to get in close."

"Fighter strike?"

"They'll be waiting for it, see how he hasn't launched his own fighters yet?" Ferguson noted. "Same story, it's like advancing over open ground into a nest of machine guns. We got past that in World War One."

The older Admiral shook his head.

"No, we'll make him come to us. Force him to abandon his position."

"How sir?"

Ferguson smiled broadly.

"Murphy."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Durani<strong>

John Sheridan snapped a clean salute as his wait finally ended, he and a small group of other officers standing opposite the entrance to the docking bay on Beta Prime. They had been waiting four days for their new assignment, told only to expect their new commanding officer within the week. They hadn't been told who that officer would be and found themselves rather pleasantly surprised.

Admiral Hamato answered the salute formally. "At ease."

"Commander John Sheridan reporting as ordered sir."

"Very good Commander, this is your command staff from the Lexington?"

"They are sir, finest officers in the fleet."

"Their actions against the Black Star and her would be rescuers speak for themselves." Hamato agreed. "The Lexington is still in dry dock, I know that you were all eager to return to her after her refit but fate has opened a new door for you. I am assigning you to my command, you will be the bridge staff on my new flagship. It may not be exactly what you were expecting but I trust you will all take to this assignment with the enthusiasm and skill you displayed aboard the Lexington."

"We will sir." Sheridan affirmed, Lieutenant Commander Carroll looking slightly less sure.

"I have confidence you will. Commander Sheridan, walk with me. Everyone else retrieve your gear and be prepared to leave ad sixteen hundred hours. Dismiss."

They did as instructed, fading into the network of corridors and the mass of blue and grey uniforms thronging the station.

"I have been assigned command of our reactivated fleet, an appropriate post for one of my talents I am told." Hamato started walking, Sheridan following. "or perhaps for one so cursed." He chuckled gently.

"There were rumours you were back in uniform sir." Sheridan spoke respectfully, carefully not to tread on some invisible line. He only knew Hamato by reputation, an innovative and utterly determined leader who had been the only being to beat Deathwalker. He was stoic, said little, but by all accounts was an exceptional officer to serve with. Sheridan was naturally keen to make a good impression.

"Almost everyone who served in uniform over the last twenty years is being recalled." Hamato stated. "Those fit enough anyway. It is going to be my task to reacquaint them with military life before throwing them into the furnace."

They stepped into a lift, Hamato selecting the command deck level.

"A lot of these crews will be rusty but at least they have served before, that makes them more effective than conscripts."

"So we just have to jog their memories a little?" Sheridan wondered.

"Exactly." Hamato confirmed. "Some have seen combat but there are quite a few who had left the force before the Dilgar War. We will have to try and balance our crews so they have a good mix of experience and skills."

"How old are some of these people sir?"

"Varies, some will have only served one tour and resigned just before this war, others will not have set foot on a ship in twenty years. We will also have a number of Belt Alliance personnel and civilians with experience in merchant ships."

"That's quite a mixed bag sir."

"It is, and forging them into a unit will not be easy. However they are all volunteers, they want to be here. With time we can make them as effective as the first line fleets and three times as good as the conscripts that will come after us."

"Has the President authorised a Planetary Draft?"

"She's waiting for a response regarding peace talks." The lift stopped. "If she doesn't get it she'll sign the draft into law and give the Joint Chiefs free reign. At that point it will be all out total war, same as we fought against the Dilgar. No half measures, just an all out fight until one of us breaks."

* * *

><p>They exited the lift and made their way towards the command deck for Beta prime located just under the docking bay as was standard on EA stations.<p>

"I'm assigning Captains but I will need your help." Hamato continued. "Not many have command experience, I have a team sorting them into a shortlist before I conduct interviews. The Frigates and Corvettes I'll assign based on their records, but I want to sit down and talk to an individual before I give them a Cruiser or Dreadnought."

"Makes sense sir, it's a lot of responsibility."

"Admiral Denisov managed to pulls some strings and gave me a solid core to build on. Our main battlegroup are all veterans of the Dilgar War most of whom served under my direct command. We can be sure that they at least know their business."

"How is the rest of the fleet set up sir?"

"I have a hundred dreadnoughts and three hundred cruisers, they are older models but still effective. After those I can put a thousand Frigates, four hundred missile ships and another thousand corvettes into action. We have the crews and they are being given training but we need to make sure they have competent officers to lead them."

"Understood sir.

"And then we need to make sure those officers are updated on modern fleet doctrine. The Captain of the Enterprise for instance last saw action in the Narn skirmishes twenty five years ago."

"The Enterprise sir?"

"She's brand new." Hamato smiled a little. "You'll see all of our command squadron is brand new."

They finally arrived at the control room with its slowly spinning vista on the universe.

"Take a look." Hamato gestured. "You can't miss the Enterprise."

Sheridan did as instructed, peering out to see the biggest block of metal he'd seen that wasn't a station.

"She's a Poseidon?"

"Poseidon class Supercarrier." Hamato affirmed. "They rushed her out without even painting her. We also have the Soryu due in tomorrow and the Illustrious next month, all fully stocked with nearly a hundred Furies each."

"Very impressive sir."

"You should be able to see another vessel to the side, bit smaller."

"I see her sir." Sheridan observed the classic Earth Force flying brick, this one with a rotating section. "The one with the gravity section?"

"That is going to be your new command, the Agamemnon." Hamato informed. "Denisov assigned all six of the first batch of Omega class Destroyers to this fleet. They're fitted with the new heavy lasers equal in raw power to Minbari weapons. I trust you'll get the best from her."

"Absolutely sir." Sheridan grinned. "Looking forward to taking her out for a run."

"Before you do you'll want these." Hamato took something from his pocket. "A ship as powerful as an Omega can't be run by a Commander."

Sheridan took the items, opening his hand to see the gold triangles and bars of a full Captain.

"Congratulations Captain." Hamato allowed a rare full smile for the occasion. "Better go gather your belongings. Report with your crew to the Agamemnon for a shake down, take her to her limits and test her capabilities."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Only what you deserve Captain, bean counters back home should not deny a man his rank because they don't like the salary jump. We've got busy days ahead, dismissed Captain Sheridan."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Minbari space.<strong>

"They are not Warriors." Neroon said simply, his eyes running up and down the line of men and women standing roughly to attention in the hall.

"They do not have to be." Branmer answered. "Not everyone who fights is a Warrior."

"No. But it helps."

Branmer's new orders were not exactly a disgrace but it was clear he had simply being shuffled aside in such a way that the Religious Caste did not feel insulted. It was politically convenient to bury him here far from the front lines tasked with turning the rear echelon units of the Minbari fleet into something resembling a combat force.

In truth it was not as bad as he expected, he did at least have some decent raw materials to work with. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find a respectable force of fifty Sharlins waiting for him, half from the Worker Caste and the others from the Religious Caste. They were older than those of the Warrior caste, their hulls bearing a slight green tinge over their blue base colour while Warrior ships tended towards purple. Never the less they were superbly maintained and fully operational, it was a good start.

He walked into the hall with Neroon keeping pace beside, the young warrior holding to his oath of loyalty despite Branmer's fall from grace.

* * *

><p>"Alyts of the Worker and Warrior Caste." Branmer spoke loudly enough for his voice to carry between the fifty mixed commanders. "I have been given the task of reorganising this fleet from a patrol and defensive force into a combat group. This means that instead of remaining within our borders operating in small groups we must learn how to fight as a single large unit anywhere in the galaxy."<p>

He regarded them carefully as he spoke, watching them for reactions, subtle displays of their inner thoughts.

"This will not be as easy as it sounds, you have been trained to operate alone, never far from help knowing that if you found something too dangerous the Warrior Caste could be called in to take command. We will not have that security anymore."

Neroon also watched their faces, pleasantly surprised by their lack of nerves.

"It will become our task to seek out danger, to actively place ourselves into battle." Branmer continued. "And we will not be defending our possessions but working to destroy the enemy. While many will tell you destroying threats is a form of defence do not be fooled, for while they are correct in the grand sense what we will be asked to do is very different from what you have known. It is difficult to reconcile the shift towards aggression, for that is the path of the Warrior, but I will show you that there are many different types of aggression. We will learn to attack, but we will also learn control. We will focus our aggression, master it, command it, and then use it to our advantage."

He nodded with a smile.

"Discipline. That is something you all know already, something that is key to the labours of a worker or the meditations of a priest. Something which many of our Warriors lack. Discipline allows you to pick the right moment to unleash your aggression, lets you know when and where to attack or defend, when to give chase and when to hang back."

He could sense they were with him, that they followed his meaning.

"Battle is passion and fury, war is cold and controlled. The Warriors are trained to win battles and they do it well, but it is my goal to show you how to win wars, and for you to teach those who follow you."

He stepped back.

"Instruction will begin tomorrow. Today I want you to view the records of my last battle at Jericho. I want you to identify the key moments in the battle, analyse the decisions as you would an engineering challenge or a historic document. You are designers and scholars, learn from the battle and formulate a plan of your own to use if you were there. That is al for now, report back here tomorrow."

Branmer turned aside and left, Neroon ever following his lead.

"First impressions?"

"They were quiet." Neroon answered honestly. "A Warrior company would have cheered you."

"They were too busy thinking about what I said, weighing the consequences, the requirements, how it will shape their lives. Exactly what I want." Branmer smiled. "They are planning ahead, analysing the future, trying to decide how their actions will shape things and if it is appropriate."

"While I agree that rushing in without thinking is usually a bad idea, thinking too much can be just as disastrous."

"Which is why you will need to instruct them too, to show them some of the better qualities of a warrior. Teach them to be decisive but not reckless. Thought without doubt."

"It could take a lifetime."

"We will have to improvise." Branmer chuckled. "At best we have several years, when the Shadows move we'll need every ship and crew. At worst, if Shakiri does something unwise, those people could well be leading the defence of Minbar itself."

"A truly disturbing thought." Neroon grunted a laugh. "Still Shakiri seems to be taking a more cautious approach to battle."

"Cautious? He's sat on his arse!"

"That is one way of seeing it." Neroon smiled.

"He's giving the initiative to Earth, letting them dictate the tempo of the war. I can see his theory, he wants to tempt them into making a mistake. I just hope that in so doing he hasn't made one himself."

"Whatever happens the Warrior Caste will fight valiantly, human casualties will be immense."

"I have no doubt of that, but they can replace entire fleets if they have to. We're already recruiting priests and builders to back up our main fleet. It is not a good sign Neroon, pray Valen these precautions will never be needed."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Cyrus Star System

It had taken nearly a week but finally Ferguson's reinforcements arrived to join the fleet, six jump points opening a safe distance away heralding a small task force of capital ships and their escorts. Great care had been taken to disguise these vessels and mask their true purpose and capability. A casual observation by the enemy would reveal them to be nothing more than standard Nova class Dreadnoughts, a formidable but not unusual vessel. The truth was something different.

"Admiral, General Knox is requesting deployment orders." Commander Austin relayed across, pressing the small communication headset to his ear. "He has six units ready to engage immediately."  
>"Have him deploy in line abreast behind the Dreadnought force." Ferguson replied as he put aside his reports and notes and brought himself up to speed for the coming action. "Keep the dreadnoughts in staggered formation, Knox can fire through the gaps in the fleet."<br>"Aye sir, fleet is deploying."  
>"Bring all units up to first degree readiness, launch all fighters and prepare to receive the enemy."<br>With Minbari ships standing off in the system outside weapons range the EA ships were already wary and it did not take long to close air tight doors and bring weapons from hot standby to fully operational. Ferguson's status board lit up as each vessel checked in, the blocky formation turning from blue to green signalling every unit was prepared.  
>"All fleet units will standby on my orders." The Admiral resolved. "General Knox may commence operations at his leisure."<p>

The six new dreadnoughts deployed into their assigned position under the curious watch of both their human allies and the distant Minbari. For a few weeks now both sides had been locked in a staring match across the Cyrus system with neither the Earth or Minbari fleets in a position to commence an attack. Their strength was roughly equal and while Earth could claim to have a more flexible fleet the Minbari still held the proverbial high ground having vessels with superior range and accuracy. It was a stand off with neither fleet willing to cross open space under the guns of the other.

This was where General Knox came in with Earth's solution to breaking the stalemate. While the ships he brought were Nova class hulls they had been heavily modified with their cannons, hangar decks and internal stores removed and replaced with a single spinal rail gun of immense proportions.  
>The cannons were planetary defence weapons shoehorned into a dreadnought hull with considerable difficulty and expense. They were slow, vulnerable to any hostile unit if caught alone and very few in number designed primarily for bombarding enemy starbases and ground based fortifications. However they also fired a solid lump of metal the size of a freight train at massive velocities with greater range and power than anything beside the largest nuclear missiles and unlike those missiles the solid projectile was virtually impossible to deflect or destroy.<p>

They had never been used in action before and were not built to fight warships, fortunately the new sensors and targeting systems that allowed Earth to beat Minbari stealth also gave these immense weapons the capacity to engage moving targets such as, for example, Minbari war cruisers. The designers had named these titanic weapons 'Murphy Guns' after the proverbial guru of bad luck. They had taken Murphy's primary law of 'No plan survives contact with the enemy' and altered it to 'No plan survives contact with this giant frickin' gun' and used that as their mission statement. Now finally it would be put to the test.

The six siege ships now dropped their cover, switching power to their spinal cannon and bringing the targeting systems online. They had assumed position behind a screen of regular dreadnoughts, the commanders of the fleet watching with malicious glee as the power readings spiked. The leading vessel in the formation would take the first shot, the EAS Gustav, to gauge the effectiveness of the experimental weapon and feed data to its sisters.  
>The first of the massive bullets was winched up and settled into the breech mechanism, the zero gravity within the vessel helping considerably. The electromagnetic rails arced as they were fed massive quantities of power, the entire ship humming as the decks shuddered and vibrated. At the bow within the fake hangar opening the muzzle of the gun made final adjustments, locked it's targets and made ready for the final order. The engine room set the engines for a sudden automatic burn to try and counter the recoil at the moment of firing, all hoping that the weapon did not explode, melt or simply break free of its cradle and rip out the heart of the ship.<p>

The tension was palpable, the entire Earth fleet waiting poised for what promised to be a spectacular event one way or another. The targeting system beeped ready, the capacitors kicked in a final boost of power, and as soon as the gun matched itself to the sensor readings it fired.

Even at emergency burn the recoil pushed the ship back snapping the crew forward in their seats, the restraints digging uncomfortably into their shoulders and waists. The compression systems did their job, the gun remained attached to the firing vessel and returned forward ready for another shot. The burst of energy was impossible to hide, lighting up every sensor system in the region as the silver streak of the round crossed open space toward its target.

"What happened?" Shakiri glared at the flash from the distant EA ships mapped to the holographic curtain of the command deck. "What was that reading?"  
>"It was a muzzle blast, unknown weapon, projectile is incoming!" His second warned. "Very high speed!"<br>"Track it's course, then..."  
>He was interrupted by a spark on the hologram beside him, a Sharlin suddenly jerking backwards scattering debris behind it in vast quantities. It stood motionless for a heartbeat and then exploded as its reactor consumed it.<br>"That was the Firenn, direct hit." His Captain warned. "Reading more sensors locks, Earth force ships are firing again, five more incoming!"

The rest of the siege ships now engaged mirroring the success of the lead vessel. Four found their targets and struck them directly, the fifth was a glancing hit but even so the sheer force of the kinetic impact scraped off a third of the mass of the unfortunate Minbari ship and carried it away.  
>"The Burning Spear is on fire and out of control, more incoming!"<br>"Can we return fire?" Shakiri demanded to know.  
>"Not at this range Shai Alyt."<br>"Then it appears we have but one choice."

It took considerable effort for Ferguson not to grin like a maniac, the elder Admiral required to maintain a professional air in front of subordinates at all times. The rest of his bridge crew fortunately had no such appearance to maintain and burst out in cheers with every Minbari ship shattered.  
>"Four more hits!" Austin slammed his hands together, ecstatic to be giving the Minbari a taste of some pay back. "Knox is opening up a hole in the centre of the enemy formation, he hopes one of the ships in the middle is the enemy flagship."<br>"If we can snipe the commander it will help." Ferguson nodded. "They are starting to take evasive action, it won't do much good, Knox may need to switch to cluster rounds."  
>"He's already alternating shell types." Austin confirmed. "He reports twenty rounds per gun remaining, after that the gun barrels will be wrecked and need replacing."<br>"The Minbari won't know that, right now their Commander is working out how long he can endure having his capital ships sniped before his fleet is useless."

Another set of Minbari ships vanished in flame and fractured crystal.  
>"He has three options, the first is to retreat which is the most sensible." Ferguson considered. "Withdraw and return later with a better balanced force, but he won't do that, no Minbari warrior would flee from battle. He could disperse, go full evasive, break up his fleet but that would allow us to move in, concentrate our conventional ships and destroy him piecemeal. Which leaves one option for him. Attack."<br>"That seems to be confirmed sir, I have movement across the Minbari lines." Austin nodded. "They are assuming attack positions, a frontal assault."  
>"And that is textbook desperation." Ferguson exhaled, shaking his head at his opponent. "Have General Knox maintain fire and then withdraw to a reserve position. Dreadnought group will hold fast and standby for broadside fire, we'll let them break against this metal wall. All other units move to the flanks and engage the Minbari as they advance. They will come straight for the Murphy guns, straight down the centre relying on speed to save them. It won't."<p>

The Minbari were on the move, exactly as Ferguson had predicted. Unable to weather the attacks and with no idea how limited the EA ammunition was they chose to attack and remove the source of their torment. Shakiri brought his fleet up to attack speed, ready to utilise the formidable engine power of his forces to close the gap quickly and minimise his exposure to human weapons. Unfortunately this was exactly what Ferguson wanted.  
>As the Minbari made their move he too redeployed, the wall of dreadnoughts turning broadside on to face the Minbari advance, cannons swinging out and flank missile silos popping open one after the other exposing nuclear tipped hypervelocity missiles to the enemy. It was a solid line of dark grey and blue, the classic iron wall of Earth force that had blunted virtually everything that had ever been thrown against it from Narn missile cruisers to Dilgar Dreadnoughts and everything in between. Only the Minbari had ever taken such a formation head on and won, but that was before Earth could fight back and even then the pure volume of fire had blasted several warcruisers. It was time to see what happened when the irresistible force of a Sharlin grand assault ran into the immovable object of a human dreadnought wall.<p>

But while Shakiri was gambling on one tactic Ferguson was not so unwise. He deployed his escorts above and to the left of his his main defence, the two flanking forces advancing along the path of the Minbari advance. Their orders were to simply rain down fire from the left and from above intersecting at ninety degrees and catching the Minbari fleet in a three dimensional crossfire. His cruisers and frigates could not match a Nova for firepower of course but they could still hurt a Minbari capital ship and were a threat to the smaller escorts Shakiri had brought with him, and they were present in significant numbers.

All the while the Murphy guns maintained a steady fire picking off important looking ships at range. Ferguson assigned his Starfury units to protect them, his main concern being the Minbari fighters swarming ahead and tearing up the defenceless siege ships. It was a bit of a risk not to send the Furies forward to whittle away exposed guns and propulsion systems among the Minbari ships but given the amount of firepower waiting to be unleashed it was probably wise to keep his airwings as far away from the cauldron as possible.

"Minbari are coming into range." Austin warned. "General Knox is withdrawing."  
>The Minbari began to engage, their first salvoes slicing through a trio of Novas. The jamming suites prevented the Minbari from exploiting their accuracy at this range but simply weight of fire was going to cost human lives.<br>"All dreadnoughts hold fast." Ferguson ordered. "We'll get our chance very soon."  
>Knox was still firing as he withdrew earning back some vengeance, a salvo of cluster shells wiping out a Minbari frigate wing as they were pelted with submunitions hitting at insane velocities.<p>

"Flanking forces report Minbari are in range."  
>"All cruiser and escort units, commence firing, guns only." Ferguson ordered. "Time to main contact?"<br>"Forty seconds until they come within our range." Austin replied sharply and professionally, filtering and relaying information as soon as it crossed his console. "Cruiser forces are engaging."  
>The Hyperion wings began their part of the plan hailing pulse cannon rounds down on the passing Minbari ships. Shakiri had ignored them, writing them off as a minor threat and now he was starting to regret it. The EA ships burned holes in the Sharlin cruisers, massed fire from six vessels turning one into a flaming wreck as it passed under their guns. Rail guns on the escorting Artemis frigates added to the violence as explosions and tracer fire peppered the advancing force.<p>

The Minbari simply soaked up the damage and pushed on. Shakiri did not alter his plan, he kept his focus on the siege ships even though they were by now no longer the main threat. His flanking ships were being melted away, his frigate and light cruiser units unable to respond due to lack of orders. Many Minbari commanders knew it was a mistake, they desperately wanted to break formation and engage the human cruiser units, it was indeed their entire reason for existence. But instead of being released to hunt in their wolfpacks and tie up the human light units they were instead kept in tight with the Sharlin formation and suffered for it.

In his mind Shakiri believed he was right, that it was better to mass his fleet into one great hammer to smash the human battle line and destroy the siege ships, that he would crush both forces at once in a single glorious attack. None could stand before such a force, who was there who could check the unleashed might of the Warrior caste in its full fury?

"All in the valley of death rode the six hundred." Ferguson whispered to himself.  
>"Sir?"<br>"Nothing Commander, just reminding myself that blindly following orders into suicidal attacks isn't exclusively a Minbari trait. We have guns on both flanks, guns ahead of them, they are in the mother of all kill boxes and they are still advancing. Is that bravery Commander? Or desperation?"  
>"They're boneheads sir, that tells me all I need to know."<br>"Doesn't really matter. Dreadnought group standby for salvo fire."  
>The iron wall now made ready, the ranks of heavy guns making their final adjustments. With such a huge target and with so many ships preparing to fire there was no question that tens of thousands of Minbari were about to die. The only question was whether they would collapse before the momentum of the attack carried them through the dreadnought wall.<p>

"Make sure all weapons are set for pulse mode." Ferguson checked, a final dreadnought falling to Minbari fire as the range counter turned green. "Commence firing."  
>There was no one in the Earth fleet that did not appreciate the spectacle of nearly two hundred dreadnoughts engaging at once. It was the ultimate example of what Earth Force brought to the battlefield, pure, unsophisticated, overwhelming firepower. The fleet simply filled space with highly energised particles, a mix of the older blue coloured rounds and newer orange pulses showing which chips had been upgraded. The leading elements of the Minbari fleet flew into them and stopped dead, entire squadrons and flotillas knocked out of the sky and transformed into smoking ruins. More ships advanced, more fell, but it did not stop the Minbari advance in its tracks. The follow up vessels pushed forward, navigating around the wrecks, enduring the barrage for a few moments before succumbing. Each successive force pushing further forward and still retaliating, still claiming Earth warships with calmly executed return fire despite the maelstrom engulfing them.<p>

This was the critical moment. Ferguson was fully committed, as was Shakiri, the Minbari advance was slowing down but still forcing its way forward and still claiming human ships. One side or the other had to break, either the Minbari ships crumbled or Ferguson's ships burnt out their guns and slackened their defence which would let the Minbari get close enough to break through.  
>"Weapons capacity at ninety percent and falling." Austin warned. The rapid salvoes fired by the dreadnoughts were horrifically destructive but also exceeded the limits on the cooling systems placing a direct limit on their use. All the Minbari had to do was endure for a few more seconds and they could still win despite their losses.<br>Ferguson of course had no intention of allowing that.  
>"All units, nuclear launch authorised, saturation strike." He gave the order with as much venom in his voice as he could manage. "Launch them all."<p>

His fleet had few pure missile ships in it, not many had survived the initial one sided battles, but the majority of EA ships maintained a healthy missile armament of their own and could bring a lot of warheads to the field. Both the dreadnoughts at the front of the battle and the flanking cruisers and frigates let go with everything they had, a classic mass attack with everything timed to impact simultaneously. With the Minbari so focused on the attack, with their sensors clouded by the volume of gunfire, with their escorting ships badly mauled and out of proper position, with the entire force concentrated together in a packed formation Ferguson's ships found themselves with the optimum target.

This was not an innovative battle, there was no great new strategy or radical manoeuvre, it was an almost text book battle with a main line of Dreadnoughts, cruisers and frigates on the flanks, Furies on CAP duty and a well timed nuclear strike to tip a wavering enemy into collapse. It was the classic Earth Force strategy, human kinds signature space battle, and it worked. It was tried, tested and when employed by a competent Admiral and well trained crews the results were utterly devastating.

The Minbari broke. Their forces evaporated and boiled away, hammered by gunfire or slammed by the shattered debris from their brethren. The heart of the formation was transformed into a furnace of radiation and plasma, their defensive strategies too weakened or too slow to stop the missile strike. Eighty percent of the Minbari fleet was lost in the space of thirty seconds and in the face of certain death Shakiri also broke and abandoned the field, jumping away and leaving his surviving subordinates to their own devices.

"Jump points." Austin noted. "Surviving ships are withdrawing."  
>"Keep firing." Ferguson ordered. "Don't make it easy for them."<br>Several more Minbari ships succumbed to gunfire as they made their escape, a couple of hundred vessels making it to hyperspace where they would be long gone by the time Earth Force could follow. Ferguson let them go, he didn't have the supplies to chase them over the border anyway.  
>"Enemy forces have withdrawn, the Cyrus system is ours." Austin grinned.<br>"Get a signal off to Command, inform them Minbari fleet routed with heavy casualties, we have secured the border and all Earth Alliance territory has now been liberated. We request resupply and are prepared to advance into Minbari territory as soon as practical."  
>"Aye sir." Austin went to work. "Are we really ready to attack sir? Invade Minbari space?"<br>"If the politicians have the will power we have the firepower." Ferguson nodded. "But I don't know, it'll be brutal but so far the Minbari have given us no indication they want to surrender. We might have to if we want to end this."  
>"Message away sir." The Commander informed.<br>"It'll be a week or two before we are rearmed and ready to go anyway, set defensive stations, deploy piquet ships and stand down the fleet." Ferguson concluded. "Good day's work everyone, lets tend our wounds and be ready for the next round."

Minbari Space.

"I did warn you." Branmer said with an utterly neutral expression. It was the closest he had ever got to yelling 'I told you so!' as loudly as possible and it was only a life time of priestly training that compelled him not to.  
>"At the time the Council was correct." Coplann chose his phrasing carefully. "However it seems circumstances have changed and Shakiri is no longer favoured."<br>"Shakiri was well read in the art of war." Neroon spoke up, ever beside his master and obviously enjoying the vindication heading their way. "Unfortunately nobody ever won a battle by sitting down and reading about it."  
>"Shakiri had the relevant seniority and position to assume command." Coplann continued, clearly not comfortable. "But I am forced to agree that his experience was… lacking."<br>"He understood the concepts of winning battles but not how and when to apply them." Branmer sighed. "He is a fine fleet commander, but he is not ready to be granted a position of full command. He needs someone to make the decisions for him, to give him the orders which I am sure he would execute superbly. He is in no way fit to be the one issuing the orders, his vision is too, shall we say narrow, for it?"  
>"Narrow is not the word I would use." Neroon savoured the pained look on Coplann's face. "Buffoon I think works better. Perhaps complete moron sits better?"<br>"I remind you he is still your senior officer." Coplann cautioned.  
>"And I remind you he just lost our last standing fleet!" Neroon spat back. "And the only reason he is still my senior officer is because he did not have the courage or honour to die with his men instead of abandoning them to save his own skin!"<p>

"Enough now." Branmer quelled the rising tensions. "What is done is now done. How many ships did Shakiri save?"  
>"Not enough, and most were damaged." Coplann winced visibly. "Maybe fifty can be made operational in the next week, the rest will take months to repair."<br>"Valen's name." Neroon spluttered, laughing with incredulity of the news. "The entire fleet of the Warrior caste reduced to fifty ships? You expect them to hold the border against thousands of battle hardened human war vessels?"  
>"No." Coplann raised his chin. "I expect you to."<br>Branmer nodded slowly.  
>"Are you asking me to become Shai Alyt again?"<br>"The Council has granted you the position, it is already done."  
>"I see." Branmer considered for a moment. "I refuse."<p>

Coplann froze, his brain clanking to a halt, unable to process the data. Even Neroon seemed moderately surprised.  
>"But... the Council... your duty..."<br>"I refuse, unless my condition is met." Branmer continued. "I will have free reign to prosecute this war. I will not have to make constant reports, the Council will not interfere, and the Caste elders will swear loyalty to me directly on their honour."  
>"You ask for a lot Branmer."<br>"So does the Council Satai Coplann." The former priest grunted. "You ask for a miracle, I simply ask for the impossible."  
>"The Council will ensure you have what you want." Coplann agreed.<p>

Branmer gave a curt nod then headed for a console and pressed a few controls, the holographic curtain descending around them and turning dark as it brought them an image of space.  
>"I have been training the defensive units, the fleets of the worker and religious castes." he announced, pointing to a fleet of ships practising against each other. "Teaching them how to act aggressively but with control."<br>"Their formations are sloppy." Coplann cast a warriors eye over the fleet. "Their spacing is uneven, and they are not moving in synchronisation."  
>"All of which is irrelevant, this isn't a parade, its a war." Branmer dismissed. "I don't care if they are not equally distant on the same line as each other provided they maintain interlocking fields of fire and flank cover."<br>He pressed a few buttons.

"Watch, a simulated flank attack by human cruisers."  
>Coplann observed the fleet responding, detaching frigates to intercept.<br>"Simulated missile strike."  
>Again the fleet altered, spreading out with escorts and fighters racing forward to lay down a barrier of point defence fire.<br>"Dreadnought attack, Starfury assault, hyperspace ambush." Branmer cycled each scenario and each time his fleet responded. "What is missing?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Orders." Neroon answered for him. "All warrior caste fleets need set direction, a pattern to follow. Upset the pattern and we have trouble reacting, we tend to wait for direct orders from above. It is what doomed Shakiri's fleet."  
>"My forces do not need that, I have taught them to react to unexpected developments, to act without requiring permission." Branmer explained. "Yes they are rough around the edges, they are not so fast to act as warriors or as disciplined, but they are much more flexible and they are far better at reading a battle than most of the Alyts you know. I'd take these ships over five times their number commanded by someone like Shakiri."<p>

Coplann nodded with acceptance.  
>"You taught them to fight as humans fight."<br>"I taught them to fight how we used to fight, back in the days of Valen." Branmer clarified. "Which is not disimilar. Valen emphasised flexibility, moving not like a sword and shield but like a river. Melting away so attacks found nothing, parting before the enemy to avoid damage, and gathering like a flood to sweep the land clear before us. Always changing, always adapting, ready to become what we needed to become."  
>"When we cannot shape the enemy to our ways, we must shape ourselves to them." Neroon affirmed. "Fight as they do, exploit their weaknesses, make their strengths our strengths."<br>"Is this fleet ready?" Coplann asked. "We still need time to retrain warriors to man the mothball fleet, to turn them from infantry into starship crews."

"I need two more months, sadly we don't have two months. Tell the Council they will be ready to deploy immediately."  
>"Very good, once our..."<br>"But I will not be defending our borders." Branmer interrupted. "We will attack."  
>Coplann frowned, Neroon suppressing a wide smile.<br>"I don't think that is wise."  
>"I am Shai Alyt and have full authority to conduct this war as I see fit." Branmer reminded. "We need to seize the initiative, strike hard while Earth regroups, while they won't be expecting us. You cannot let Earth dictate this war to us, we have to be the ones deciding where and when to fight, they have to react to us not the other way. We don't have the strength to hold them and if Earth learns that fact we are going to be in trouble."<br>"The Council will not like this."  
>"They will like humans invading Minbar far less." Branmer retorted. "We need time to build our forces, ideally we need a decisive victory that cripples the Earth fleets and makes invasion impossible. I will take our fleet to Beta Durani, their main supply and staging area, and there I will do what I can to prevent invasion and give us a favourable negotiating position."<br>"What do you mean negotiating position?"

Branmer frowned, then shook his head and walked away, Neroon following close behind with an equally unimpressed glance leaving Coplann to digest the conversation. He was a warrior and part of the Council but he was no fool and knew deep down branmer was right. He had his loyalty to the Council and his loyalty to the people of Minbar and until today they had been one and the same. Now he wasn't quite so sure.  
>While it pained his warrior heritage to admit it he needed to talk to Delenn.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Earthdome**  
><span><strong>Geneva<strong>

"Ambassador Mollari, I hope this isn't an inconvenience?"  
>"Of course not Madam President." The Ambassador to the Great Centauri Republic smiled what was no doubt a genuine expression of satisfaction but which looked forced, painfully so. With the narrowing of the eyes and the drawing back of thin lips over sharp looking teeth there was something just plain unsettling about the man. It probably wasn't intentional, maybe it was a common Centauri attribute, something subtle that reminded people that while they looked very similar these were aliens, not humans.<p>

Londo took the offered seat in the Presidential office, the early sun streaming in through the windows.  
>"It is my duty to be on call for our friends here on Earth." Londo continued. "Especially in these difficult times."<br>"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth Levy settled behind her desk commanding the space with an authority born from confidence that had been waning in recent months. The good news from the battle fronts had done her much good, and while she was still leading a nation at war the hopelessness of the initial months had now gone.  
>"May I first offer the congratulations of the Republic on your recent battle field successes." Londo chipped in. "Many of our generals were quite surprised, you have encouraged us to rethink our position regarding the Minbari."<p>

"A lot has changed, I'm sure you agree Ambassador." Levy acknowledged. "however our overall policy of finding a negotiated settlement has not. This is not a war the people of the Alliance sought and it is not one we wish to continue unless we must. The Minbari have been deaf to our continuing requests to open negotiations as equals, even after our recent demonstrations."  
>"By all accounts the Minbari are tremendously prideful, it is likely these defeats have stung them greatly." Londo related. "They are not used to losing."<br>"That may be but the Centauri as I understand it had some diplomatic contact with them?"  
>"Some, mainly border trade recently. We did used to have an Ambassador in their territory but... well, it is a long and awkward story."<br>"My reason for summoning you Ambassador is to ask if the Centauri could use their contacts too clearly tell the Minbari we wish to negotiate peace. By whatever means it takes Ambassador."  
>"I can speak to my government, something like this could well be in our abilities. Not easy of course, but certainly worth our efforts."<br>"That is most...generous of you Ambassador, you have my thanks."

"There was another matter, I was going to raise it later but as I am here now if you would permit me Madam President?"  
>Levy cocked an eyebrow. "Please Ambassador, what can do you wish to say?"<br>"You probably know as well as we do that the Minbari use some form of stealth technology, your ships had trouble with this at the start of the war." Londo began. "But you seem to have overcome this obstacle, something no other group can match."  
>"No even the Centauri as I understand it." Levy nodded. "Despite having a few centuries worth of head start."<br>"Yes, well, not for want of trying." Londo smiled that sharp grin again. "My government would be particularly interested in learning how this was done."  
>"Yes, I imagine they would."<br>"Naturally we would offer something in return, technology of equal value."  
>"Such as?"<br>"Artificial gravity, advanced weapons, rather large piles of money, the Centaurum was fairly flexible on the price. You can more or less name what you want."

"That is truly very generous, this technology must be very important to the Centauri."  
>"Our intentions are open here Madam President, this will allow our fleets to face the Minbari navy on reasonable terms. It is incredibly valuable."<br>"A shame you wer enot so generous earlier in the war."  
>"As you say Madam President, things change. Personally I deeply regret my governments decision not to be more helpful earlier, but my hands are tied by the Centaurum. Now however they are eager to make a deal."<br>"We will consider it, in the mean time can you forward our request to your diplomatic people. I am sure brokering a peace deal to end this war will be just as appealing to your Emperor."  
>"I believe so, the Emperor Turhan seems to be favouring diplomacy in his reign, this would certainly help him establish a reputation. I will keep you informed Madam President."<p>

She shook hands and allowed Londo to leave. A few minutes later when the coast was clear her next two guests were ushered in, representatives of the Narn Regime and Dilgar Imperium.  
>"Ambassador G'Kar, Warmaster Dal'shan." she welcomed. "The Centauri Ambassador has agreed to pass on our request for negotiations. What are your thought son our chances?"<br>"Not favourable." G'Kar grunted with unrestrained disdain. "The Centauri are creatures of habit and their favourite habit is deception."  
>"You don't think they will pass on our offer?"<br>"Oh they will, but they will drag their feet, draw the process out." G'Kar explained, leaning forward for emphasis. "The Centauri are afraid Madam President, afraid of the Minbari yes but so was everyone. Now though they are also afraid of you. You have done what no one in a thousand years has done, you stopped a full invasion by the Minbari fleet. This is unheard of."

"The Centauri have direct experience of Minbari power." Dal'shan continued. "Centuries ago when the Centauri were new to space travel they became rivals of a larger empire called the Garmak. The Garmak made the mistake of challanging the Minbari, they didn't believe the legends of invincible blue warships and thought the Minbari were hiding behind a smokescreen of lies and tall tales. It took just a few weeks for the Minbari to crush them, and when the Minbari left the Garmak empire became the first real conquests of the Centauri Republic."  
>"The Centauri ar eobviously wary of the same thing happening to them, indeed I expect they probably planned to expand into your territory just like they did to the Garmak after the Minbari vacate it for them." G'Kar scoffed. "Hopefully that will not now happen."<br>"But the Centauri will remain wary, they will look at Earth as a direct rival, more so than in the past." Dal'shan warned. "And for that reason they would prefer to see the war drag on, for both you and the Minbari to exhaust themselves so you are no threat to the Centauri, at least not immediately."  
>"You cannot trust them to handle this Madam President, it is that simple."<p>

"I assume you have a counter proposal?" Levy asked.  
>"I do." G'Kar confirmed. "I know a handful of Minbari, they are not part of any particular caste, they are some form of scouts or watchmen, I'm not entirely sure. I think that even after recent events I can contact them, and through them get word to someone within the Minbari hierarchy."<br>"It is less certain that the direct diplomatic contact the Centauri have, but more trustworthy." Dal'shan related. "And there are many in the Minbari government who also want to see a peaceful end to this and who disagree with the war."  
>"Why have these people not tried to end the war before?"<br>"They have difficulty being heard over the cries of the warriors." G'Kar stated. "But with less warriors around making noise..."  
>"I see. And I suppose our previous attempts at contact have not inspired confidence."<br>"No, but I am convinced they are still willing to try again, we just need to keep offering them a way to speak with us."  
>"The Earth would be grateful for any help either of you can offer." Levy nodded. "If this does work Earth will remember those who helped her in her hour of need."<p>

"The Kha'ri respects the strength your people have shown, and of course we do not wish to see you harmed by Centauri treachery." G'Kar stated proudly. "We know all too well how the Centauri treat those they fear."  
>"Likewise the Dilgar will remain supportive of Earth." Dal'shan promised. "In the spirit of reconciliation we will have more sensor packs to ship over and several of our top soldiers have requested permission to join the struggle. We would like to attach them to your forces as volunteers."<br>"I can talk to the Joint Chiefs about it, but if they are willing we can certainly find a place for them."  
>"Then with permission we should start right away." G'Kar stood. "And I sincerly hope this cooperation between our nations will endure for a very long time."<p>

President Levy poured herself a glass of water as the aliens left, savouring the cool drink as she relaxed, barely reacting as a final guest joined her on what was turning out to be a very busy morning.  
>"Go ahead Vic, what do you think?"<br>"That they all want something and aren't shy about it." The Director of the Earth Intelligence Agency spoke with customary plainness. "Technology from the Centauri, an alliance for the Narn, same for the Dilgar."  
>"Suddenly everyone wants to be our friend again." Levy sighed. "Will they help us?"<br>"G'Kar is our best bet, he came through for us before, he'll do it again if the Minbari are ready to listen."  
>"Think they are?"<br>"I think so, but the dynamic has changed. Londo is right when he says we gave the Minbari a good kick in their pride. Suddenly this war has more meaning for them, not just avenging Dukhat, this is a real fight now, a real challenge. They're going to react differently."  
>"But if they see us as an equal then a negotiated peace is no shame for them?"<br>"Depends how they define equal, they might still hate our guts and want to hurt us more than save themselves. This could send them on some sort of national kamikaze course, or maybe it knocked some sense into them. We don't know, my people still can't get much on the Minbari."

"Still nothing new?"  
>"With the border open we're going to try recon flights again, but we can't beat Minbari encryption, we haven't found much useful from prisoners as Minbari field officers have very little data given to them, and the chances of infiltrating a Minbari world is pretty much zero."<br>"So they could be at breaking point, or just catching their breath." Levy frowned. "We need to open a dialogue, so far we're keeping our forces stable but we still haven't made good on our initial losses. We're mobilised for war but our resources are not infinite and even if they were I won't send millions of our men and women to die over a war started over a mistake."

"I'll keep my people on it, but for now I suggest supporting G'Kar. Keep Londo happy but don't rely too much on the Centaurum. Both sides are only in it for themselves, but where the Centauri benefit from weakening us the Narn benefit by keeping us strong and friendly. That makes them easier to deal with in the future."  
>"And the Dilgar? What do they want from us?"<br>"That is a more difficult question, I'd suggest playing it straight for now, they have been very helpful and are obviously wooing the Narn's beside us. I'd say they were looking for strong allies for the future, and we're top of the list."  
>"If they keep delivering help to us they might just get their wish."<p>

**Hyperspace**  
><strong>Minbari Warcruiser Valen's Reckoning<strong>

Branmer valued quiet, he needed it, his days were so full of reports, orders, problems of every description it was essential to just stop for an hour and meditate. It cleared his mind, swept away the clutter and let him focus on the critical elements of his job. Save the Federation from conquest.

It was a fairly dramatic concept, the idea of Minbar falling to a foreign power was inconceivable to most, but then again so was the idea of the Minbari war fleets being wiped out in open war. Things had a nasty habit of changing and as a general rule Minbari society was entrenched and had difficulty dealing with rapid and destructive change. They were not well equipped for the pace of current events, the full details of recent defeats were being suppressed but even with the Council's control of information it wouldn't last forever. When people learned the Warrior caste were no longer invincible it could shake the very foundations of Minbari civilisation. The whole race could lose faith in itself and all it had been taught.

Right now Branmer couldn't afford to speculate too much on the seismic changes that were coming, he needed to keep his mind on the task at hand. While he did not believe the humans could take Minbar they could make the job easier for the Shadows when they inevitably appeared. Naval losses were already shocking and left the Federation vulnerable, if the war did not end soon those losses would only increase. Branmer was in no doubt that this war would decide the fate of Minbar, that if it went badly they could end up exterminated instead of humanity. While most Minbari saw the war with blinkered vision as just combat with humanity, Branmer looked further ahead, his mind five, ten, twenty years in the future and what events today would mean for then.

"Shai Alyt?" Neroon spoke with unusual quietness. "I hope I am not disturbing?"  
>"Never, sit down."<br>The warrior did as instructed, Branmer's eyes remained shut.  
>"My meditations were almost complete for today, you should try it, helps show you the important things."<br>"I was never one for remaining still and silent." Neroon shrugged slightly.  
>"No, perhaps not. But you are more insightful then most of your peers. You can see the fundamental truths that elude others." Branmer considered. "You cut straight to the heart of the matter, focus on the core truth without any of the distractions piled on top."<br>"I believe in being direct, and I do not believe in turning a blind eye to incompetence and vanity even when it comes from those I should admire."  
>"Like the Clan elders?"<br>"They demand respect simply because they hold a position. They confuse respect for their rank with respect for themselves as individuals." Neroon remarked with a tinge of hostility. "Most senior warriors are masters of the duel, and while it is honourable hitting people with pikes is no preparation for naval warfare."

"I agree, but with no recent wars there has been no way to earn glory and prestige in space, one can only make a name for oneself on the duelling field, is that not so?"  
>"It was, but no longer." Neroon replied. "Now we have many leaders who have tasted battle from the command room of a warship, it is they who should be our new clan elders, following you Shai Alyt."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because our future enemies cannot be defeated by blades and pikes alone. Those who specialise in such weapons cannot lead us against the humans and win, what chance do they have against the greater enemy?"<br>"You have learned well Neroon, you understand why we need change and how we must adapt. The ending of this war will not mark peace for us, our work will just be beginning."  
>"I understand. Though we should win this war first."<br>"Speaking of which, have we been detected?"

Neroon shook his head.  
>"We're far enough off beacon to avoid the human warning sensors, we're also deploying our own temporary beacons as we advance. If Earth does see us and shuts down their network we should be able to reach our target and return home."<br>"Good, we don't want to share the fate of the first fleet that made it this far." Branmer winced slightly, being lost in hyperspace was a fate no one relished. "How long until Beta Durani?"  
>"About two hours. The humans will pick us up as we close in, I'm afraid the area is too heavily developed and too well guarded to sneak past."<br>"By that point it won't matter, we are committed Neroon, it is important we win something back for our people and give them a victory. If we don't it could send cracks through the Federation that will never heal."  
>"I never thought it would come this far, our main fleets all but wiped out, our reserves not fully mobilised, the humans could fly direct to Minbar if they wished."<p>

"Ironic that we now are in a position not dissimilar to humanity a few months ago." Branmer chuckled darkly. "Fate has a Narn sense of humour."  
>"Then our duty is clear, destroy the main human base in the area, weaken their fleets, and undercut any attempt at invasion." Neroon spoke firmly. "The fleet is untested but unwavering, I know they will fight well."<br>"They will." Branmer finally opened his eyes and pushed himself to his feet settling his mind and hardening his demeanour in preparation of battle. "Bring the ships up to alert, I want us engaging the second we arrive. We cannot rely on the lazy tactics of the past, to quote our opponents this is war to the knife."

**Beta Durani System**  
><strong>Main EA Transit point for the theatre<strong>  
><strong>EAS Agamemnon.<strong>

"Order Athena to stay tucked in on our flank, we have to wheel into formation together."  
>There was a slight tilt in the deck as the destroyer turned sharply, the heavy mechanisms that kept the habitat sections spinning meeting some resistance as external forces worked on the structure. The Agamemnon swung around in a manoeuvre that belied its size, a ninety degree turn that would have embarrassed a cruiser a quarter of her mass. As she did so the Athena, the second of six Omega class ships in service, mirrored the manoeuvre and dropped into formation beside the Agamemnon, both vessels making a few simulated shots against computerised targets.<br>"That did it." Sheridan beamed. "Nice work people, few more drills and we'll have these attack patterns adapted and ready for use across the fleet."

For the last few weeks Sheridan had been doing his part to bring Earth's reservists back up to fighting standards. Under Hamato's command the fleet had gone from recalled veterans and fresh volunteers to a respectable and talented unit. Like the crews their ships were a mix of recommissioned older units and brand new models fresh from the yards which made integrating them into a single cohesive force difficult to say the least. Fortunately Hamato had proven to be quite creative when it came to organising task forces and by this point he had the entire force working together expertly.  
>Sheridan's role had been particularly challenging, as commander of the Omega group Sheridan was responsible for six pre-production Omega class destroyers, revised and improved models of the prototypes lost during the first days of the war.<p>

The new warships were formidable and employed a significant leap in capabilities over the main line units. They were tougher than Nova class dreadnoughts but faster and more agile than cruisers. Their laser and energy mine launchers gave them greater range than any other EA ship but the assorted pulse cannons still allowed them to deliver a crushing barrage at closer ranges, though not so much as the Nova.  
>Sheridan had spent his time taking the ships to their limits, seeing what the designs could do, and then developing tactics to take advantage of them. Mostly it was an update of frigate and corvette formations playing to the speed of the Omega and operating as a super sized wolf pack rather than matching the lumbering wall or iron used by the Nova class. Both he and the crews had been itching to get to grips with the enemy and had been more than a little disappointed to have to watch the victory at Cyrus on the news instead of participating but they put up with it. Fergusons fleet would need to rotate back for supplies and rest soon which meant they would be going forward. They would soon get a chance to prove themselves.<br>Very soon.

"Captain, I have a priority signal from the Soryu, Admiral Hamato sir."  
>"Better patch him through." Sheridan flicked the small communication panel on the bulky arms of his commanders chair. "Sheridan here."<br>"Captain, cancel all drills, we just picked up a Minbari fleet on approach." Hamato spoke quickly but measuredly, displaying no panic but definite concern. "We have less than ten minutes."  
>"Ten minutes? How the hell did they get that close?"<br>"It doesn't matter, take position beside my carrier group."  
>"Yes sir." Sheridan turned to his navigation officer. "Bring us into position, flank speed. Commander Carol, action stations, bring all fighters to alert one."<br>"Aye sir."  
>"Admiral, can I ask how many ships we're dealing with?"<br>"At least a thousand, this is a full scale attack." Hamato replied. "They've evaded Ferguson and it seems obvious their target will be the mid range base."  
>It made sense, Beta Prime and its associated repair docks and cargo clusters was the main supply and refit yard for the front, without it Earth's tempo of operations would decline sharply.<br>"I guess we didn't destroy all their ships after all."  
>"An oversight we're going to have an opportunity to correct. Assume position and await further orders, I don't like where this is going Captain, this is an unusual strategy for the Minbari. Be on your guard."<p>

The Earth ships took position very quickly in a clear demonstration of their new found skills. Their basic formation was fairly standard, dreadnoughts at the core, cruisers and frigates on the flanks, carriers to the rear. It was a safe formation that Hamato could work from to confront whatever emerged from hyperspace.  
>Sheridan dropped in beside the Soryu, one of three Poseidon class carriers under Hamato's command. The vast warships carried nearly a hundred fighters and a vast selection of missiles to support the front line ships. While not really meant for direct combat they still mounted energy mines and a pair of long range lasers identical to those mounted on the Omega class. They were very tough and flexible units with the less obvious advantage of housing the most sophisticated combat information centre humanity had yet put into space. Hamato was already nestled in amongst the sea of data readouts, map projections and specialists waiting to see what the Minbari were going to do.<p>

For his part Sheridan waited. The Omega group was Hamato's ace card to play at the critical moment and not before. They moved into position just in time, the fleet forming a barrier between the gate and the station, a steel net to catch the incoming Minbari.

**Warcruiser Valen's Reckoning**

"We have crossed the Beacon Shai Alyt." Neroon intoned. "All ships are prepared."  
>"Then our time has come. Initiate jump, fire as soon as you match bearings and achieve lock."<br>"Yes Shai Alyt."  
>"All ships will set flank speed and maintain it until contact, range will not save us, only fury. Take us into battle my friend."<p>

On the word of their commander the Minbari fleet made the jump. These were not the proud battleships of the Warrior caste, uniform in formation and decoration, they were a mixture of units launched over the last several hundred years. Ships which hadn't seen battle since the Garmak incursion flew in formation with modern vessels crewed by an eclectic mix of acolytes, apprentices and former cargo ship crews. The fleet possessed some Sharlins which naturally formed the core of the force, but most capital ships were of the older Sharaal class, a vessel very similar in appearance but smaller and armed with older fusion cannons instead of the feared Neutron beams.  
>Most of the fleet were frigates and light cruisers, a much higher percentage than the stately warrior caste battle lines. With relatively few capital ships Branmer had no choice but to fight an entirely different type of battle, one better suited to his smaller ships. While these lighter units had far less protection than a Sharlin they still packed a formidable punch, enough to be a serious threat to any Earth ship.<br>Shakiri had made the mistake of letting Earth dictate the battle to him, Branmer wasn't going to follow suit. The Minbari could not afford another defeat, he had to win, he had to take risks, he had to be aggressive. He had to fight like no Minbari had fought since the time of Valen.

The Minbari fleet emerged well ahead of the gate, almost at point blank range with Hamato's forces. Branmer had guessed the EA position and he hadn't been far wrong, his ships found their gunsights immediately filled with grey human steel.  
>"All ships, launch torpedoes!" Branmer called across the void. "Engage by sector, advance!"<br>Before they finished exiting hyperspace the Minbari fleet opened fire, a rippling wave of antimatter torpedoes fired off simultaneously, thousands of weapons hurtling towards the EA lines in a tactic ripped straight from the Earth Force rule book.  
>If the human crews were surprised they overcame it quickly, interceptor batteries burning into life sweeping a lattice of pulses across the bulk of the Minbari weapons. For whatever failings Earth force had technologically point defences were not one of them, the interceptors working furiously despite the short range and high speed of the projectiles.<br>Inevitably no system was perfect and several Earth ships were annihilated by the antimatter warheads, armour peeling away and internal structures turned to molten metal and gas.  
>Most missiles were stopped, which was fine by Branmer, the missiles were just the prelude.<p>

**EAS Soryu**

"Enemy ships right on top of us! They're closing fast!" Commander Patel bellowed. "Second wave of missiles!"  
>"Keep hitting them, I want fighters forward right now!" Hamato grimaced. "Flanking units move up, I want a kill box established immediately!"<br>he looked at the display with a grim nod of appreciation. He had been expecting a closing battle, the classic approach of two fleets from long range to point blank. Instead the Minbari had jumped out at virtual point blank range and it was clearly deliberate. Even more worryingly they were going all out as soon as they arrived, saturating the EA lines and advancing at speed. This Minbari officer had thrown away his range advantage and chosen instead to go for impact, it was completely unexpected and against a lesser commander it could have thrown the defenders into chaos.  
>But Hamato knew his business, the Minbari were using a variation of human tactics and Hamato had been the man to help create Earth Force doctrine. He knew the missiles were as much a distraction as an attack, designed to force an opponent onto the defensive, to unbalance them, to make sure they did not get the first strike in. While his ships were defending themselves from missiles they could not engage the fast incoming enemy fleet units. Damn good trick, Hamato was forced to give credit where due.<p>

"Carrier groups, ripple fire all nukes. Show these people how a saturation strike is done."  
>"yes sir, plotting firing solution."<br>"I want fighters up front clearing away hostile craft, throw in corvette groups three and four too, blast a way through their fighter screens so we can get some strike birds in to hit their main ships."  
>Hamato narrowed his eyes, the Minbari had surprised him but he'd be damned if he let someone take control of his battlefield.<br>"All fleet units will open fire at will, all weapons free, hold nothing back. The Minbari want to go head to head with a dreadnought wall let them."

Earth Force struck back and did so with fury, the cruiser and dreadnought groups laying into the Minbari. At this range the Nova squadrons didn't bother with their lasers and switched straight to pulse cannons giving them much greater punch. Salvoes of blue and orange pulses lashed like a hurricane in the face of the Minbari attack, joined by missiles launched from the Earth side in direct response to the affront of a Minbari fleet trying to use a human tactic.  
>Branmer knew this was coming and had prepared for it, he had his best protected cruisers up front, the bulky Troligan class armoured cruisers to absorb as much damage as possible. They were ugly and ungainly vessels unloved by most warriors but they were also spectacularly tough having being designed to close the range with Shadow vessels and survive several hits from their weapons. Even so in the face of concentrated fire from the EA dreadnoughts they weren't going to last long.<p>

As they advanced they were backed by an assortment of frigates and escorts that went to work on the EA missile barrage. Like Hamato Branmer knew the missiles were as much a distraction as a direct attack, to counter that he used his escorts to screen his major warships letting their superlative point defences slice the human missiles out of the sky with irritating ease.  
>Branmer had learned, he had observed his enemy and he had learned how humans fought. He knew he would face massed missile strikes, he knew he would face a dreadnought wall and he had planned accordingly. His armoured cruisers took the brunt of the gunfire, the EA ships ripping them to pieces but buying time for his main force to get into position. His escorts dealt with the missiles, finding themselves preyed upon by human cruisers and fighters but once again preserving his core units from the human strikes.<br>Earth had played its hand as Branmer knew they would, it had cost him good ships and good crews, but it had not stopped him. Now it was his turn.  
>"Cruiser squadrons, flank speed, do not stop, do not slow down. Break through the human fleet."<p>

He unleashed his warships, and while mostly older models they still possessed a ferocious punch. The surviving Troligan cruisers peeled away as the cruisers took the lead blasting with every available weapon. At this range there was no question of missing, both sides were equally vulnerable with the older and smaller Minbari designs having no advantage in protection over the human warships.  
>The cruisers hit the dreadnought wall head on, the quickly narrowing space between the two sides witness to some of the most intense exchanges of energy in memory. Both sides were entirely on the offensive, every gun was blasting at the enemy with nothing reserved for self defence. The Novas were spitting fire at an almost automatic rate, an utterly ridiculous amount of charged particle pulses raining from each ship as gunnery officers overrode safety measures and kept pouring on salvoes.<p>

The Minbari were just as fierce, the multiple beam cannons lancing and slicing, finding their targets and effortlessly parting Earth force armour. Crystal was shattered by the storm of pulse fire, massive warcruisers spun like toys as they were whittled away in orange and yellow infernos. They were too large and too close to take evasive action so didn't bother, in several cases ships were forced to plough through the glowing remnants of their sisters before meeting the same fate.  
>For all their losses the Minbari were not alone, dreadnoughts broke and fell apart as they were dissected by green beams. Those in the immediate path of the advance barely lasted a few seconds, pierced by dozens of beams simultaneously. Units further out kept hammering the Minbari and received fire themselves, ships losing half their weapons, their flanks turned to glowing metal, yet still fighting on with whatever systems remained.<p>

It was absolute carnage, a close range brawl where the scale of the destruction meant no vessel could survive enemy attention for more than a few seconds no matter which side they were on. A few of Branmer's precious Sharlins were destroyed in the furnace, though most were screened by the Sharaal class ships which were unfamiliar to EA Captains and often mistaken for their more modern sisters.  
>Earth Force held firm but the energy and inertia of the Minbari fleet was simply irresistible. Where Shakiri had battered his fleet against the EA dreadnought wall and was destroyed Branmer carried through. He had done it on a carpet of dead bodies and burning ships but he had done it none the less and Beta Prime now lay ahead of him.<p>

"Enemy fleet has broken through!"  
>"I see it Commander." Hamato said perfectly calmly, observing the wedge of red dots passing his line of blue ones. "Redirect fighters, dreadnoughts will maintain fire and form for attack. I want wolf packs to head off the enemy and defend Beta Station."<br>"Yes sir, on it."  
>"This is not over, understand this clearly, we are not done yet." Hamato resolved, flicking open a comms channel. "Captain Sheridan, your turn."<p>

The dreadnought wall simply rotated their guns and kept firing as the Minbari passed by, scoring more kills and accepting more losses. The Troligan cruisers that had peeled away now fell in behind Branmer's main units to once again soak up the fire from the dreadnoughts, their crews expertly changing positions with no micromanagement from above. The EA dreadnoughts closed the gaps in their formation where units had been lost, turning away from the shattered ruins of their lost brethren to pursue the Minbari. Unfortunately the dreadnoughts were painfully slow, there was no way they could intercept the Minbari before they reached the station and most of their fire was spent on the lesser ships Branmer was screening his main force with.

As this ferocious exchange went on the fighters were having their own duel almost unnoticed by the struggling titans around them. The Minbari fighters were still piloted by the warrior caste though the nature of their role meant they were far more flexible and open to new ideas when compared to the more mainstream clans. They accepted Branmer without question and fought bravely for him, accepting the challenge of fighting Earth Force without stealth with dark glee.  
>The Nial and older Tishkat fighters were not as agile as Starfuries but an edge in speed and they had learned new tactics to exploit that. While the EA fighters gave good account of themselves it was a much harder fight than previous battles and the Furies were having a hard time clearing a path for the bomber wings.<p>

"Omega group, engines to flank, form on me." Sheridan set to work, pushing back on his seat and setting his jaw. He'd watched the Minbari break through and knew this was not going well, however Earth still had a formidable presence on the battlefield and was far from out of the game.  
>"Minbari fleet is heading straight for Beta Prime." Carroll warned. "Estimate contact in ten minutes."<br>"They can outrun our dreadnoughts but not our other ships, and not us." Sheridan observed. "Bring us up on their right flank, we'll focus on their capital ships, try and thin them out and slow them down."  
>The destroyers began their counter attack, picking up speed as their powerful engines and reactors trained at their limits. Branmer's older ships had the disadvantage of less efficient drive systems than the latest warrior caste ships, and his eclectic mix of cruiser and frigate designs had frequently been constructed as escort and support ships without the need for high speed gravitic drives. While the Novas were being left behind Hamato's cruiser units were inching closer and in the distance the dark shapes of rail frigates and corvettes were looping around to cut off the enemy advance.<p>

"Multiple human warships on our flanks." Neroon warned. "They're engaging."  
>"Maintain course." Branmer confirmed his orders. "We can fight a running battle with cruisers, fighter status?"<br>"Heavily engaged but staying close, they have a discipline I didn't expect."  
>"My faith in them was well placed. We need our escorts to provide a screen against missiles, we can't put them on anti fighter duty. Our pilots are the only thing keeping us from being bombarded by fusion bombs, we need ten more minutes."<br>A unit of Hyperion cruisers drew up alongside, the spindly design catching Branmer's interest for a while. There wasn't much beauty to it but he could see it's function. The design was primitive, even compared to other human ships it looked outdated, but they still had respectable firepower. Was it not a ship of this type that had sent Dukhat to the next life?

The human ships opened fire as they flew parallel to the Minbari fleet, Branmer's ships shooting back with deadly affect. One by one the Hyperions fell out of formation, some disabled, others torn to pieces by direct hits. He watched them float into the distances spewing flames to be passed by fresh ships taking their place in greater numbers. Minbari ships began to fall behind, the humans deliberately targeting the weakly protected drive fins. It was a good tactic, Earth didn't need to destroy his ships, just slow them down enough so the dreadnoughts chasing him could catch up and immolate any stragglers.  
>Branmer watched with pride as his fleet adjusted, reorientating to defend against a flank attack using the tactics he had shown them. They reacted smoothly and decisively, the mark of true soldiers validating everything he had worked for. Whatever the outcome he was honoured to be part of this fleet.<p>

"We're coming up on target." Carrol called. "Cruiser units are taking a beating."  
>Sheridan winced at the sight, the Hyperions were dishing out plenty of damage but they simply couldn't take the sort of hits a dreadnought could. They were being shot to pieces at an alarming rate, their path littered with burning wrecks, disabled ships and escape pods.<br>"We need to take some of the heat off those ships, bring us down on a scything attack, set target plots accordingly and engage at will."

The six destroyers shifted like liquid metal, turning and flowing into their new vectors, main weapons twisting and tracking, missile bay doors popping open with brief gusts of cold air. While Earth had beaten the Minbari jammers the enemy ships were still capable of deploying conventional ECM to create a blanket of interference around them. While Sheridan could cut through it his ships had to get in close which was going to be a hair raising experience.  
>Ahead several Hyperion task groups were parallel with the Minbari broadside on exchanging salvoes of fire like some ancient battle in the age of sail. The cruisers were pushing themselves to their limits, engines roaring furiously, their escorting frigates and corvettes keeping pace a little more easily. Both sides were suffering but the Minbari seemed to have the upper hand.<p>

"Target lock, forward guns engaging."  
>The Destroyer group cut across the battlefield at a sharp angle unleashing their heavy laser armament as the closed, the powerful beams spearing through the closest Minbari warships. The Agamemnon raced through first, cutting a Minbari frigate in two as she focused her laser cannons on a single point. After her the Athena, Ariadne, Churchill, Alexander and Apollo all followed suit, each ship claiming a victim with their initial strike.<br>The turned sharply away below the cruiser line avoiding their fields of fire unloading broadside missiles and a hail of shots from their secondary turrets into the Minbari ranks before moving away and letting the aft batteries score a few more hits.  
>"Bring us around for another run, change our speed and vector, keep them guessing." Sheridan ordered. He was relieved his ships had performed as expected, as a brand new design there was always uncertainty but in this instance the Omega class had just validated itself.<p>

"Minbari fleet is shifting formation, I read heavy cruisers moving to block our path."  
>Sheridan checked the read outs, a cluster of intimidating warcruisers were moving back and taking up a position on the flank. The Minbari had cleared recognised the Omega group as a threat to take seriously and were ready for his next strike. The cruisers moved quickly and decisively, cutting a quartet of Hyperions to ribbons in an instant as they tried to contest the area.<br>"That's our new target." Sheridan gritted his teeth and accepted the challenge. "Hit them with lasers first, then switch to pulse cannons, maximum charge."  
>"Copy that, intercept course plotted."<br>"Reset formation for direct assault and execute."  
>The six Omegas shifted from line formation into a circle and accelerated towards the Minbari. The waiting warcruisers broke off to meet them, changing course and advancing head on. Even at range Sheridan could see they were not Sharlins but still represented a significant enemy.<p>

The Omegas fired first, outranging the elderly warships, but where their main guns had easily pierced the lighter Minbari ships these cruisers were a tougher proposition. The red beams cut across the forward hulls leaving vicious burning scars, punching through the outer armour but failing to slice through the main belt. The EA ships shifted their targets, the beams dancing back and forth to strip away weapon emplacements and sensors, snapping off the exposed drive fins and boiling away the outer surfaces of the cruisers.  
>Moments later the Minbari fired back, a mix of fusion beams and antimatter streams that slammed into the EA ships with exceptional fury. The Agamemnon shuddered as several tons of armour was blasted away, deep scars forming on her gravity sections. The new armour held against the Minbari weapons, the older guns not having the armour piercing abilities of the newer neutron weapons, but they were still dangerous if they could score more hits.<p>

"Switch to pulse cannons, barrage fire!"  
>The destroyers continued to hurtle for the Minbari ships, altering their attack profile and hitting them again. This time the effects were more dramatic, the orange pulses detonating on impact to crack and gouge the Minbari armour. The warcruisers had fared quite well against lasers but the shock and explosive effects of the pulse weapons were a different story. They continued to fight but quickly succumbed to the pummelling. First one, then another, and finally the entire group ceased fire as they were reduced to misshapen and gnarled hunks of metal and crystal. Glowing pieces of coral against the black.<br>"Enemy task force down." Carroll reported. "We have damage to habitat sections and secondary sensors, number three missile bay is out of action."  
>"We can live with that, set us up on another attack, keep up the pressure."<p>

Branmer kept one eye on the distance readouts to Beta Prime, the large station had already launched a significant number of fighters and had been reinforced by several frigate units. Alone it wasn't much, but Branmer did not like the idea of being caught between the station and chasing human warships.  
>"I have readings from the station Shai Alyt, I'm detecting a minefield, defence platforms and numerous fighters." Neroon warned. "Even with the primitive weapons our enemy uses the station is exceptionally well defended."<br>"So I see." Branmer nodded. "This is close enough for us, detach fast attack squadrons, all other units hard about."  
>On his word the Minbari fleet once again completely altered its formation and mission, turning fully around and decelerating hard catching the pursuing cruisers by surprise. They reorganised themselves from an advancing enemy into a solid defensive line in about thirty seconds, a feat of skill and discipline even the EA would have trouble matching.<br>"Battle line drawn up Shai Alyt, we're facing the human dreadnought forces." Neroon reported. "Fast frigate squadrons are proceeding to attack the station."  
>"We'll delay the human fleet here, buy some time for the strike units." Branmer affirmed. "Be ready to jump on my order, we don't want to be here for a second longer than necessary."<p>

"I don't see what happened." Commander Patel frowned angrily. "The Minbari main force just turned around, their forming dead ahead of us, standard barrier configuration."  
>"Not all of them." Hamato grimaced. "Several units are burning for the station, they're picking up speed, they'll easily outrun our cruiser and frigate packs."<br>"What do we do sir?"  
>"We have no choice but to engage the main Minbari fleet, we can't go around them." Hamato shook his head. "Cut engines, all dreadnoughts assume battle formation, open up the A-arcs and standby for broadside fire."<br>"Yes sir, forces responding."

The change in strategy had thrown the EA off for a few moments, the cruiser units flying past the Minbari core fleets and struggling to turn around, their elderly thrusters having nowhere near the agility and performance of the old Minbari ships. Branmer had been playing Earth, hiding his true capabilities. Now he had released his fastest ships and caught the EA pursuit out of position. It would take time for the cruisers and frigates to turn around and engage him and for those few vital minutes he could focus entirely on the EA dreadnoughts.  
>"All fighters will focus on the Minbari frigate groups, intercept them immediately." Hamato ordered. "Send in the bombers."<br>"We haven't cleared the fighter screens yet sir, casualties will be high."  
>"Send them in anyway, we need to stop those warships."<br>"Understood sir."  
>"And get Sheridan over there, see how fast these new ships really are."<p>

The Earth fleet pressed on, the dreadnought groups unleashing their fury against the Minbari warcruisers which responded in kind, both forces determined to annihilate the other for the sake of their homeworlds. Neither side could afford a defeat here and the crews knew it, the need for victory pushing them to suicidal levels of bravery.  
>EA Badger class bombers now began their attack runs, wings and bays loaded with nuclear missiles. While similar to the regular furies the badgers were two seaters and significantly heavier with a longer fuselage packed with heavy weapons. They were formidable against light warships but too slow and lumbering to deal with most fighters, especially Minbari craft.<p>

Reserve Starfury squadrons went in with the bombers as close escorts, the advanced units weary from constant battle doubling their efforts to tie down enemy warplanes and give the Badgers a chance. The Minbari of course knew what was happening and were prepared, the modern Nials continued to engage starfuries while the older generations of Minbari fighters broke off and intercepted the bombers, tangling with the escorting furies on the way.  
>Space around the Minbari fast frigates deteriorated into a vicious fast moving battle as squadrons pressed forward, regrouped, then attacked again. The bombers suffered grievously, their heavy armour all but useless against Minbari weapons, but never the less they pressed their attack runs and began to score hits knocking down a pair of frigates in the bright flash of a nuclear impact.<p>

The Agamemnon cruised past the edges of the Minbari cruiser line spitting fire, ripping through a Torotha class light cruiser like paper, the surprised ship too focused on the EA dreadnoughts to notice the distant Omega. This was the role Sheridan had imagined playing when he had seen the abilities of his ship, picking off targets in the enemy fleet while the main battle raged.  
>"Captain, priority orders, we are to break off and intercept Minbari frigates heading for Beta Prime."<br>"Acknowledge orders." Sheridan nodded, switching his thoughts to the new challenge with practised efficiency. "Alright helm, take us about, we've got some catching up to do."  
>"Omega group responding, altering course."<p>

The warships circled back around, firing a few more volleys as they reorientated and began to advance. The battle beside them was once again a cauldron of energy weapons, the Minbari fleet holding a curved front as hamato pushed forward from several directions, pinning them with his dreadnoughts and attempting to turn their flanks with his cruisers.

"Contact Starboard! Sharlin class!" Carroll yelled. "Two vessels, they are locking on!"  
>"Evasive port! Come about and engage!" Sheridan barked quickly, instantly recognising the threat for what it was. Two Sharlin cruisers had emerged from the cover of their sisters taking Sheridan by surprise, the two capital ships a serious challenge for his task force.<br>"Incoming!"  
>"Brace for contact!"<br>The lead Sharlin hit the Agamemnon as she turned, the green beam slicing down the forward quarter of the ship. The improved armour performed amazingly well, it saved the ship from being cut to pieces, but the impact still cored through the outer hull and triggered a series of internal explosions that puffed out flame and shining debris.  
>"Heavy damage to the forward decks! Major fire registered in the hangar bay!"<br>"Vent those decks before the fighter munitions cook off!" Sheridan shouted above the alarms, the entire ship shaking violently as the rotating sections fought to maintain gravity. "Load energy mines! I want a fleet strike!"  
>"Energy spike, she's firing again!"<p>

This time both Sharlins aimed at the same target, the second ship in line. The green beams caught the Ariadne and worked back and forth across the hull, systematically stripping away the armour and piercing the heart of the vessel. The Ariadne disappeared in a sheet of flame, several chunks of debris pelting the Agamemnon with a deafening clang.  
>"Get us close! Energy mines?" Sheridan gripped his chair, fingers like claws.<br>"Ready!"  
>"Fire!"<br>The bow launchers opened up with the technology recently acquired from the Narn, the weapons replacing the massive plasma cannons of the Nova class. At this range the mines didn't have time to burst at a preset distance, instead they and four others fired from the Apollo and Churchill slammed into the lead Sharlin directly and consumed it in bright white light, the antimatter warheads eating the crystal hull.

From the glare of the dying warcruiser the Agamemnon emerged at full speed, trailing fire from its wounds with its hangar bay a tangled mess of torn metal. It did not pause or hesitate, its forward guns slamming pulses into the second Sharlin at point blank range, the weapons alternating modes to stutter between beam and pulse shots in a continuous barrage that hammered the mighty blue cruiser.  
>A Sharlin was a strong enemy but it wasn't invincible, at this distance the Agamemnon put every shot within a couple of metres of each other, drilling through the heavy armour and vaporising the unprotected internal decks until finally something critical exploded. The destroyer turned aside from the searing explosion and cloud of molten debris, satisfied with its vengeance.<br>"Resume course." Sheridan growled. "Put an end to this right now."

The Minbari frigates went through the minefield at full speed, guns firing in every direction with pin point accuracy destroying the mines in vast quantities. The sheer number of mines meant that many had a chance to act before they were destroyed, the small constructs launching their handful of missiles or firing their lone plasma cannons with some effect but not nearly enough to justify their existence. Superior Minbari fire control let even the relatively old task force pass through unscathed and focus on the station and its perimeter.

Beta Prime was well armed and built stronger than most civilian bases, but it certainly didn't have dreadnought grade armour and while it was a huge target it would not last long against Minbari weapons. Its fighter and frigate screens moved forward and began to attack, the station itself opening up with long range missiles in support.  
>The Minbari took casualties and move don, absorbing their losses without flinching. The EA Artemis frigates were good opponents for the Minbari Tinashi class ships, armed as they were with rail guns and equipped with surprisingly tough armour for their size. Unfortunately they remained generally outclassed and buckled under the enemy advance, losing ships at an alarming rate.<p>

Once through the minefield the Minbari split their forces, the bulk headed for Beta Prime while smaller units focused on the supply clusters around the station, gatherings of cargo pods locked together in massive trees holding fuel, spare parts and other non-perishable items. By splitting their force they made life a little easier for Earth Force and opened themselves to more damage but also let themselves bypass some of the human wolf packs and hit less well defended targets.  
>Resistance stiffened as they approached the station, defence platforms adding missile and plasma fire to the maelstrom with Beta Prime itself finally weighing in with its own defence grid, a formidable barrage of energy fire that wiped five frigates out of the sky in one moment.<p>

"Targeting enemy frigates, we have lock."  
>Sheridan nodded.<br>"Take them."  
>The Agamemnon and her remaining sisters leapt into the battle, chewing through the rear echelons of the Minbari frigate force and quickly dispatching their targets. The fast strike force did not break, even though they faced a vicious wall of fire ahead, EA frigates in their ranks, and now Sheridan cutting them off from support they pressed ahead determined to reach the station.<br>"Captain, we have several enemy ships destroying the supply clusters." His XO warned.  
>"Stay focused on the station, the clusters are unmanned but there are half a million people on Beta."<br>His fleet lanced into the Minbari, passing several ships and blasting them with their flank guns. The frigates fired back when they could and inflicted damage, but most were destroyed before they could take a toll, the destroyer group tolerating no resistance.

"We're catching up on the lead ships, they're locking on to Beta Prime!"  
>"Like hell." Sheridan snapped. "Engineering, redline the engines! I need everything there is right now!"<br>The Agamemnon jolted ahead as emergency power was dumped into the thrusters, the edge of the great cylinders beginning to melt in a ragged pattern. She scored another kill, then another, her pulse cannons finding no difficulty with the weak rear armour of the light enemy ships. It was almost over, just three ships remained and as Sheridan watched the lead one was obliterated by the station defence grid.

The last two frigates fired on the station cutting deep into its hull, but it was too little and too late. The Agamemnon tore through one of the ships while Beta Prime finished the last, the station wounded with a few deep glowing scars but still largely intact and operational.  
>"Main frigate force destroyed, we've just got a few stragglers left." Carroll reported. "Beta Prime reports damage is under control."<br>"Bring us around to target the stragglers." Sheridan ordered but he need not have bothered, the isolated Minbari ships among the supply clusters were rapidly falling to the surviving EA frigates and bombers. The few that remained made the jump to hyperspace after finishing off the nearest targets, deciding not to push their good luck.

"Our frigate groups have withdrawn or have been destroyed." Neroon reported solemnly. "The human station remains."  
>"It does, but we destroyed a lot of their supply depots in the process. With luck that will be sufficient." Branmer accepted turning aside from the main battle. "Withdraw the fleet, there's nothing more to gain today, mission complete."<br>Neroon set to work, the act of disengaging from a pitched battle far harder than it sounded. The Minbari ships loosed off a final ripple salvo of missiles to buy them a few moments of time, the EA fleet responding to the attack as it had to and lessening the pressure enough for the Minbari to loosen their battle line and initiate jump.  
>The vortexes opened between the two forces shielding the Minbari as they left, using their own temporary beacons to vanish into hyperspace and away from pursuit. Behind them they left more than half their strength and three hundred Earth Force wrecks.<p>

"No pursuit Shai Alyt." Neroon confirmed.  
>"Let us hope we have given the Council what it needs, a little breathing room and something that can be shown as a victory."<br>"Is it a victory?" Neroon asked.  
>"We'll know in a week. Either Earth will halt its campaign or they'll invade us."<br>"I don't feel particularly reassured."  
>"Nor do I." Branmer exhaled. "But have faith my student, I am only just beginning."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Beta Durani**

The ship that punched through hyperspace was an alien design unknown to Earth space, a two kilometre long super dreadnought that lit up sensors across the system. The vessel boasted a long spike shaped main hull with stubby wings bristling with heavy weapons, a stern studded with semicircular gravitic drives and purple glowing thrusters, while its main body boasted dozens of smaller gun turrets.

The vessel was running with limited ECM, enough to prevent detailed scans of its interior though not enough to hide the scale of its reactors. Most notable though was the colours marking the hull, a base of yellow with intricate black patterns swirling in a unique style over the ship. It was instantly recognisable as a Dilgar vessel, and like the Sekhmet class prototypes from the war years each ship bore the unique markings of one of the great Dilgar clans.  
>The patterns on this particular ship were universally known and elicited immediate and grim reactions in those who saw it, the weaving of lines and curves etched in the mind of the galaxy. There were only three Valari class flagships in the Dilgar Navy, one for each major fleet given the markings of the Warmaster who commanded them, and in this case the warship wore the unmistakeable markings of Warmaster Jha'dur.<p>

It cruised towards Beta Prime on a fixed course and a regulated speed passing between the ranks of EA warships recovering from the battle that had ended only four hours before. For all its power this lone ship was no match for even a weakened EA fleet and not long ago it would have been unthinkable to see such a vessel surrounded by its former opponents acting so easily and casually, perhaps arrogantly.  
>"She's coming to a halt." Commander Carroll reported. "Signalling the station for permission to send aboard a delegation."<br>Sheridan leaned over the communications console of the Agamemnon with a deep frown.  
>"What the hell is a Dilgar battleship doing out here?"<br>"Unknown sir, it must have already been close when we were under attack."  
>"Pretty convenient." Sheridan snorted.<br>"Sir, I have the Admiral."  
>"Better patch him through."<p>

A moment later Hamato's stern and lined face appeared on one of the smaller video monitors wearing a classic neutral expression.  
>"Captain, have you examined our new guest?"<br>"Yes sir, we're getting all the data we can but it won't be much."  
>"Are you aware of the markings?"<br>"Yes sir. Is it her?"  
>Hamato nodded curtly. "She's requesting a face to face meeting, she claims to have valuable data."<br>"Do you believe her sir?"  
>"Jha'dur is a manipulator of the highest order, a schemer and a gamer who likes nothing more than toying with lives." Hamato said bluntly. "But the Dilgar have so far proven true to their word, surprised as I am to admit it."<br>"You're going to allow it?"  
>"I see no choice. While the source is repulsive she may in fact have information we can use, and it is unusual for her to leave Alaca."<br>"I guess having a bounty on her head that could buy a small moon would probably make her a bit of a recluse."

"She wants to talk to me, I expect she sought me out deliberately, but I want you there too Captain."  
>"Me sir?"<br>"Your father is a master diplomat, which makes you the closest thing we have to a negotiator right now out here. Also if things become violent I could use your help."  
>"You think she'll try to attack us?"<br>"Her, no. I on the other hand..." Hamato exhaled. "Meet me on Beta Prime."

Fifteen minutes later Sheridan was stood in the docking bay with his palms sweating. In a few moments he would be face to face with the closest thing the galaxy had to the devil, a literal embodiment of evil in the classic sense. Sheridan believed the word evil was vastly overused, he tended to shy away from such dramatic turns of phrase, but in this case he felt entirely justified in describing Jha'dur as pure unreserved evil.  
>But it was not her that had him concerned, intimidating as she was Sheridan did not fear her. For all she had done she was still the avatar of a broken down people, a remnant of a dead society hanging on by her fingernails. No, it wasn't her, it was Hamato. The Admiral was a legend in the Force, utterly unshakeable, unmoved by triumph or disaster, even getting him to raise an eyebrow required an epoch making event. And yet this paragon of control had expressed doubts about his ability to restrain himself in the same room as Jha'dur.<p>

That had bothered him. Sheridan had never faced Jha'dur in battle, all he knew of her came from stories and the history vids and it was enough to repulse him. But Hamato had been her nemesis, or at least the closest anyone had managed to the role and his failure to end her at Balos had ultimately driven him out of the Navy. Now he was within throttling range of her.  
>That this person could crack the restraint of humanity's most unmoveable leader worried Sheridan, and as he considered the impossible image of Hamato snapping he was left with the question of whether he actually would try to save her life. There was not an easy answer.<p>

Finally the airlock ahead finished cycling, the doors parting to release the destroyer of worlds. She was surprisingly small physically, slender of frame and not especially tall, but her presence and confidence was engineered to dominate. She was obviously a military officer used to giving orders and expecting obedience. Her confidence was no doubt part of that, the need to inspire followers, to grant them faith in her decisions even if she did not share it herself. It was the way of command and Sheridan often acted the same way.

But there was a different level to her, something Sheridan did not reflect. He was a soldier, a man of duty doing what had to be done to protect those whom he loved and represented. But Jha'dur, that wasn't her reason for being in uniform. Sheridan served his nation, but with Jha'dur it was more like her nation served her. Sheridan would do anything for Earth while Jha'dur would do anything to Alaca. It was no secret that she had the blood of tens of millions of Dilgar on her hands beside the alien worlds she had afflicted, if she had love for her people, or anything else for that matter, she did not show it.  
>She halted in front of him in the blue uniform of a Warmaster, a less ornate version with minimal decoration presumably a duty uniform. She sized him up briefly, placing his face in her memory, assessing his bearing and stature and concluding that they were satisfactory.<br>"Captain John Sheridan, I didn't expect to be greeted by such an illustrious officer." She said pleasantly. "In fact I was expecting a platoon of armed guards."  
>"It can always be arranged."<br>"Steer away from such hollow responses Captain, they don't suit your sincere nature." Jha'dur chided. "Is the Admiral waiting?"  
>"He is."<br>"Then please lead on."

Sheridan marched her through customs stiffly keeping his formal military bearing. He didn't stop or break stride until they reached the turbolift, ignoring the glances from the weary and wounded troops crammed into the departure lounges waiting for shuttles out to hospital ships. Jha'dur was likewise unconcerned despite being within range of hundreds of soldiers who would have little hesitation in simply beating her to death as a favour to the universe. She knew they wouldn't, unlike Drazi or Narn forces the humans were far too disciplined to lynch her while she was under Sheridan's protection.

They stepped into the lift and Sheridan hit the controls, bracing himself for the longest elevator journey of his life.  
>"The Minbari hate you." Jha'dur said out of nowhere.<br>"I got that impression." Sheridan returned concisely, not really wanting a casual chat with Satan's sister.  
>"You tricked the Black Star into destruction using a dishonourable tactic, faking a distress signal to lure it into a killzone." Jha'dur smiled. "The fact they used a ship in fake distress to lure your ships into a killzone apparently not registering with them. They really have no sense of irony, or poetic justice perhaps."<br>"The Minbari hate me then." Sheridan shrugged. "Somehow I'll find the courage to live on."  
>The Warmaster laughed, catching Sheridan a little off guard.<p>

"They just despise you for using their own trick better than they did. What took them layers of coordination and excessive planning you did with a wrecked ship and a few mines. You could not ask for a better bit of symbolism Captain, if you were to boil this war down to its most basic facets it is human tenacity and adaptability against Minbari technology and raw power. It could easily go either way, but I would certainly prefer Earth to win."  
>"Why?"<br>"I have reasons." She replied simply. "But I'll go into them with your Admiral, I trust you will be there?"  
>"Admiral Hamato has asked for my presence and opinions."<br>"Good, you are a soldier Captain, no nonsense straight thinking Man of war. Bedrock of Earth Force, I learned to respect people like you Captain and so too will the Minbari."

The lift arrived at its destination with the sealed off meeting room waiting for them. More usually such rooms held meetings between business magnates or government officials, fairly small and informal with a single desk and a video screen. Two guards on the door stood to attention as Sheridan approached, the Captain standing them at ease.  
>"The Admiral is inside and waiting sir."<br>"Very good Corporal, seal the room, no interruptions."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

The door whirred open and retracted into the wall, the Admiral sitting at the desk with his eyes locked on a status report. He carefully and precisely set aside the paper as Jha'dur walked in, Sheridan bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him locking the three of them into the confined space. Hamato did not stand, his expression stony and his eyes hard. He was a man who was still consolidating his forces after a hard battle and assessing casualty reports, he had a very limited tolerance for distraction on a good day and this was not a good day.  
>"Warmaster." He gestured at the chair opposite, Sheridan slinking off to the side to stand beside the wall and keep a low profile. Despite his presence been requested he doubted he would have much to offer, this was a contest between master strategists and he counted himself privileged to simply be in the same room as this event.<br>Jha'dur took the seat, her demeanour pleasant and open, utterly against type for someone of her reputation. Sheridan guessed it was a facade, a screen to deflect casual analysis, but Hamato wasn't about to be taken in by it.

"Thank you for receiving me Admiral." Jha'dur said by way of greeting. Hamato had not welcomed her or offered to shake her hand, if she was upset by the apparent snub she didn't show it. "I apologise for the short notice but I think you'll agree it is justified."  
>"You claim to have information for us." Hamato spoke flatly. "Information too sensitive to transmit."<br>"Right here." She produced a data crystal. "My people have considerable influence in the galaxy, more than you may think."  
>"I am sure." Hamato remained unimpressed. "What is it?"<br>"Straight to the point." Jha'dur half smiled. "No interest in how we got this? Whether our methods were sound?"  
>"It will depend on whether what you say is worth my time. So far you haven't given me anything."<br>"We both know that isn't true." Jha'dur beamed. "I know the game Admiral, you have been scrutinising every move I make, every inflection and twitch of a muscle. You feign obstinance but you are extremely alert, and you have two questions. The information, well thats probably the lesser of the two right now. You want to know why I came here to deliver it in person."

"Why don't we answer one question at a time." Hamato steered. "What is on the crystal."  
>"As you wish, it's sensor data combined with some profiles."<br>"What kind of profiles?"  
>"Everything we have on the Minbari fleet commanders." She savoured Hamato's reaction, he barely flinched but for once he looked her in the eye, and in this game the tiny reaction was seismic. "And I assure you they are extremely detailed."<p>

"Where would you, a Warmaster, come across this sort of information?"  
>"I have a friend or two on Minbar. Try not to look so surprised."<br>Hamato's face was utterly frozen.  
>"How do you have friends on Minbar?"<br>"Trying to determine if I've been giving Earth secrets to them? If I've been sat at a desk on Minbar telling them all about Earth?" Jha'dur cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't, and even if I offered they don't care. Most Minbari have no interest in learning about you, they have no curiosity. A dull people, not nearly so entertaining as you."  
>"Are we your entertainment?"<br>"In some ways, and it would be a shame to lose that." Jha'dur nodded. "But obviously Earth is far more than that, so we help you."  
>"What about your Minbari friends?"<p>

"I use the term loosely. I met them after Balos, it was informal as the Minbari are quite isolationist but seems I had attracted the attention of a senior warrior named Sineval. He was, well, an idiot but a useful one. Ambitious, prideful, lot of repressed anger which this war has let him release."  
>"Have I fought him?"<br>"No, even the Minbari are smart enough not to give him real power." Jha'dur scoffed. "His clan was a moving force behind this war, very militant and aggressive. Happily your forces gutted theirs and they have lost much power and prestige, their removal has made a negotiated end to this war a possibility, if a somewhat distant one right now."  
>"Yet the Minbari continue to fight, and with increasing effectiveness."<br>"That is because they reshuffled their forces and brought back Branmer. Do you know the name?"  
>"Signals Intel intercepted a few mentions, former priest who changed roles. Last we heard he had been sent home."<br>"He's back, you faced him today." Jha'dur informed. "And he learned his lessons well."

Hamato nodded briefly in agreement. "The Minbari fleet that attacked here was more fluid and more dynamic, they were rough around the edges and not nearly as well trained as previous fleets, but they made up for it with their flexibility."  
>"That is Branmer's influence, he doesn't believe in rigid battles and managing every aspect, he's making his officers learn to think for themselves which is rare in Minbari society. Sineval hates him, which means he's probably every bit as good as his reputation suggests."<br>"We're looking to force battle at Jericho, our fleets are ready to intercept him."  
>"They won't, you can tell Ferguson not to bother." Jha'dur waved the idea aside. "Branmer isn't heading back toward Minbari space, he headed up past Cyrus colony towards Narn space."<br>"Narn space?" Sheridan interjected. "Why the hell would he do that?"  
>"Because my good Captain Branmer is a master of his craft." She tossed him the data crystal. "Put that in the computer."<p>

He checked with Hamato, the old officer giving him a nod.  
>"Branmer is the best weapon the Minbari have." Jha'dur said with some note of admiration. "He knows how to fight a modern war, a war where he cannot rely on the usual Minbari advantages of stealth and superior ships. He knows he has to make his own advantages, manipulate circumstances to favour him. He understands that sometimes defeat is just preparation for victory."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You defeated him today Admiral, drove him off, saved the station." Jha'dur remarked. "A sound tactical victory, but Branmer was not defeated, he did what he had to do, he sacrificed many lives to do it, but he might just have won the war."<p>

The screen activated showing a map of the major powers crossed by a wobbly network of jump routes.  
>"Branmer has had scouts laying beacons in hyperspace for weeks, setting up his own network just outside the main routes, it's dangerous but it works and it will be a miracle if you find them."<br>"Beacons in hyperspace are a short term measure." Sheridan noted. "They need to constantly burn thrusters to stay in position, once they run out of fuel the gravitic tides just carry them away."  
>"That's true, and despite their advanced technology even the Minbari beacons only last a month. However it is enough."<br>She gestured at the map.

"We don't know how extensive his network is but it is clearly present across your space. It let him get to Durani without notice, and now it let him reach Cyrus, but he won't stay there, he isn't planning on hitting the colony."  
>A light flashed on the Narn border.<br>"Last night a Narn sensor probe detected unknown ships transiting its location, Minbari ships. We back traced the route and found they had circled around EA space and plan to breach your border from the opposite direction. They crossed at Grid Epsilon a few minutes later."  
>"Wait, Grid Epsilon?" Sheridan frowned. "We haven't heard anything about that, the whole sector is quiet."<br>"Of course it is, they are following their own beacons out of range of yours. The Narn only detected them because that probe had enhanced sensors, a fluke."  
>"Our main forces are concentrated here and at Jericho." Hamato frowned. "With reserves at Orion, Proxima and Earth. We have virtually nothing in the Epsilon Sector or the league facing sectors."<br>"The Minbari could burn down a third of the Alliance before we can respond." Sheridan noted grimly.

"Could, but won't." Jha'dur shook her head. "Branmer is a true warrior Admiral, he refuses to bomb population centres, he won't level defenceless worlds. "  
>"How big was this Minbari fleet?"<br>"Substantial." Jha'dur brought up the sensor returns. "At least one hundred capital ships, plus several hundred lesser vessels."  
>"Mother of..." Sheridan caught himself. "Where did they come from?"<br>"Recalled from deep patrols, half built ships rushed through the shipyards and commissioned in haste, recently retired ships reactivated, battle damaged vessels from early battles brought back to service, that sort of thing. This fleet is the final reserve of the Warrior caste, the last real force they can scrape together without waiting for the new builds."

Hamato looked at the screen carefully, a tiny twitch of his jaw revealing the realisation of exactly how dire this situation was.  
>"This fleet crosses the border heading down from Narn space. Branmer is heading up past Cyrus. He's going to combine forces somewhere within our territory."<br>"My assessment also." Jha'dur nodded. "It is a very dangerous force, less precise than the honed pre-war fleets but they still carry a technical edge and have two excellent commanders, Branmer and Neroon."  
>"Tell me about Neroon."<br>"A warrior, but not as blinkered as his brethren. Branmer has accepted him as a protege and is instructing him. What Branmer lacks in experience and tactical knowledge Neroon amply makes up for. Alone they are dangerous, but as a team they are extremely formidable."  
>"A fleet of power led by those two warriors?" Sheridan grimaced. "We've got nothing nearby that can stop them, we'd have to go after him ourselves."<br>"Not just us, Ferguson too." Hamato gritted his teeth. "He knew."  
>"He did." Jha'dur nodded leaving Sheridan apparently out of the loop.<br>"Who knew?"

"Branmer." Hamato answered. "He knew the only threat to his combined fleet was our own combined fleet. Thats why he hit here."  
>"But our losses weren't heavy, we can still go after him."<br>"Can we?" Hamato raised an eyebrow, Sheridan's stomach suddenly sinking to his knees.  
>"The supply yards."<br>"The supply yards." Hamato confirmed. "He played us like a virtuoso. He knew our main weakness, our dependence on supplies, he knew how fast our ships go through fuel and munitions in a pitched battle and he used it against us."  
>"What about Ferguson?"<br>"His ships expended most of their supplies driving back the other Minbari attack weeks ago, they were due to cycle back here for rest and refit while we took over holding the border. Those supplies were for him." Hamato reminded.

"You can see it in his tactics, he led your ships on that long stern chase didn't he?" Jha'dur pointed out. "Made you follow him, burn through your fuel. Why not just jump closer to the station? Why not keep a reserve in hyperspace to hit the yards while the main force pinned you down? Because the supply yards were only half the battle, he needed your ships exhausted too. If he had just hit the yards your fleet would still be fully armed, you could have gone after him, but not today."  
>Hamato closed his eyes for a long moment.<br>"He has a golden opportunity." Jha'dur continued. "he has evaded your sensor nets, hamstrung your two main fleets, and now all of Alliance territory is at his feet and no one is going to be able to stop him from taking the most powerful fleet in this region and doing whatever he wants with it."  
>"He's going for our industry?" Sheridan guessed. "Proxima?"<br>"You're thinking too small Captain." Jha'dur shook her head. "Your Admiral knows."

She inhaled and leaned back in her chair.  
>"Branmer is a great man, this is quite possibly the finest exercise in strategy I have ever seen. His objective is to win the war Captain, he can't do it by simply destroying ships because he knows you can just replace them faster than he can. He can't win a war of attrition so he needs to launch a decisive strike while he still has the resources to do so. These are the last real massed fleets he will have, this is his last chance, he isn't going to waste it. Branmer will try to end this war in one massive incredibly daring move, a final gamble with the last of the Minbari fleets. Do or die Captain, it is exhilarating to behold."<br>Sheridan shook his head with dawning realisation.  
>"He's not going to..."<br>"Earth." Hamato said flatly. "He's going to Earth."

"It's logical when you look at it." Jha'dur broke the silence. "You are a new stellar power, the bulk of your population and industry is still on your homeworld, the same as us or the Narn. What use are the ships at Proxima without the computer systems made on Earth? Or the precision components needed in laser and plasma weapons made in Earth laboratories and then shipped to the colonies? Your financial sector is almost exclusively Earth based, your scientific and research facilities, main government functions and bureaucracy, all Earth based."  
>"So he attacks our main concentration of economic and industrial targets." Hamato concluded. "Very efficient of him."<br>"Your economy and industry is your greatest advantage, cripple it and you can't support the war any more. He wins the war in one strike." Jha'dur passed on her observation. "Turning your strength into a weakness. Very daring strategy, I doubt any other Minbari would have the courage or vision to try such a plan."  
>"We need to warn Earth Force Command." Sheridan spoke quickly.<p>

"Already done." Jha'dur stated. "As I am telling you this the Dilgar and Narn Ambassadors are briefing your President. I just thought you should hear it from me first hand."  
>Hamato frowned very briefly before moving on.<br>"Captain, take control of whatever supplies remain. We do not have the fuel to reach Earth so I need you to prioritise our most effective warships. Take fuel from damaged and less useful warships and fill up are better vessels. We might not be able to get all the fleet to Earth but we can get the best third or so of our ships there. It might be enough."  
>"Yes sir." Sheridan at once set into work, moving fast for the door.<br>"Inform Admiral Ferguson, ensure he knows the situation and order him to concentrate resources in his best ships and burn for Earth."  
>"Risky, that leaves your border undefended." Jha'dur noted.<br>"Carry out my orders Captain."  
>"Understood sir."<p>

Sheridan hurriedly departed leaving the Admiral and the Warmaster.  
>"Shouldn't you be running around giving orders?" She asked.<br>"I never need to run around." Hamato said bluntly. "I have time, Sheridan is highly skilled and quite capable of organising this without my oversight."  
>"So here we sit." She smiled. "Ask me."<br>"Ask you?"  
>"Don't be coy Admiral, I know it's on your mind. Ask me why I didn't just give this data to a trusted courier, or simply let your President tell you. Why come so far to deliver this to you in person?"<br>"I already know the answer. Vanity."  
>She snorted a laugh. "Nothing so banal Admiral, no, it is because I wanted to sit here and meet you. I'm your biggest fan."<br>"I don't have time for your mockery."

"It isn't mockery." She looked slightly wounded. "It is genuine respect. I have fought many commanders and slaughtered most of them, not many have ruined my plans, and only you managed to really beat me. You defeated me at Markab, drove me right back to Balos where I returned the favour."  
>"Barely." Hamato noted.<br>"You were lauded as a hero, a military genius, but too often people use the word genius to label that which they do not understand. A nebulous concept. But I understand you Admiral, I know how you think and how you fight, I understand you and that gives me a perspective lesser people cannot share."  
>"I doubt that."<br>"There are perhaps four people in this galaxy who are on our level Admiral, just four who can really understand the full subtlety and innovation of our strategies. Beside you and I only Dar'sen and now Branmer can truly appreciate our works. We are a very exclusive club Admiral and I wanted to get your measure, make sure you weren't just lucky. I knew you would not simply sit down for a conversation so I used this to get in the same room as you."  
>"And your opinion?"<br>"Not disappointed."  
>"Well then, if that is all..."<p>

"Leaving so soon? I thought you had time?"  
>"I do, I simply have no desire to spend it with you."<br>"Direct as always." She showed no offence. "My reputation can upset people, but I had hoped you would see beyond that."  
>"I do, and I still have no interest in socialising."<br>"You don't wish to speak with me about the Minbari? Hear my insights? Whatever your view of me you must appreciate my analysis. You know it will be accurate."  
>"Probably, but I have developed my own analysis of Branmer. I have met him in battle, twice, you have not."<br>"And after I travelled all this way."  
>"Take your games elsewhere." Hamato said soundly. "I don't have the time or patience to indulge your theatrics."<br>"You hate me Admiral? For what I did?"  
>"Truly your powers of deduction are unrivalled."<p>

"And now you plan to weaponise sarcasm? You have some catching up to do." She dismissed. "I understand your position, it is common enough, but also the product of a closed mind."  
>"I prefer to think of it as the response of someone with a soul."<br>"A soul? Don't start getting all Vorlon on me Admiral." Jha'dur chuckled. "What I did I did with a purpose. No life I took was taken in vain, they all contributed toward something, some higher purpose."  
>"I don't believe that, and neither do you."<p>

"That is ultimately the difference between us Admiral." She leaned forward and scrutinised the human. "You have fought battles but you do not know what it is to kill. You take life but you do it with a word, a thought, a button. I understand death like you cannot, and because of that I understand life. Life is an exquisite thing, the only truly beautiful thing in this universe, and you will never truly understand that until you have held a life in your own hands and squeezed."  
>"I am a soldier, I kill because it is the last option. You kill because you enjoyed it."<br>"Of course I enjoyed it. Does that disgust you? I can tell it does and that is unfortunate." She shrugged. "I can just sit here and tell you it was all for a grander cause, the survival of the species, that sacrifices had to be made and I regret what I was forced to do."  
>She smiled coldly.<p>

" But its a lie. Certainly that is the official government policy, they might even believe it, but of the Warmasters alive today I'm the only one who had no problem getting my hands dirty. The rest are dead and gone."  
>"Why?"<br>"It made me feel alive, it made every second last forever, it gave me a joy you will never understand. Don't give me that look Admiral, don't judge me when you haven't experienced the thrill of killing an entire world. It changes you forever, makes the life you lead before hand look like a dull grey picture with no sensation to it. Every life I took made me feel more alive, so yes, I did it as often as I needed to."  
>"And what about the lives you took? Did you not think anything of them? The hopes you were extinguishing? The dreams they had? The ones they loved?"<br>"People are resources, biological machines that serve a function or do not. Do you feel bad when you drain a battery and toss it away? Why should I feel the same for a life? It's the same thing, don't insult me with this nonsense about the dignity of sentience."

Hamato gently shook his head.  
>"All you are doing is confirming what I always suspected."<br>"I see things better than you do, I see the laws and moral restrictions you labour under as the deluded tools of control they are. These laws and demands are made by conglomerations of the weak to hold down and crush the will of the strong, to destroy visionaries and steal the heart from them! They do it because they fear us, they fear true innovation and genius because they know we are a threat to them. They know they are inferior so use the weapon of society against us! But it only works if you let them! All you have to do is say no."  
>She bared her teeth in a snarl of contempt as she tore through memories.<br>"I am free Admiral, free of everything, nothing holds me back, nothing tells me 'no you can't' anymore. I am on the outside looking in and that gives me a far greater perspective than you, I am here because I was born to it and because I fought every second of my life to get up here and to stay here. This is where I belong, this is what I was meant to do, this is what I was always going to become, and I feel nothing for those too weak to follow me. Not even pity."  
>"Is that all?" Hamato asked. "or is there more to this theatre?"<p>

"Theatre? It is the truth Admiral, it is the way of things and if you are as intelligent as you seem to be you must see it too."  
>"I see many things Warmaster, but nothing that makes me discard the lives of innocent beings as a form of sadistic entertainment."<br>"Innocence is a flawed concept Admiral, I never..."  
>"Why are you telling me all this? Why are you delivering these speeches to me? Are you trying to convert me to your philosophy?"<br>"No Admiral, I just want you to see me for what I am."  
>"I already do, your problem is that you do not."<br>"I know my own mind Admiral."  
>"Perhaps, but I don't think you accept it. I have met people like you before Warmaster."<br>"There are no people like me. I am unique, and because of that I am dangerous. Your experience of other people means nothing right now, it offers you no advantage when facing me."

Hamato steepled his fingers, fixing the Warmaster with the full coldness of his gaze.  
>"The war council thinks you have changed, your people think you have changed, but you have not. You are still Deathwalker, the same hatred and need to prove yourself still fills you. But prove yourself to whom? Everyone you looked up to is dead. You are right, you are unique. There is no one like you and part of that is that you are completely alone. Not your lover, not your friends, not your worshippers, not your enemies, no one is in the same league as you and while you declare that fact with pride in truth it haunts you. You are not one of us, and as it is your greatest strength it is also your greatest weakness. Which, if I recall, was the basis of your entire military strategy. Strength into weakness."<p>

"You were paying attention after all then." She allowed. "But I have proven myself, my achievements speak for themselves. My monument is in the hatred of my enemies, even you Admiral."  
>"You're lying, you don't care what the galaxy at large thinks, you have already dismissed them as resources. Why should you suddenly value their opinions? Unless you were wrong and they do matter to you."<br>"I am not wrong Admiral, though I am enjoying this little verbal assault course. If I am alone I accept that, it is the price I pay."  
>"It is more than that." Hamato reasoned. "You are obsessed with finding a worthy enemy, a peer so you are no longer utterly alone. You don't care if its a friend or enemy at this point, you just want to know you are not an aberration. It is your one need, you need an equal and you seek it wherever you go, it informs your every action, even politics. The Dilgar need a worthy ally, someone their equal and you settled on Earth, I assume the others were lacking?"<br>"Essentially yes, The Narn and Centauri are unreliable, the Minbari too stagnant, the Drazi too uncontrolled."

"Never the less a worthy race isn't a real solution to your problem." Hamato continued. "You need someone just like you, you need proof that you are not infact unique, that you are not a mistake of the universe. You want to be a part of something, even if it is just a partnership with a single being it will give you the validation that you need, that you are in some way like somebody else."  
>"Are you telling me Admiral that my great desire in life is to be normal?" She grinned. "Perhaps I did overestimate your intelligence."<br>"You do not fool me Deathwalker. You are afraid, you always have been."  
>"You think I am afraid of you Admiral?"<br>"No, you do not fear me, or fleets or armies, or even death. What you fear is yourself, and even if there is another monster out there like you it will not bring you comfort. Fear will still dictate your existence Deathwalker, and no amount of blood and bravado will distract you from that simple truth."  
>He pushed the chair back and stood.<br>"That's all I needed."

"All you needed?"  
>"You were right, I had no desire to meet you face to face, but it was necessary. Earth is becoming increasingly dependent on the Dilgar and it is necessary to understand who we are allying with. You came here to assess me and in so doing allowed me to assess you."<br>"Bravo." She said simply. "And your analysis?"  
>"Hell would be a fouler place for your presence." He delivered flatly. "But your personality is not up for debate, your motives are, and ultimately I believe that your reasons are genuine. I think your views are deeply warped and largely repulsive but Earth does not have the luxury of picking and choosing its allies these days."<br>"I'll take that as a compliment."  
>"You couldn't care less, you dismiss my opinions on morality because you do not believe I am qualified to pass judgement on you." Hamato said simply. "You only care about my opinion of you as a commander."<br>"And?"  
>"You are the most dangerous person in this galaxy."<br>"Now that I will definitely take as a compliment."  
>"Which only confirms my opinion of you." Hamato exhaled quietly. "But I also agree you want to help Earth, for your own reasons, and this information is genuine."<br>"Then let us shake hands Admiral, that is the custom is it not?"  
>She stood and extended a hand. After a brief moment of hesitation Hamato took it.<br>"To both our worlds, and to us." She smiled, an expression Hamato did not return.  
>"It seems we need each other." He said sombrely. "And God have mercy on our souls."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Earth**

"We're putting everything we can into the sky." General Robert Lefcourt informed the President stoically, his uniform wrinkled from two days on duty with neither rest nor respite. Like most of Earth Force command Lefcourt was acutely aware that time was against them.

"The local guard fleets are on alert and we've already activated any ships that were undergoing refit in the area." General Denisov added. "We're lucky in having several first rate units at Mars."

"Like who?" President Levy asked.

"Ninth Dreadnought Division." Denisov replied. "Ten dreadnoughts and ten battlecruisers under Joe Tennant."

"They'll be the core of the force, though we have other capital ships too." Lefcourt added. "They are the most experienced ships and crews in the area."

"Can they hold the Minbari?"

"Alone? no." Denisov stated. "Even with the defence grid backing them the Minbari fleet will be too powerful. We're calling in all our local forces but we have to be cautious too in case this is a giant bluff."

President Levy frowned.

"How can it be a bluff?"

"Our best theory is the Minbari want to cripple our industry and make a highly symbolic attack. Hitting Earth does both those things but our opponent is very clever and Earth isn't the only major target."

"Both Mars and Proxima are in his path and are extremely valuable assets, those two worlds represent over three quarters of our ship building industry." Lefcourt explained. "If we strip them of defences to protect Earth and Earth isn't his target..."

"Then Branmer can kill our shipyards and cripple our navy." Levy nodded.

"We simply can't predict what he'll do, he's keeping his cards very close." Denisov reluctantly informed. "Until he commits we can't afford to strip those fleets, but once he does we can have the Mars and Io fleets here in minutes."

"And Proxima?"

"They have orders to move as soon as the Minbari pass them by. They're slow but should arrive within an hour of the Minbari."

"We also have Admirals Hamato and Ferguson burning for home as fast as possible with a sizable fleet. They should link up with the Proxima ships and arrive in force."

"Bottom line then Generals, and I want the honest truth." Levy fixed the two officers with a firm stare. "Are we going to win this?"

"There's no certainties in a battle like this, especially facing this man Branmer." Denisov answered. "I can say that even in the worst case scenario he won't be able to wipe out all life on the planet, he won't have time and we don't think its his objective."

"However if he breaks through and moves into range of our major installations, we could be talking five hundred million casualties." Lefcourt stated grimly. "Assuming the Minbari use anti matter weapons the same way we would use nukes."

"this new commander may not be deliberately targeting civilians but these are weapons of mass destruction, we can't let him get close enough to use them." Denisov resolved. "We're going to draw a line in space between Earth and lunar orbit and make sure nothing passes it. We have to hold on until reinforcements arrive, it's that simple."

"No clever tactics or tactical subtlety, we just dig our heels in and throw everything we have at them." Lefcourt picked up. "The Minbari have left us very few options."

"Very well Generals, I won't keep you from your duties any longer." The President acknowledged. "Do what needs to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Hyperspace.<strong>

"Long range scouts have confirmed the human fleets are massing." Neroon stood in the cascading red light of hyperspace, the projectors in the command deck surrounding him with the spectacular display. It still sometimes caught him by surprise, the raw magnificence of hyperspace, its cruelty and open violence jest a few miles away from the safe path they travelled. Not that he ever showed it of course.

"They've predicted our course of action." Branmer mused. "Not unexpected but it is going to make this task harder."

"We can expect heavy resistance Shai Alyt, the local forces are forming a barrier over their homeworld."

"Understandable, but they can't concentrate enough forces to stop us."

"Not with the ships in the system, but we know the main human fleets are heading for Earth at full speed."

"The weakened fleets, less than a third strength." Branmer corrected. "It won't be enough. We've successfully removed their numerical advantage and by forcing a battle at Earth they have to respond to us. We are dictating this battle, this is our fight to win."

"Do we take on the fleets then Shai Alyt?"

"Only in service of our main objective. Our goal is the human industrial sites, once they are destroyed we withdraw. Preservation of the fleet is paramount."

"Perhaps we should bypass them then? Jump directly into Earth orbit?"

"That would leave us sandwiched between the planetary defences and the guard fleets. I'd prefer not to have to fight on two fronts, at least not immediately." Branmer shook his head. "No, we'll jump out by their moon, break through their line, then engage the planet itself."

He watched the currents of hyperspace for a while lost in some thought or another rbefore speaking again.

"How are the new ships?"

"The ships are fine." Neroon replied. "A little roughly finished but the ships were never the question. The crews on the other hand..."

"Retrained Warriors. I can imagine that wasn't popular."

"Once it would have been unthinkable, but they are surprisingly supportive of their new task." Neroon related with a small glimmer of approval. "They understand what is asked of them and what Minbar requires. Every man and woman in this fleet is dedicated to their new duty and harbours no resentment, even the few Windswords have come to the realisation that there are more important things than tradition. Like survival."

"And I assume you had no small role in correcting that misconception?"

"I may have made a speech or two." Neroon smiled briefly. "I'm told I can be quite motivating."

Branmer barked a laugh. "I don't doubt it!"

"They have finally accepted how dangerous our position is and that this is the new reality. Things won't go back to normal when the war ends, there is no normal."

"It will take decades to recover and if Valen was right it is time we do not have."

"I do not give much credence to prophecy, but we do face very real threats and we must adopt a new way of war to meet them."

"You do me proud Neroon." Branmer said from nowhere.

"And you honour me Shai Alyt."

"No more than you deserve. Away from the influence of the so called elders you are developing into a fine leader, a clear thinker. That's good enough for me but the Warriors need more. They will follow you today, they will respect you, but in the times ahead they must do more than respect you. They must die for you."

"It is a warriors duty."

"Hell is waiting for us Neroon, and I'm not talking about Earth. Real, actual hell populated by nightmares and horrors we can only guess at. We will be sending our people to fight and die in that hell and duty alone is not enough to make them stand firm against such terror. They need more."

He turned from the maelstrom to look directly at Neroon, the black robed warrior standing a little straighter under the gaze.

"You have served me well as my second Neroon, but its time you left my shadow. I am assigning you a fleet command, you will lead the newly arrived Warrior caste ships."

"With respect..."

"They need a good leader, someone who can lead them properly, who knows how to fight. That is you Neroon, you are the only one I trust to do it." Branmer headed off any argument. "And you need to prove your talents, to stand alone and show you are not just a follower but a leader. I know you are quite able to do this."

"If that is your will Shai Alyt."

"It is." Branmer nodded. "Those ships are green but powerful, top of the line warcruisers. You will assist me in breaking through the Human line, then you will establish a defensive position while I take my forces to attack Earth directly."

"You don't need my help with the defence grid?"

"The humans have reinforcements on the way, I need you to stop them dead." Branmer explained. "Hold off the reinforcements until I can finish the mission, then we withdraw together."

"Understood Shai Alyt." Neroon nodded, understanding the wisdom in the order.

"Be aware Neroon that the human reinforcements are commanded by their best leaders and contain their best ships and crews. You will have to stand alone against men who have defeated every Minbari fleet that has faced them."

"I will make sure you have the time you need Shai Alyt."

"I do not doubt it." Branmer nodded. "You are the future Neroon, and that is a deeply reassuring thought. Now go, report to your command."

"Yes Shai Alyt, and thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I just gave you an impossible task."

"Difficult yes, impossible..." Neroon grinned. "We will see."

"Then we have much work to do. Contact me when all is ready, we have little time to spare."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Narn Space<strong>

G'Kar paced the room with the acute awareness of a man on a strict timetable glancing periodically at the clock on the wall counting through the forty hours that made up a day on this blasted barely habitable lump of rock. It wasn't even a colony, it barely qualified as an outpost, in fact moon was pushing it. Gravity here was ten percent that of Narn and he was already unhappy about it, these were not suitable conditions to conduct extensive negotiations.

On the other hand this poor little sliver of Narn territory did have one advantage, a massive wall of warships floating overhead. It was a staging area for the Narn Regime's Blue Fleet, one of their main combat forces equipped with a wide range of powerful units including several of the brand new G'Quan class cruisers. In addition the outpost itself was heavily defended for its size with ground based guns and satellites to protect the fuel and munitions stored here.

It was the most secure site G'Kar could think of, it was in Narn space and isolated enough so he could control any access, but it was also massively well defended in case anyone tried to interfere in the coming meeting. After what had happened last time he was taking no chances.

The first arrivals were a Dilgar flotilla and a Drazi squadron, still a sight which gave him a brief upswell of pride. Warmaster Dar'sen and Warleader Stro'kath had forged a curious working relationship built on honour and respect for each other as warriors and G'Kar understood that, but it hadn't stopped him portraying himself as the man who got the Drazi and Dilgar to sit at a table together and talk. The amount of political capital he was making from recent events was staggering, and if all went well it was going to soar.

The second group of ships was even more remarkable, a battered Minbari warcruiser and a few green and bronze coloured patrol ships flying escort. The warcruiser had obviously seen better days and had chunks torn out of it but it was still an intimidating and powerful weapon of war.

This was why G'Kar was on edge, the last time he had arranged a meeting with the Minbari he had nearly ended up dead and a senior member of Minbari society had expire don his watch. Frankly given the sort of grudges Minbari could hold he was amazed to still be breathing. Yet here he was walking into that same lions den again.

Though this time he was of course very prepared.

The three groups of ships fell into orbit and launched their respective shuttles, all very cautious and closely monitored by the Narn fleet above. They were cleared through under guard, each delegation bringing plenty of their own security be it Imperial Guards, Chosen Warriors or Anla'shok. The timing was carefully arranged so all three arrived at the meeting room simultaneously, only two people per faction were allowed in with the room sealed and guarded upon their entry. G'Kar was content to stay there alone as a sign of trust and confidence, as of course was Stro'kath, the old soldier utterly disdaining the idea that he needed an escort.

Dar'sen brought his aide with him, a young officer who stood back and said nothing. Of more interest to all in the room were the two Minbari, the real reason this meeting was happening. Both wore the mottled brown robes of the Rangers, similar to that Lenonn had worn to the original fateful meeting. The lead Minbari was old, though not so old as Lenonn had been, and his escort stood with the broad presence of a seasoned warrior.

"Sech Turval is it?" G'Kar opened proceedings. "I'm glad you agreed to come after what happened to your predecessor."

"It is necessary." Turval said simply. "Lenonn believed in peace and so do I, so do many and I speak for them. Lenonn would wish for our voices to still be heard."

"You have courage following the path of a man who died doing the same thing." Stro'kath gave a curt nod of approval. "Who did that anyway?"

"We don't know, but we hope to find out." Turval replied simply. "Representative G'Kar has assured us security here is air tight."

"Unquestionably." G'Kar enthused. "There are hundreds of Narn ships shielding us, nothing can break through."

"Assuming those ships are loyal?" Stro'kath suggested. "How do you know it wasn't one of your rivals G'Kar trying to kill you? Word is you have a lot of enemies."

"True and true, but the Blue fleet is commanded by G'Sten, my uncle and a father to me since the death of my blood father. He would not permit such treachery."

"That's enough for me." Dar'sen nodded.

"And in the event of assassins or the like, Sech Durhan will defend us." Turval informed.

"Durhan, I know the name." Dar'sen regarded the warrior. "They say you are the finest duellist in the galaxy."

"I don't know who 'they' are, but I have yet to be defeated in single combat." Durhan nodded. "Take that as you will."

"Well now that introductions are over why don't we get down to business? We all know this war cannot go on for much longer, one way or another it needs to end."

"it will end." Stro'kath declared confidently. "We have raised a second fleet to assist Earth and I will lead them personally into battle."

"Wasn't your last fleet lost without trace?" G'Kar asked.

"Destroyed in an ambush in hyperspace." Stro'kath sneered. "A crime no Drazi will ever forget."

"We heard about that, but it was not a Minbari fleet." Turval said frankly. "But if you assist Earth my comrades will engage you."

"So be it." Stro'kath accepted. "We were willing to fight beside Earth when everything was against us and victory was impossible. Today we can fight back, and that should make your comrades afraid."

"He isn't the only one." Dar'sen added. "The Warcouncil is deploying a Strike Fleet to Earth space as part of a joint deployment with the Drazi."

"Dilgar and Drazi fighting side by side." Stro'kath grinned. "A powerful message wouldn't you say?"

"Powerful and practical, between my capital ships and you fast attack squadrons we are a flexible and dangerous force." Dar'sen agreed. "Old enemies united in common cause."

"And not just you." G'Kar suddenly spoke up. "The Narn will also send a fleet to help Earth!"

That raised some interest, not least with G'Kar himself. The Kha'ri of course had decreed no such thing but he was damned if he was going to let this moment slip. Dropping the regime into the middle of a war wasn't exactly within his authority no matter how much influence he had, but he wasn't about to let the Narn sit on the sidelines while others reaped all the gratitude.

"Impressive." Dar'sen allowed. "Narn, Drazi and Dilgar united with the humans. With all of us arrayed against you the Minbari must know they can't win."

"Even before this the Grey Council knew a true victory was impossible." Turval allowed. "Accepting it however is another matter. Many would die before giving up their pride, indeed many have."

"What about those who want peace?" Dar'sen asked.

"They are gaining more influence, an honourable peace is spoken of openly." Turval related. "But to do so means we must change our minds, abandon our goal of destroying humanity. I and many others wish this, it was a grave mistake born of grief and anger, something which would destroy the heart of our people as surely as it would have destroyed humanity."

"It's beyond your reach anyway now." Stro'kath shrugged. "I like a good fight, but it's not always the best option. I'm stood here with a Narn and a Dilgar and neither of them are spitting out teeth. How many people would believe that?"

"I'm still having a hard time working it out." Dar'sen grinned.

"It proves anyone can make peace if there is a good enough reason." Stro'kath spoke with passion. "There is no shame in an equal peace, an agreement between people of honour. Whatever your warriors may think I know the humans have honour, I have seen it, I have seen them fight and die for my world, a world most humans will never visit and few really even think about. What they did was more than most of our League allies did, and for that reason, that debt of honour, I send my bravest to fight and die for Earth. I am Warleader, those lives are the most precious resource my nation has, yet I have no hesitation in sending them to fight this war and earn glory in battle or in death. That is what it means to us."

"I stand with my colleague." Dar'sen nodded. "There is no shame in reaching agreement with Earth, it saved my people and we are ready to help save Earth."

"This is not something we dispute." Turval offered agreement. "if this war increases in scale it will drive home how serious our situation is, and your reasons for fighting are powerful arguments. But right now no one will listen, not while there is still hope of victory."

"You mean Branmer." Dar'sen reasoned.

"You must know by now he means to attack Earth itself?" Turval checked. "He will target military targets and industry."

"None of our fleets can reach Earth in time." The Supreme Warmaster informed. "It's up to the humans alone to stop Branmer, but whatever the outcome the arrival of our forces will tip the balance firmly against you."

"I know and I will take this information back. But you must understand that this represents a fundamental change in the way the Council works, and they do not easily accept that."

"Their inflexibility has cost a lot of lives." Stro'kath growled. "Human and Minbari alike."

"And it will no doubt cost more." Turval exhaled. "But we will find a way. A member of the Grey Council is prepared to attend negotiations with Earth if the humans are still open to talks."

"They were when I left Earth, but they might not be if the battle goes badly for them." G'Kar informed. "This attack on their home may, I believe the term is 'piss them off' or something."

"Then we must hope for reason on both sides." Turval voiced. "But even with talks we must find a way for the Council to end the war and reverse its decision without appearing to admit they were wrong. Some new information that cannot be ignored, something that lets us stand down without losing face."

"Is an equal peace not enough?" Stro'kath frowned. "Will your people not accept Earth has honour?"

"They want to I think, but it is difficult. If the war were so easy to stop we would have done so by now. We are trying but there is a thousand years of inertia to overcome, more."

"Ultimately everything we're discussing is going to hinge on what happens at Earth." Dar'sen concluded. "If Branmer succeeds Earth will be in no position to strike back and you can negotiate a peace through us. If Branmer fails and loses his fleet Earth can rebuild faster than you can. In six months they'll have a thousand brand new ships and be at Minbar."

"Whatever happens it'll start in a few hours." G'Kar observed quietly. "Perhaps we should meet again afterwards?"

They agreed and split up leaving G'Kar to make the video call of his life to the Kha'ri.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Station 4<strong>

_Death closes all; but something ere the end,  
>Some work of noble note, may yet be done,<br>Not unbecoming men that strove with gods. _

"Still reading that old book?"

Jeffrey Sinclair glanced up from the elderly tome and its yellow pages with a look of feigned annoyance.

"Well I could kill braincells watching the Disney network like you do..."

"One time!" Mitchell defended. "One time that happened and I still haven't lived it down!"

"I'm sure Princess Poppet is perfectly good material for my Squadron XO to take lessons from."

"Well to be fair I did pick up a really good recipe for cookie sprinkles and fairy cakes, but that's a completely different argument."

Sinclair laughed gently, setting the book aside.

"How's the squadron doing?"

"Twirling their thumbs and waiting to get back into the fight." Mitchell answered with a shrug. "We had a month of leave, it's appreciated but it's time we were back in the action especially with things the way they are."

"Nemesis should be ready to go in the next two days or so, when she ships out so do we."

"You think they'll finally order us into the counter attack?" Mitchell wondered. "I mean we're ready to take the war to them now right? We can end this."

"Maybe." Sinclair allowed. "We'll see what Brass says."

"As usual." Mitchell exhaled. "So, you going to go see her?"

Sinclair didn't have to ask who 'she' referred to. Mitchell was a good friend, they'd trained together and ended up serving together when Sinclair transferred to the front lines. Even so there were still some things he kept private.

"Maybe."

"So that's a yes then?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Come on! Just get over there, this calm cool act isn't fooling anyone."

"I didn't think I was that obvious."

"If you flew like you dated a guy with a mop could take you out. Just go, I'll handle things for a while."

"I dunno..."

"Jeff, go."

He accepted defeat with a graceful nod, stood up and headed for the door.

"Ready room two." Mitchell informed. "But I bet you already knew that right?"

Of course he did, he knew exactly when she was landing and where she was staying.

"Smartass." He grinned back and set off down the corridor.

The space station wasn't huge and was built around the familiar ring design Earth had come to favour, this particular example having being built not long after First Contact to guard Earth orbit. It was a bit outdated but still served its main function as a refuelling base for warships and a staging platform for fighters and personnel transports. A lot of people passed through every day but Sinclair had someone specific in mind.

He tapped on the door to the ready room and entered to find a trio of pilots draped over the worn chairs discussing something. They were young and confident, the image of fighter pilots a galaxy over, the three of them glancing over as he entered.

"How about we pick this up later." The nearest pilot stood. ""Hanji and I need to be somewhere else."

"We do... oh, right, yeah. Somewhere else."

The two departing pilots gave Sinclair a nod, clearly recognising him, and left the celebrated officer alone with their last squad mate.

"Hey Jeff." Catherine Sakai offered. "You're here too huh?"

"Heading out in a day or two, you?"

"Garrison duty on Proxima, then down to the Koulani border. Been some rumblings."

"My Brother is deployed down there guarding the border."

"I'll tell him hi."

They stood awkwardly for a long moment, each wanting to say something but not sure if it was a smart thing to do.

"You're looking good." Sinclair managed after a while. "Healthy."

"Healthy? Three years and you're complimenting my diet?"

"I...well, it's been three years?"

"Three years and a war. Puts a lot of water under the bridge." She observed trying not to meet his gaze.

"How's your Aunt?"

"She's good, still working for the firm. You should see her kids, they can already pilot a ship. Quick studies."

"Must be in the blood."

"So we're done with the small talk then? Because I need to pack my gear."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Sinclair admitted. "With the war... a lot of people didn't come back."

"Yeah." She exhaled. "Yeah, I know. We saw some action, lost a man. Could have been worse."

"Heard you made a kill."

"Three actually at Jericho." She corrected. "Caught them napping."

She finally looked up and met his gaze.

"I was worried too. I know you think you're the best man to ever ride a jet but you aren't invincible."

"I know, there's always somebody out there better or luckier."

"Maybe it'll be over soon, people are talking about a counter attack, that we have them against a wall."

"We held Durani but it wasn't pretty. This is when they are most dangerous, when they're backed into a corner."

"If we hit one of their worlds its going to be hell isn't it?" She asked.

"They're just about as stubborn as we are. They'll fight to the death. Best you're away from that."

"Is that you're way of saying I'm not good enough?" She raised a fierce eyebrow. "You know we Sakai folks have been flying fighters just as long as the Sinclair dynasty."

"I don't want to lose you, there, I said it. Happy?"

"Why are you always so damn defensive?"

"Because this is not easy, I never know what to do around you." Sinclair grunted.

"I dunno, you seemed to know exactly what you were doing in the past." She shrugged. "Until you left and we both ended up on opposite sides of the universe."

"Yeah."

"And like we're about to do again. Koulani on one side, Minbari on another. Both dangerous missions."

"I know."

She huffed loudly.

"I have terrible impulse control, I know a quiet place."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"We're both very, very dumb." She exhaled. "But what the hell, might be our last chance."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sinclair emerged from a secluded munitions room, Catherine not far behind adjusting her flight suit.<p>

"We keep getting into these situations." She exhaled. "So that's it for another three years?"

"No, not this time, this time it's different." He promised.

"You always say that, but we just fall into this same pattern."

"Then lets change it. This time lets..."

He was interrupted by a general alarm going off, the universal order to report to combat stations.

"What the hell is that for?" Catherine frowned heavily. "We're over Earth."

"I don't know but we better find out." Sinclair fixed Catherine with a strong glance. "We'll talk later."

"Sure we will." She forced herself to believe it. "We'll fix it."

It took a little while for Sinclair to organise his mind and set aside the personal turmoil bombarding him. His relationship with Catherine Sakai was chaotic which wasn't helped by them meeting at incredibly inopportune moments. He prided himself on being calm to the point of Zen especially in stressful situations but all that evaporated when he got within ten feet of Catherine. They were wrong for each other, they clashed more than they agreed, but honestly he didn't care. They had a spark, a rare passion, and that was enough to overcome anything else.

"Mitchell." He made it to the Squadron ready room. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we just heard the alarm." He reported, the rest of the unit filtering in and gathering together to speculate. There were two squadrons gathered here, his own Ghost Riders and the Jolly Rogers who shared their assignment to the Nemesis. He was about to talk to the other squadron leader when the broad mass of Joe Tennant thundered into the room. Instantly the pilots found their seats, a briefing from their commanding officer a rare and usually ominous sign.

"At ease people." Tennant began notably skipping his usual humorous opening quip. "The alarm is no drill, we're on alert and expect to be in action within the next few hours."

The room was deathly silent.

"We have reports of a Minbari fleet heading this way, straight for Earth. We've been ordered to stop them, and we damn well will. Expect heavy enemy forces under competent leadership, this will not be a cake walk."

He paused for a second to let his next words hit hard.

"This is going to be the hardest fight of the war. They're coming for Earth and they caught us out of place and out of time. No jokes, no tall tales, it doesn't get any more serious than this. The President is ordering everything that can fly to form a line in orbit and hold the Minbari until reinforcements arrive no matter the cost."

He gritted his teeth.

"And the cost will be high, I don't know if we'll all be here to brag about our victory this time tomorrow. Hundreds of millions, perhaps billions of lives rest on our shoulders and if we lose not only do they die but we lose this war. We all know people, too many people, who sacrificed everything to stop the Minbari and I will not let that sacrifice be in vain. Make your peace, contact the people you need to contact, then suit up by sixteen hundred hours."

That was it. He turned and headed for the door pausing only to call over his shoulder.

"Commander Sinclair, with me please."

Sinclair did as instructed, slapping Mitchell on the shoulder.

"I'll get them ready." His wingman promised. "See you on the deck."

Sinclair sprinted briefly to catch up to the Maori officer and fall into a brisk step beside him.

"How are your people?" Tennant checked. "Ready for a fight?"

"Yes sir, its a surprise but they know what to do. They're the best pilots in the galaxy, no one is getting past us."

"Glad to hear it Commander, our task force is the most experienced unit in the area until Hamato can get his arse back here. We'll be the centre piece of the mobile defence."

"Do you know what happened sir?"

"The Minbari outmanoeuvred us, simple as that." Tennant answered. "Hamato and Ferguson are on their way but the Minbari will be here first in strength. Hundreds of ships, likely over a thousand, under the command of their new whizz."

"Branmer."

"You know the name? Good, because I'm going to be feeding that bony bastard to the Lady Nemesis." Tennant snarled. "This is going to be hell Commander, don't imagine otherwise. The Minbari have learned from and adapted to us and now they are ramming those lessons back down our throats." He grunted. "Well not today."

They took themselves down a flight of stairs and across into the nearest cobra bay, home to half a dozen squadrons arrayed on the outer curve of the rotating station including the Ghost Riders. It was swarming with deck crews and buzzed to the sound of voices, tools and fuelcells undergoing recharge. Waiting for them were two concerned officers in EA blues who broke off their conversation and saluted Tennant as he arrived.

"Captain Black, Captain Hague." Tennant greeted them. "Alright, you three are my senior staff on this. Captain Black commands Task Force Ninety One with five Rail gun armed Novas, Captain Hague commands our ten cruisers and Commander Sinclair is senior pilot. Now we've got ten Dreadnoughts, ten Cruisers and three hundred fighters to play with which is pretty damn good, General Lefcourt has also promised us some frigate and corvette escorts from the Mars flotilla some time in the next hour."

"How many Admiral?" Black asked.

"We'll find out when they arrive, the call is going out for every ship with a weapon to take up position between Earth and Luna and get ready for contact. Armed freighters, Belt Alliance, reservists, hell they even emptied the fleet museum."

"Is it that serious?" Hague frowned.

"Worse." Tennant answered honestly. "This is without a doubt the most desperate situation we've ever been in. They caught us with our pants down and we need to pull it together and create a working plan. I've been put in command of our mobile reserve, our job will be to plug breaches in the defence and reinforce weakened areas. If necessary we will counter attack any break through and hold a line over Earth."

"Which makes us the last line of defence." Sinclair reasoned.

"If all else fails, yes."

The officers took a moment to come to terms with this requirement, this simple yet crushing responsibility.

"Do we have enough forces?" Hague asked.

"We've pulled in the entire Proxima, Io and Mars defence fleets plus the Earth and Sol Garrison. It's a lot of ships but most are outdated and better used for patrols." Tennant relayed. "Our best front line warships were on the border, we only have a limited number of Dreadnoughts and cruisers."

"Of which we are the best trained." Black guessed.

"Which is why we hold the critical mission." Tennant confirmed. "In a situation like this static defence won't help us, we need to be aggressive. Sinclair, I want you to prioritise enemy capital ships, Hague likewise."

"Yes sir." Both officers agreed.

"We'll try and stay together, keep the fleet intact as a single hammer to beat the Minbari to death with, but we should expect to take losses."

"And the other forces?"

"Generals Lefcourt and Denisov will be coordinating the main line of defence. They'll do all they can to tie down and slow the Minbari. The goal isn't to defeat them, it's to delay them. Hell we probably can't kill them alone anyway, we just need to stop their advance."

"This isn't going to be pretty is it?" Black asked sombrely.

"No. No it isn't." Tennant said honestly. "But this is what we're here for, this is the moment all of us wondered about, asked if it would ever come, the moment where we have to look death in the face."

He was right. Each of them had seen battle but in every fight there had been a fair chance of survival. Even against the Dilgar they could take faith in their skills, their fighting prowess and tactical acumen and reasonably expect to still be alive the next day. But this was different, they were out of place, outgunned and facing a truly dangerous adversary.

"I don't expect you not to be afraid, I'm damn well terrified." Tennant grinned with honesty. "But we have to set an example to our officers and crew, we don't have the luxury of despair. We have to lead and they have to follow us even into certain death. I know each of you has the skill and the courage to be the first into this battle, to set the example. Never have we needed that before and never did I expect to ask you to do it. But here we are."

He stood straight, projecting confidence and pride.

"Earth needs us, so we're doing this. Do what you need to do in order to meet this challenge head on. Decide how you're going to face death,. Me, I plan to make bad jokes and show him the middle finger."

His officers broke nervous smiles.

"We are the best. We are the finest force in the Alliance and our world is expecting us to deliver on that confidence. I know we will never let them down. Much rests on our shoulders, but we have the strength to carry the whole planet on our backs. Sinclair, come with me, Helena, Bill, report to your commands. I'll see you out there."

The two Captains saluted crisply, Tennant responding in kind.

"Let's see how ashamed the Minbari are when they get their arses kicked by a man in a skirt."

* * *

><p>"How long do we have?"<p>

"Not long now Madame President. The Minbari have passed Io, they could be here any minute."

"Our forces?"

"Ships are still coming in but General Denisov believes we have every trained crew in the region. Earth Force and Belt Alliance ships form the main line of defence."

"And the civilians?"

"They are in position between the naval forces and the defence grid. If we're lucky the military will hold the Minbari back and the civilians won't need to engage."

"And if we're realistic?"

She didn't need to hear the answer.

"Thank you. By now everyone knows what is happening but I should still say something. They should hear it from me."

"Madame President..."

"If I'm the President that led Earth to ruin then I should at least take responsibility for it. Leave the camera with me, get down to the bunker. I'll stay here."

"I strongly advise..."

"That will be all Mike."

"The Minbari will almost certainly strike our centre of government and..."

"Mike, thank you for your loyalty. The Vice President is on Mars by now, I'll be fine."

The aide reluctantly left the room and the President by herself. As another President had once believed the buck stopped right here and Elizabeth Levy was ready to face her responsibility. If they won she'd celebrate with the rest of the planet. If they lost she would be among the first to die. Her fate like the fate of so many others now rested with the distant thin grey line in the sky above.

* * *

><p>Sinclair took a calming breath as he zeroed in on Catherine, the petite woman tightening her gloves and checking the seals on her flightsuit.<p>

"Catherine..."

"Whatever you're going to say it can wait." She cut him off. "Don't turn this into one of those soppy goodbyes you get in films. This isn't the first mission into almost certain death we've flown."

He couldn't stop a smile, he kept forgetting Sakai wasn't some helpless damsel in distress, she could kick ass with the best of them.

"Alright, we'll stick to business then. Your squadron will be flying a strike mission, mine will be providing escort for you."

"So you'll be watching my back? That actually makes me feel pretty good."

"We'll keep the Minbari off your case, that's a promise."

"I trust you." She nodded. "But we're ready to see the mission through no matter the cost."

She nodded over to where her squadron was gathering, several of them were tying on woven belts under their suits.

"The whole squadron is either Japanese or descended from Japanese ancestors. I told you about Saburo Sakai?"

"Many times."

"Some traditions die hard." She related. "We know what this battle is about, what is expected of us."

"I don't want to see you bringing back the Kamikaze..."

"We both know if it comes down to it that's exactly what we'd do. You and me."

She was right, Sinclair would have no hesitation ramming a Minbari ship if it would make a difference.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to it."

The lights In the room turned red accompanied by five sharp blasts on the alarm system.

"Time to go." Sinclair exhaled. "I'll never be more than a hundred metres from you."

"Worry about the mission, not about me."

"Escorting you is my mission, you'll be running with nukes."

"You know what I mean."

"I know."

"Look, if something does happen..."

"It won't."

"If it does." She pressed. "I cut a lock of hair and put it with my things. Its tradition, so that there'll be at least something to bury."

"Catherine..."

"Just make sure Jen gets it, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled sombrely. "I'm still scared but this helps, and you being here helps too. Whatever happens Jeff, just try and find me. Don't let me be alone out there."

"I'll stay close."

"I don't mind dying for Earth, but I don't want to be alone when it happens."

"It won't come to it, I promise you."

"I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

><p><em>Citizens of the Alliance. By now many of you have heard the rumours that a Minbari fleet is approaching Earth. I must tell you these rumours are true. Right now the men and women of Earth Force are gathering our strength to meet and destroy this threat, but our enemy is strong and their fleets are led by a dangerous and skilled Warrior.<em>

Branmer whispered the same words he had all his life, a quiet prayer to Valen for the strength and courage to face the task ahead. Around him his senior staff kept their heads bowed and fingers steepled as he led their prayers too feeling their apprehension, their concern. They were not warriors, this was not the life they had chosen or wanted, yet not one had flinched or folded.

"And Valen said will you follow me into fire, into darkness, into death?"

"I will." His officers replied solemnly.

"Then follow."

_I therefore make this plea to anyone who has a ship capable of fighting to join us. I ask you, I beg you, to lend your strength to the might we are gathering to defend Earth, our home and our origin, from a Minbari attack. As we speak the full strength of the Alliance is coming to crush this attack but while we have the steel and the fire to win this battle we do not have the time. The Minbari will arrive first._

Between Earth and Luna thousands of men and women waited on massive warships, grimy escorts, nimble fighters and cobbled together shuttles. From the precise formations of the naval vessels down to the unorganised mass of armed freighters the Line was drawn.

They knew what was coming, the terror of a full scale Minbari assault could chill even the finest veterans and heroes but no one backed out or tried to hide. The Line was drawn.

_We must ensure that when our reinforcements arrive they see the blue Earth waiting for them, not a burning world ringed by Minbari warships. We must stand firm and unshakeable in the face of our enemies, we must keep them from our doorstep until help arrives. We must do all that we can, sacrifice all we must, to preserve our home until the fleets come to save us._

Deep in hyperspace the Agamemnon pushed its engines as hard as she could, the system already far in the red and complaining. Sheridan sat in the centre of the bridge with his hand gripping the rests, his eyes crushed under a scowl. On the main display were two count downs, one for the Minbari arrival and one for their own. The difference was only a few minutes but in that time the entire planet could change forever.

Around him followed the rest of the fleet and against his own good judgement was Deathwalkers battleship. Nobody liked it but Hamato could not refuse the help of such a powerful vessel in this time of utmost need.

He watched the clock, the diminishing numbers his entire existence.

_This will be our decisive battle, a turning point for all of us. Never before had humanity faced such a threat, never have we stood so close to the abyss. We must not fall, we must not allow ourselves to be pushed into destruction. This battle is not just for us but for our children and their children, it is for our parents and our ancestors back to the beginning. This day, this hour, we must earn our right to exist and to go on as a species._

Sinclair gave the thumbs up to the deck hand, the suited man scurrying away as the boarding gangway retracted and with a jolt the Fury was lowered through the inner airlock doors to the cobra bay. He made his final checks, the Starfury humming eagerly as power built in its frame. Both pilot and aircraft were straining like hunting dog on the leash, the elixir of battle fighting against the terror and apprehension in his heart.

Everything was in order, his squadron checked in, his systems were synched up to command and control. They were ready, do or die.

_I ask you then here and now to gather with the ships above Earth, to draw a line in the sky and let no one who means us harm pass. I will not lie to you, the odds are against us and we believe that many who join this battle will never return, but if we do not fight, if we do not stand on this line, then we lose everything._

The Starfury fell like a stone through the opening doors, the rush of motion and exhiliration of the engines kicking in still an incredible rush. He swung the fighter up and around the station skimming its hull, engines pulsing bright blue flame, the entire scene lit by the reflected light of Earth sitting pristine and glorious beside him. If there was ever any doubt in his mission, ever any lack of conviction the breathtaking sight of Earth banished it instantly.

He swung around, taking a last look at the cradle of humanity over his shoulder before putting it behind him and moving toward the glittering mass of ships ahead. Beside him his squadron tucked into combat formation, each one an expert an an ace in their own right. They were the best, they were going to have to be.

_No President has ever made this plea to a people, no nation has ever faced such a threat of destruction, no one should ever have this choice to make, but we have no more time left. Every minute we hold the line brings victory closer and postpones the deaths of countless people. We must not flinch, we must not fail, for if we do then everything we have fought and sacrificed for has been for nothing._

Catherine Sakai stood beside Yumi Hanji and downed the shot of Saki, her wingman then following suit. The squadron stood in a line in the hangar and as one each tied on their headscarfs emblazoned with the rising sun and messages of hope and fortune from home. They gave their salute toward their distant home, recited their death poem, then scrambled to their Starfuries for what was almost certainly the last time to the strains and words of Sakura.

_Wherever you were born, wherever you live we are all children of our blue Earth and as sons and daughters of this world I ask you to fight. Fight for our home, fight for the billions of souls upon it, fight to your last breath and your last strength. Fight so that the human race may live, so that we will never be forgotten, so that the blood shed and tears wept were not in vain. Fight for yourselves, your families, for the long dead and the yet to be born. Fight now and take your stand before the coming darkness, defy the onrushing storm and show all who look this way the courage and the spirit of Earth and her children. Stand now, together, and fight for all you have ever known and all you have ever cared about._

Closest to Earth the EAS Nemesis held station, its hull bearing the scars of a dozen major battles with pride, each impact a trophy and a warning. Many vessels had challenged the Nemesis and found themselves under her guns, and none had lived to tell the tale.

Along with her equally gnarled taskforce they were the grim faced and hardened heart of Earth Force. Their ships were ugly and without grace, their technology primitive and inefficient. Yet time and again they ad done the impossible, defeated the unbeatable, dragged victory from defeat. They were unlovely to look at but by all the gods they were terrifying to face in war.

Behind the bristling guns the best officers and enlisted humanity had to offer made ready for battle, quiet but confident that they would not fail. Despite the situation none of them could resist a blood thirsty grin as the commnet blared out the most belligerent war haka yet from their Admiral and commander. From the heart of the Lady Nemesis embraced the carnage soon to unfold and dared his enemies to face him in the ancient tongue of his people, roaring and thumping his chest and arms with barely restrained fury filling all who heard it with the same desire for battle.

They banished their fear and armed their weapons as the Line came together.

_Whatever fire and lightning the Minbari bring to our homes show them that we are not afraid and that they will not make us cower and hide. Show them that even with our hearts and bodies broken they cannot break our spirit. Fight this battle, hold this line, make this one great sacrifice and tomorrow know that the sun will rise over Earth, and that every man, woman and child who sees it will know what price was paid for that moment._

Below the fleets the mass of humanity sought shelter where it could, underground, out of cities, far from any likely targets. Those that could not flee gave themselves instead to hope, they gathered those they held dear as the air raid sirens mourned and aerospace jets howled overhead leaving white cuts in the sky.

In mountain ranges, open plains and the ocean missile silos popped open in readiness for the first time in decades. Long barrelled railguns raised themselves up like petrified silver trees and ancient ocean going warships prepared their missile batteries to intercept falling debris and warheads from orbit.

_This is our greatest challenge, our defining moment. This is where we nobly rise or meanly fall toward our fate. It is in our hands to decide the destiny of the human race, and I ask you to stand and to fight so that this moment will not be an end, but a beginning. One great battle to hold the line against the night so our children may see another dawn. The hope of the human race stands behind you and its ruin in front of you. Hold this line for each and every one of you represents our last, best hope for life._


End file.
